Vidas paralelas
by Maya77
Summary: En las circunstancias más impredecibles pueden surgir los sentimientos más profundos. Un mismo trabajo, vidas que se cruzan, decisiones que tomar y una misión en común. ¿Serán capaces de llegar hasta el final?
1. Chapter 1

**Me he dado cuenta de que no puedo dejar de escribir, de ese modo os presento mi nuevo fic. No voy a daros muchas pistas, al menos de momento. Tendremos a Sawyer, a Kate, a Ben….y muchos más…Es un fic distinto a todos los que he hecho, con mayor acción y más tensión….Os dejo el primer capítulo….Me gustaría saber que os parece….Así que un comentario siempre ayuda a saber que pensáis de la historia…..Espero que os guste¡**

**Capitulo 1**

No había otro lugar en el que quisiera estar en esos momentos. No había otra cosa que quisiera estar haciendo que fuera comparable a aquella paz y tranquilidad. La última semana había sido de infarto. Vuelos y mas vuelos, operaciones, transacciones, llamadas a altas horas de la madrugada…. ¿Qué podía hacerle sentir mejor que estar tumbado en aquella tumbona, degustando un mojito y tomando el sol en aquella paradisiaca playa rodeado de hermosas mujeres que no ponían mucho impedimento para terminar bajo sus sabanas?

Dejó caer sus gafas de sol, mientras contemplaba a aquella despampanante rubia de enormes pechos y piernas sin fin. Tal vez en unas horas esas piernas estuvieran rodeándole y aquellos….

-¿Disfrutando del día, Sean?-Levantó las gafas y sonrió al mirar a la mujer que estaba frente a él en esos momentos.

-Bonito pareo Norah¡

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? Va a darte una insolación.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi salud, morritos, pero estoy en el cielo.

-¿Irás esta noche a la fiesta de los mellizos?

-Nada me gustaría más. Pero tal vez esté ocupado.- La joven se dio la vuelta para comprobar cuál podía ser esa ocupación. Le miró y sonrió.

-Para tu información, está casada. La he visto con un hombre y lleva anillo.

-¿Desde cuándo eso es un problema para mí? Yo no llevo.-Dijo mientras le mostraba su mano.

-Eres increíble Sean…- Norah se acercó más a él hasta quedar sentada sobre él. Miró su boca, sus rostros a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

-Recuerdo el momento exacto en que dijiste lo mismo. La diferencia es que estabas sin ropa y era de noche. –La joven empezó a besarle por el cuello.

-¿Quieres que te de un masaje? Sabes que es mi especialidad.

-En realidad acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer algunas llamadas. –Se levantó de un salto y empezó a recoger sus cosas. Hizo el camino de vuelta a su casa.

-¿Nos vemos esta noche?¡

-No prometo nada¡

¿Cuándo iba a darse cuenta aquella chica de que él no era de los que se cegaban con una sola mujer? Habían tenido algunas noches de escándalo. Dos para ser más exactos. De hecho después de la última tuvo que hacer reposo. El sexo sin compromiso era el mejor invento, mucho mejor incluso que la electricidad o internet. Había alquilado un bungaló cercano a la playa, aunque no solía permanecer mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio, podría morir en aquella isla, en aquel lugar. Pero sabía a ciencia cierta que su tiempo se estaba acabando. Más aún cuando entró en la sala y vio a aquel hombre sentado en su sofá. Tiró la toalla de mala gana en el suelo y le miró con desprecio. ¿Por qué coño no podía dejarlo en paz?

-Sayid….  
>-Este nombre que has elegido no te pega nada, "Sean".<br>-Si yo lo hubiera elegido…  
>-Es una pena que no tengamos opciones.<br>-Supongo que te manda el jefe. ¿Qué tenemos esta vez?  
>-Solo he venido para una visita de cortesía a mi viejo amigo.<br>-Lo que tú digas. Al menos has tenido la delicadeza de venir por la mañana. No como la última vez.  
>-Bueno, me dije que por las noches estás más ocupado, no quería interrumpirte como aquella vez.-Dijo Sayid sonriendo de forma divertida.<br>-¿Vas a contármelo o qué?-Estaba empezando a cansarse de tanto rodeo.  
>-Tienes que estar en las oficinas el lunes.<br>-¿El lunes?¡Pero es sábado¡  
>-Tu vuelo sale esta noche. Vuelo 515 con destino a Los Ángeles. –Le extendió el billete de avión y él lo cogió con desprecio.<br>-¿Por qué coño no me has avisado antes? ¡Sale dentro de cuatro horas¡  
>-Así es. Nos vemos en el aeropuerto. Tu estancia en Phuket ha terminado. Espero que al menos haya sido grata.<br>-Ya te digo. ¿Algo más?  
>-Que yo recuerde no. El jefe está deseando verte. Se te ha echado de menos James.<br>-Pues yo no os he echado de menos ni por asomo. Lárgate tío¡  
>-No te retrases. Y aféitate.<br>-¿Qué eres ahora, mi asesor de imagen? Piérdete¡

Maldito Sayid y maldito trabajo. Cogió su maleta. Esa estúpida maleta negra que siempre le acompañaba. Acababa de salir de la ducha, envuelto solo con una toalla y miró aquel traje negro que siempre vestía. Era como un uniforme. En realidad aquel trabajo le maravillaba, hacía que su adrenalina se disparara de cero a cien en un solo segundo. Era algo que necesitaba para sentirse vivo. Lo malo es que aquella noche iba a desaprovechar aquel masaje de Norah y posiblemente un buen calentón con aquella rubia de la playa. Bueno, otra vez tendría más suerte.

El taxi le llevó justo a la entrada de embarque. Menos mal que siempre iba ligero de equipaje, se colocó las gafas de sol y caminó todo el pasillo hasta la puerta de embarque. Un vistazo alrededor de aquella sala le hizo ver a Sayid detrás de un periódico, sentado en una de las sillas de espera. Se fijo que vestía como una auténtico friki. ¿De dónde habría sacado aquellos pantalones? Se acercó hasta la cola, percatándose de que Sayid vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Estaba claro que aquel viaje, como siempre, iba a ser movidito. Dieciséis horas de tensión hasta que pudiese poner los pies en suelo americano.

Para todos sus conocidos era un empresario que se encargaba de vender y comprar propiedades por todo el mundo. Ese era el motivo por el cual viajaba tanto, apenas tenía tiempo de hablar con su familia y no tenía una residencia fija. Normalmente esa era su vida. Luego estaban aquellos momentos en los que desaparecía. Literalmente. Meses en los que nadie sabía de su paradero, que estaba haciendo y con quien. Era entonces cuando tenía que ser más precavido, aunque con Sayid como "guardaespaldas" no había problema. No había otra persona que podría proporcionarle mayor seguridad. Eso cualquiera lo sabía. Sayid era un hombre de confianza, amigo desde hace años y el único que había estado junto a él en los momentos menos buenos de su vida. Sabía de la estima que le tenía, aunque a veces le sacara de sus casillas.

Se sentó en su asiento y la azafata estuvo a punto de caer encima suyo, debido a un inepto que tropezó por el pasillo del avión. Algo rodó por debajo de su sillón. Lo cogió y se dio cuenta de que era un pequeño frasco. Sabía lo que había en su interior. Con mucho disimulo, lo abrió y pudo ver una pequeña anotación:

_**Hotel Bulevar**__**  
><strong>__**656, Lincoln Street**__**  
><strong>__**Habitación 123**_

Por supuesto el inepto era Sayid. ¿Así que iba a ver al jefe nada más llegar? Estupendo. Al menos iba a saber que era tan importante y porque tanta prisa. Se recostó e intentó dormir un poco. No obstante estaba falto de sueño.

El recepcionista le llevó hasta el pasillo de su habitación. Metió la llave electrónica y la puerta se abrió. No hizo falta encender la luz para notar su presencia. Era algo que siempre había sido capaz de presentir, incluso a sabiendas de que tal vez estaba equivocado. Estar en penumbra no iba con él en cuanto a conversación, tal vez en otras circunstancias la luz tenue puede hacer que un ambiente lo sea todo en la conquista. Pero esta situación era bastante diferente.

-Hola James.  
>-Señor Linus.<br>-¿Qué tal el viaje? Espero que no haya sido todo muy precipitado.  
>-Que va. Solo he tenido dos horas para empaquetar mis cosas.-Dijo con ironía.<br>-Lo sé. Hemos tenido algunos problemas de organización. ¿Por qué no te sirves una copa y te sientas? Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría contarte.  
>-En realidad estoy bien aquí, gracias. Ve al grano.<br>-Europa. Ese es tu próximo destino.  
>-¿No puedes ser más concreto?<br>-Italia, concretamente Sicilia.  
>-Genial¡Podré ponerme ciego a pizzas.<br>-Es una misión importante. Tal vez la más importante que hayas cubierto en tu vida James. No es para tomárselo a broma.  
>-¿Cuándo salgo?<br>-En una semana.  
>-Joder¡¿Una puta semana? ¿Por qué coño me haces venir con tanto tiempo? Podemos prepararlo todo en un par de días¡<br>-Como te he dicho esto es distinto. Nada que ver con lo que has hecho antes. Requiere más preparación, más entrega por tu parte.  
>-Bueno…..¿Me desvelas tanto misterio o qué?<br>-Te veré mañana en las oficinas. Solo quería ponerte en situación.

Ben se levantó con la intención de marcharse, pero él se lo impidió. Se quedaron frente a frente, Ben con su expresión segura, a pesar de que sabía hasta donde era capaz de llegar el hombre que ahora le miraba con la sensación de que podría matarle allí mismo, descuartizarle y tirar los restos de su cadáver en el primer contenedor de basura que encontrara por la calle. James respiraba con fuerza, intentando serenarse, interiorizando que aquel hombre era su jefe, hasta podría decirse que su amigo, no un objetivo. No sería tan simple librarse de él y lo sabía.

-No juegues conmigo ojos saltones¡ Dime de una puta vez porque tanto misterio¡  
>-¿Recuerdas a Shopie?¡<br>-¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?  
>-Digamos que no estarás solo.<br>-Espero que esto sea una broma de mal gusto.  
>-¿Cuándo he hecho yo una broma con el trabajo James? No puedo decirte nada más. Mañana a las ocho en mi despacho. Te lo contaré todo, hasta el último detalle.<br>-Lo que tu digas¡  
>-Descansa James.<p>

Benjamin Linus pasó por delante de él y cerró la puerta de la habitación al marcharse. Ese hijo de puta era el ser más codicioso que había conocido en su vida, era listo, muy listo. Aunque también le había demostrado que podía contar con él. Ambos sabían lo que era perder a alguien importante, básicamente a la misma persona. Y a pesar de ello, no dudó ni un segundo en seguir confiando en su trabajo, en las capacidades innatas que él le había señalado que poseía para aquellos menesteres.  
>Se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta, aflojó su corbata y abrió el minibar.<p>

-Por la empresa¡-Dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de una botellita de whisky.  
>Al menos no tendría que correr con los gastos de aquel hotel. Todo eso siempre lo cubría "la empresa", bonita forma de llamarla.<p>

Vio que en la silla donde había estado sentado Linus había una carpeta en color azul de la que sobresalían algunos papeles. ¿Se lo había dejado aposta? ¿O tal vez un pequeño descuido? A lo largo de esos años trabajando para él, había comprendido que nada era casualidad. Cada paso que Benjamin Linus daba estaba medido al milímetro. Así que se levantó de la cama y cogió aquella carpeta.

Volvió a sentarse cómodamente en la cama y empezó a mirar el contenido de aquellos papeles. Había tres fichas. Todas de mujeres. ¿Para que necesitaba a una mujer? Otra de las cosas que había aprendido es que cuando había trabajado en equipo con alguna mujer había descubierto que nunca terminaba bien. No sabía si era por su naturaleza de conquistador nato, porque estar al lado de una hermosa mujer para él sin tocarla, sin disfrutar de ella y ella de él, era una tortura. Y porque normalmente ellas siempre esperaban algo que él no estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo: Fidelidad y compromiso. Él era un alma libre. Un hombre que disfrutaba de las oportunidades que le brindaba la vida, eso es lo que había hecho desde siempre.

La primera ficha era interesante y la mujer más aún. Pelirroja de treinta años, sexy y totalmente entrenada para aquel trabajo. Con bastante experiencia y ambición. No le gustaba que hubiera estado fuera de onda durante un año y mucho menos que hubiese dudado a la hora de terminar con un objetivo. Dos puntos menos.

La siguiente era como muchas de las chicas que había visto antes. Morena de ojos castaños, con un rostro todo menos angelical. Agresiva y demasiado fuerte corporalmente. Un punto menos por la tortura a la que había sometido a algunos objetivos, y por no haber sabido tomar decisiones en el momento oportuno tres puntos menos.

Al abrir la tercera ficha una de la botellitas del minibar cayó accidentalmente en la hoja de aquella mujer. El papel estaba húmedo y la tinta que cubría la foto comenzó a correrse. Solo pudo distinguir el rostro de una chica morena y con una sonrisa dulce. Por lo que decía en el informe no era excesivamente alta. Había sido la primera en su promoción y había trabajado en los últimos años en Gran Bretaña con bastante éxito. De carácter fuerte y muy segura de sí misma, al parecer había puntuado muy alto en el test psicotécnico.

Cerró la carpeta y se fue al baño. Encendió la ducha. Después de horas en aquel avión, necesitaba relajarse. Se desnudó y dejó que el agua corriera por su piel. Mañana iba a ser un gran día. Presentía que iba a ser así.


	2. Chapter 2

**Os dejo el segundo...Conocereis a nuestra segunda protagonista de la historia...y algún que otro personaje que tendrá un papel importante en ella...Que disfruteis¡**

**Capítulo 2**

-¿A dónde te marchas esta vez?-Su madre no hacía más que seguirla de un lado para otro de la habitación mientras terminaba de guardar sus últimas cosas.  
>-Ya te lo he dicho mama, tengo un trabajo muy importante fuera del país.<br>-¿Y cuanto tiempo estarás fuera?  
>-No lo sé. Unos meses tal vez.<br>-No entiendo porque nunca puedo llamarte a los sitios a los que vas. Ni siquiera un número que marcar.  
>-Mama, este trabajo es mi vida, es lo que me hace feliz. ¿Tú quieres que sea feliz verdad?<br>-Por supuesto Katherine, pero no me gusta que viajes tanto. Podrías encontrar un buen empleo aquí como fotógrafa. Ni siquiera me has enseñado nunca ninguno de tus trabajos.

En esos momentos el claxon de un coche sonó. "Salvados por la campana", pensó.  
>-Te quiero mama. Cuídate mucho y nada de dulces.<br>-Cuídate hija y llama cuando puedas.

Kate se montó en el taxi y apagó su teléfono móvil. A partir de ahora nadie podría localizarla. Ese había sido el trato. Hacía un par de días que había regresado de Los Ángeles para unas pruebas supuestamente para un nuevo trabajo como fotógrafa, aunque no sabía ni cambiar un objetivo.

Después de tres años trabajando en el Reino Unido, uno de sus contactos le había propiciado una entrevista con Benjamin Linus. Sin pensarlo dos veces y tras dos días de preparación uno de sus "empleados", Richard Alpert, la había entrevistado en unas dependencias que le había resultado algo raras. Aunque raro no era precisamente inusual en su vida. A sus veintiocho años sabía perfectamente distinguir las personas que iban de buena fe y las que no. Su trabajo era arriesgado, mucho más de lo que jamás pensó que sería, cuando decidió dejar sus estudios en la Universidad y prepararse en aquella academia de Londres. Su madre nunca habría adivinado en que se estaba gastando sus ahorros de toda una vida, ni tampoco a que dedicaba las tardes y noches de estudio. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente preparada dio el salto en aquella agencia. Desde entonces oficialmente su profesión era la de fotógrafa, aunque nunca hubiese estrenado la cámara que llevaba en su bolso de mano y el trípode todavía tuviera el plástico que lo envolvía.

El director de su agencia en Londres le había dado unas muy buenas referencias sobre Benjamin Linus. Él y su equipo controlaban toda la zona de Estados Unidos y poco a poco se habían hecho con parte del viejo continente. Eran eficientes, rápidos y nunca dejaban cabos sueltos. Era por ello por lo que quería trabajar para él. Ahora solo le quedaban unas horas de vuelo y su vida empezaría de cero nuevamente. Eso es lo que siempre se decía cuando iniciaba un nuevo trabajo. "Un nuevo comienzo, olvida todo lo anterior".

El ruido de las ruedas al frenar en la pista le despertó de su sueño. Se incorporó y vio a una señora mayor que la miraba y sonreía. Recompuso su peinado y cogió su bolso de mano. Una vez en la puerta de llegadas pudo ver a un hombre bastante grande vestido con traje de chofer y un cartel con su nombre. "Señorita Katherine Austen". Aquel hombre sonreía con bondad y tenía una expresión tranquila en su rostro. Nada que ver con Alpert. Se acercó hasta él y el hombre recogió su maleta y juntos se dirigieron hacia la salida.

Se montó en la parte de atrás del coche negro, con lunas tintadas y respiró hondo. El chofer, que todavía no había cruzado una palabra con ella, entró y cerró la puerta. Comenzaron a dejar el aeropuerto entre el tráfico. El hombre le miró por el espejo retrovisor con la misma expresión de antes.

-¿Ha tenido un buen vuelo señorita Austen?

-Si gracias. Puedes llamarme Kate.

-Al menos hasta que mantengas ese nombre.-Dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Sí, eso es.

-Lo siento, no pretendía….siempre meto la pata…..

-Está bien. ¿Por qué no me dices tu nombre?

-Soy Hugo. Hurley si te gusta más.

-¿Cuál de los dos es tu verdadero nombre?

-Ambos…..Hurley es un apodo que tengo desde niño…..Hugo es mi nombre…..Yo no suelo salir fuera del país….He cambiado de nombre unas diez veces….Pero llevo más de un año usando el mío.

-Menuda suerte¡¿Cómo es Benjamin Linus?

-Pues…..La primera vez que le vi…..casi me meo en los pantalones…..yo solo quería un empleo….y él me interrogó como si fuera un preso o un asesino…Tiene esa mirada que se te mete dentro…..Pero no es tan malo, al menos conmigo no lo es.

-Estoy deseando conocerle, me han hablado de él….¿A dónde me llevas?

-A un punto neutral. No se preocupe, ¿ve ese coche rojo? ¿El camaro? Es Ethan. Es uno de los nuestros. Aunque yo no me llevo muy bien con él…..

-¿Es allí donde está el señor Linus?

-Tal vez. Aparece y desaparece como si se tratara de un fantasma.

Media hora después el coche se paró delante de un edifico derruido. Kate bajó con la ayuda de Hugo y miró a su alrededor, aquel barrio estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, pudo escuchar algunas sirenas de la policía y poco más. Allí solo reinaba el silencio. Era casi de noche, el sol estaba empezando a ocultarse, y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral al subir los escalones de aquel bloque de pisos abandonados.  
>Se dio cuenta de que Hugo no la seguía. Aquel sitio olía a humedad y a orines de gato. Siguió por un pasillo largo hasta que vio la figura de un hombre saliendo de una de las habitaciones. El hombre empezó a acercarse con paso tranquilo y pudo ver una media sonrisa en su rostro. Al reflejarse la luz en su cara, recordó lo que le había dicho Hurley. Realmente aquella mirada helaba la sangre. Pero no iba a dejarse impresionar. Había lidiado con cosas peores que con un hombre de profunda mirada.<p>

-Bienvenida señorita Austen. Siento que hayamos tenido que vernos aquí, este sitio es horrible. Pero también es seguro.

-No importa. Gracias por aceptarme.

-El placer es mío Kate. ¿Puedo llamarla Kate?

-Por supuesto.

-Yo me creí en un sito parecido a este en Minnesota. Un barrio obrero de gente sencilla, de trabajadores que luchaban a diario para ganarse el pan. ¿Has estado en Minnesota, Kate?

-No. He estado varios años fuera del país…

-Es cierto….El caso es que el edificio donde yo vivía era muy parecido a este. El segundo piso, puerta 12, ese era mi hogar. Mi madre tuvo que criarnos a mi hermana pequeña y a mi sola, mi padre nos abandonó cuando yo tenía ocho años y mi hermana apenas era un bebe. ¿Creo que eso tampoco es algo que desconozcas, verdad?

-No creo que mi vida personal deba ser tema de conversación señor Linus.-Dijo Kate con el gesto serio. Ben sonrió y se acercó más a ella. Kate empezaba a sentirse algo incómoda en presencia de aquel hombre.

-Solo trataba de ser cordial. Siento si he removido fantasmas del pasado. Nada más lejos de mi intención. Como sabrá, Kate, este trabajo requiere disciplina, entrega, discreción y profesionalidad. No hace falta que se lo recuerde, es usted una mujer con bastante experiencia en estos lares.

-Siempre me he dicho que en este trabajo toda la experiencia a veces no es suficiente.

-Totalmente de acuerdo. ¿Hay alguna cosa que quiera saber?

-En realidad muchas. Pero supongo que no es el momento.

-Me gustas Kate. Eres decidida. Hugo te llevará al hotel para que descanses. Mañana a primera hora nos vemos en nuestra central. Allí conocerás a tu nuevo compañero.

-¿Es una misión en pareja?

-Digamos que algo así. ¿Has trabajado alguna vez en equipo Kate?

-Sí. Es más arriesgado, pero a la vez excitante.

-Tu compañero creo que no opina lo mismo, sin embargo es uno de nuestros mejores hombres. Nos vemos mañana entonces Kate. Estoy deseando que empieces a trabajar para nosotros.

-Yo también. Buenas noches.

Vio como Kate se marchaba y entraba en el coche. En ese mismo momento recibió una llamada a su teléfono.

-¿Sayid, todo bien?  
>-Acabamos de aterrizar. Estará en el Hotel "Bulevar" en media hora.<br>-Buen trabajo. Me reuniré con él allí. Gracias Sayid.

Kate volvió a meterse en el coche y respiró hondo. Hugo le miró por el espejo retrovisor y la expresión de la joven le conmovió. Sabía perfectamente que era lo que le alegraba a él el día, ¿y por qué no?, tal vez a esta joven un buen cubo de pollo frito le vendría bien. Dio la vuelta a la manzana y se dirigió a hasta su restaurante favorito "Mr. Cluck´s". Se bajo del coche y Kate observó por la ventana como aquel joven entraba en un…..¿restaurante de pollo frito….? ¿No podría esperar a llegar a su casa para cenar? A los diez minutos volvió a entrar y condujo hasta las afueras de la ciudad. Una vez allí, apagó el motor y la hizo bajar.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-El primer día con Ben puede ser horrible, ¿un poco de pollo?

-Sí. Gracias. Este sitio….es muy bonito.

-Pensé que un poco de sol, pollo y una sonrisa te harían ver las cosas de otro modo. Kate….esto no es tan horrible.

-Sí, lo sé. No te preocupes Hurley, es solo…..hacía tiempo que no recordaba algunas cosas.-Dijo Kate mientras se sentaba en la arena de la playa y miraba la puesta de sol.

-¿Qué tal tu ala?-Dijo Hugo mientras se sentaba a su lado y ponía el cubo de pollo entre ambos.

-Deliciosa. ¿Puedo coger otra?

-Todas las que quieras. Te lo dije, ¿ves? Ahora estás sonriendo.

-Gracias.

Permanecieron sentados hasta que el cubo de pollo estuvo vacio y el sol se escondió en el horizonte. Benjamin Linus era un hombre cuya mirada se te metía dentro, como Hugo había dicho. El relato sobre su pasado en su conversación le había hecho rememorar momentos del suyo propio, momentos no demasiado alegres ni divertidos. Aquellos acontecimientos que la convirtieron en todo lo que hoy era. Al menos durante unos minutos sentada en aquella playa podía simplemente respirar el aire impregnado de mar y dejar su mente en blanco. Aunque esto último era más que imposible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí está el tercero¡ Hay encuentro entre ellos...pero luego la sorpresa será mayor'¡XD**

**Capitulo 3**

El reloj marcaba las 7:30 de la mañana y aún no sabía que ponerse. Estaba dudando entre ese vestido en color crema con la chaqueta negra o el traje de chaqueta beige, que le daba un toque más sofisticado. Llevaría el pelo recogido, eso lo tenía claro. Le hacía mayor, no quería parecer más joven de lo que realmente era. A lo largo de su vida había tenido que soportar como la consideraban demasiado joven para ese trabajo, demasiado angelical. Todo cambiaba cuando la veían en acción. Su rostro se transformaba y podía engañar a todo aquel que se le pusiera por delante.

Volvió a mirar ambos atuendos y se decidió por el vestido. Una vez lista, la recepcionista le informó de que su "chofer" la esperaba. Recogió lo poco que había suyo en aquella habitación y se montó en el ascensor. Justo cuando la puerta iba a cerrarse, una mano apareció bloqueándola. Su propietario entró y se colocó a su lado. Se dio cuenta de que la había mirado como un pervertido. Era realmente atractivo. Alto, bien formado, aquel traje le quedaba impecable y se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura. También se fijó que tenía un trasero bastante prometedor. El hombre carraspeó. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que le había mirado el culo?

¿Dónde había visto a esa mujer antes? Era preciosa, de eso no había ninguna duda, pero no recordaba haberla tenido entre sus sabanas y ella parecía no reconocerle. Conclusión: no era de una noche de lo que la conocía. Aunque no le hubiera importado averiguar que había debajo de aquel vestido. Tal vez si hubiera bajado al bar de hotel se la habría encontrado y….No, no parecía de las que pasaban horas en un bar. Más bien era como una oficinista, una empresaria. Tal vez estaba de viaje de negocios o algo así.

La miró y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban en un punto trasero de su cuerpo. Al menos se había fijado en él. Carraspeó. Sabía el efecto que tenía en las mujeres, una sonrisa, unas palabras bonitas al oído, una copa, y caían rendidas a sus pies. Pero cuando se volvió y le sonrió, lo que descubrió fue que en aquella ocasión ella no correspondía como había sido de esperar. Más bien le dio una mirada de despreció y giró el rostro.

-¿Viaje de negocios?  
>-¿Disculpe?-Dijo girándose para encontrarse con sus ojos y una sonrisa todo menos inocente.<br>-¿Le preguntaba si está en Los Ángeles por viaje de negocios o por placer?  
>-Trabajo. Soy fotógrafa.<br>-¿Y que ha estado fotografiando?-Genial, no eran ni las ocho de la mañana y estaban intentando ligar con ella.  
>-La boda de unos viejos amigos. De hecho si este ascensor no va más rápido voy a llegar tarde.<br>-Ya decía yo…  
>-¿Ya decía qué?<br>-Nada, Pecas, solo que eres demasiado joven para ser fotógrafa y además profesional.  
>-¿Y tú que eres?¡¿Periodista? ¿O solo un cotilla?<br>-Ni una cosa, ni otra.

En ese momento el timbre del ascensor sonó y la puerta se abrió. Kate salió apresuradamente sin ni siquiera mirarle.

-Suerte en la boda¡

Ni siquiera le hizo caso. James salió y se dirigió hacia recepción para hacer un par de llamadas. Aquella mujer atravesó la puerta y entró en un coche. La persona que cerró la puerta de ese coche era demasiado familiar para él, aquella mano regordeta, aquella postura corporal. Era…..

-Hijo de puta¡¿Qué coño hace Hugo aquí?¡  
>-¿Disculpe señor?- Le pregunto el recepcionista con una sonrisa.<br>-Si...eh….me gustaría hacer un par de llamadas por favor.  
>-Enseguida señor.<p>

Ahora lo recordaba, aunque había estado algo borroso por el whisky que se vertió en su foto. Era ella. Una de las chicas que Ben había seleccionado. ¿Cuál era su nombre?...Kimberley, no….Piensa James, piensa…Katherine, eso era, la pecosa con olor a fresas se llama Katherine. Estupendo. Parece que Linus ya había hecho su elección. ¿Se supone que esa nueva misión iba a tener que compartirla con aquella mujer? Algo le decía que esto era el principio de una gran amistad. Mujeres y James Ford juntos, no era una buena combinación. Más cuando eran atractivas y encima arrogantes.

Se montó en el coche junto a Sayid y miró por la ventana. Su amigo se fijó que estaba algo más despistado que de costumbre.

-¿Todo bien James?

-En realidad…creo que me he cruzado casualmente con mi nueva compañera. ¿Qué sabes de ella?

-Lo mismo que tú, supongo.

-Sayid, no me mientas. ¿De qué va todo esto?

-Creo que es mejor que no hablemos aquí. Cuando llegues a las oficinas, Ben te lo aclarará todo. Solo sé que es una de las mejores en esto.

-No puedo creerlo¡Voy a trabajar con una mujer¡ Al menos no estaremos solos, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes miedo de esa mujer?-Preguntó Sayid con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que no. Pero no pienso cometer los mismos errores que la última vez. Eso es todo. Si tengo que abortar la misión lo haré.

-No creo que eso sea del agrado del jefe.

-Me importa una mierda el jefe y todo lo demás, no pienso correr riesgos. Nunca más.

-Lo importante es que no olvides que esto es trabajo. No te impliques personalmente y todo saldrá bien.

-No pienso hacerlo.

Kate llegó a un polígono retirado, que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad. Estaba retirado de todo el mundo conocido. Había apenas algunas fábricas funcionando, oficinas cerradas y vehículos abandonados. El coche se paró y vio a Hugo hablando con un hombre, supuestamente de seguridad. Le dio una especie de código y entró. A través de las ventanillas, pudo observar algunas furgonetas en tonos marrones aparcadas, hombres con sus uniformes azules cargaban cajas. Aquello parecía una fábrica de verdad. Hugo miró por el espejo retrovisor.

-¿Alguna pregunta Kate?

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Nuestras oficinas…

-Pero….¿esos hombres trabajan realmente aquí?

-Todos trabajamos aquí. De hecho yo soy repartidor. En unos minutos estaré cogiendo una de esas furgonetas.

-¿Qué se supone que hacéis?

-Para el mundo esto es una fábrica de libros. Ciencia ficción. Impresión, tapas y todo eso. También hacemos libros de texto, para colegios.

-Vaya¡

-Lo que hay detrás de todo esto ya lo sabes.

-¿Nunca os han descubierto?

-A veces tenemos que cerrar. Recorte de personal, lo llamamos. Cuando eso ocurre, en cuestión de minutos hemos desaparecido. Luego aparecemos en otro sitio. Pero llevamos cuatro años en Los Ángeles, sin ningún problema. ¿Nerviosa?

-Un poco, la verdad. El no saber me hace desesperarme. Pero con el tiempo he aprendido a canalizarlo. Supongo que este trabajo te hace cambiar, ser quien no eres.

-Si….mis padres creen que malgasto mi vida siendo repartidor. Todos los que estamos aquí, representamos un papel, solo cuando estamos solos, a veces, vuelvo a ser Hugo…..

-Sé lo que sientes. A veces me siento así, pero supongo que llevo tanto tiempo en esto que he olvidado quien es Kate. Algunas veces soy Mary, otras Laura, en ocasiones Martha…..y mi último alias fue Jane…..

-Te recomiendo que no le cuentes esto a nadie….nuestra conversación….me caes bien Kate, tal vez por eso te he contado esto. Pero si Ben se entera…..No sé que hubiera sido de mí si él no me hubiera aceptado en su grupo. No soy como los demás, yo no puedo salir detrás de un tipo y saltar vallas, llevando una 9 mm en la mano. Pero aquí me siento valorado, cada uno tiene un trabajo, somos una gran familia. Y ahora tu formas parte de ella. Espero que sepas valorarlo.

-Créeme que lo haré, Hurley. Tú también me caes bien. ¿Vendrás conmigo a esa misión?

-En principio no. Al menos no se me ha informado de nada. Pero quien sabe….Suerte Kate. Es un placer haber sido tu chofer.

-Gracias. Es un placer conversar contigo.

-Recuerda el código es 4815162342. Una vez dentro, llega hasta el final del pasillo. Encontraras una puerta enorme de metal. Solo tendrás que llamar dos veces. Ben te estará esperando.

-Hasta otro paseo.

Kate hizo lo que Hugo le dijo, una vez frente a la puerta, sintió su estómago rugir, con tanta prisa no había desayunado y le dolía un poco la cabeza. La puerta se abrió y Benjamin Linus, con su inconfundible expresión le hizo pasar hasta una sala, algo oscura. Muy amplia, demasiado para la cantidad de muebles que albergaba. Solo un par de estanterías llenas de ficheros, una mesa de escritorio con papeles y material de oficina. Un ordenador algo antiguo y una impresora de la misma década. No había ventanas al exterior, era como un bunker. Solo una de las paredes tenía unos enormes cristales que no sabía a dónde daban, pero que no filtraban luz natural.

-Buenos días Kate. ¿Un poco de café?  
>-Si gracias.<br>-¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de comer? ¿Tal vez un sándwich?  
>-El café estará bien.<br>-¿Has descansado? Supongo que estarás algo sorprendida por este lugar.  
>-Hugo ya me ha contado algo….<br>-¿Hugo, eh? La discreción no es lo que se dice una de sus virtudes. Es un gran tipo sin embargo.  
>-Creo que demasiado para trabajar en algo como esto.<br>-Todos estamos aquí por una razón. Hugo hace que veamos las cosas desde otro punto de vista. Nos da esperanzas.  
>-¿Cuál es la misión?<br>-Se que estarás impaciente. Pero estamos esperando a alguien. Cuando llegué os lo contaré todo.  
>-¿Es mi compañero?<br>-Así es. ¿Has trabajado alguna vez en pareja Kate?  
>-No.<br>-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no dicen eso?  
>-Eso dicen. ¿Será aquí en Estados Unidos?<br>-No. Italia. Concretamente en Sicilia. Pero disfrutemos del café, Kate. Además se que hablas varios idiomas, con lo cual no será un problema.  
>-Eso es cierto. Trabajé una vez en Francia, se suponía que por una semana, al final se alargó más de un mes.<br>-Esta es posiblemente la misión más importante que hemos llevado a cabo. Por eso he elegido al señor Ford. Y te he elegido a ti como su compañera porque confío en que juntos haréis un gran trabajo.

La puerta sonó, Kate se giró para ver como un hombre de tez morena y rasgos musulmanes entraba.

-Está aquí Ben.  
>-Hazle pasar y quédate con nosotros Sayid.<p>

Sayid hizo un gesto a su compañero para que se acercara, Kate seguía sentada mirando hacia la puerta. Cuando vio aparecer a aquel hombre su expresión pasó a una mueca de asombro. ¿Era posible que el hombre del ascensor fuera este tal Ford, su compañero? Él no parecía asombrado sin embargo, más bien sonreía de forma burlona. Benjamin Linus permanecía sentado mirando a sus dos hombres.

-Señorita Austen, estos son Sayid Jarrah, jefe de operaciones internacionales y James Ford, uno de mis mejores hombres.  
>-Es un placer señorita Austen- Dijo Sayid mientras sonreía.<br>-¿Tu?¡-Se levantó para enfrentarse a él.  
>-Vaya, vaya, vaya¡Mira a quien nos ha traído nuestro amigo King Kong.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

James entró con aire chulesco, se sentó y encendió un cigarrillo, mientras ella permanecía sentada mirándole. Sayid decidió quedarse de pie junto a James y miró a Ben que cogió dos carpetas y les dio una a cada uno.

-Aquí tenéis toda la información que necesitáis saber.

-Solo una cosa Ben, si ya la habías elegido, ¿Por qué dejaste aquellos ficheros en mi habitación?

-Quería ver que te parecían. ¿Cuál hubiese sido tu opción más fiable?

-Creo que la primera.

-Un momento¡No habléis de mi como si no estuviera aquí¡-Dijo Kate sin apenas mirarle.

-Perdone señorita, supongo que no esperaba verla aquí, teniendo en cuenta que tendría que estar haciendo fotos en una boda.

-Era una cuartada, ni siquiera sabía que tu..

-Me importa una mierda¡-James abrió la carpeta y su rostro cambió de enfado a sorpresa y luego a algo así como cabreo y desesperación.-¿Vamos a ser un matrimonio?¡

-¿Qué?¡-Kate abrió la suya y pudo ver a qué se refería.

-Recién casados. Señor y Señora Sawyer. –Dijo Ben con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-¿Esto es una especie de broma?

-No James, la señorita Austen interpretara el papel de Carol Sawyer tu nueva y flamante esposa, nacida en Nueva York, organizadora de bodas. Tú serás, Tom Sawyer, director de una inmobiliaria en la gran Manzana. Pasareis vuestra luna de miel en Sicilia y os interesareis de inmediato por una preciosa casa de estilo mediterráneo situado en un precioso valle. Por supuesto detrás de esto hay más cosas.

-¿Quién es Francis Federigi?-Pregunto Kate con una sonrisa. La cara de ese Ford era un poema. No parecía muy contento con aquella misión y por alguna razón le encantaba fastidiarle.

-Sayid por favor.

-Francis Federigi es el jefe de una importante banda italiana encargada del tráfico de armas en Italia y en el sur de Europa. Es uno de los hombres más peligrosos con los que hemos tenido que tratar. Resulta que esa casa, "La mansión Davini", la casa que tendréis supuestamente la intención de comprar, pertenece a su familia, blanquea su dinero a través de propiedades como esa, viñedos, empresas agrícolas y algunas inversiones en bolsa. Vuestro objetivo será desenmascararle y apropiaros de sus beneficios.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que hacerlo?

-El que haga falta James. Seréis un par de turistas enamorados, que se infiltrarán en su familia y conseguiréis haceros íntimos. Es importante una buena actuación.

-¿Cuándo salimos?

-El viernes cogeréis un avión. Vuelo 534 con destino a Sicilia.

-¿Y qué haremos mientras tanto?

-Conoceros. Creo que no habéis empezado con lo que se dice buen pie. Sayid os llevará a un buen lugar, ya sabes donde James, pasareis unos días allí, y después parecerá que estáis hechos el uno para el otro. ¿Entendido?

-¿No sería más fácil si ultimamos los detalles aquí y ahora?- Pregunto Kate.

-No Kate, todo tiene que ser perfecto, para ello es importante que os conozcáis. Y recordad, ahora sois Carol y Tom Sawyer recién casados.

-Genial¡-Dijo James cerrando de un golpe su carpeta y haciendo aspavientos.

-¿Tienes algún problema?-Pregunto ella mirándole desafiante.

-No me gusta trabajar con gente sin experiencia en un caso tan importante, ese es mi problema.

-Para tu información sí que tengo experiencia. Tal vez más de la que crees.

-¿Así? ¿Haciendo qué?¡ ¿Desembolsando el dinero de granjeros en Escocia?

-¿Pero quién coño te has creído que eres?¡

-Alguien que sabe lo que se hace. –Miró a Ben.-No creo que esté preparada para algo a este nivel.

-James, creo…

-No¡Estoy preparada, perfectamente preparada para esto y para mucho más y no voy a dejar que un arrogante y prepotente hombre de las cavernas me diga para lo que estoy o no preparada¡

-¿Hombre de las cavernas? ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Desde luego menos que tu, tenlo por seguro.

-Basta¡Tal vez ninguno de los dos estéis listos para esto. Nunca había tenido que enfrentarme a algo así. –Intervino Ben levantándose de su asiento.

-Estoy lista Ben, ¿Cuándo empezamos?

-¿James?

-Por supuesto, será divertido.

-En ese caso. Sayid os llevará a vuestro nuevo destino. Mucha suerte a ambos. Y por favor, dejad de lado vuestras diferencias, esto es trabajo, importante, pero trabajo. Que salga bien dependerá únicamente de ambos. Estaremos en contacto.

Kate se levantó y se despidió de Ben, luego siguió a Sayid fuera. James se quedó observando aquellos papeles unos segundos. Luego miró a Ben que no había dejado de observarle.

-¿Por qué me haces esto Ben?  
>-Esa chica es buena, muy buena.<br>-¿Qué pasa si no puedo ayudarla, si no puedo protegerla?  
>-Ella no es Shopie. Créeme que cuando tenga que tomar decisiones lo hará. No creo que necesites protegerla.<br>-Espero que tengas razón. No pienso volver a pasar por lo mismo otra vez.  
>-Técnicamente no es lo mismo James. Shopie estaba tan cegada contigo que perdió el norte. La misión pasó a ser algo secundario, cuando ambos sabemos que es lo más importante. Más que nuestras vidas, nuestras emociones y por supuesto el amor o el romance. Ella no lo sabía, pero tu si, y Kate también. Shopie no servía para este trabajo y por eso ahora está muerta.<p>

Era la primera vez que escuchaba la palabra "muerta" en la boca de Benjamin Linus. Le miró y estrechó su mano.

-Nos vemos a la vuelta.

James salió y cerró la puerta. Kate ya estaba montada en el coche y Sayid estaba al volante. Se puso el cinturón, ignorando su presencia y miró a su amigo por el retrovisor. Kate se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Algo estaban ocultando, y si había algo que detestaba era que obviaran parte de la información.

-¿Quién va contármelo?-Dijo mirándolos a ambos.

-¿De qué hablas?-Contestó James devolviéndole la mirada.

-Ni siquiera me conoces, no sabes quién soy, a aparte de lo que has leído en mi ficha. No entiendo porque..

-Te recomiendo algo pecosa, no preguntes, deja de hacerlo y las cosas irán bien.

-Preguntaré lo que me dé la gana. Tú y yo estamos en esto juntos, no eres mejor que yo y te lo demostraré.

-Lo que tú digas. Solo un consejo. Cúbrete bien las espaldas y yo me cubriré las mías. No voy a hacer de tu niñera, ni aquí, ni en Italia, ni en la Antártida. Si no quieres recibir una bala por la espalda, abre bien los ojos. No estamos juntos en esta misión. Tú estás en tu lado y yo en el mío.

-Genial. Ahora me siento más segura. Gracias por decírmelo, al menos se a lo que me enfrentó. Sin embargo, yo te cubriré las espaldas cuando lo necesites, resulta que me enseñaron a proteger a mis compañeros.

Kate giró el rostro y miró por la ventanilla. Él la miró, sintiendo el dolor en aquellas palabras. No hacía falta que le demostrara nada, apenas la conocía, pero sabía de antemano que lo haría. Era una mujer valiente, segura, decidida, nada que ver con Shopie. En realidad no quería compararlas, nadie era como Shopie. Ella había demostrado que no valía para un trabajo así, era demasiado bondadosa, dulce, demasiado ingenua. Pero Kate Austen, no parecía ingenua, parecía hecha para aquel trabajo. No iba a cometer los mismos errores, no iba anteponer sus deseos, su vida, ante aquel trabajo. Y sabía de antemano que si tenía que protegerla, lo haría. Pero mientras menos cercano se mostrara con ella, todo sería más fácil.

Se despertó por un saltó que dio el coche en un bache, comprobó que era de noche y todavía seguían viajando. ¿A dónde iban? Le miró. Estaba dormido. Como un tronco. Ni siquiera aquella horrible carretera y sus hendiduras podían despertarle. Algo a tener en cuenta cuando no estuvieran en terreno seguro. "Duerme como un lirón. Me tocarán las guardias por la noche", pensó. Un frenado repentino hizo que ambos se movieran del sillón y ella cayera encima de él.

-Pensé que tardarías más en estar en esta posición ¡  
>-En tus sueños.<br>-Sí, eso era lo que estaba soñando.  
>-¿Puedes quitar tus manos de mi trasero?<br>-¿Crees que lo he hecho a propósito? Podías haberte roto la frente si no llego a sujetarte. ¿Qué coño ha pasado Sayid?  
>-Lo siento, casi me paso. Ya hemos llegado.<p>

James bajó con disgusto y Kate le siguió. ¿A dónde demonios la habían traído?

-Hogar dulce hogar.  
>-¿Dónde estamos?-Preguntó ella con asombro.<br>-Aquí tenéis vuestras cosas. Una maleta para cada uno. Todo lo necesario para pasar estos días. La casa está limpia, hay comida suficiente y todo lo necesario. Vendré a recogeros el viernes a mediodía. Vuestro vuelo sale de madrugada. ¿Alguna cosa más?  
>-Todo en orden. Gracias.<br>-Espera…..-Dijo Kate.  
>-¿Has odio lo que te dije antes de las preguntas?¡-James estaba empezando a perder los nervios.<br>-Sayid me gustaría saber si tengo que hacer algún cambio en mi imagen o algo así…  
>-No…tú no, lo único que será mejor que no lleves el pelo rizado. James, tu tendrás que cortártelo.<br>-¿Qué?¡No pienso cortarme el pelo¡  
>-Órdenes del jefe.<br>-¿Ves alguna peluquería por aquí, Mustafá?  
>-Yo se lo cortaré.<br>-¿Eres peluquera, mofletitos?  
>-¿Por qué tienes que poner esos estúpidos apodos?<br>-Que paséis una buena semana¡  
>-Seguro¡No pienso dejar que me toques el pelo.<br>-¿Podrías ser un poco agradable?  
>-En mi contrato no ponía que tuviera que ser agradable, ¿ponía en el tuyo que debías saber cortar el pelo?<br>-Menuda semana me espera¡  
>-Eso debería decirlo yo¡<br>-¿Piensas abrir o vas a seguir lamentándote?  
>-Tranquila, ya voy.<p>

James abrió la puerta y dejó que pasara. Kate dejó la maleta y miró aquel lugar. Era una cabaña no muy grande, perdida entre un valle. Pudo observar la cocina a la izquierda, bastante bien conservada. Un baño a la derecha, la sala con muy pocos muebles, nada de televisión, pero espaciosa y …..Un solo dormitorio¡ James se dio cuenta de su expresión y se adelantó.

-Yo dormiré en el sofá.  
>-Me parece bien.<br>-¿Ni siquiera vas a decirme "no importa, lo haré yo"?  
>-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Está visto que puedes dormir en cualquier sitio. Además el sofá parece cómodo.<br>-Lo que me hacía falta, encima eres una listilla. Tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos de su labor educativa contigo. Siempre tienes algo que decir.  
>-¿Cuándo se supone que empezamos a ser marido y mujer? ¿A partir de ahora o cuando lleguemos a Italia?<br>-Ahora mismo voy a darme una ducha, después podremos repasar esa información. ¿Por qué no miras que hay en la cocina?  
>-No pienso ser tu chacha.<br>-Joder con la pecosa¡Solo he dicho que mires, no que cocines.  
>-Muy bien. Date esa ducha de una vez, luego querré entrar yo.<br>-Si quieres ahorramos agua juntos.  
>-No te tenía por un ecologista.<br>-Muy graciosa.

Kate entró en la cocina. La nevera estaba repleta de comida, había de todo. Tenían cerveza. Estupendo. Cogió una y tomó un trago. Qué maravilla. Abrió los armarios. Galletas, cereales, café, pan…..esto era fantástico. Una casa, comida, un lugar tranquilo y lejos del mundanal ruido. Casi le recordaba a sus momentos de "desaparición obligatoria". Casi. Si no fuera por el hombre que estaba totalmente desnudo en la ducha, en esos momentos. La verdad es que era más que atractivo. De hecho si no fuera por las circunstancias, podían haber pasado un buen rato juntos….o varios. Dejó de lado sus pensamientos cuando le vio aparecer por la puerta con unos vaqueros y una camiseta. Ahora le habían vuelto los pensamientos. Si con aquel traje estaba imponente, no podría definirlo con aquella ropa informal. Pero, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba pensando en posibilidades sexuales con aquel tipo al que odiaba?

-Cerveza¡¿No piensas darme una?  
>-Cógela tu mismo, voy a ducharme.<br>-Una cosa, los grifos están al revés, la caliente es la fría y la fría es la caliente.  
>-Lo tengo, gracias.<p>

James cogió la cerveza y se la bebió de un trago. Le esperaban unos días estresantes hasta que conociera a su "esposa". Mientras ambos se centraran en el trabajo todo estaría bajo control. Nada de intimar, intercambiar anécdotas o conversar de cosas personales. Solo trabajo. Solo trabajo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Os dejo el siguiente...Muy seguros están ellos con eso de que solo es trabajo y todo lo demás...INGENUOS¡ **

**Capitulo 5**

Kate salió del baño y se dirigió hasta la sala, esperando que él estuviera allí, pero ni rastro. Bueno, a lo mejor había salido a dar un paseo. No era su problema. Cogió la carpeta y se sentó en el sofá a mirar su contenido. Lo único que había tenido tiempo de leer era que a partir de entonces serían un matrimonio, que iban a pasar su luna de miel en Sicilia y algo sobre una casa. Miró su supuesta ficha. Era increíble lo meticulosos que eran en aquella agencia. Tenían hasta sus huellas dactilares impresas en ellas. La puerta se abrió y él entró. Se sentó en el otro sillón, marcando las distancias, por supuesto, y cogió su carpeta.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Qué más da. ¿Esperas algún correo?-Dijo con una sonrisa irónica, mientras se acomodaba en el sillón.

-¿Siempre eres tan irónico?

-¿Por qué no me cuentas quien eres, Carol Sawyer?

-Aquí pone que nací en Nueva Yérsey, hija única, mis padres están divorciados y….

-¡¿Qué?-La cara de aquella mujer había cambiado por alguna razón.

-Muertos….Accidente de coche cuando estaba en plena Universidad…

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

-Necesito un poco de agua.

Kate dejó la carpeta y salió a toda prisa hacía la cocina. Él la miró marcharse. ¿Qué le había hecho ponerse tan nerviosa?

-¡Oye!¿Puedes traerme una cerveza cariño?

-¿Te crees gracioso?-Dijo mientras volvía a su sitio y le mataba con la mirada. Al parecer se estaba divirtiendo con toda aquella situación que irremediablemente se les venía encima.

-Solo estoy actuando, como un matrimonio.

-Dejemos una cosa clara. Seremos un matrimonio de puertas para fuera, es decir, si tengo que cogerte la mano, mirarte con cara de tonta y darte un beso, lo haré, a fin de cuentas, es trabajo. Pero aquí dentro, soy Kate, tu compañera, no Carol Sawyer, tu mujer.

-¿Quieres que ensayemos lo del beso? Solo para que nos salga natural.

-Haré como si no te hubiera oído. Resulta que Carol trabaja desde hace años en su propia empresa de organización de bodas.

-¡Que aburrida!

-Es dulce, comprensiva, cariñosa…..¡Joder!

-Creo que podrás hacerlo muy bien.

-¿Qué me dices de ti Tom Sawyer?

-Resulta, Kate, que nací en Georgia, fíjate, también soy hijo único…

-¿Qué más?

-Pues…..Mis padres viven en Georgia, y fueron nuestros padrinos…..Tenemos un perro, que era mío, lo aporté al matrimonio…..Tengo un Chevrolet negro, vaya mierda!Y soy agente inmobiliario en Nueva York….que vida más ajetreada…..Soy encantador, tierno, trabajador y serio. Creo que no tendré que improvisar, así es como soy realmente.-Dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro.

-Si tú lo dices….. ¿No pone nada más?

-No.

-¿Y como se supone que nos conocimos? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? Todas esas cosas son importantes.

-Improvisación.

-¿Pretendes que nos inventemos todos esos detalles?

-No será tan complicado.

-Muy bien. ¡Hazlo!

-¿Por qué yo?-Dijo algo incómodo removiéndose en su sillón.

-Tú eres el que dice que no será difícil. ¡Vamos, usa tu cerebro!

-¡¿Por qué no usas tu el tuyo pecosa?

-¡No me llames pecosa!

-¿O qué?

-Podría torturarte.

-Eso suena muy…..

-¡Cállate!Y empieza.

-Muy bien, muy bien, nada de enfados…..A ver….que te parece... Tú estabas en una cafetería y te vertí el café en tu camisa nueva de seda.

-No uso camisas de seda.-Dijo seriamente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y esperaba a que usura su ingenio.

-¿En tu camisa de algodón?-Dijo con esperanza y sin evitar una sonrisa.

-Es demasiado típico. Algo que le podría pasar al noventa por ciento de los mortales. Para que una historia de amor tenga validez y sentido debe ser más original.

-Ok…..Te caíste y yo te llevé al hospital y sentí que eras el amor de mi vida.-James sonrió, esperando que esto le gustara más. Por su gesto podría decirse que no.

-¿Has estado alguna vez enamorado?

-Para que te enteres pecosa, o mejor Kate, no estoy aquí, no estamos aquí de vacaciones, no somos amigos y no creo que lo seamos nunca, no voy a contarte mi vida y no quiero que tú me cuentes la tuya. Así que….¿Por qué no dejamos las preguntas personales fuera de todo esto?

-Solo quería ayudarte, si hubieras estado enamorado, no te costaría tanto ponerte en una situación romántica, aunque no sea real.

-¿Si sabias la respuesta para que preguntar?

-Está bien, nada de historias personales. A ver qué tal esto: Hace tres años, decidí cambiarme de apartamento, así que acudí a una agencia inmobiliaria. Llame por teléfono a uno de sus agentes y me quedé sin habla la escuchar tu voz, era un voz….

-¿Sexy?

-Si puede ser….Elcaso es que quedamos para que me enseñaras un par de pisos….

-Y cuando te vi comprendí que eras el amor de mi vida.

-¡Dios!¡Cállate!…Lo estás estropeando. Déjame a mí. Estuvimos en varias zonas de la ciudad, íbamos en tu coche. Pasaron dos semanas hasta que me mostraste el apartamento de mis sueños….Yo me lo quedé….

-¡¿Y esto es original?-Dijo con el objetivo de que perdería la paciencia.

-¿Vas a dejarme terminar o qué? Resulta que un mes después, estando ya instalada, llamaron a la puerta, yo no esperaba ninguna visita, pero...Abrí la puerta y eras tú, aunque me costó reconocerte al principio…..No llevabas el traje de oficina si no unos vaqueros y una chaqueta de cuero….y comida china. Ambos sonreímos. Entraste en mi apartamento y en mi vida. Y tres años después nos hemos casado. ¿Qué te parece?

-No sé si es algo normal en las vidas de la gente, lo que sé es que es la típica escena de las pelis de Sandra Bullock…

-¿Si tienes una idea mejor….?

-No, genial….Espero no olvidarme de los detalles….

-A ver que más….Los niños.

-¡Hey!Aquí no dice nada de niños..

-Las parejas que se quieren, viven juntas, o se casan, a veces quieren tener hijos.

-Nosotros no.

-Bien…niños fuera…..El perro lo dejamos con tus padres.

-Me parece genial.

-¿Cuántas veces has estado aquí?

-Muchas.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo trabajando para Ben?

-Desde siempre.

-¿Alguna vez has tenido miedo?

-Nunca.

-No te creo.

-¿Y eso porque?

-Mi madre dice que soy la persona con menos miedos que ha conocido nunca. Y resulta que a veces he tenido miedo. Supongo que forma parte del disfraz, ¿no?

-Yo no llevó ningún disfraz. De todos modos creo que por hoy es suficiente. Deberíamos hacer algo de cena.

-Yo no tengo hambre, en realidad me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Miró el reloj que estaba en la mesa de la sala, las siete de la mañana, y llevaba más de media hora dando vueltas en aquel maldito sofá, que ella había dicho que parecía cómodo. Tal vez debería probarlo esta noche y descubrir lo que se siente cuando te cruje la espalda. Se sentó, sintiendo que su espalda se rompía y se puso la camiseta, siempre solía dormir como su madre le trajo al mundo, pero teniendo en cuenta la presencia de aquella Kate, mejor ni pensarlo. Por lo tanto ahora llevaba a aquella camiseta además de los calzoncillos. Se asomó por la ventana de la cocina, había amanecido y hacia una mañana maravillosa. Sonrió al pensar lo feliz que le iba a hacer que la despertara tan temprano para que le hiciera el desayuno. Si él tenía que romperse la espalda durmiendo en ese sofá y encima despreció que le hiciera la cena anoche, ahora al menos le haría el desayuno. No la conocía, pero sabía que iba a enfadarse mucho si entraba en su cuarto y la despertaba. Por alguna razón aquello le gustaba más de lo debido.

Así que llegó hasta la puerta que estaba cerrada y giró el pomo. Al abrirla notó que estaba oscuro, toda la habitación. Se acercó hasta la ventana y corrió las cortinas. Estaba hecha un ovillo y solo sobresalía de la colcha su cabeza. ¿Estaría desnuda? Ahora no le parecía tan buena idea estar allí. Ella se quejó y se movió. ¿Estaba enferma? Uno de sus brazos sobresalió de la colcha, su cabeza ladeada hacía él. ¿De dónde había sacado aquel cabello tan rizado? Volvió a quejarse, pero no parecía algo producido por el dolor, más bien….¡Oh dios mío!Estaba soñando, ese tipo de sueños en los que uno no está solo ni vestido. James sonrió con picardía, iba a burlarse por esto. En ese momento ella abrió los ojos y le miró. Con sorpresa, con vergüenza y con rabia. ¿Qué coño hacía en su habitación?

-Buenos días cariño.-Permanecía con los brazos cruzados apoyado en la pared, mirándola, por supuesto con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?¡Vete!-Kate se envolvió con la sabana y miró el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche, luego le miró a él con gran enfado.

-Es hora de desayunar.

-¡Mierda!¡Son las siete de la mañana!

-Las siete y quince minutos para ser exactos.

-¡¿Y qué? ¿Esperas que te haga el desayuno? ¿Me has estado mirando mientras dormía?

-Bueno….Yo no diría que estabas durmiendo, sasafrás.

-¡Sal ahora mismo!-Le tiro con una de las almohadas que cogió al vuelo. Parece que estaba bien de reflejos, cosa bastante positiva en su futuro trabajo juntos.

-Oye tengo la espalda echa una mierda, solo quiero un poco de café, nada más.

-¿Tú no sabes preparar café?

-¿Prefieres darme un masaje?

-Te haré el desayuno si sales y me dejas dormir.

-El tiempo de dormir ha terminado pecosa. ¡Arriba!

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer durante todo el día? Es muy temprano.

-Dijiste que querías saber donde estábamos, haremos una excursión.

-¿En serio? ¿Podemos salir de aquí?

-Pues claro, por aquí no suele haber nadie. Y si lo hubiera, somos el señor y la señora Sawyer.

-Estupendo. ¿Puedes salir para que pueda vestirme?

-¿Estas desnuda?

-¡¿Te importa?

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que dormías desnuda? Y yo que he dormido vestido para no escandalizarte…

-¡Fuera!

-¡Date prisa, tengo hambre!-Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y caminaba por el pasillo.

Kate salió unos minutos después con una bata y se fue hacía la cocina. James estaba buscando por todos los armarios y tenía la mesa llena de alimentos para el desayuno. Huevos, pan, cereales, leche…

-¿Para cuantos tengo que hacer el desayuno?  
>-Soy un tipo grande, necesito mucha energía.<br>-Dijiste que solo querías un café.  
>-¿Sabes hacer tortitas?-Kate negó.- ¿Huevos con beicon?<br>-Nunca consigo que el beicon se quedé crujiente.  
>-¡Dios!Muy bien….Tendremos que repartirnos las tareas de esta casa.<br>-Me parece bien. Quédate con la cocina, toda tuya. Yo puedo limpiar el baño, de la sala te encargas tú….  
>-Un momento….Yo voy a preparar tres comida al día..<br>-Está bien, la sala es mía…pero tú recoges tus cosas de tu cama.  
>-Mi cama….buena forma de llamar a ese maldito rompespaldas….¿Qué?<br>-¿Siempre has llevado el pelo así?  
>-Sí. ¿Te gusta?<br>-Ya oíste a Sayid.  
>-Puedo hacerlo yo solo.<br>-¿Vas a cortarte el pelo tu solo?  
>-Eso es lo que he dicho.<br>-No sería la primera vez que corto el pelo.  
>-Cortar el flequillo de un perro, no es cortar el pelo pecosa.<br>-Cuando mi abuelo estaba enfermo, yo le cortaba el pelo. No lo hacía tan mal, tenía alzhéimer, no hablaba, pero cuando le mostraba el resultado en el espejo, siempre sonreía.  
>-Está bien, pero yo no estoy enfermo, si no me gusta, te cortaré el tuyo. Tú tampoco estás siguiendo las órdenes de Sayid.<br>-¿Por qué?  
>-Nada de pelo rizado.<br>-Me haré una coleta. Haré el café y un poco de zumo, mientras tú haces las tortitas, al menos eso si lo hago bien.  
>-¿Seguro que se podrá beber?<br>-Por supuesto que sí, no habrás probado algo mejor en tu vida.


	6. Chapter 6

**Estos primeros momentos de convivencia son muy divertidos...pero claro, cuando uno intima demasiado, en estas circunstancias..siempre tiene sus consecuencias...Os dejo el sexto capítulo...XD**

**Capitulo 6**

Aquel desayuno no había estado nada mal. Se había comido unas cuatro tortitas con sirope, una taza de café y no pudo ni probar el beicon. Ahora casi no podía abrocharse los pantalones para esa excursión. James sin embargo parecía tener un saco sin fondo como estómago. Además de las tortitas, el café, el zumo, el beicon y los huevos, se había comido algunas piezas de fruta y parecía tan contento. Habían salido de la cabaña cuando eran algo más de la diez de la mañana. Después de todo, aquella cocina parecía un estercolero y teniendo en cuenta que estaban en mitad del campo, era mejor limpiarla a tiempo, que llegar y encontrarse la casa comida por los bichos. Así que tras limpiar, cogieron un par de mochilas, que por casualidad él encontró en un armario, cogieron un poco de agua y algo de comida, no tenían la menor idea de adónde iban, ni el tiempo que les llevaría aquel paseo. James cerró la puerta, mientras Kate se ajustaba la mochila a la espalda.

-Creo que voy a vomitar.

-Hay mucho campo por aquí, seguro que nadie te dirá nada.-Pasó por delante de ella y empezó a caminar.

-¡Eres imbécil!Yo no suelo comer tanto. Normalmente desayuno más ligero.

-Pues nadie lo diría por la forma que tenías de chupetearte los dedos.

-Supongo que ayer no comí mucho.

-Sí, estás muy flaca, unas semanas conmigo y relucirás.

-No quiero relucir, estoy bien como estoy. Lo que no entiendo es cómo tu….

-¿Yo qué?-Se dio la vuelta y la miró con picardía.

-¿Siempre comes tanto?

-Y eso que hoy no tenía mucha hambre. De todos modos suelo quemar bastante energía, normalmente.-Dijo con una sonrisa burlona, mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

-Sí, puedo imaginar de que manera.

-Creo que vamos conociéndonos.

-¿Y adonde se supone que vamos?-Se puso a su altura y le miró esperando que le indicara los siguientes pasos. Aunque por su cara, parecía no tener la menor idea.

-No lo sé. Dijiste que querías ver esto.

-¿Cuándo venias aquí nunca salías de esa cabaña?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estaba entretenido en otras cosas.

-¿Todo lo que hablas siempre tiene alguna insinuación sexual?

-Casi siempre. No veo que te importe, no dejas de preguntar.

-Soy curiosa.

-Pues deja de serlo, al menos durante unos minutos, ese café tuyo me ha levantado dolor de cabeza.

-¿Mi café? ¿Vas a decirme que no es el mejor que has probado?

-Supongo que no soy el primero al que se lo preparas y te habrán dicho que eras una maravillosa cafetera, ¿No has pensado que tal vez te lo decían para distraerte hacía otros asuntos?

-¿Crees que todo el mundo es igual que tú?

-Todos los hombres somos iguales, algunos lo disimulan mejor que otros, supongo.

-Pues creo que vas a pasar un tiempo disimulando James..

-¡No digas mi nombre! Ahora soy Tom y tu eres Carol, mi estupenda y dulce mujercita con la que acabo de casarme y con la que me he pasado toda la noche haciendo el amor….sin contar nuestro encuentro en la ducha esta mañana….¿Ves? Yo también se inventarme historias, tu las románticas, yo las de cama. –Sonrió mientras miraba alrededor. Ella parecía realmente molesta. ¿Por qué demonios le gustaba tanto sacarla de sus casillas?

-Cada uno a lo suyo.

-¿Por dónde quieres ir?

-¡¿Ni siquiera tienes un mapa de este sitio?. Al menos podrías decirme donde estamos.

-Estamos en el Valle de San Fernando, listilla, concretamente en Glendale.

-Estupendo. ¿Algo de interés que se pueda ver por aquí?

-Hay un cementerio en la ciudad, hay mucha gente famosa enterrada en él, por si estás interesada.

-No me gustan los cementerios.

-Bien por ti, un sitio menos que tendremos que ver.

-Esto no está tan lejos de Los Ángeles, ¿por qué tardamos tanto en llegar ayer?

-Porque no estamos en Glendale, pecosa, estamos en el Valle de San Fernando, además acceder a este valle es algo difícil. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

-Caminemos, necesito bajar el desayuno.

-Te sigo.

Aquel sitio era realmente una hermosura, la vegetación era densa, algo difícil en el Estado de California, pero en aquel lugar el clima era algo más fresco que en todo el condado de Los Ángeles. Kate caminó delante, estaba claro que él no tenía ni idea de donde estaban y siempre se le había dado bien la orientación. Se dio la vuelta para comprobar que estaba apoyado a un árbol bebiendo de su botella de agua. Parecía que hacía tiempo que no se daba uno de esos festines para liberar energía.

-¿Cansado señor Sawyer?

-¿Vas a una maratón o algo así? ¡¿Por qué coño tienes que ir tan rápido?

-Voy a un buen ritmo, no tengo la culpa si estás en baja forma.

-Para tu información existen muchos momentos en los que podría demostrarte lo en forma que estoy.

-Lo que tu digas, pero si no vas más deprisa, no llegaremos allí arriba hasta el año que viene.

-¿Y que se supone que hay ahí arriba?

-Una preciosa vista, si se me permite.-Ambos se giraron para ver a un hombre de mediana edad que vestía con un uniforme en color verde y que portaba un arma. James se acercó hasta estar a la altura de Kate. El hombre les sonrió y se acercó.-Siento haberos asustado. Normalmente no solemos tener visitantes en estas épocas del año. Soy Harry, el guarda forestal.

-Tom y está es mi mujer, Carol. Saluda cariño.

-Hola Harry.

-¿Vais de excursión? Porque su señora tiene razón, arriba la vista es maravillosa y la puesta de sol es algo fuera de lo común. ¿Se hospedan en la ciudad?

-Solo estábamos de paso, a Carol le gusta mucho el senderismo, pensamos que sería divertido.

-Pues han elegido un día estupendo para ello. ¿Están casados? No veo las alianzas.

-Resulta que son un regalo carísimo de unos amigos parisinos, pensamos que era mejor dejarlas en el coche, pero si, hace solo dos semanas. ¿Verdad cariño?-Dijo Kate con una sonrisa, mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-Si, así es. Lo siento amigo, pero tengo que enseñarle a mi esposa esa puesta de sol.

-Claro hay que tener contentas a las señoras. Que tengan un buen día.

El guarda les saludó con el sombrero, mientras Kate le agarraba de la mano y continuaban la marcha. James miró de vez en cuando hacía atrás y cuando no había rastro del hombre se soltó de su mano.

-Buena actuación Pecas. Has subido un par de puntos.  
>-Supongo que viniendo de ti, debo estar contenta.<br>-¿No pensarás en serio lo de subir ahí arriba?  
>-La actuación se ha acabado. Volvamos a la cabaña, en un par de horas se hará de noche y tengo que cortarte el pelo.<br>-¿No podría ponerme una peluca?  
>-¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Qué eres como Sansón? ¿Si pierdes tu pelo, pierdes la fuerza o qué?<br>-Mi fuerza no reside en mi pelo, pecosa.  
>-¡Basta!Si sigues por ese camino tu y yo acabaremos muy mal, solo hace dos días que te conozco, ¿Eres así con todas las mujeres que conoces?<br>-Solo contigo, se que te molesta, y no haya nada que me guste más que ver tu cara cuando estás cabreada.  
>-Tú no me has visto cabreada, pero sigue por ahí y te arrepentirás.<br>-¿Me estás amenazando Carol?  
>-Tómatelo como quieras Tom. Sigamos, me muero porque me hagas la cena.<br>-Te odio.  
>-Y yo a ti, ¿a que es divertido?<p>

Nada más entrar Kate se fue directa a la ducha. Sayid les había dejado un teléfono que solo recibía llamadas. En ese preciso momento comenzó a sonar. James se sentó en la cocina y descolgó aquel aparato de última tecnología.

-¿Señor Sawyer?  
>-Vete a la mierda Mustafá.<br>-¿Cómo va todo? ¿Os habéis tirado algún plato a la cabeza?  
>-Aún no, pero no te prometo nada. Esta mujer es imposible. No se calla, siempre tiene réplica.<br>-¿Es buena verdad?  
>-La verdad es que hemos tenido un encuentro con el guarda forestal y lo ha hecho bastante bien.<br>-¿Habéis salido de la cabaña? ¿En que estas pensando James?  
>-Estoy pensando en mi equilibrio personal. Hace muchas preguntas, es como un puto crio de ocho años que quiere saberlo todo y….<br>-Espero que sigas viéndola de ese modo, mientras pienses así, vamos bien.  
>-Por supuesto. Es insoportable, porque tengo que trabajar con ella, sino nunca me fijaría en una mujer como ella.<p>

Se dio la vuelta para comprobar que Kate estaba en la puerta de la cocina. Entró como si no hubiera escuchado aquella conversación. Abrió la nevera y cogió un cartón de leche y un vaso del armario y empezó a llenarlo sin ni siquiera mirarle.

-Tengo que dejarte Sayid, nos vemos en un par de días.

James dejó el teléfono en la repisa, no sabía que decir, en realidad no le caía tan mal, pero sí que era algo preguntona. De todos modos, ya se lo había dicho, no serían nunca amigos, pero a pesar de todo, se sentía mal por lo que había dicho, y sobre todo porque lo había escuchado. Se levantó y se puso a su lado.

-Voy a hacer un poco de pasta, después de nuestra caminata nos vendrá bien un poco de carbohidratos.  
>-No te molestes, esta cría de ocho años preguntona y que quiere saberlo todo se va a la cama temprano como hacen los niños de su edad.<br>-Oye…siento…  
>-Tranquilo James, no tiene importancia. Dejamos el corte de pelo para mañana, no creo que te gustara el resultado si te lo corto en este momento.<br>-Kate, yo…..  
>-No digas nada. Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a pensar lo que quieras sobre mí. Supongo que si me conocieras de verdad, no pensarías de ese modo. Pero qué más da, esto es trabajo, eso es, un gran trabajo, para ti y para mí. Nada de contarnos intimidades, ni secretitos, ni nada de eso. Todo esto es una imposición para ambos, no solo para ti, que te quede claro. Si estuviera en una situación de la vida real, yo nunca me fijaría en un tipo como tú, arrogante, engreído y prepotente, que se cree el ombligo del mundo.<br>-¡¿Qué yo me creo el ombligo del mundo? Tu eres la que ha presumido de sus dotes para este trabajo….Por si no lo has escuchado…  
>-No quiero escuchar nada más. Mañana te cortaré el pelo, como manda Sayid, nos pondremos esas alianzas, como está estipulado, seré Carol Sawyer, tu mujer, hasta que la misión nos separé, pero cuando crucemos las puertas de esta cabaña o las puertas que sean en Sicilia, no te molestaré, ni siquiera me escucharás.<br>-Para ambos será lo mejor, y lo sabes.  
>-Por supuesto que lo sé, ¿crees que soy estúpida? Tal vez incluso mejor que tú.<br>-Voy a hacerme la cena, creo que me la he ganado. Tu deberías comer algo, también te lo has ganado.  
>-Hazte tu cena y que te aproveche, yo me voy a estudiar mi papel, para que sea más convincente, tú deberías hacer lo mismo.<p>

Kate salió de la cocina, mientras él pensaba en lo que había dicho. No pensaba dejar que ella terminara la discusión. ¿Qué se habría creído esa pecosa del demonio?

-¡Mi papel me sale a las mil maravillas pecosa!

No hubo respuesta. Solo el sonido de la puerta del dormitorio cerrándose de un golpe. Si solo llevaban dos días en aquel sitio, y ni siquiera eran aún un "matrimonio", ¿Cómo iban a aguantar toda aquella misión sin que alguno de los dos le tirara al otro los platos a la cabeza?


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Los siguientes dos días antes de volar hacía Sicilia fueron totalmente diferentes a los primeros que habían compartido en aquella casa. Kate se levantaba más temprano, apenas se dirigían la palabra, salvo para asuntos relacionados con la misión y por temas relacionados con "el menú del día".  
>Dejar zanjados los últimos detalles de aquel trabajo les iba a costar más de lo que en un principio habían imaginado. Tuvieron que establecer contacto con Ben desde las oficinas de Los Ángeles para que les diese toda la información sobre Francis Federigi y su familia. Sabían que una vez pisaran suelo italiano ya no habría vuelta atrás y eso es lo que a James le daba más miedo.<p>

Los recuerdos de la misión que tuvo que llevar a cabo hacía dos años en suelo danés junto a Shopie, iban y venían en su cabeza. Sabía que con Kate las cosas iban a ser diferentes, ya lo eran, y apenas sabían nada el uno del otro. Lo que más le molestaba de todo aquello es que ni siquiera le importaba que aquella mujer le contara cosas de su verdadera vida, e incluso a él no le hubiera importado hablarle de sí mismo. ¿Cómo era posible que en solo cuatro días hubieran establecido ese tipo de conexión?

Kate estaba sentada frente al portátil mirando los mapas y estableciendo las rutas por las que iban a moverse en Sicilia. James permanecía al teléfono hablando con Sayid, para determinar la hora de salida mañana.

-¡James!  
>-Estoy hablando Kate.<br>-Pues cuelga, esto es importante.  
>-Nos vemos mañana Sayid.-Dejó el teléfono en la mesa y se acercó hasta ella.- ¿Qué pasa?<br>-Mira esto. La Mansión Davini está junto a una cala, en Palermo.  
>-¿Y cuál es el problema?<br>-Francis Federigi tiene su casa en Trapani, a una media hora de allí.  
>-Supongo que tendremos que viajar mucho, no creo que haya problema.<br>-Hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Vamos a estar solos tú y yo?  
>-La casa que tendremos alquilada como los señores Sawyer está justamente aquí, en Trapani. Sayid y los nuestros ya tienen unas oficinas preparadas justamente aquí.<br>-¿Debajo de la casa?  
>-Exactamente.<br>-¿Quiénes son el resto de los nuestros?  
>-Creo que ya conoces a Hugo, y bueno... Algunas personas más.<br>-¿Mujeres tal vez?  
>-Un par de ellas.<br>-¿Están en la base de datos?  
>-Es posible.<br>-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?  
>-La verdad es que….<br>-Olvídalo. Lo buscaré yo sola.  
>-No creo que consigas dar con ellas, a menos que….<br>-Ana Lucia Cortez, vaya, tiene cara de mala leche.  
>-Si solo fuera la cara….<br>-¿Has trabajado con ella alguna vez?  
>-¿Es eso importante?<br>-Vale, no hace falta que contestes, supongo que ella ha sido una de tantas con las que has pasado tu tiempo y energía en este sitio. Gracias a dios que el colchón es nuevo.  
>-Me encantan tus teorías, tienes una capacidad increíble de llegar a tus propias conclusiones.<br>-Aquí está la otra….Charlotte Lewis. Parece inofensiva.  
>-No te dejes engañar, la señorita Lewis no es como refleja su rostro angelical. Una vez se cargo a dos tipos ella solita. Es un as en comunicaciones.<br>-Nuestro equipo lo formamos unas diez personas. Voy a seguir investigando a los otros cuatro.  
>-Buena suerte.<br>-Después de que termine con esto…Te cortaré el pelo.  
>-Pensé que se te habría olvidado. Había pensado en llevar gorra.<br>-No estoy para bromas James.

Dos horas después y tras una silenciosa comida, Kate regresó del baño con una toalla y unas tijeras y entró en la sala. James la miró y suspiró. Se levanto y cogió una silla. Sabía que no estaba para bromas así que lo mejor era que se resignara a perder parte de su personalidad. Hacía más de un año que no había tenido que recurrir a cortarse el pelo, siempre había utilizado los postizos, pelucas y demás, que eran mucho mejor, sobre todo para él.  
>Cuando estaba sentado Kate le puso la toalla por los hombros y comenzó a humedecerle el pelo.<p>

-¿Toda esa gente ya está allí?

-Todos menos nosotros, Sayid y Hugo tampoco han viajado aún. Lo harán mañana.

-¿Cuánto crees que tardaremos en terminar con todo esto?

-Unos diez minutos.

-Estoy hablando de la misión.

-No lo sé. Depende de cómo vayan las cosas. Tal vez un mes, tal vez más.  
>¿Cuánto es el máximo de tiempo que has estado en uno de estos trabajos?<p>

-Dos meses. ¿Y tú?

-Tres.

-¿Tres? ¿Y conseguiste que no te descubrieran?

-Nos descubrieron. Por eso es importante que está no dure demasiado si no queremos tener problemas.

-¿Alguna vez….has perdido a un compañero?

-No cortes tanto, no quiero parecerme a un Hare Krishna.

-Yo una vez en Estocolmo vi como uno de mis compañeros moría, le dispararon a quemarropa en plena calle, nos descubrieron, yo no pude hacer nada por él, murió en aquella cera, y la gente ni siquiera parecía asustada o conmovida. A veces me despierto por las noches y veo su rostro de pánico y de dolor en mi cabeza.

-Sabemos perfectamente a lo que nos exponemos. Tu amigo lo sabía, yo lo sé y tú lo sabes.

-Es cierto, pero…..no creo que nunca me acostumbre a la muerte.

-Forma parte de todo esto. Espero que sepas hacer lo que tengas que hacer en su momento Kate, porque tal vez, en algún momento tendrás que decidir si quieres vivir o quieres morir.

-Se perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer y cuando llegue el momento no dudaré. No te preocupes, se cuidarme sola.

-Oye, todo saldrá bien.

-Si, supongo que mientras me cubra las espaldas no habrá problema.

-Si eso es. ¿Has terminado?

-Mira por ti mismo.-Kate le dio un espejo para que mirase el resultado. Al menos no estaba tan corto.

-No está nada mal pecosa, demasiado corto, pero podrías dedicarte a esto.

-¡Apenas te he cortado!...Sí, siempre he querido cortar el pelo en .

-Ahora parezco un autentico caballero y un marido fiel.

-Solo por fuera.

-¡Hey! ¡Me está ofendiendo!

-Voy a recoger mis cosas, casi es de noche, y mañana no tendré tiempo para guardarlo todo. No hay que dejar pistas.

-¿No crees que deberíamos cenar primero?

-Ni siquiera has empezado a hacer la cena.

-¿Te importa ayudarme? He pensado en hacer algo especial para despedirnos de este sitio.

-¿Por qué? ¿Crees que no saldremos vivos?

-No lo sé. Pero creo que en Sicilia no tendremos esta tranquilidad. Vamos Kate, un poco de vino, una cena deliciosa. No me caes tan mal.

-Tú a mi sí. Pero acepto. Esta es la última noche que soy Kate.

-Pues celebremos nuestro matrimonio querida.

-Nada de sexo.

-¡¿Quién ha hablado de sexo?

-Por si acaso se te había pasado por la cabeza.

-Para tu información no mezclo el trabajo con el placer.

-¿A quién quieres engañar?

-Vale, alguna vez lo he hecho, por eso se que no volveré a hacerlo.

-Mejor, si tuvieras sexo conmigo no podrías dejarme marchar.

-Siempre he sabido dejar marchar.

-¿Qué hay del vino?-Dijo Kate mientras se marchaba hacía el baño para llevar la toalla, evitando una conversación tan personal entre ellos.

Se despertó por un ruido en la cocina, se incorporó de inmediato y cogió su arma, no veía a nadie. Caminó hasta la puerta y entró apuntando su arma. Kate apareció de debajo de uno de los muebles.

-¿Qué coño haces?  
>-Buscando aspirinas. Me duele la cabeza. ¿Ibas a dispararme?<br>-Pensé…..da igual. Están en el baño. ¿Resaca?  
>-Gracias a ese vino barato.<br>-Siento que esta casa no esté adaptada a tus exquisiteces.  
>-¿Me dejas pasar? Tengo que recoger mi habitación.<br>-Espera aquí, enseguida vuelvo.

Kate se sentó en la mesa y espero. A los pocos minutos le vio entrar y abrir la nevera, cogió una cerveza y se sentó frente a ella.

-Toma, bebe un trago con las aspirinas.  
>-¿Has perdido la cabeza?<br>-Créeme, he tenido resaca en bastantes ocasiones. Es lo mejor.  
>-Ni si quiera sé porque te hago caso. Pero si no hay alternativa…..<br>-No decías eso anoche, cuando te pusiste a contar chistes….  
>-Estaba bebida, yo no soy así..<br>-Es una pena.  
>-Mejor que lo sea. ¿A qué hora viene Sayid?<br>-Dentro de una hora.  
>-Entonces será mejor que lo preparemos todo. Gracias por el remedio.<br>-No hay de qué.

La noche anterior había sido posiblemente una de las mejores noches que había pasado junto a una mujer y, sorprendentemente, no había tenido necesidad de acostarse con ella para pensar de ese modo. Después de que ambos prepararon la cena, se habían sentado en el porche. James había destapado una botella de vino, que aunque era barato, como ella había dicho, no estaba nada mal. El vino se había evaporado de inmediato y había descorchado una segunda botella mientras degustaban las patatas asadas y el pescado. Kate tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por el alcohol y ambos parecían mucho más relajados que a lo largo de los últimos cuatro días. Es cierto que no habían compartido intimidades, apenas algunas referencias a sus pasados, sin dejar ver mucho, pero esa noche había sido diferente. Y fue ella la que había empezado, tal vez porque el vino estaba haciendo más efecto en su menudo cuerpo que en el suyo.

-Mi madre y yo solíamos hacer esto muchas veces.  
>-¿Emborracharos?<br>-¡No!Cenar en el porche. Sobre todo en verano.  
>-¿De dónde eres?<br>-Iowa. La tierra de las vacas y las granjas.  
>-Y yo que te tenía por una chica de ciudad.<br>-¿Tu eres de Los Ángeles?  
>-No. Jasper, Alabama.<br>-¡Como Forrest Gump!  
>-¡¿Qué?<br>-Forrest Gump, la peli de Tom Hanks, era de Alabama.  
>-Oh…es cierto. Solo que yo nunca he usado uno de esos aparatos en las piernas.<br>-Bien por ti. No te pegaría nada. Yo creo que tu sería uno de los malos, de los que le tiraban piedras y se burlaban de él.  
>-¡Hey!¿Y tú que serías? ¿Su mejor amiga? Porque tampoco te pega nada.<br>-¿Alguna vez has hecho algo horrible? ¿Algo que no puedes olvidar por mucho que pase el tiempo? ¿Qué siempre está ahí? Da igual lo que hagas, eso nunca te abandona.  
>-Puede. ¿Qué has hecho tú?<br>-Creo que he bebido demasiado. Y creo que lo has hecho a propósito.  
>-¡¿Qué dices?¿Para qué iba a querer yo emborracharte?<br>-Para acostarte conmigo. Pero siento decepcionarte, no estoy tan borracha como para eso.  
>-Yo siento decepcionarte a ti, no eres mi tipo.<br>-Jajajaja, ¿Por eso me miraste de ese modo en el ascensor?  
>-Fuiste tú la que me estaba mirando el culo.<br>-Bueno, lo confieso, tienes un culo muy bonito, al menos con ropa.  
>-Sin ella es mucho mejor.<br>-Está conversación está empezando a desvariar y si queremos ser unos buenos esposos, tendremos que dejar de hacer esto.  
>-¿Hablar de cosas guarras?<br>-Sí, eso y de nuestras vidas. Me voy a la cama…Que duermas bien James….  
>-Y tu Kate. Cuidado con el escalón.<p>

Kate cerró su maleta, mientras seguía recordando aquella conversación de la noche anterior. Había estado a punto de contarle sus más íntimos secretos. ¿Por qué? Obviamente porque llevaba encima unas copas de más y él parecía más encantador que de costumbre. Claro que seguro que todo era una pose para llevarla hacía donde él quería. Una cenita, un poco de vino y esa sonrisa….Seguro que eso era lo que hacía con la mayoría de las mujeres y con todas aquellas que habían compartido misión con él y que seguro que habían pasado por aquella cama que ahora iba a abandonar, o por el sofá o por dios sabe cuántos sitios más de aquella cabaña. Si pensaba que ella era como las demás, lo llevaba claro. Y lo que si era evidente es que siempre conseguía lo que se proponía y que tendría que buscarse alguna compañía femenina para desahogarse durante aquella misión. ¿Y a ella que le importaba todo aquello? Solo tenía que hacer su trabajo, como siempre, ser profesional y cobrar su parte y después a otra cosa mariposa.

La puerta principal se abrió y escuchó a dos personas hablando con James. Salió de la habitación y vio a Sayid sentado junto a Hurley en la sala.

-¡Kate!  
>-¡Hola Hurley!<br>-Pensé que no formabas parte de esta misión.  
>-Cambio de planes, supongo.<br>-Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí.  
>-Siento interrumpir está bonita reunión pero creo que deberíamos irnos. ¿Lo tienes todo Kate?<br>-Sí. ¿Y tú?  
>-Solo me faltaba mi mujer, pero ya estás aquí, cariño. ¿Lista para nuestra luna de miel?<br>-Me muero de ganas por empezar.

Kate cogió sus cosas y salió hacía el coche junto a Hugo, que le iba contando los detalles del trabajo que iba a realizar en Sicilia, Sayid se quedó detrás junto a James y sonrió.

-¿De qué coño te ríes?  
>-Nada, parece que todo marcha bien.<br>-¡Llévame esto y cállate Mohamed!


	8. Chapter 8

**Para que os hagaís una idea, el corte de pelo de James es más o menos como lo tiene Josh ahora, ya sabeis que en este tipo de trabajos hay que cambiar de imagen continuamente. A mi siempre me ha gustado mucho en el episodio de Marginados...con su camisa negra y esa barba de dos dias...Eso si que es Sexy!... Pero seguro que al final de fic recuperara esa imagen tan Sawyer que personalmente me vuelve loca...Os dejo el siguiente...Gracias por seguir leyendo...**

**Capitulo 8**

El viaje de vuelta hacía Los Ángeles desde el Valle de San Fernando estaba resultando más corto. James y Kate iban en los asientos de atrás, mientras Hugo conducía y Sayid terminaba de repasarlo todo, para no dejar ni un cabo suelto. Desde que se habían montado en el coche, no dejaba de darles indicaciones, sacar papeles, mapas, coordenadas, y toda clase de directrices a seguir una vez pisaran suelo italiano. Por suerte para ambos Kate era un hacha con los idiomas. Pero James se guardaba un as en su manga. No era la primera vez que tenía que hablar en italiano.

-Es importante que cuando lleguéis nadie note nada raro. Solo sois unos turistas, una pareja enamorada que va a disfrutar de su luna de miel. Una vez lleguéis al aeropuerto, tendréis que tomar un ferri hasta Trapani.

-¿Y después qué?

-Siempre hay taxistas, pero de todos modos tenemos un taxista especial infiltrado. Le reconocerás en cuanto le veas.-Dijo mirando a James.

-¿No vas a decirme de quien se trata?

-Es una sorpresa James. Créeme que no te lo esperas.

-Me encanta el misterio, ¿A ti no cariño?

-Ya sabes que sí, mi amor.-Dijo Kate con una sonrisa irónica.

-Veo que habéis interiorizado muy bien vuestros papeles.-Respondió mirándolos a ambos.

-Somos unos profesionales Sayid, cuando lleguemos allí, nadie notará que en realidad no nos soportamos, ¿Verdad señor Sawyer?

-Por supuesto señora Sawyer.

-¡Tíos esto mola mogollón!-Dijo Hugo que no se había perdido ni un ápice de la conversación.

-¿Tu también vendrás Jabba? ¿O solo acompañas a Capitán Falafel?

-¿Alguien puede explicarme esa fijación que tiene por poner apodos a todo el mundo?-Preguntó Kate sin mirarle.

-Es algo innato, no recuerdo desde cuando lo hago. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

-Sí. A partir de ahora nada de apodos. Tom Sawyer no eres tú. Tendrás que dejar de lado algunos aspectos de tu personalidad, y ese es uno de ellos.

-¿Cuáles son los otros? Tengo curiosidad.

-Creo que lo sabrás cuando llegué el momento.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Dejarás de ser tan fría?

-Carol es una mujer cariñosa, atenta, dulce y tierna.

-Tú lo que necesitas es un cambio radical en tu personalidad sasafrás.

-¡James!

-Nada de apodos, entendido.

-¿Podemos continuar, por favor?-Pregunto Sayid que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Claro. Solo estaba discutiendo unos asuntos aquí con la pecosa.-Kate le miró con odio, él sonrió con picardía.- El último, prometido.

-Debajo de la casa que tenéis alquilada está todo nuestro equipo. Para acceder a ella tendréis que llegar hasta el final del sótano. Pero todo eso os lo explicará nuestro taxista. Una vez allí tendréis una conexión vía satélite con Ben. Y después una reunión con todo el equipo para ultimar todos los detalles de la operación.

-Vaya, creo que vamos a tener muchas sorpresas.

-Hugo y yo no iremos en el mismo avión que vosotros. El nuestro no saldrá hasta mañana. Es mejor hacerlo así, por seguridad. ¿Tenéis las alianzas?

-Las tengo yo Sayid-Dijo Kate que en ese momento empezó a buscar en su bolso de mano.

-Es momento de que os las pongáis. –Kate le dio la suya a James.

-¿Quieres que te la ponga cariño?-Dijo él con ironía.

-Creo que no es necesario pasar por eso.

-Como quieras, solo nos hace falta un cura, ¿Quieres ser tu Mohamed? ¿Eres muy creyente no?

-Aparca por aquí Hurley.

-¿Dónde coño nos habéis traído?

-¿En serio no esperareis que os llevemos directamente al aeropuerto?

-¿Y dónde estamos entonces?

-Cruzar la esquina, hay una parada de taxis. ¿Tenéis todos los documentos? ¿Pasaporte? ¿Identificación? ¿Licencia matrimonial?... ¿Condones?-Sayid sonrió, mientras Hugo hacía lo propio. A James no parecía hacerle la menor gracia.

-¿Te crees gracioso Mustafá?….Me muero de la risa….

-Gracias Sayid, sí que tenemos, dicen que los hombres italianos son muy atractivos.-Apuntó Kate con una sonrisa en la cara y sin poder evitar mirarle. Estaba a punto de que le diera un infarto.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!

-¡¿Perdona?

-Tienes un trabajo conmigo, eres mi esposa, no pienso ir por Trapani y que todo el mundo me señale como a un cornudo, mofle… Kate…

-Está bien, yo solo lo hacía por ti. No te veo con demasiado fuerza de voluntad, la verdad.

-Tengo más de la que crees.

-Seguro.

-Estoy con Kate.-Dijo Sayid.

-Yo también tío. No creo que aguantes toda la misión sin…ya sabes.-Hurley le miró con timidez.

-¡Que os den a los tres!

-Nos vemos en Sicilia. Mucha suerte a los dos.

-¡Esto es increíble!Dale las gracias al jefe.

-¡Buena suerte Kate!

-¡Gracias Hurley!

-También para ti amigo.

-Gracias Hugo…..

James cogió su maleta y caminó a toda prisa hasta el final de la calle. A Kate le costaba ponerse a su altura. ¿Por qué estaba enfadado? Solo había sido una broma, pero estaba visto que no era de los tipos que aceptan bromas y más cuando se trataba de temas sexuales. Le alcanzó en un semáforo que estaba en rojo y se puso a su lado.

-¿Puedes ir más despacio?  
>-¿No estás en forma señora Sawyer?-Le preguntó en referencia a lo que ella le había dicho haciéndose la listilla en su excursión unos días atrás.<br>-¿Qué he dicho? Solo era una broma.  
>-Pues ahórratelas.<br>-Seguro que tenemos tiempo para nosotros, cada uno por su lado, tal vez puedas conocer a….  
>-¡¿Me están organizando mi vida sexual? ¿Desde cuándo meterte en mis asuntos es problema tuyo?<br>-Tal vez estés algo tenso…por eso….ya sabes…..  
>-¿Quieres remediarlo?<br>-Sabias que me dirías eso. Olvídalo. Está visto que tú y yo no podemos tener una conversación normal.  
>-Entonces no hables. Será mejor para los dos. Y no te preocupes por mi "salud", no tardaré mucho en estar mejor, créeme.<br>-¡¿A si? Ósea que yo si puedo ser señalada como cornuda, pero tu no.  
>-Cariño, somos un matrimonio liberal, de esos que hacen tríos e intercambios de pareja. Seguro que tú también encontrarás a alguien con quien pasar tu tiempo libre.<br>-¿En serio crees que tendremos tiempo libre?  
>-¿Entre actuación y actuación? Seguro. De todos modos las noches serán muy largas. ¿Habrá que buscar algo que hacer, no crees?<br>-No estoy disponible.  
>-¡¿Quién está hablando de ti? Ya te dije que no eres mi tipo.<br>-Lo que tú digas.  
>-¡Taxi! Y recuerda, Carol, eres mi dulce y angelical esposa. Creo que nos vamos a divertir muchísimo.<br>-Tenlo por seguro Tom.

Esperar en las colas de embarque era lo peor de viajar en avión. Sobre todo porque siempre había algún listillo o listilla que quería colar una maleta demasiado pesada dentro. Kate permanecía a su lado con el pasaporte y el billete en la mano y en la otra ojeaba una guía de Sicilia. Realmente parecía una turista.  
>James comprobó por los alrededores alguna persona sospechosa que merodease por allí. Se miró la mano y vio aquella alianza…..¡Que ironía! Era alérgico al matrimonio y ahora llevaba un anillo. Y no hablar del pelo. Ese no era él, claro que no, ahora se llamaba Tom y aquella mujer a su lado, la pecosa preguntona y que le sacaba de sus casillas era Carol, su mujer. Su mujer. Realmente no había nada mejor que pudiera interpretar que a un marido enamorado, monógamo y fiel.<br>Kate le observaba de reojo. Lo cierto es que el pelo corto no le quedaba nada mal. Había hecho un gran trabajo. ¿Se estaba mirando el anillo? Menuda cara de felicidad que tenía. Seguro que era de los tipos que nunca se casan. En realidad, seguro que para alguien como él era imposible pensar en matrimonio, no solo por su profesión, sino porque era demasiado amante del género femenino.  
>Pero estaba intrigada con algo que había leído en su ficha en el ordenador. Hacía dos años, una de sus misiones, concretamente en Dinamarca, no había salido bien, había habido un contratiempo de última hora. Y alguien había muerto. No ponía quien. Pero estaba más que segura de que todo aquello tenía que ver con su reacción al saber que tendría que trabajar en pareja con una mujer. Tal vez la persona que había muerto era una mujer. ¿Su mujer tal vez? ¿Su novia? Hugo le desvelaría el misterio. Eso sí que estaba claro. En ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron, justo cuando llegaban hasta la azafata.<p>

-Buenos noches ¿me dan sus pasaportes y la tarjeta de embarque, por favor?  
>-Aquí tiene.<br>-Señor y Señora Sawyer que tenga un feliz vuelo.

Kate continuaba leyendo la guía, mientras él no paraba de moverse en su sillón. Cogió una revista y empezó a echarle un ojo. Menuda mierda de prensa que suelen llevar los malditos aviones. La azafata les ofreció algo de beber. Kate pidió un poco de agua, mientras él se apropió de un par de botellitas de vodka que mezcló con el refresco que había pedido legalmente a la azafata.

-No deberías hacer eso.  
>-¿Quieres un poco?<br>-Por si no lo recuerdas eres agente inmobiliario. Nunca había visto a uno robar con tanto disimulo y elegancia.  
>-¿Ya te has aprendido la guía?<br>-Hay cosas bastante interesantes por la zona, mis ratos libres los dedicaré a pasear y hacer un poco de turismo.  
>-¿Sola?<br>-Sí. Tu ha tus cosas y yo a las mías.  
>-No creo que eso sea buena idea.<br>-¿Estas preocupado por mi?  
>-Por mí, en realidad, no quiero tener que buscarte porque te han secuestrado en plena madrugada o sacarte alguna bala del hombro.<br>-Como ya te dije estoy sobradamente preparada para hacer esto. Cuando me veas en acción cambiaras tu opinión sobre mí.  
>-No dudo de tu capacidad. No eres como las demás.<br>-¿Cómo quien?  
>-Hablo en general, nadie en concreto.<br>-Todavía estoy esperando a que me contestes.  
>-¿Qué te conteste el que?<br>-Sobre si has perdido alguna vez a un compañero.  
>-Yo todavía estoy esperando que me cuentes que es eso tan malo que has hecho y que no te deja dormir por las noches.<p>

Kate le miró y lo que vio le dijo que realmente quería saberlo, pero ella….¿Quería contárselo? No, claro que no, él no quería saberlo, solo quería sacar un tema de conversación y ella no quería contárselo, nada de eso. Dentro de poco, tal vez un mes, no volvería a verle. No había necesidad de contar nada y mucho menos para que luego tuviera lastima de ella. Aunque no le parecía la clase de persona compasiva y que pone su hombro para que otra llore.

-Voy a seguir con mi guía.  
>-Y yo con mi copa.<p>

Tomó un trago y pensó que era mejor así. Mejor si no sabía nada de ella, mejor si mantenían cierta distancia. Ella lo sabía, aunque no lo hubieran hablado directamente, y él lo tenía claro desde el momento en que empezaron a trabajar juntos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ambos han vivido situaciones similares en distintas misiones anteriores...pero debereis descubrir poco a poco que ocurrió con Shopie...¿Quién es Shopie?...Seguid leyendo..XD**

**Capitulo 9**

Se quedaron dormidos enseguida. Volar por la noche tenía esa ventaja y sus cuerpos se habían acostumbrado con los años a hacerlo. Kate no sabía en qué momento se había dormido, pero se despertó por una turbulencia y descubrió que estaba dormida con la cabeza en su hombro y él tenía la suya sobre la de ella. A pesar de aquella postura algo incomoda, no le dolía el cuello.

Se incorporó evitando despertarle. Ya había tenido suficiente burla con aquella mañana que entró en su habitación y la había encontrado teniendo aquellos sueños. Hacía tiempo que no tenía sueños de ese tipo. Quizás tenía que ver con el hecho de que él estaba al otro lado del pasillo y hacía bastante tiempo que no compartía un espacio con un hombre. Le miró. El rostro que contemplaba era el de un hombre sereno, tranquilo, que no parecía arrepentido de nada. Pero sabía que ocultaba muchas cosas. Cosas que no se atrevía a preguntarle, por miedo a su reacción y porque no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo. Estaba claro que él no quería ir más allá de una relación meramente profesional, ni siquiera quería contarle aspectos de su vida personal. Y ella tampoco. Tal vez porque ambos sabían lo que era ir más allá de lo profesional y conocían los resultados de esa equivocación. Se recostó en su sillón y volvió a dormirse, evitando acercarse demasiado a él.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-Es un placer volver a verla señorita Madison._  
><em>-Gracias por agradarme con su compañía.<em>  
><em>-He estado pensando en llevarla a mi galería. Hemos recibido unos cuadros que estoy seguro que serían de su gusto. Son una auténtica bendición de la mano y el pincel.<em>  
><em>-Me encantaría verlos.<em>  
><em>-Entonces la espero a las cinco. Venga elegante, habrá gente muy importante.<em>

_Salió de aquella oficina y Robert ya estaba esperándola en el callejón. Subió al coche y no intercambiaron una palabra. Cuando estaban lo suficientemente alejados, se quitó la peluca que llevaba. Robert aparcó el coche. Kate le miró y él sonrió. Se abrazó a él y le besó._

_-¡Casi lo tenemos!Esta noche haré la transferencia._  
><em>-Es muy peligroso Kate. Tienes que tener mucho cuidado.<em>  
><em>-Vamos Robert, ese asesino a sueldo es un cabrón que roba dinero a gente trabajadora. No se merece nada de lo que tiene. Después de esto tú y yo nos temaremos unas vacaciones. ¿Qué tal Bali?<em>  
><em>-No se Kate.<em>  
><em>-¿No sabes qué?<em>  
><em>-He estado pensando que tal vez…..Esto no es lo que yo siempre he querido hacer. Soy ingeniero de telecomunicaciones, no un ladrón, ni tampoco un asesino. No es así como soy.<em>  
><em>-¿Me estás llamando asesina? ¿Ladrona? No estoy robando a gente indefensa que necesita para comer, estoy quitando las sobras a un tipo que es una rata, un parásito.<em>  
><em>-¿Y qué derecho tenemos a hacer todo esto?<em>  
><em>-Está bien. ¡Haz lo que te dé la gana!Esta es mi vida, y no pienso cambiarla por nadie.<em>  
><em>-Creo que es mejor que lleguemos a la central, estamos demasiado expuestos aquí.<em>

_Se despidió de Robert que estaba en una furgoneta camuflada junto con dos hombres más. Kate llevaba esa noche un micrófono incrustado en el brillante que llevaba en el dedo. Había acudido aquella tarde a esa galería, y después había llegado a esa cena privada, donde uno de sus compañeros estaba infiltrado como camarero y se encargaría de llegar hasta el ordenador de ese tipo, mientras ella le distraía._

_Aquella sala estaba llena de gente inmensamente rica que no sabía qué hacer o en que gastar su dinero. Una intervención estética, un nuevo deportivo, vacaciones a todo lujo….El mundo estaba muy mal repartido. El señor Stevenson entró en la sala acompañado de su mujer de aquella noche, una joven morena de ojos azules que no abría cumplido los veintidós años y que lucía un ajustadísimo traje de firma y unos enormes tacones que hacía todavía más kilométricas sus largas piernas. Ella le agarraba del brazo y sonreía a todos los presentes. En ese momento la vio y Stevenson le dijo algo al oído a la joven y le dio un beso en la mano y se despidió de ella, mientras se acercaba a Kate._

_-¡Rose!_  
><em>-¡Señor Stevenson! Es una fiesta estupenda.<em>  
><em>-Me alegra de que te guste querida. ¿Una copa de Champagne?<em>  
><em>-Sí, gracias.<em>  
><em>-He estado pensando, querida, que deberías trasladarte a vivir aquí. Esta casa es muy grande, creo que podríamos hacerte un sitio.<em>  
><em>-Sería un honor para mí, pero me gusta mi apartamento. No es demasiado grande, pero por ahora seguiré allí.<em>  
><em>-No me gusta las compañías que frecuentas, Katherine…..-La agarró fuertemente del brazo y la llevó hasta la terraza. La acorraló contra la barandilla y colocó una de sus manos alrededor de su cuello y con la otra bloqueó su brazo. –Podría estrangularte en este preciso momento, podría hacer que dejaras de respirar. ¿Alguna vez has sabido lo que se siente cuando estás perdiendo la vida?<em>  
><em>-¡No sé de qué me habla! Soy Rose, su alumna aventajada.<em>  
><em>-La actuación se terminó, Madison. Mira hacía el parque, van a saltar los fuegos artificiales. Será una visión que jamás olvidarás.<em>  
><em>-¡Suéltame!<em>

_Kate sabía que la furgoneta se encontraba a la entrada del parque, camuflada entre unos robles enormes y que Robert estaba allí. En ese momento las luces de toda la casa se apagaron. Kate aprovechó para darle una patada en la entrepierna, que le hizo caer en el suelo. Justo cuando iba a salir cogió su arma y le apuntó directamente a la cabeza. No podía permitir que los descubrieran. Aquel hombre cayó de espaldas contra la barandilla y de ahí hacía uno de los setos del jardín. Una caída de más tres pisos, que junto con el balazo, había sido suficiente para que pasara a mejor vida. Una mano tiró de ella, era Jason , que se había infiltrado como camarero._

_-¿Tienes las cuentas?_  
><em>-Todo hecho…<em>  
><em>-Hemos estado a punto….¡Dios ha estado a punto de matarme! Tenemos que avisar…..<em>

_Mientras bajaban las escaleras del jardín la furgoneta explotó. Una luz cegadora se hizo protagonista de aquella noche. Kate se quedó petrificada, sin posibilidad ninguna de movimiento. Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, se soltó de la mano de Jason y corrió hacía el fuego, gritando, aunque sabía que no habría nada que pudiera hacer…_

-¡Robert!-Kate estaba gritando, mientras se abrazaba a él, podía notar sus mejillas húmedas mientras le sostenía el rostro para que despertase.  
>-¡Hey!¡Despierta!¡Pecosa despierta!-Kate se abrazó más fuerte a él y abrió los ojos para mirarle.<br>-¡No!...Tú…  
>-¿Estás bien?<br>-¿Se encuentra bien señora? ¿Necesita ayuda?-Pregunto la azafata que había visto que los pasajeros miraban el alboroto que había formado.  
>-Un poco de agua, mi mujer ha tenido un mal sueño.<br>-Necesito ir al baño.  
>-¿Qué ha sido todo esto?-preguntó James, mientas ella se incorporaba y pasaba por delante.<br>-Voy a al baño ¿Me dejas?

James no hacía más que mirar por el pasillo para ver si aparecía, ya habían pasado quince minutos. ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo? La azafata le había traído una botella de agua y una tila, pero al paso que iba tendría que bebérsela fría. No iba a esperar más. De todos modos ni siquiera había tenido el detalle de decirle que le pasaba, pues lo averiguaría por sí mismo. Se desabrochó el cinturón y se dirigió hacía el baño. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, se preguntó por qué demonios estaba allí, a él que le importaba lo que hiciera esa mujer, como si quería quedarse dentro durante las dos próximas horas que restaban de vuelo. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Que hiciera lo que le diera la gana. Pero por alguna razón que desconocía, no podía dejarla allí. Sola. Llorando, porque podía oírla.

-¡Mierda!

-¿Algún problema señor?

-Solo quería comprobar si mi esposa está bien.

-Si necesita cualquier cosa.

-¡Carol¡Ábreme

-¿Qué haces ahí? Vuelve a tu sitio.

-De eso nada. ¿Puedes abrirme cariño? Todo el mundo me está mirando.

-Eso es porque eres idiota. Yo no te he dicho que vengas.

-Llevas veinte minutos encerrada.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?

-No quiero llegar a Sicilia y tener que enterrarte, tú eres parte de la misión, sin ti no hay trabajo.

-Me lo imaginaba. ¡Déjame en paz!¡Quiero estar sola!

-Voy a quedarme aquí…..¿Has leído alguna vez "Alucinaciones de un suicida"?

-¡¿Qué?

-Es el libro más horrible que he leído en mi vida…..Verás, cuenta la historia de un chico de unos veinte años que se pasa todo el libro buscando la manera de acabar con su existencia….El primer Capítulo.."Momentos póstumos a mi decisión" tiene unas cuarenta hojas, no lo recuerdo palabra por palabra…pero puedo hacerte un resumen para las próximas horas…-James esperó a que dijera algo, tal vez todo aquello le hiciera entrar en razón. -Allá vamos, Gregory era un joven de Texas, el pequeño de cinco hermanos, su hermana mayor se llamaba Tracy, la seguía por orden, Megan, Gunter y el pequeño Joshua. Sus padres vivían en una casa que solo tenía dos dormitorios, motivo por el cual tal vez quería matarse….ya que tenía que compartir cuarto con el resto de sus hermanos, o al menos lo había hecho hasta que los tres mayores se habían casado…ahora…

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y la vio apoyada contra el lavabo con una medio sonrisa, aunque sus ojos enrojecidos le decían lo que ya sabía, que había llorado. James hizo una mueca.

-Y yo que pensé que iba a gustarte esa historia.  
>-Tal vez te pida las referencias para leerlo cuando esté tomando el sol en la playa este verano.<br>-Hay lecturas mejores para el verano. Tal vez te recomiende alguna.  
>-Gracias.<br>-¿Por darte la brasa?  
>-No. Ya sabes por qué.<br>-No te lo creas mucho, es solo parte del disfraz.  
>-Siento….lo de antes….he tenido una pesadilla.<br>-¿Quién es Robert?  
>-Un error. Me encuentro bien, perfectamente.<br>-Entonces volvamos a nuestro sitio y dejemos el espectáculo.

El mediodía les había alcanzado mientras navegaban en el ferri. No habían cruzado palabra desde que habían bajado del avión. Solo tuvieron que coger un autobús que les llevo directo al puerto y media hora después estaban casi en su destino. Kate permanecía sentada en cubierta y él estaba al otro lado, de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo para comprobar que seguía con aquellas gafas de sol que evitaban que sus ojos llorosos quedaran al descubierto. Se acercó hasta ella para ofrecerle algo de comer y ella acepto agradecida, aunque sin mirarle. Ambos sabían que esto de ser marido y mujer de cara al mundo iba a hacer que irremediablemente se acercaran y eso era algo que ninguno de los dos podía permitirse. Kate ni siquiera sabía porque aquel hombre le hacía sentirse tan sumamente segura, ni tampoco como era capaz de reconfortarla de ese modo. Podía haberse quedado esperándola en su sitio, sin embargo, se había levantado y había ido a buscarla al baño. Todo era parte del disfraz. Y lo hacía bastante bien.

Una de las maletas se había quedado enganchada en la pasarela y ambos estaban intentando desengancharla, por supuesto con algunas maldiciones por parte de su "marido", cuando un hombre se acercó hasta ambos. Kate le miró, pero James no podía verle, ya que estaba de espalda, sin embargo cuando escuchó su voz, no tuvo la menor duda de quién se trataba.

-¡Señor y Señora Sawyer!  
>-¡Hijo de puta!<br>-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó Kate.  
>-Tranquila cariño, Bruce Lee es un viejo amigo. ¿Así que ahora eres taxista?<br>-Entre otras cosas. Al menos los próximos veinte minutos lo soy. ¿No vas a presentarme?  
>-Carol, este es….¿Cuál es tu nombre esta vez?<br>-Soy Miles, señora Sawyer. Y creo que has elegido un mal marido.  
>-¡Cállate enano y llévanos a casa!<br>-Como usted mande señor Sawyer. Señora, acompáñeme, mi taxi nos espera.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Miles conducía el supuesto taxi con James al lado, mientras Kate, en la parte de atrás, observaba la belleza de aquel lugar por la ventanilla. Era una preciosa ciudad, con muchos monumentos históricos y un aire nostálgico envolviéndolo todo, típico de las películas de Mastroianni y Fellini. Estaba tan ensimismada que ni siquiera prestaba atención a la conversación entre los dos hombres hasta que escuchó el claxon del coche, mientras Miles maldecía a un viandante.

-¡La gente pasa por donde le da la gana!Me alegro de conocerte Kate Austen, en los últimos meses no hemos hecho otra cosa que hablar de ti y esta misión.

-¿Hemos?

-Sí, todo el equipo, están deseando conocerte. James no es lo que se dice un desconocido para nadie.

-¿El nerviosillo también está?-preguntó James.

-¿Daniel? Por supuesto, ¿Quién crees que ha controlado y organizado los viajes, cuadrado las rutas y los lugares? Nadie como él para hacerlo.

-¿Daniel Faraday? Tengo entendido que es un hacha en telecomunicaciones.-Dijo Kate mientras se acercaba hasta el sillón de Miles.

-Así es Austen, Charlotte, Daniel y yo hacemos un gran equipo. Aunque cuando llegue Sayid…

-¿Qué hay de Ana Lucía Cortez?-James carraspeó ante la pregunta y la miró no con mucha simpatía.

-Ella es más bien, nuestra baza cuando las cosas no salen bien. Es una autentica luchadora, puede inmovilizar a un tío solo con mirarle. ¿Verdad James?

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-La Cortez y aquí nuestro amigo en común digamos que no se llevan muy bien, al menos en el trabajo, otra cosa es…

-¡¿Por qué no cierras el pico?

-Veo que no estás de muy buen humor.

-No suele estarlo nunca.-Dijo Kate con una sonrisa, Miles los miró a ambos.

-¡Veo que ya os vais conociendo!

-Oye pecos….Kate o Carol, no siempre estoy de mal humor, eres tú la que me pone de mala leche.

-¡¿Yo? ¿Y que se supone que he hecho para ponerte de mala leche?

-No hay nada de que lo has hecho en estos días que no me haya puesto de mala leche.

-¡¿Crees que esto es fácil para mí?

-Debería serlo, eres un profesional, ¿No?

-¡Hemos llegado, por si alguien le interesa!

Kate bajó del taxi y esperó hasta que él estuvo fuera. Miles les dio sus maletas y cerró el maletero.

-Son treinta euros.

-¡¿Pero qué coño…?

-Mi marido ha tenido problemas para ir al baño, por eso está tan irritable. Tenga, quédese con el cambio.

-Gracias Señora Sawyer.-Dijo Miles con una sonrisa divertida mientras miraba al señor Sawyer.

-Es preciosa Tom, los de la agencia no nos habían dicho que era tan grande.

-¡Feliz estancia en Sicilia!-Miles se montó en el taxi y les hizo un guiño a ambos.

-¿Puedes abrir cariño?, hace mucho calor aquí fuera. Ya sabes que no es bueno que me dé el sol con mi jaqueca.

-Más bien si sigues bajo el sol te derretirás.

-¡¿Qué?

-No como un bombón, sino como la bruja del Oeste, ¿No has visto El mago de Oz?

-Sí, recuerdo haberla visto….hace unos veinte años…

-Los clásicos nunca mueren.

James abrió la puerta y ambos entraron. Bonita manera de empezar en Sicilia, una bronca en el taxi, aguantar las gilipolleces de Miles y para colmo su "esposa" era idiota.

-¿Quieres ver nuestra habitación querido? ¿Me pregunto si nos dejarían tener un gato? Te dije que deberíamos haber traído a Chispas…

-¡¿Quién coño es Chispas?

-Nuestro perro. Suerte que el pobre está en Georgia con tus padres y no ha tenido que viajar en el avión. Pobrecito, su pequeño cuerpecito no habría soportado tanto traqueteo, y turbulencia.

-Dijiste que cuando estuviéramos de puertas para adentro, no seriamos un matrimonio.

-Solo estaba divirtiéndome. Carol Sawyer es una tonta y ridícula mujer a la que no soporto. Estaba intentando aclimatarme a ella.

-No entiendo que habrá visto Tom en ella.

-Tal vez su dinero. O que es buena cocinera. O que cultiva unos tulipanes preciosos en la terraza del horrible apartamento que comparten en pleno corazón de Manhattan. ¿Qué crees que habrá visto ella en él? ¡Porque yo tampoco logró entenderlo!

-Yo tengo claro lo que ha visto ella en él.

-Paso de escucharte…..Voy a ….

-¡No de eso nada!Vas a escucharme, igual que yo he tenido que aguantar tu burla delante de Miles, lo de los condones de Sayid, aguantar tu llorera por un tipo….no sé quien…que no me importa, y voy a tener que aguantar vivir contigo todo este tiempo..Interpretar algo que no soy, que no siento, solo por el mero hecho de ganar dinero…Así que vas a escucharme…

-Muy bien….¡Habla de una vez!

-Ella le quiere porque es el único hombre que la soporta, el único que sabe lo que necesita, que ha estado en los peores momentos de su vida, que sabe arrancarle una sonrisa aunque no tenga motivos para sonreír. Le quiere porque solo con él puede sentirse viva, en todos los sentidos, porque sabe que solo necesita mirarle para saber lo que quiere. Por eso le quiere.

-Dijiste que nunca te habías enamorado.

-Esa fue tu conclusión, Kate. Supongo que eres tú la que no sabe lo que es querer a otra persona.

-Esa es tu conclusión.

-Vamos.

-¿A dónde?

-A conocer al equipo y hablar con Ben. Ese es nuestro trabajo, ¿recuerdas?

Bajaron hasta el desván y justo encontraron la estantería de madera llena de herramientas. Tiraron de ella, y pudieron observar una puerta metálica.

-¿Tienes el código?-preguntó él.

Kate metió los números y la puerta se abrió. Recorrieron un pasillo oscuro y pudieron escuchar el ruido de maquinas y teclados de ordenador, llegaron hasta una puerta metálica que estaba medio abierta. Kate abrió y puedo reconocer algunas caras. James entró detrás de ella y él reconoció a todos los presentes.

-¡Buenos días!

-¡Kate Austen y James Ford!Estábamos esperándoos….

-Hola Charlotte.-La joven se abrazó a él con una enorme sonrisa.

-James me alegro de verte. Es un placer Kate. ¿Queréis un poco de café?

-Solo veníamos a saludaros y que ella os conociera.

-¡Hola Ford! ¿Así que tu eres Kate?

-¿Y tú?

-Ana Lucia, ¿No le has hablado de mi señor Sawyer?

-No creí que fuera importante.

-A Miles y Charlotte ya los conoces, ese es Daniel y Eko.

-Hola a todos.

-Tengo a Ben en la línea 3, os llevaré a la sala de comunicaciones para que estéis más cómodos.

-Gracias nerviosillo. ¿Qué tal va todo?

-Esta noche tendremos una reunión. Para informaros de todo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis aquí?

-Miles, Charlotte y yo cinco meses. Los demás llegaron hace dos meses. Ana Lucía está algo molesta, ya sabes…

-Sí, claro.

-¿Por qué está molesta?-Preguntó Kate mirándolos a ambos.

-Por nada que te importe. –Respondió James mientras entraba en la sala. Daniel los miró y no supo donde meterse, así que comenzó a conectar el equipo, mientras veía por el rabillo de ojo a ambos, cada uno en una parte de la habitación.

-Oh…..Solo tenéis que pulsar en el botón rojo y tendréis comunicación e imagen directa con el jefe. Nos vemos más tarde.

Y sin más, salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Kate se sentó frente a la pantalla y él se colocó a su lado. James la miró y pudo ver que estaba molesta, otra vez. Iba a pulsar el botón cuando él se lo impidió.

-Ana es peligrosa, mejor que no te acerques a ella.

-Gracias por el consejo, pero no lo necesito y menos viniendo de ti.

-¿A qué coño viene eso ahora? Te estoy advirtiendo de que..

-¿De qué? ¿Qué era ella la que iba a ser tu pareja en esta misión? ¿Qué tuvisteis un lio y está celosa y por eso me odia y me ha mirado así? Ya te he dicho que no soy ninguna estúpida James.

-Muy bien, todo claro.-James pulsó el botón y el rostro de Benjamin Linus apareció en la pantalla.-Buenos días Ben.

-Buenos días chicos. Espero que hayáis tenido un buen recibimiento. ¿Todo bien Kate?

-Sí. Cansada del vuelo. Solo eso. ¿Algo que necesitemos saber?-Preguntó Kate.

-Ya les he informado a los demás de los pasos a seguir a partir de aquí y Sayid y Hugo llegarán esta madrugada. Así que mañana a primera hora se incorporarán al grupo.

-Falta uno.

-¿Cómo dices Kate?-Pregunto Ben mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de café y se colocaba las gafas.

-Pude comprobar que seríamos diez. Pero me falta alguien.

-Bueno….-Ben empezó a repasar los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa como si hubiera dejado pasar algún detalle de aquella misión. James suspiró, sabiendo que con él nunca se sabía hasta donde se podía llegar y lo que tenía en mente. Siempre había sorpresas, unas más gratas que otras y tenía claro en ese instante de que se guardaba un as en la manga. Kate le miró y supo en ese mismo momento que había otra persona, pero que era parte del teatro de Linus. -Tengo a alguien infiltrado hace meses en la familia Federigi.

-¡Increíble!

-Su ficha no estaba en la base de datos por eso no has podido conocerla previamente. Pero está al tanto de todo. En unos días estoy seguro de que sabréis de quien se trata. De todos modos es mejor dejarlo así, ha estado haciendo un trabajo asombroso. Supongo que tuvo un buen maestro.

James sonrió con ironía, sabiendo perfectamente a quien se refería.

-¿Has traído a Cassidy hasta aquí?

-¿Quién es Cassidy?-preguntó Kate.

-En realidad su nombre es Cintia. Esta demasiado ocupada para una reunión, pero…..no tardareis en verla.

-¿Alguien va explicarme de que va todo esto?

-James lo hará.

-Sí, seguro.

-Claro que lo hará, ¿verdad?

-¿Es una orden como parte de la misión?

-Todo forma parte de la misión James, y Kate tiene derecho a conocer a todos sus compañeros, incluso a los que no podrá tratar como tales. Tengo que dejaros chicos. Seguiremos en contacto.

En ese momento la pantalla se quedó en blanco. Permanecieron sentados en silencio unos segundos, poco después fue James quien se levantó, abrió la puerta y se marchó. Kate permaneció esperando a que volviera, no obstante era ella quien tenía el código. Al momento le escucho aparecer maldiciendo.

-Dame el código.

-Estoy esperando a que me cuentes. Ya sabes, órdenes del jefe.

-¡Te lo contaré cuando me des el puto código!

-Esto no funciona así. Soy yo la que tiene el código, si lo quieres, cuéntame.

-No tengo prisa, podemos quedarnos aquí toda la noche pecosa.

-Bien. Yo tampoco tengo prisa. Voy a ver a los chicos. Nos vemos arriba. A no, si no puedes subir…..

-Está bien, ¡maldita sea! Cassidy lleva en esto unos cinco años. Uno menos que yo. Llegó a las oficinas de Ben buscando un empleo como todos, al principio solo se encargaba de comunicaciones y pequeñas empresas en Estados Unidos. Su potencial era muy bueno y Ben lo sabía, así que empezó a trabajar en el extranjero. Hizo un par de golpes con bastante éxito, es bastante convincente cuando quiere.

-¿Y vas a decirme que tu no sabías que estaría aquí?

-¿Has visto mi cara cuando me lo ha dicho? ¡Claro que no lo sabía!

-¿Y porque estás tan enfadado?

-Digamos que la última misión que hicimos juntos no acabó muy bien. No creo que se alegre de verme.

-¿Otra a la que llevabas a la cabaña?

-No.

-Déjame que te haga una pregunta, y no es que me importe, es solo que tengo curiosidad, ¿Te has liado con todas tus compañeras?

-No con todas.

-Pero con ella sí.

-Lo que haga fuera de mi trabajo es asunto mío. Y no eres mi confidente, si fuera un sacerdote, tal vez te confesara mis pecados, pero resulta que no soy creyente.

-¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

-Creo que ya te he contado suficiente. ¿Quieres contarme tú algo, ahora que estamos en el momento de confidencias bajo tierra?

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Quién es Robert?

-Ya te lo dije, un error. Nada más.

-Si fuera un error, no te quitaría el sueño.

-No es eso lo que me quita el sueño. Yo tampoco soy creyente, y tú nunca podrías ser cura.

-Nunca me he hecho pasar por uno.

-No das el perfil.

-¿Qué es lo que no te deja dormir por las noches?

-El código es 515.

-Supongo que tenemos demasiada mierda detrás como para querer sacarla, ¿eh?

-Tú ocúpate de tu mierda, yo tengo la mía controlada. ¿No te ibas?

-Sí. Tengo que preparar mi habitación. Y que sepas que ya no estamos en la cabaña. Ahora cada uno se hace sus cosas.

-Claro. Señor y señora Sawyer de puertas para fuera.

-Exacto.

James se marchó y ella se quedo allí sentada el tiempo suficiente como para entender que aquella misión se estaba complicando por momentos. Había cosas que estaban por encima de ella, pero ninguna de esas cosas podría estar por encima de aquella misión.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 **

No fue hasta media hora después cuando decidió subir a la casa. Mientras subía las escaleras del desván podía escuchar música, y bastante alta, que venía de alguna parte de la casa. Cerró la puerta y lo primero que vio fue una enorme maleta que ella no había traído en medio del salón. Había otras cosas de las que no se había percatado y que tal vez tampoco estaban allí. Varios guardarropas estaban apoyados en uno de los sillones. Algunas cajas de zapatos y cajas de terciopelo que al abrir pudo comprobar que albergaban joyas y bastante caras. ¿Quién habría traído todo esto? ¿Y dónde estaba él?

En ese momento una de las puertas de los dormitorios se abrió y comprendió de donde venía la música. James apareció vestido con unos vaqueros y un par de cajas en la mano. Pasó por delante suya sin ni siquiera mirarla y se dirigió hasta la cocina. Abrió el frigorífico y cogió una cerveza. Después volvió a pasar como si no estuviera allí y se dirigió de nuevo a aquella discoteca improvisada que había creado. Kate le siguió y antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta se puso en medio.

-¡¿Puedes bajar la música?-Él no parecía muy por la labor de hacerlo.

-¡No te escucho!

-Baja la puñetera…..-Kate entró y la apagó.

-¡¿Pero qué coño haces?-Tiró al suelo con rabia la sudadera que había estado intentando guardar en aquel maldito cajón de aquel diminuto armario que ahora era suyo, al menos hasta que estuvieran allí.

-¡Estoy tratando de hablar contigo!¿Qué son todas esas cosas?

-Son tus cosas. Yo ya tengo las mías. ¿Puedes salir de mi habitación?-Si no salía por si misma se vería obligado a echarla.

-¿Has elegido tu cuarto sin ni siquiera esperarme?

-En aquella maldita cabaña tuve que dormir cuatro días en un sofá que a punto estuvo de romperme la espalda. ¿Quieres que te explique porque he elegido antes que tú mi habitación?

-Me da igual. ¿Quién ha traído esa maleta y esas ropas?

-Supongo que alguno de los de abajo. ¡Yo qué coño se!-Se estaba hartando de tanta pregunta y de esa forma que tenía de sacarle de sus casillas.-A lo mejor es nuestro regalo de bodas.-Dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

-Esas joyas son muy caras.

-¿Y qué? No vas a pagarlas tú. Además al final tendrás que devolverás, no son para siempre.

-Ya sé que todo esto no es para siempre, por suerte.

-Si tú y yo tuviéramos suerte, ninguno de los dos estaría aquí ahora.

-¿A si? ¿Y donde estarías?

-¡No sé donde estaría, pero si mi vida hubiera seguido los pasos de la buena suerte, créeme que no estaría en Sicilia, viviendo una vida falsa, bebiendo una cerveza que aún está caliente y discutiendo con una mujer a la que no soporto!

-¡¿Sabes dónde estaría yo?-Dijo acercándose con violencia hacía él, hasta casi invadir su espacio personal. Odiaba tanto a aquel tipo….pero, ¿Cómo era posible que pudiese alterarla de aquella forma? Desde luego esperaba que aquella misión no durara mucho, o al final sus presagios sobre perder la razón, la cordura e ingresar por su cuenta en un psiquiátrico iban a hacerse realidad.- Estaría en una playa, de arena fina, tomando el sol, en mi tumbona. Seguramente pediría un mojito y un hombre caballeroso, educado y encantador, al que habría conocido en esa maravillosa isla paradisíaca y perdida del mundo, me invitaría a cenar, los dos solos, sin nadie alrededor. ¡Eso es lo que haré cuando acabe esta misión para olvidar la horrible pesadilla que supone tu compañía!O tal vez me ingrese voluntariamente en un centro hospitalario para personas con problemas mentales, porque no sé si saldré viva de esta misión, lo que tengo claro es que si lo hago, me habré vuelto tan loca, estaré tan agotada mentalmente por tu presencia continua…

-¡Cállate!-Grito James, seguro que todo aquello era algún tipo de castigo, tal vez por las cosas que había hecho en esta vida o en otra, aunque no creía en los limbos, más allá y todas esas mierdas que había tenido que escuchar desde que era un niño, aunque por suerte para él no tuvo que hacerlo durante mucho tiempo. Sin embargo tener que lidiar con "Kate" era algo que le desestabilizaba, toda ella hacía que le hirviera la sangre. ¿Por qué coño no podía estarse calladita, acatar lo que le dictaban los jefes y dejar de hacerle preguntas como si él fuera uno de esos estúpidos libros de respuesta para todo?

Kate, lejos de callarse se acercó aún más a él, James no se movió. Sabía perfectamente que podía hacer para que se marchara y le dejara tranquilo. Podía besarla, pero entonces lo único que recibiría por su parte sería una tremenda bofetada, pero al menos se iría. No sabía qué era lo que más temía, la bofetada de aquella mujer o qué significaría un beso, un simple beso.

-¿Me estas mandando a callar? ¡¿Tú?

-Eso he dicho, cállate o vete y…..¡déjame en paz!

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que hacer esto?-preguntó Kate.

-Espero que el mínimo.

-Estamos a finales de abril, bien, espero que a finales de mayo, hayamos terminado. Voy a coger un calendario y contar los días, uno a uno, hasta que llegue ese día.

-Si no te importa copiaré tu método. Aunque lo haré mentalmente para no tener que ver los días que me quedan contigo.

-¡Bien!

-¡Bien!

Kate salió y cerró la puerta. Cogió sus cosas del salón y entró en su dormitorio cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Después se tiró en la cama y lloró. No sabía porque lo hacía, cuál era el motivo de aquellas lágrimas, solo sabía que necesitaba hacerlo.  
>James terminó su cerveza y recogió su habitación. Una hora después no podía escuchar ruido en la habitación de Kate, seguramente se había quedado dormida. Haría algo de comer, eran más de las cuatro de la tarde y su estómago empezaba a rugir. Seguro que ella también tendría hambre. Bueno, pues si tenía hambre que se hiciera su comida. ¿No estaban aquí para trabajar? Pues cada uno a lo suyo, y ya se encargarían de que, una vez cruzaran el portal de aquella casa, nadie sospechara de que no eran un matrimonio bien avenido. Ni siquiera tenía una televisión para pasar los canales. Al menos no estaría tan aburrido. Aunque unos ruidos en las escaleras le hizo saber que la paz que había sentido durante aquellas casi dos horas que había estado solo, se había terminado. Sobre todo cuando vio a Ana Lucia entrando la primera seguida de todos los demás.<p>

-¿Dónde está Austen?-Preguntó Ana Lucía, mientras él se levantaba del sofá y la miraba indiferente.

-Está durmiendo.

-¿No la acompañas?-Esta tía le estaba poniendo enfermo con tanto sarcasmo, por suerte los demás ya estaban en la sala.

-¿Os puedo ofrecer algo chicos?

-Creo que sería mejor si despiertas a la princesa, tenemos que organizar vuestro primer asalto.-Contestó Miles, que llevaba una enorme maleta de metal.

-Enseguida vuelvo.

James se dirigió hasta la puerta de su cuarto, justo cuando ella la abrió. Kate le miró con sorpresa y con algo de indiferencia, mientras se recogía el cabello y se frotaba la cara, que tenía bastante hinchada.

-¿Has dormido bien?  
>-¿Ya han llegado?<br>-Ahora mismo. Creo que deberías…..  
>-¿Qué?<br>-Tienes la cara hinchada, un poco de agua fría…..  
>-Eso es porque necesitaba dormir, estaba cansada, no creía que había dormido tanto….<br>-¡Ford!-Gritó Ana desde la otra sala.  
>-¡Dios!Como odio a esta tía. Cuando estés lista estamos en el salón. No tardes mucho, Ana Lucía no es lo que se dice muy paciente y yo no la aguanto.<br>-Mejor para ti, así tendrás otra con la que discutir.-Dijo Kate con una sonrisa irónica, mientras cerraba la puerta del baño.

James volvió al salón solo, mientras veía como habían desmontado aquella mesa y habían creado una especie de tablero con ella. Se sentó en una de las sillas y esperaron unos minutos hasta que Kate hizo aparición en la sala. Se sentó junto a él y los demás también se acomodaron cada uno en su lugar.

-Bueno, ahora que la señorita nos ha honrado con su presencia creo que podemos empezar.-Kate miró a Ana Lucía y lejos de mantenerse callada, no dejó que aquella mujer se saliera con la suya y la humillara delante de todos los demás.

-¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?-preguntó Kate con gran serenidad.

-Mi problema, Austen, es que llevo meses viviendo en este antro, organizándote la vida aquí y no lo he hecho para que duermas la siesta. ¿Quieres saber las horas que duermo al día?

-La verdad es que no me interesa lo más mínimo.-Kate sonrió con dureza y James las miró a ambas.

-Te recomiendo que te centres en lo que estamos, sino tendrás serios problemas. La concentración en este tipo de misiones es fundamental si no quieres que te peguen un tiro y tiren tu cadáver a alguna cala.

-Supongo que parte de la razón por la que estás tan irritada es que te hubiera gustado estar donde yo estoy ahora.-Ana Lucía se levanto de su silla y se enfrentó a ella. Kate por su parte, permaneció sentada, mientras bebía un poco de agua.

-Lo que vas a hacer es una mínima parte de lo que yo soy capaz de hacer.

-Si, ya estoy al tanto de todo lo que puedes hacer….

-¡¿Qué coño significa eso?-Ana Lucía estaba fuera de sí. ¿Qué se habría creído aquella mujer?

-¡Ana basta!-Gritó James que ahora se había levantado y estaba en medio de ambas.

-Es ella la que…..

-¡Eres tú la que no la deja en paz maldita sea!-Todos le miraron, incluida Kate. Ana Lucía sonrió y él se dio cuenta de que todo aquello de "sálvese quien pueda" no le estaba funcionando como otras veces.

-Creo que deberíamos empezar chicos, son más de las seis y todo tiene que estar listo para mañana.

-Charlotte tiene razón.-Intervino Eko.

-Lo siento, empecemos. –Dijo Kate, mientras respiraba profundamente. Charlotte comenzó a hablar.

-Francis Federigi. Como sabéis vive en Palermo. En estos momentos no se encuentra en Trapani, pero tiene la intención de venir en un par de días. Los viñedos de este tipejo se encuentran en las mismas hectáreas que su finca aquí en Trapani y a unos quince minutos en coche, está la mansión Davini. Ese es vuestro objetivo mañana.

-¿Viajaremos a la mansión? ¿No dices que no hay nadie? –preguntó Kate.

-Lo primero que deberías hacer es alquilar un vehículo. Haréis un poco de turismo, una comida en una terraza, un paseo por la playa….y una visita a los viñedos. Sus viñedos son muy conocidos en la zona. Siempre hay alguien de la familia, tal vez su madre….

-¿Cassidy está con él en Palermo?-preguntó James que estaba bastante intrigado por conocer el paradero de "Cintia".

-Esa sí que se lo ha montado bien.-dijo Miles con una sonrisa.

-Ella es nuestro contacto directo con él. Esta haciendo un gran trabajo. Hay algunos de sus hombres que suelen acercarse a "Montegui", es una terraza al norte de la ciudad que suele estar bastante bien ambientada por la noche.

-A partir de ahora deberéis llevar siempre encima un arma. Da igual si vais a la playa o a montaros en un tiovivo. –Dijo Ana Lucía de mala gana.

-¿Alguien nos cubrirá las espaldas?-¿Por qué demonios había preguntado eso? Se arrepintió desde el mismo momento en que lo había pronunciado, sobre todo, porque sabía que Kate estaba esperando esto.

-No James, tú te cubres las tuyas y yo las mías ¿recuerdas?-Ahí estaba la pecosa. Ambos se miraron con determinación. Ana Lucía rompió el encanto una vez más.

-¿A ti también te lo ha dicho? Pues créeme es literal. Tengo una bala en mi pierna que da fe de ello.

-Yo no soy responsable de que se te fuera la olla, morritos.- Respondió James.

-He echado de menos tus apodos. ¿Cómo te llama a ti?-Ana Lucía miró directamente a Kate y esta sonrió. "¿Quieres saber cómo me llama a mí, Ana?" pensó. Kate sonrió y la miró con toda la satisfacción que podían albergar sus ojos, sabiendo que esto iba a dejarla fuera de juego, al menos de momento. Estaba claro que aquella mujer estaba muerta de celos y a ella todo esto le divertía sobremanera.

-Cariño.-Dijo Kate con una sonrisa. Si esta tipeja pensaba que iba a quedarse por encima de ella, y quería estar celosa le iba a dar motivos para hacerlo, al menos en lo que se refería a palabras, nada más, por supuesto. James la miró y Miles carraspeó.

-En fin, Sayid y Hugo estarán aquí mañana a primera hora. Por el momento no necesitareis que nadie os cubra las espaldas, creo que lo haréis muy bien solos. –Dijo Miles, mientras Ana sacaba un par de mapas y se los daba a ambos.

-¿Cómo conseguiremos tener contacto con Francis Federigi?-James quería que toda aquella reunión terminara de una vez.

-El señor Federigi es bastante hospitalario. Además de un asesino y un corrupto, es educado, al menos eso si lo aprendió de pequeño. Cassidy hará el resto. Y ahí entras tu Kate.-Respondió Miles.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Conseguiremos un encuentro fortuito con nuestra amiga. En esta época del año no suele haber muchos turistas americanos, nuestra querida "Cintia" es americana, aunque lleve muchos años supuestamente en Italia. Encontrarse con una compatriota que encima está interesada junto con su marido en la mansión….es la situación perfecta.

-¿Cassidy vendrá aquí?-Esperaba que la respuesta fuera no.

-No James, vosotros iréis a ella. Muy bien, esas maletas y todo lo que Charlotte os ha dejado forma parte de vuestra vestimenta. Lo que habéis usado durante vuestra estancia en el Valle de San Fernando, no os sirve aquí y por supuesto no vais a usarlo. Encontrareis todo lo necesario. Si hay alguna cosa que preciséis ya sabéis donde estamos.

-Creo que lo tenemos todo, ¿todo claro Kate?-James vio en sus ojos la respuesta antes de que ni siquiera hablara.

-Como el agua.-respondió ella.

-Bien. Eko, esta parte te toca a ti.-Miles se sentó y Eko se levantó y se acercó hasta la mesa. Sacó cuatro fotos y las colocó para que pudieran verlas.

-Hay cuatro tipos, amigos de Federigi, que son bastante peligrosos y que os encontrareis mañana en esa taberna. Estas son sus caras.

-¿Eso es un corte?-Preguntó Kate señalando una de las fotos.

-El tipo que se lo hizo está muerto. Giovanni Mancini, es bastante torpe, pero muy rudo, usa la fuerza sin ningún tipo de control. Gregorio y Lucio Ferrante, "los hermanos", son mellizos, a Gregorio le va mas la tortura, hacer daño por hacer, solo para su disfrute personal, Lucio es más bien directo, ambos son más peligrosos que el primero. Y por último, pero por supuesto no el mejor, Salvatore Valenti, es el jefe del grupo, estuvo en la cárcel por homicidio, mató a un par de tipos que le debían pasta, aunque seguro que no han sido los únicos, salió hace un año del trullo, el soborno funciona todavía.

-¿Es el único con antecedentes?-James necesitaba saber a quienes se iban a enfrentar.

-Todos tienes antecedentes, pero, la justicia a veces mira para otro lado. Siempre que hay una desaparición por la zona, se les mira a ellos, pero, o bien no encuentran los cuerpos, o bien se las ingenian para salir bien parados.

-Bueno, muy interesante. Creo que vamos a divertirnos mucho, cariño.-Dijo James con una sonrisa mientras la miraba.

-Otra cosa, y esto es importante que lo recordéis, sobre todo tú Kate, se pierden por las extranjeras, sobre todo Salvatore, no importa si están casadas o solteras, si sus maridos o sus novios están delante o no. Ten mucho cuidado.

-No te preocupes. Me las arreglaré.-Kate no parecía inmutarse por aquella información, pero él sí.

-En ese caso creo que nos….se sentiría más tranquila si tuviera a alguien, solo por si acaso.

-Para eso estás tú Ford.-Apuntó Ana Lucía.

-Estoy hablando cuando yo no esté.-Le contestó más por quitarle hierro al asunto, que por hablar con ella.

-¿Cómo que cuando tu no estés?

-James tiene razón, habrá algunos momentos en que saldrás sola, reconsideraremos lo de Sayid y por supuesto yo también estaré.-Contestó Eko.

-¡No necesito escolta!-No iba a dejar que la trataran como a alguien que no sabe lo que se hace.

-Claro que si…¡Y no hay más que hablar!-Dijo James enfrentándose a sus ojos.

-Solo por si acaso Kate, créeme, es lo mejor. Por lo demás iremos informándoos de todo con precisión. Creo que por ahora eso es todo. Os dejaremos la documentación abajo, no dejéis pistas por el apartamento. Nada de papeles, documentos o cualquier cosa que os implique con la misión.

-Gracias Eko. ¿Tenéis alguna pregunta?-Dijo Miles.

-No Bruce Lee, ha sido una clase estupenda.

-En ese caso. Hemos terminado. Nos vemos mañana.

Uno a uno fueron saliendo de la sala. James revisó que la puerta quedará bien cerrada. Cuando subió las escaleras no hizo falta darse cuenta de que ella estaba esperándole con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de enfado en su rostro.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Mi ficha está en el ordenador, todo lo que he hecho, todo lo que soy. Si te interesa puedes echarle un vistazo, de ese modo no pondrás en duda delante de toda esta gente lo que soy o no capaz de hacer.

-Yo no he puesto nada en duda, joder.¡Ya lo has oído es peligroso!

-¿Es peligroso por el hecho de que sea mujer?¡Claro!Tú eres un machito y todo el mundo te temerá cuando te vea¡Y una mierda! No pienso ser menos que tú, que te quedé claro James.

-Haz lo que quieras. De todas formas vas a hacerlo.

-No necesito que me cuides, ni que me protejas, se hacerlo yo solita, para eso me prepararon, para no necesitar que nadie me cubra las espaldas y menos tu, que desde el primer segundo que nos conocimos dejaste bien claro que no ibas a hacerlo.

-Si debes llevar a alguien detrás, lo llevarás. Es parte del trabajo.

-Ya lo veremos.-Contestó ella, mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a hacerse un sándwich.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

_Apenas estaba amaneciendo y acababan de llegar de esa maldita fiesta de disfraces organizada por el Departamento de Comercio del Gobierno. Se quitó la chaqueta y la puso en la silla. Eran….las seis de la mañana…Estupendo, una noche más que no pegaría ojo. Ella salió del baño y le dio una de esas sonrisas a las que se había acostumbrado en los últimos meses. Era dulce, tierna, una de esas mujeres que saben hacer feliz a un hombre. Pero indiscutiblemente él era una excepción. Sabía que estaba demasiado implicada y ya se lo había dicho de distintas maneras, utilizando las mejores frases y palabras para que no le hicieran daño. Ambos sabían que lo que estaban haciendo no estaba bien y menos si el jefe se enteraba. Después de dos noches en las que se había hecho a la idea de que todo había terminado, por suerte, al menos para él, aquella mujer se estaba acercando a él con la misma mirada que tantas veces había contemplado. La misma mirada de deseo, de amor, esa que él no podía y no quería darle._

_-Shopie, ¿Por qué no duermes un poco?_

_-Creo que lo haré mañana cuando estemos en ese avión. Ahora me apetece hacer otra cosa.-Se acercó hasta él y comenzó a besarle por el cuello._

_-Ya hemos hablado de esto. -La apartó de él, para que pudiera mirarle.-No puedo darte lo que necesitas._

_-Yo te quiero James. Estoy enamorada…_

_-No lo digas. No podemos hacer esto y lo sabes._

_-Pero…._

_-Oye, nunca te he prometido nada, nunca te he pedido nada, pero ahora te pido que confíes en mí. Cuando esto termine, márchate lejos, al menos durante un tiempo. Eres joven, podrás encontrar otro trabajo, esto no es para ti._

_-¿Y qué pasará con nosotros James?_

_-Ese es el problema, nunca ha habido un nosotros. Siempre te lo he dicho, pero no me hiciste caso. Vete a la cama. Mañana nos espera un día muy largo._

_-¿Lo haces por mi hermano? ¿Por lo que pueda hacerte o decirte si se entera? Porque a mí no me importa James. Solo me importas tú. Vente conmigo, los dos solos, para siempre, sin viajes, sin nombres falsos, sin miedos, solos tú y yo._

_-No puedo hacerlo. Yo no te merezco. Y algún día te darás cuenta._

_-Dime que no me quieres y no volveré a molestarte._

_-Te quiero, pero no de la forma que tu esperas. No puedo darte nada, no tengo nada._

_-Entonces supongo que esto es una despedida. Tengo un asunto que resolver antes de la reunión de mañana.-Dijo cogiendo su bolso._

_-Pero no son ni las siete de la mañana._

_-No nos queda mucho tiempo. De todos modos no tardaré mucho. Solo un par de cuentas y una firmas en los registros. Estaré aquí a mediodía. Adiós James._

_Shopie cerró la puerta y él se fue directamente a la cama._

_Escuchó el teléfono y se levantó de un salto. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Miró el reloj, las seis de la tarde. ¿Cómo podía haber dormido tanto? Era casi de noche, cogió el teléfono mientras revisaba cada una de las dependencias del apartamento, no había rastro de ella. El teléfono se le cayó de las manos. Solo podía escuchar "Los halcones han descubierto el nido". Algo que solo podía significar una cosa. La misión había terminado, y lo peor era que no quería imaginar porqué._

_Quince minutos después estaba sentado en el coche junto a Sayid en dirección a la central que Ben y los suyos habían instalado en Copenhague. No había querido escuchar lo que Sayid tenía que decirle, sabía perfectamente lo que iba a encontrarse._

_Solo hizo falta un par de claves y estaban dentro. Salió del coche casi como si fuera un zombi y pudo ver en la puerta de la sala a Benjamin Linus con el gesto contrariado. Estaba más derrotado de lo que jamás le había visto._

_-Déjanos Sayid. El avión sale dentro de dos horas. Los demás ya están listos. Tú y James os marchareis juntos. Me gustaría hablar un momento con él._

_-Te espero en la salida trasera James.-Dijo Sayid mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda._

_-¿Cómo ha sido?-Preguntó con miedo. ¿Quería saber realmente como había pasado?_

_-Un solo impactó..En la nuca. ¿Quieres verla?_

_-¿Tú quieres que lo haga?_

_-No soy yo quien tiene que decidir eso James. La misión ha terminado. Después de llegar a Los Ángeles, cogerás un vuelo directo a Costa de Marfil, cuando todo esto pase, hablaremos._

_-Lo siento mucho Ben._

_-Eso ahora no me importa. Shopie está muerta. No voy a echarte la culpa, es solo mía, yo podía haberla retenido, impedir que se implicara tanto en este trabajo, pero el único motivo por lo que lo hice es porque sabía que esta era la única manera de que fuera feliz. Y me consuela que al menos uno de los dos lo haya sido. Aunque ahora…_

_-¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?_

_-Desaparecer y reflexionar. Creo que ambos hemos aprendido que no podemos mezclar los sentimientos, las emociones más primarias, con nuestras ambiciones profesionales. Solo espero que ambos aprendamos algo de todo esto._

_-Discutimos._

_-¿De qué estás hablando?_

_-Lo último que voy a recordar de ella es nuestra discusión de esta mañana. Yo….no podía…_

_-Voy a llevármela para enterrarla junto a nuestros padres. Al menos, ahora es lo único que puedo hacer por ella._

* * *

><p>-¡James!¡James!-Abrió los ojos y comprobó que estaba allí mirándole. Se incorporó y ella se levantó.<p>

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estabas gritando. ¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las siete de la mañana. ¿Quieres que te prepare un café?

-No. Voy a darme una ducha. ¡Deja de mirarme así!

-¿De mirarte cómo?-Dijo Kate sorprendida.

-No quiero que sientas lástima por mí, no quiero que sientas nada.

-Me lo estás poniendo muy fácil, la verdad.

-Hugo y Sayid estarán al llegar, será mejor que estés lista.

Se levantó y cerró la puerta del baño. Kate se quedó allí un instante. Antes de salir se dio cuenta de que tenía el portátil encendido y su ficha estaba en la pantalla. Debía haber estado leyéndola y luego en algún momento se quedaría dormido.  
>No le había dicho que había estado algunos minutos tras la puerta y había escuchado claramente el nombre de Shopie en sus sueños, ni tampoco que cuando había entrado a su habitación, estaba muy inquieto. Estaba claro que aquella mujer había significado algo para él, tal vez si ella le contaba lo de Robert, él le contaría que había pasado con Shopie, y entonces ambos comprendieran porque no se soportaban. Aunque no sabía si era mejor no saberlo, por miedo a lo que podría pasar si llegaban a contarse cosas demasiado personales, demasiado íntimas.<p>

Salió de la habitación antes de que saliera del baño y la encontrara allí. Ahora tendría que elegir que ponerse para su primer día oficial como los señores Sawyer.

-¿Cómo crees que les ira?-preguntó Hugo mientras subían las escaleras.

-Seguro que han sabido convivir bien. De todos modos solo llevan un día aquí.

-Lo sé pero ella es….

-¿Preciosa?-dijo Sayid con una sonrisa mientras metía el código.

-Sí. Está claro que hay algo entre ellos. Y no creo que….bueno, ya conoces a James.

-Te aseguro que no hará nada después de lo que vivió con Shopie, ¿Por qué arriesgarse a pasar otra vez por lo mismo?

-Pero esto puede que no sea lo mismo…Es decir…Imagínate que se enamora de ella….y ella de él…James no estaba enamorado de Shopie, tú y yo lo sabemos…..pero Kate no es Shopie, es una mujer…

-¿Impactante?-Otra vez esa sonrisa.

-Yo diría que es un hueso duro de roer….Y creo que eso puede resultarle más atractivo a él….Sin tener en cuenta que físicamente podría gustarle a cualquiera…Pero no se…He leído su ficha…Y tienen muchas cosas en común….

-¿Cómo qué?

-Son ambiciosos, luchadores, saben tomar decisiones…Usan perfectamente sus habilidades…..Y son grandes actores ambos…..Creo que vamos a tener que estar muy pendientes de ellos, tío…..A mí Kate me cae bien….

-Son mayorcitos Hugo, si quieren pasar un buen rato juntos, ni tú ni yo vamos a impedirlo.

-Creo que si ella supiera lo que ocurrió con Shopie….

-Eso deberá contárselo James en tal caso. No habras la boca.

-Pero si ella supiera como acabó la pobre Shopie, no se le ocurriría pensar en James como algo más que un compañero de misión…

-No te preocupes, James se comportará.

-Tú tienes mucha fe en él, pero yo no...Ycuando pase algo….Te lo diré….

-Ahora subamos. A ver cómo están el señor y la señora Sawyer.

Cuando entraron se encontraron la casa en un silencio algo raro. O aún estaban dormidos o se había ido. Pero para sorpresa de ambos James ya estaba vestido y sentado en el sofá ojeando unos papeles.

-¡Tío!

-¡Hey chicos!

-¿Cómo estás amigo?

-Creo que podría estar mejor, mi mujer tarda demasiado en elegir modelito. ¡Cariño, tenemos visita!

-¡Ya voy tesoro!-dijo Kate desde la habitación.

-Sí que lo hacéis bien. –Dijo Hugo divertido.

-Lo hacemos mejor cuando estamos frente a frente. ¿Novedades desde la base?

-Creo que Hugo está algo preocupado…-dijo Sayid mirando a Hurley.

-¿Y eso porque Jabba?-preguntó James.

-Tú y ella…Ya sabes….

-Toda la noche.-Dijo James con una sonrisa divertida.

-Buenos días-Kate apareció por la puerta.

-Jo, Kate, estás muy guapa.

-Gracias Hugo, aunque soy Carol, ¿crees que este vestido me hace gorda cariño? Los estampados siempre hacen gorda, seguro que esa Ana Lucía me ha seleccionado mi vestuario.

-Carol, estás preciosa. Pero me gustas más cuando no llevas nada.

-A mi me pasa lo mismo, lástima que anoche lo hiciéramos vestidos.

-¡Joder!¡Sois buenos!-Hugo no paraba de sonreír.

-Creo que será mejor que os marchéis. Buena suerte.-Intervino Sayid más serio.

-Luego hablo una cosa contigo. ¡Vámonos sasafrás!

-Chicos, os traeré unas caracolas de la playa.

-¿No es odiosa?-Dijo James mientras sonreía y abría la puerta.

Cerraron la puerta de la casa y descubrieron que a pesar de ser apenas las nueve de la mañana el sol ya picaba en aquel sitio.

-¿Y ahora a donde vamos?-preguntó Kate.

-Vamos a por nuestro coche. ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Un tres plazas o tal vez un biplaza?-James ojeaba unos catálogos mientras seguían caminando.

-Creo que uno de esos sin techo.-Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Creo que has visto muchas películas.

-No tantas como tú. Dame la mano.-James la miró sorprendido. ¿Porque tenían que darse la mano?

-¿Qué?

-Se supone que estamos pasando nuestra luna de miel, aparte de hacer el amor a todas horas y comerse con los ojos, esto es lo que hacen los recién casados. Además, Carol está muy enamorada de Tom, y él de ella. Así que, dame tu mano y sonríeme como si te fuera la vida en ello.

-En parte es así, ¿no?

-Pues eso. No creo que sea tan horrible que me preste tu mano un momento.

-Muy bien, mientras sea la mano y no tengamos que poner en práctica el resto de las cosas.

-¡Como me rio!-Dijo Kate mientras se aferraba a su mano. Continuaron caminando con total naturalidad.

-Oye, eres tú la que siempre insinúa que quiero acostarme contigo, tal vez es tu subconsciente.

-¿No crees que tal vez puede que sea al revés?

-Tal vez deberíamos dejarnos llevar, a ver qué pasa.

-Creo que voy a soltarte la mano.

-Ya me callo, pero es que deberías mirarte la cara, eres muy graciosa.

-¿A dónde tenemos que ir?

-Está a la vuelta. Se llama "Car & Travel".

-¿Sabes hablar italiano?

-Naturalmente bella, italiana è la mia seconda lingua.

-Camminare bello.


	13. Chapter 13

**Las cosas empiezan a ponerse interesantes...jijiji...La misión se hace patente...¡A disfrutar!..XD**

**Capitulo 13**

Tardaron una media hora en decidir el coche que iban a alquilar. Él quería un deportivo rojo de dos plazas que el propietario aseguraba que había sido alquilado por algún que otro famosillo. Seguro que era una trola, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, era un coche perfecto. Claro que cuando Kate le dijo que no era precisamente un coche con el que pasaran desapercibidos, comprendió que era mejor algo más convencional. Al final se quedaron con un biplaza gris, bastante cómodo, pero nada asequible.

Les llevó otra media hora organizar todo el papeleo y eran más de las once cuando iban camino de la playa, sentados al volante. Kate llevaba sus gafas de sol y un pañuelo para no estropear su pelo. Parecía una actriz de los años cincuenta. Si no fuera por esa horrible guía que no paraba de leer a todas horas.

En realidad no ponía nada raro en su ficha. Tal vez habían obviado parte de la información sobre aquella mujer que estaba disfrutando como una niña pequeña de aquel paseo. No podía entender que habría pasado en su vida que la mantuviera tan intranquila, sabía que se despertaba la mayoría de las noches en mitad de la madrugada. Lo había hecho en aquella cabaña, durante cada una de las noches, la había visto pasando hacía la cocina. Y anoche la había escuchado abriendo la puerta de su cuarto. Lo sabía porque estaba despierto intentando averiguar quién era Kate Austen. No quería preguntarle directamente a ella. No quería que pensara que estaba interesado de algún modo en ella. Tenían suficientes cosas de las que preocuparse como para encima compartir sueños y pesadillas varias. Pero ambos tenía algo en común, una de sus misiones había salido mal, alguien había muerto. Tal vez ese Robert. Pero no era eso con lo que parecía soñar. Tal vez tendría que prestar más atención y averiguar quién era Wayne.

-No puedo creer que nos cobren treinta euros al día por esta chatarra.-Dijo intentando parecer malhumorado.

-Ni que fueras a pagarlo tú.-Dijo Kate con una sonrisa, devolviendole aquella frase sobre las joyas caras.-Además, este coche no está mal.

-Estamos a quince minutos de los viñedos y de la casa de Federigi.

-¿Podemos parar en la playa?

-¿En serio vas a coger esas caracolas?

-No. Me gustaría pasear un poco. Solo un momento. Hace tiempo que no veo el mar.

-Muy bien pecosa.

-¿No puedes evitarlo, verdad?

-¿Llamarte pecosa? Lo intentó, pero me sale solo.

Kate se bajó del coche en cuanto James aparcó. Se quitó las sandalias y se quedó allí plantada con los pies en la arena, dejando que las olas la mecieran. Se dio la vuelta para mirarle y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. James se quitó las zapatillas de mala gana y se remangó los vaqueros para no mojárselos. Se puso a su lado y la miro.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo?

-¿Ves aquello?-James asintió- Es un castillo fenicio. Este lugar tiene mucha historia. ¿Sabías que fue bombardeada durante la segunda guerra mundial? ¿O que Garibaldi desembarcó aquí para iniciar la reunificación de toda Italia en el siglo XIX?

-Que interesante. Veo que esa guía te ha servido para algo. Lo que no entiendo es porque estamos mojándonos los pies como dos idiotas.

-Robert era…-Empezó Kate.

-No.-No queria saberlo, bueno si que quería, pero no quería escucharlo. No quería ese tipo de intercambio de información entre ellos.

-Quiero contártelo. Sé que has estado leyendo mi ficha, pero hay cosas que no vienen en ella.

-Si no viene en tu ficha, entonces no es importante para la misión, y si no es importante para la misión, entonces tampoco lo es para mí.

-Me preguntaste quien era Robert y voy a contártelo ahora. Me da igual si no quieres saberlo o escucharlo. Necesito contártelo.

-¿Por qué?-La miró y ella esquivó su mirada solo un segundo. Luego le miró directamente a los ojos.

-Porque tal vez, después entiendas porque soy como soy.

-Empieza antes de que una medusa me pique, y ya sabes lo que tendrás que hacer si eso pasa.

-Ya.-Kate sonrió.-Robert era el encargado de las comunicaciones de mi equipo, algo así como Faraday.

-Espero que no tan lento como él.

-James...El caso es que iba a dejarlo, no le gustaba el trabajo, sin embargo yo le animé para que siguiera haciéndolo, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano se marcharía, yo no quería dejarlo marchar.

-¿Estabais liados?

-Algo así. Yo le quería, pero nunca fui capaz de decírselo, siempre pensaba que no era el momento. Una noche yo estaba en una fiesta. Solo nos quedaba un último paso para terminar la misión y agenciarnos toda la pasta. Pero nos descubrieron. Pusieron una bomba en la furgoneta donde Robert y otros dos compañeros nos daban las directrices a seguir…Murió.

James se quedó mirando al mar, sabiendo porque le contaba todo aquello, era obvio que tenían más en común de lo que había pensado.

-Bueno, siento que tuvieras que pasar por eso.

-Yo te he contado mi parte, ¿vas a contarme tú la tuya?-le miró algo tímida y lo que vio en sus ojos le dijo que no pasara por ahí.

-¿Te he obligado yo a que me lo cuentes? No, ¿verdad? Eres tu quién lo ha hecho solita, sin presión. Querías que te escuchara y lo he hecho. Ahora es mejor que sigamos adelante.

-Pero…¿Quién es Shopie?-El sonido de aquel nombre hizo que se pusiera tenso. Kate lo notó y supo que no tenía que haberle preguntado por ella en ese mismo instante. James salió de la arena y se dio la vuelta.

-¡Muévete Carol!

Kate se montó en el coche y se puso las sandalias mientras él conducía hasta los viñedos. ¿Cómo podían pasar de conversar tranquilamente a en pocos segundos ni mirarse? Había visto su cara, esa cara que ponía cuando algo le incomodaba. Estupendo, pues Hugo era su única oportunidad de averiguar qué demonios le pasó a esa mujer y porqué tanto secretismo entorno a ella.

Solo les llevó unos quince minutos llegar a unos terrenos plagados de viñedos y a grandes fincas de las que sus propietarios se sentirían muy orgullosos. James iba concentrado en la conducción y ella pensando en volver a interiorizar a la horrible Carol Sawyer. Entraron por una finca cuyas iniciales en el portón daban clara idea de quienes eran sus propietarios. Era la primera vez que estaban en terreno peligro. Estaban en las tierras de Francis Federigi. Aparcaron el coche y James la miró.

-¿Lista?  
>-Siempre.<br>-Pues allá vamos.

James salió del coche y abrió su puerta. Le tendió la mano y la ayudó a salir. Una vez fuera Kate se colocó las gafas de sol e iba a caminar cuando notó su mano en la suya. Un gesto que no sabía porque le había hecho acelerar su ritmo cardíaco. Solo era parte del papel. Caminaron juntos hasta que llegaron a los establos. Había un par de caballos en la cerca y vieron a un joven que los estaba alimentando.

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo señores?

-Vera, somos turistas, hemos oído que por esta zona hay muy buenos vinos, ¿sabe si el dueño está por aquí?-Preguntó James.

-El señor Federigi se encuentra de viaje, pero creo que se madre está en la casa. Si esperan aquí le diré que tiene visita.

-Gracias chico.

Kate se soltó de su mano de mala gana y miró los caballos. De pequeña siempre había soñado con tener un caballo, pero claro, el sueldo de su madre no daba para mucho, y más teniendo en cuenta que los gastos de su padre superaban lo ganado en su trabajo, cuando era capaz de mantener un empleo. Su madre siempre tenía que guardar parte de su dinero si querían comer y llegar a fin de mes. Un caballo se acercó y empezó a acariciarle el hocico.

-¿Tenías caballo en esa granja donde vivías pecosa?  
>-No vivía en una granja. Había algunos ranchos por la zona, a veces me dejaban montar. Pero nunca he tenido un caballo propio.<br>-Pues parece que le gustas.  
>-Es curioso, siempre le he caído mejor a los animales que a las personas. ¿Por qué crees que será?<br>-A saber con quién te juntabas, pecosa.  
>-Muy gracioso. ¿No te gustaría vivir en un sitio así?<p>

-Buenos días.-Ambos se dieron la vuelta para contemplar a una mujer que rondaría los sesenta muy bien conservados. Tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta de color rubio ceniza e iba deliciosamente maquillada. Su sonrisa era dulce, nada que ver con la madre de un asesino. Aunque a lo mejor no tenía ni idea de a que se dedica su hijo, pensó Kate. Le tendió la mano en respuesta al saludo de aquella mujer.-Paolo me ha dicho que me buscaban. Soy Alessia Federigi.

-Carol Sawyer, y este es mi marido, Tom.-James se acercó y tomó la mano de la señora.

-¿Quieren ver los viñedos?

-Nos encantaría.-Kate estaba realmente encantada con aquella situación. James no tanto.

-¿Americanos?

-Sí, de Nueva York.

-Solemos recibir muchas visitas de turistas a lo largo del año. De todas las zonas del planeta. Los viñedos de Trapani son muy conocidos y nuestros vinos son una delicia para los sentidos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan en el negocio de los viñedos?-Si ella no iba al grano, lo haría él.

-Mi hijo, Francis, compró esta finca hará cinco años, su antiguo propietario murió en un terrible accidente que impactó a toda la ciudad. Era un hombre muy querido y respetable. El vino es una pasión. Mi hijo siempre pone mucha pasión en lo que hace. ¿Tienen hijos?

-No, acabamos de casarnos.-Respondió Kate sin mirarle, aunque sabía que estaba sonriendo.

-¿Recién casados? Han elegido un lugar muy romántico y precioso para disfrutar de su luna de miel. Están de luna de miel, supongo.

-Si, así es. Realmente esta ciudad es preciosa.

-Tenemos unas diez hectáreas de viñedos. Mucho trabajo y empleados responsables. Vengan conmigo, les enseñaré la bodega y podrán probar el fruto de nuestra cosecha.

Kate caminó al lado de la señora Federigi y James vio como esta le cogía la mano para ver su anillo de casada. En solo cinco minutos se había ganado a la madre de aquel mafioso. Realmente siendo Carol parecía más encantadora y asequible que siendo quién era en realidad. No se fiaba de aquel sitio, en cualquier momento alguno de los compinches de Federigi podrían hacer su aparición.

-¡Vamos cariño!-Grito Kate dándole una sonrisa realmente dulce. ¿Quién era aquella mujer?

Hacía bastante frio allí abajo y olía a humedad. Estornudó, siempre había tenido un poco de alergia primaveral. Aquella mujer no dejaba de hablar y hablar sobre la cosecha, el vino, las barricas de roble mejor que las de encina y todo eso que a él no le interesaba lo más mínimo. Desde luego, en ese sentido ella hacía mucho mejor su papel que él, porque parecía maravillada por todo aquello. ¿Esta mujer estaría sola en aquella finca? Tal vez….

-¿Vive aquí con su marido?-Kate parecía haberle leído el pensamiento, porque fue ella la que preguntó.

-La finca es de mi hijo. Yo suelo venir de vez en cuando, sobre todo en primavera. Lamentablemente Luca murió hace muchos años. Francis solo era un niño cuando nos dejó. Fue muy duro para él hacerse a la idea de que su padre no iba a volver.

-Lo siento mucho. Yo también perdí a mi padre, se cómo debe sentirse.-Acarició la mano de aquella mujer con ternura y ella le sonrió. Kate se dio cuenta en ese instante de que acababa de confesar algo de su vida que él no sabía. Tal vez podía pensar que se lo había inventado. Pero al mirarle supo que no iba a creerse que formara parte del papel de Carol Sawyer, esa parte era Kate, y ella sabía que él podía leer lo que estaba pensando.

-Estoy seguro de que al igual que Carol su hijo ha sabido reponerse de un golpe tan duro.-Apuntó James sin dejar de mirarla.

-Francis es un hombre fuerte y nunca le ha faltado la energía suficiente para seguir adelante. ¿De qué murió su padre, si no es indiscreción?

-Una larga enfermedad.-Ahora no le miró. Ya sabía que no iba a creerse tampoco esa parte de la historia. La señora Federigi cogió una botella y agarró a Kate del brazo.

-Vamos, acompáñenme, les daré una copa para que podamos brindar por la vida. No me gusta hablar de la muerte.

-A mi tampoco.-Dijo Kate.

-Síganos Señor Sawyer. Les mostraré la casa.

Aquella finca era enorme y hermosa. Posiblemente uno de los lugares más bellos que había visto en su vida, pero también, algo tétrico. La decoración de la sala principal en la que ahora se encontraban degustando el vino estaba prácticamente impregnada de dos tonos de color: el negro y el ocre. Los muebles eran de madera de roble y las puertas tenían que ser abiertas por dos personas al menos, dado su grosor. Los dos sofás de piel, también en negro, estaban finamente tallados. No había libros, pero si una fina cristalería que decoraba la estantería principal. Había algunos retratos de la familia colgados por las paredes y una enorme chimenea en el fondo. La lámpara era seguramente la joya de la corona, James no podría distinguir si era de bronce o de oro, pero desde luego el cristal no era del barato, precisamente.  
>Kate se había sentado a su lado y degustaba su copa de vino, mientras él no perdía detalle de aquel lugar, aunque ella hacía lo mismo. La señora Federigi regresó de la cocina con algo para picar y en ese preciso momento Kate dejó su copa sobe la mesa y lo que ocurrió a continuación le dejó de piedra.<p>

-Alessia, ¿podría decirme donde está el baño?

Estuvo a punto de atragantarse con aquel pedazo de queso y tuvo que beberse el resto de la copa para evitar asfixiarse.

-Está arriba, al fondo, la segunda puerta a la derecha.  
>-Gracias. Enseguida vuelvo.<p>

-Es una mujer adorable.-Apuntó la señora.  
>-Por ese me casé con ella.-James miraba hacía las escaleras, imaginando en que estaba pensando.<p>

Por supuesto sus intenciones no eran precisamente las de ir al baño. Los planos que su equipo les había proporcionado con la ayuda de Cassidy, decían claramente donde se encontraba la habitación principal. El centro de operaciones de Francis Federigi. Kate abrió la puerta suavemente y descubrió que aquella habitación no parecía tener fin. Además de un baño enorme anexo a esta, había lo que parecía un despacho, perfectamente equipado. Intentó abrir algunos de los cajones de la mesa pero por supuesto estaban bien sellados. Sin embargo un libro le llamó la atención en la estantería. Siempre había sabido que este tipo de personajes, guardaban sus tesoros más preciados en los lugares más insospechados. Por la información que tenían de aquel tipo sabía que no era precisamente un aficionado a la lectura, más bien, organizaba su vida en torno a otro tipo de placeres.

-¿Qué es esto?-Se preguntó intrigada. Un libro con tapa de terciopelo sobresalía de la estantería y cualquiera podría imaginar que había sido leído muchas título no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, "Yo mato". Ella sabía que no eran lecturas lo que contenía. Lo cogió con sumo cuidado y algo cayó de él. Se agachó para cogerlo y descubrió que eran una serie de anotaciones y un nombre: Charles Widmore. Las anotaciones eran cifras en dólares y fechas de vencimiento. Cogió la pequeña cámara que llevaba y le hizo una foto. Después colocó todo en su sitio y bajo las escaleras.

-¿Te encuentras bien cariño? No tienes muy buena cara.  
>-Creo que debe ser este sol, me ha dado un poco de jaqueca.<br>-Serás mejor que nos vayamos entonces. Cuando se pone así es mejor que descanse. Gracias por todo señora Federigi.  
>-Ha sido un placer. Vuelvan cuando quieran. Ya le he dicho a su marido que la mansión en la que están interesados está a diez minutos de aquí. Podrán echarle un vistazo cuando mi hijo esté, es él el que lleva todo eso.<br>-Sí. James cree que puede ser una buena inversión, le habrá dicho que es agente inmobiliario.  
>-Así es. Esa casa es una auténtica maravilla. Hasta otro día. Disfruten de la ciudad.<p>

Salieron de la casa y James arrancó el coche a toda prisa, sin darle casi tiempo a abrocharse el cinturón. No quería mirarla, no quería que hablará, porque si lo hacía….¿En que estaba pensando?

-¿No vas a preguntarme que he estado haciendo ahí arriba?  
>-Creo que será mejor que cierres la boca.<br>-Pero…  
>-¡Cállate Kate! ¡Por el amor de dios, cállate!<p>

Kate hizo lo que le dijo, porque aquella expresión que había visto en sus ojos al hablarle de ese modo no la había visto nunca y sabía que cuando llegarán a casa, ese Tom Sawyer daría paso al James Ford más cabreado que había visto en todo este tiempo juntos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

En cuanto cerró la puerta y abrió la nevera con aquella violencia, supo que lo que venía a continuación era una bronca monumental de esas que hacen historia, de esas que seguramente en parte merecía. Lo que había hecho no había estado bien, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de ver la guarida de aquel tipejo. Kate se sentó en el sofá esperando, porque sabía que no tardaría en aparecer. Oyó algo romperse en la cocina. Seguramente había estrellado un plato en el fregadero con tal de no tirárselo a ella en la cabeza. En ese momento le vio aparecer, realmente cabreado, respirando con dificultad.

-¡¿En qué coño estabas pensando? ¿Qué se te ha pasado por la cabeza para subir allí arriba?

-Pensé que debíamos empezar a pasar a la acción.

-¡¿A eso lo llamas tu pasar a la acción? ¡¿En qué momento pensabas decirme que ibas a ir por tu cuenta en esto? Para eso está Cassidy…Existen pasos, estrategias. ¡Pero tu pareces ir a tu bola!

-¡No pensé que te lo tomarías así!

-!¿Y cómo iba a tomármelo? ¿Sabes que hace toda esa gente ahí debajo?

-Tengo una ligera idea.

-¡Pues métete esto en tu jodida cabeza! ¡Llevan meses preparándolo todo para que ahora llegues tú y lo jodas todo!¡No pienso poner mi vida en peligro para que tú hagas lo que te salga de los huevos cuando te venga en gana!

-Pensé que podríamos ahorrar tiempo si averiguáramos algo interesante y así ha sido, tengo un nombre…..

-¡No me interesa Kate!Si tienes un nombre dáselo a Miles o Ana o quien te parezca mejor. Tal vez deberías hacer todo el trabajo tu solita, se te ve con muchas ganas.

-Pues claro que tengo ganas, ¡estoy cansada de pasar las veinticuatro horas al día pegada a tu culo!

-¡Pues esto es lo que hay!Si no te interesa, Ana Lucía podría ocupar tu lugar en cualquier momento.

-¡Seguro que eso te gustaría, así podrías tener un dos por uno!

-Te lo advierto Kate, si vuelves a hacer algo como lo que acabas de hacer te juro que haré que te echen de la misión. Esto no es un juego. Es peligroso. Y no pienso arriesgarme.

-Se llama Charles Widmore y….

-¡He dicho que te calles! A las nueve espero que estés lista. Tenemos un nuevo paso que dar.

James cerró la puerta de su habitación de un golpe que retumbó en toda la casa. Se quedó allí sentada durante unos minutos, después supo perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer y donde debía ir.

Cuando atravesó la puerta los vio a todos trabajando, pero no encontraba a Hurley. Si que vio a Sayid que estaba conversando con Miles. Se acercó hasta ella y la hizo salir.

-¿Qué ha pasado Kate?

-He encontrado esto. Creí que deberías tenerlo.-Le enseñó la camara con las fotos que había tomado en casa de Federigi.

-¿Dónde está James?

-Durmiendo creo, la verdad es que no lo sé, la comunicación no es lo nuestro…yo….

-¿Estás bien?-Dijo algo preocupado por la expresión de Kate.

-En realidad no. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

-Por supuesto. Vayamos a la otra sala.-Sayid la llevó hasta la otra habitación, cerró la puerta y ambos se sentaron.

-Hago todo lo que puedo, intento que las cosas marchen bien, pero creo que tal vez….No se…Creo que me odia y no entiendo porqué, ya no sé como dirigirme a él sin que se moleste conmigo. Siempre acaba cabreándose.

-James es algo especial. Pero puedo asegurarte que es el mejor.

-Pues las relaciones personales no lo son lo suyo.

-Bueno, la perfección no existe.-Dijo con una sonrisa que no fue correspondida por ella.

-Sé que hay algo que me oculta, algo que no quiere que sepa, por eso me trata así, poniendo una distancia. Y creo que se por qué. ¿Quién es Shopie?

-¿Él te ha hablado de ella?-Preguntó Sayid sorprendido.

-No. ¿Era su mujer?

-James nunca ha estado casado. Si él no te lo ha contado, yo no debo hacerlo.

-Eso se llama lealtad.

-Sí. Es mi mejor amigo. Él y Hurley son todo lo que tengo. Lo único que puedo decirte es que no es nada personal contra ti, más bien es contra sí mismo. Pero nunca haría nada que te hiciera daño, tenlo por seguro.

-He hecho algo estúpido.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Cuando estábamos en casa de Federigi, me he levantado y he subido al baño, aunque obviamente no he ido al baño. He estado en su habitación y en su despacho y es allí donde he conseguido lo que te he enseñado.

-¿Por eso está enfadado?

-Sí, y no le culpo, pero era una gran oportunidad, no creía que sería tan malo, no lo hice con mala intención.

-Dame eso. Transferiré las fotos. Y para la próxima vez, no te saltes el protocolo Kate. Ella lo hizo.

-¿Shopie?

-Eso es lo que pasó. Hizo algo estúpido y le costó la vida.

-¿Quieres decir que solo está preocupado por mi?

-¿Lo entiendes ahora?

-Bonita manera de demostrarlo.

-Con James las cosas funcionan así. Deja que sea él quien te cuente todos los detalles, tarde o temprano lo hará y entonces lo entenderás todo. Ahora, ¿porque no subes arriba y descansas? Esta noche toca lo más difícil y debes tener los ojos muy abiertos.-Abrió la puerta para que ambos pudieran salir.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón. Gracias.

-Es un placer Kate.

Después de esperar que hiciera acto de presencia en la sala durante media hora, y viendo que eran más de las tres y todavía no había comido nada, se dirigió a la cocina y se hizo un sándwich. Comió sola y después decidió que se daría un baño relajante y eterno y pensaría en el siguiente paso.

Cerró la puerta del baño y llenó la bañera hasta arriba con una suculenta espuma, después se metió dentro y sintió todo su cuerpo relajarse por el contacto del agua caliente. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por aquella calma. Llevaba las uñas de los pies pintadas de rojo, el esmalte estaba algo descascarillado, debería hacer algo con eso. ¿Qué iba a ponerse? Ni siquiera había mirado entre aquella ropa. Tal vez un vestido bonito, aunque cogería una chaqueta, porqué seguro que por la noche haría frio, ¿tacones o algo cómodo? Había visto un par de zapatos que desde luego quedarían perfectos con un vestido en tonos claros, pero….La puerta del baño se abrió y apenas tuvo tiempo de sentarse en la bañera y cubrirse con ambas manos los pechos. James escuchó el ruido del agua y la miró.

-¡¿No puedes llamar a la puerta?  
>-Yo…Tengo que mear.<br>-¿Si sales un momento…?  
>-Claro, lo siento.<p>

Estupendo, ni un maldito albornoz, solo toallas medianas, ¿Qué más podría pasarle hoy? Se levantó del agua y cogió la toalla y la estableció en su cuerpo, apenas le cubría el trasero. Como pudo, abrió la puerta y le vio esperando al otro lado. Evitando que sus mejillas se enrojecieran, se fue a toda prisa hasta su cuarto y cerró la puerta.  
>James nunca había visto a una mujer salir con menos gracia de un baño llevando únicamente una mini-toalla. Ella había dicho que su culo no estaba mal, pues el suyo tampoco. Y tenía unas piernas más que interesantes, no sabía porque le había dicho que estaba flaca, en realidad estaba bastante bien compensada. Dejó de lado sus pensamientos, cuando el motivo por el que había abierto la puerta le recordó que su vejiga iba a estallar.<p>

Unas horas después en las que no se habían cruzado por la casa, James terminaba de ultimar los detalles con Hurley en la sala de estar.

-Tío está ciudad es horrible, hace una calor bestial-Dijo Hugo secandose el sudor de la cara. James le miró y sonrió.

-Si no comieras tanto, no tendrías tanto calor Patillas.

-¿Qué tal con Kate?-Dijo divertido, esperando una respuesta convincente.

-Mejor que nunca, creo que falta poco para que le pida el divorcio.

-A mi me cae bien, parece divertida.

-¿Te gusta o algo así?

-No tío, ¿a ti si?

-¿Estas de broma?

-Has estado con tías mucho menos atractivas que ella, ¿Por qué no iba a gustarte?

-Porque no.

-Eso no es una respuesta. Más bien creo que intentas evitar lo que tarde o temprano pasará.

-¿Y qué es eso que pasará?

-Ya sabes el qué. Si fuera violenta, o una cursi, o desagradable, ni siquiera te habrías fijado en ella. Pero aparte de….Bueno…Es muy guapa….Y sabes que es encantadora, pero además te lo pone difícil y eso te gusta aún más. ¿A que tengo razón?

-Esa mujer y yo no tenemos nada y además yo…..

-Hola Hurley.- Kate apareció por la sala preparada para su nueva misión.- Bonita camiseta. Me gusta Star Wars.

Ambos se quedaron mirándola sin saber qué decir, entonces fue Hurley quien se acercó y le dio una pulsera.

-¿Es un regalo para mí?

-Tiene un microchip, solo tienes que activarlo, por si las moscas.

-Yo también llevo uno, igualdad ante todo Carol.

-¿Llevas una pulsera?-Preguntó divertida.

-James lo lleva en el cinturón. Sayid y yo estaremos en una furgoneta en las traseras del paseo marítimo. Cualquier cosa, pum…¿Entendido chicos?

-Oído comandante.-Respondió James que no le quitaba ojo.

-Por cierto, estás muy guapa Kate, me gusta tu vestido.

-Cuándo quieras te lo presta, ¿verdad Pecas?

-Buena suerte.-Dijo Hurley mientras se marchaba.

James seguía sentado, mientras ella revisaba su bolso. Pasó por delante de él y se fue a la cocina. Cogió un vaso de agua y mientras bebía le vio aparecer. Llevaba una camisa negra y unos vaqueros desgastados, y por supuesto, apenas afeitado. Ella por su parte había elegido un vestido en tonos ocres y una chaqueta verde con unas sandalias a juego, se había maquillado lo suficiente, pero nunca en exceso y se había recogido el pelo, ya que si no podía llevarlo rizado, prefería un pequeño recogido.

-Siento lo de antes. No volverá a ocurrir.-Kate le miró con timidez, sabía que había metido la pata y ahora entendía porque estaba tan cabreado.

-Eso espero. ¿De verdad vas a ir así?

-Pues había pensado en ir con esa toalla, pero no me parecía apropiado. ¿Dónde están los albornoces?

-El mío en mi habitación, tal vez deberías repasar tus pertenencias antes de meterte en la bañera.

-Normalmente espero que llamen a las puertas cuando están cerradas, no tenemos la confianza suficiente para que entres sin hacerlo.-Dejó el vaso en el fregadero y cogió su cartera. Caminó hacía la entrada y él la siguió.

-Tampoco ha estado tan mal. Podría haber sido peor. Si hubiera entrado cinco minutos después, tal vez no solo te hubiera visto el trasero.

-¡No se me veía el trasero!

-Desde mi ángulo de visión, sí.

-Estupendo. ¿Ya no estás enfado conmigo?

-Yo no diría tanto. Pero si te portas bien, puedo hacer el esfuerzo de ser tu marido maravilloso y tierno, al menos por esta noche.

-Entonces seré buena, eso no pienso perdérmelo.-Abrió la puerta y ambos salieron a la calle.- Tu siendo tierno y maravilloso, es todo un lujo para mi solita.

-Anda, vámonos, esta noche toca la parte dura de todo esto.

-Eso no ha sonado muy bien.-Dijo divertida.

-Y luego soy yo el pervertido, señora Sawyer.

-Pervertido es como más me gustas, Señor Sawyer.

-Es una pena.-James se puso a su lado y la miró de forma sugerente.

-¿Qué?

-Que no podamos consumar el matrimonio.

-No se puede tener todo.-Dijo Kate con una sonrisa mientras caminaban en aquella noche de primavera.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

Si aquella ciudad era romántica y tenía ese aire de antigüedad embriagándolo todo por la mañana, por la noche era lo más parecido a una de esos lugares iluminados con farolas amarillas, con un toque de nostalgia de otro tiempo y un punto bohemio. El sonido del mar y la música en las terrazas eran los sonidos más destacados y también las conversaciones de la muchedumbre de viandantes y personas sentadas en las terrazas que disfrutaban de una cena o de aquella noche plagada de estrellas. Nadie de todos aquellos turistas, vecinos y lugareños podría sospechar que aquella pareja que caminaba al lado el uno del otro, aquella pareja joven, estaban en calidad de espías en aquella ciudad y que ir a cenar no era precisamente el motivo por el que habían salido aquella noche a pasear.

En los restaurantes olía a pizza y salsa al pesto. Los camareros entraban y salían a toda prisa sirviendo los platos y sonreían agradecidos. Encontraron la terraza "Montegui" sin problemas, apenas había mesas. Parece que el buen tiempo había hecho que la gente saliera y abarrotaran los lugares del paseo marítimo.

Un camarero les índico una mesa justo en una esquina. Un sitio bastante bueno, donde podrían observar a todos los clientes tanto de fuera como de dentro del local, ya que detrás había una enorme ventana.

-Vuelvo enseguida. Voy a echar un vistazo. Pide algo de vino.

James se levantó y dio una vuelta por el local. Apenas había ocho personas dentro, dos parejas de mediana edad sentados a una mesa. Dos hombres que charlaban en la barra y una pareja más joven comiéndose a besos. Fue al baño, ya que estaba, aprovecharía.

Kate por su parte, esperaba sentada mientras el camarero le servía el vino.

-¿Va a comer algo señorita?

-Estoy esperando a mi marido.

-Bien. Entonces esperaremos. Llámeme cuando lo tengan.

-Sí. Cuando le dé la gana y aparezca.-Dijo, más para sí misma. Aunque aquel hombre la miró sorprendido.

Tomó un sorbo de su copa justo cuando él se sentó y encendió un cigarrillo.

-¿Así que fumas?

-No te preocupes, no tendremos que besarnos, así que, qué más da.

-¿Has visto algo?-Ignoró su último comentario, mejor que no se besaran, por ahora las cosas estaban bien como estaban, ¿para que echar más leña al asunto?

-No. Solo una pareja dándose el lote en la barra. Por lo demás, nada interesante.

-Tal vez no vengan.

-O puede que sea temprano para un mafioso, son solo las nueve y media.

-Deberíamos elegir algo para comer ese camarero ha estado aquí dos veces.

-Bien, a ver que tenemos por aquí.-Cogió la carta y echó un vistazo.-Todo parece tener buena pinta. Creo que me pediré un poco de lasaña y ….

-¿Compartimos la ensalada?-Preguntó ella con una sonrisa a lo Carol Sawyer.

-No soy mucho de ensaladas, pero si no hay más remedio….-Dijo con fastidio. Odiaba cuando era Carol Sawyer, no sabía si más que cuando era solo Kate.

-Yo pediré unos tallarines al pesto, son mis favoritos.

Mientras James llamaba al camarero y pedía la comida, Kate se fijó en dos tipos que eran idénticos físicamente y que se acababan de saludar con otro que tenía una enorme cicatriz en el rostro. Aquellos hombres estaban en estos momentos ocupando una de las mesas del fondo de la terraza y Kate pudo ver que por la chaqueta negra de uno de ellos sobresalía el cañón de un arma, que con mucho disimulo cubrió, mientras sacaba un paquete de cigarrillos. El camarero se marchó y James la miró imaginándose que era lo que había visto.

-Acércate.-James hizo lo que le dijo.

Entonces ella hizo algo que él no se esperaba, comenzó a acercarse a su cuello, hasta llegar a la parte posterior de su oreja, una zona que ella desconocía que era muy sensible para él, pero claro, cómo iba a saberlo. El corazón le iba a mil, mientras aquella mujer le contaba lo que había visto. Tenía una de sus manos en el hombro y la otra en el cuello. A vista de todos solo parecería que estaba siendo cariñosa con su marido, pero lo que en realidad estaba haciendo era darle la información que necesitaba saber. Kate sentía como sus manos se enganchaban en su cintura, y un calor sofocante se hacía presa de todo su cuerpo. Cuando terminó de hablar se separó de él y le sonrió como parte de aquella escena, le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a su vino.

James tardó más de lo previsto en reaccionar. Con mucho disimulo miró en dirección a donde se encontraban aquellos hombres y pudo comprobar que tenía razón, eran los mellizos Gregorio y Lucio Ferrante, y el del corte en la cara era Giovanni Mancini. Seguro que estaban esperando a que llegara el jefe de operaciones, Salvatore Valenti. Nadie parecía inmutarse por la presencia de aquellos mafiosos, ni siquiera parecían reparar en ellos. Era cierto lo que solían decir, el corazón de las personas se vuelve como una roca cuando la tragedia se vuelve monotonía.

La comida fue servida en la mesa y Kate no espero un segundo a empezar con su parte. Todo estaba delicioso y ninguno de los dos había comido mucho a lo largo del día, habían estado demasiado ocupados con sus respectivos cabreos como para cocinar o pensar en comer.

-El jefe no debe tardar en llegar.-Dijo él mientras tomaba un poco de lasaña y rompía el silencio que se había producido entre ellos por aquel momento de acercamiento.

-Seguro que tienen algo importante que hacer esta noche.-"Menudo comentario más elocuente Kate. Pues claro que tendrían algo que hacer, eso era obvio". Todavía le temblaba el pulso y apenás podía mirarle a la cara, como para decir algo coherente.

-No lo dudes, este tipo de gente nunca dejan nada a la improvisación, por eso debemos estar atentos.-"Joder con la pecosa, y eso que parecía fria". Si estaba en ese estado de alteración solo con aquellas caricias, ¿que pasaria cuando tuviera que besarla? Aunque no era una obligación, pero claro, quien sabe, tal vez tuvieran que hacerlo en algún momento. Mejor no pensar en ello.

-¿Lo de la seguridad ha sido idea tuya?-Llenó su copa de vino y la de él mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-Pensé que te gustaría esa pulsera, a las mujeres les gustan las joyas.-Dijo divertido.

-Me refiero a que Sayid y Hugo estén aparcados con la furgoneta por ahí.

-Es posible. No pienso correr riesgos, ya te lo dije.

-¿Ella murió, no es cierto?-Si lo que quería era alterarle en otro tipo de sentido iba a conseguirlo si sacaba el tema de Shopie.

-No empieces con eso, "Carol".-La miró con determinación haciendole ver que no iba por buen camino. Pero parecía que a ella le importaba una mierda por donde tenía que ir. Era Kate, seguía su propio camino.

-Y crees que a mí me puede pasar lo mismo. -Dejó el tenedor en el plato y se acercó a ella para que nadie pudiera escuchar la conversación que estaba teniendo. ¿Porque no podía darse cuenta de que no quería hablar de ese tema con ella?

-No creo que a ti te pase lo mismo. De hecho, creo que si alguno de los dos tiene que morir en esta misión, no serás tú.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Preguntó ella, algo soprendida por aquella afirmación y por la seguridad con la que había expresado esas palabras.

-Porque eres mucho más dura y fría que ninguna de las otras mujeres con las que he trabajado en toda mi vida. Sé que serás capaz de hacer todo lo que se te ordene y nunca abortarías la misión aunque supusiera que la vida de tu compañero estuviera en peligro.- Volvió a comer, mientras no dejaba de mirarla, la expresión de Kate había cambiado, ya no parecía divertida, ni siquiera enfadada por lo que había dicho y como había sonado viniendo de él. Más bien parecía dolida porque pensara de ese modo.

-Yo nunca haría algo que te pusiera en peligro. -Dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos. Por algún motivo James la creyó ylo que vio en aquellos ojos no le gustó. En otras circunstancias se sentiría alagado. Pero no estaban en unas circunstancias muy propicias.

-Lo hiciste con aquel tipo, Robert, y le querías. ¿Qué no harías conmigo, si no nos une ningún tipo de sentimiento?-Sabía que esto iba a dolerle, era lo único que sabía que podía alejarle de él e iba a utilizarlo siempre que tuviera ocasión. Con el tiempo había sido consciente, y seguramente ella tambien, de que la coquetería de un principio, aquel tonteo en la cabaña en el valle de San Fernando, estaba pasando a otro nivel, ese nivel para el que ambos no debían comprar fichas. Ese nivel que estaba prohibido por todo lo que implicaba.

-Cuando llegué el momento supongo que lo descubriremos.

-Es por esto por lo que Ben te eligió a ti.

-Aunque tú hubieras preferido a otra.-James sonrió y ella giró el rostro para que no viera el daño que le estaba haciendo, lo que era capaz de hacerle solo con aquellas palabras. Kate sabía que tanta proximidad tanto acercamiento estaba teniendo un efecto en ella que trataba de dominar, pero resultaba bastante difícil cuando lo tenía tan cerca. Aunque él sabía muy bien como hacer que se alejara. Al parecer los dos sabían de que pie cojeaba el otro.

-¡Mira! Voy a pedir la cuenta. Empieza la acción.

Aquellos tres hombres se habían levantado y se dirigían en dirección sur por el paseo marítimo. James pagó la cena y ambos se levantaron. Caminaron el uno junto al otro, teniendo muy presente que era la primera vez en realidad que aquello tomaba un matiz peligroso. No perdían de vista su objetivo, debían saber qué tramaban, qué perseguían, hacia donde se dirigían. Los tres hombres se desviaron hacía un callejón. Aminoraron el paso. Cuando llegaron al callejón no había ni rastro de aquellos tipos. James se adelantó y Kate permaneció detrás de él.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto ella.  
>-Shhhh.<p>

Ya no eran tres, ahora se les había unido Valenti. La descripción de Eko se quedaba corta para lo que ahora mismo veía. Era un tipo bastante alto y corpulento con una mirada fría y segura. Había una mujer junto a él que no parecía muy sobria y a la que empujó contra la pared cuando se metió en la conversación. Los otros no parecían inmutarse, parecía algo que formaba parte de la rutina. Agudizó el oído para no perderse nada de la conversación.

-¿Cuándo vendrá el jefe y esa zorra de Cintia?-Pregunto el tipo de la cicatriz en la cara, mientras apagaba su cigarrillo con su bota.

-Estarán aquí dentro de dos días. No me fio de esa mujer, ¿y si solo se casa con Francis para quedarse con su dinero y todo el negocio?-Dijo Valenti mientras se colocaba la chaqueta.

-Nadie va a quitarnos nuestro negocio. Esa puta no va arruinarnos lo que tenemos, ni esa ni ninguna otra zorra que se ponga por delante.-El tipo de la cicatriz paracía bastante cabreado.

-Tendremos que tener mucho cuidado si no queremos que él se dé cuenta.-Apuntó uno de los hermanos.

-¿Crees que Francis la quiere?-Dijo el otro con gesto serio.

-Yo no he dicho eso. Pero si vamos a quitarla de en medio, deberemos hacerlo con sumo cuidado.

-Haremos lo que tengamos que hacer y punto. ¡Vete al coche Suzanne!-Gritó Valenti mientras encendía un puro y miraba con odio a aquella pobre diabla.

-Con respecto a la Mansión Davini, la señora Federigi dice que hay un matrimonio de americanos que parecen interesados. Si conseguimos vender esa propiedad, sacaremos la suficiente pasta para pagar a Widmore y después todo irá sobre ruedas.

James miró a Kate. Estaban hablando de ellos. Aquella encantadora y amable señora también estaba metida en el ajo.

-Y tú que decías que era adorable.  
>-¿Has oído lo de Cintia?<p>

Había algo que le estaba haciendo cosquillas en el pie, algo peludo, que emitía un extraño sonido. Kate miró hacia abajo para comprobar que era una rata. Se la quitó de encima con un golpe que hizo que uno de los cubos de basura sonara demasiado fuerte. Los cuatro hombres sacaron sus pistolas y se dirigieron hacía el origen del ruido. James la miró y sin pensarlo dos veces le agarró el rostro con ambas manos y la beso, acorralándola contra la pared de aquel callejón. Para cuando los cuatro hombres los descubrieron solo podían ver a una pareja que se comía a besos apasionadamente. Ella le atraía con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y él tenía una mano en su cintura y la otra en uno de sus muslos. Kate no podía respirar, sobre todo cuando sintió como elevaba una de sus piernas a la altura de su cintura. Su boca era una tortura, y más cuando dejó que su lengua rozara sus labios, y ella le invitó a conocer su boca.

-¡Solo son dos dándose el lote!-dijo uno de aquellos mafiosos, mientras todos se reían y guardaban las armas.

En el momento en que aquellos hombres desaparecieron entre la oscuridad de aquel lugar, James dejó que la pierna de Kate volviera a hacer contacto con el suelo y se separó de ella. Sólo un segundo en que sus miradas se cruzaron, mientras sus bocas permanecían unidas. En ese momento ambos reaccionaron a la vez, recompusieron sus ropas y caminaron a paso ligero hacia la furgoneta.

Sayid y Hugo permanecían sentados esperando, mientras controlaban a través de GPS que Kate llevaba en su muñeca y él en su cinturón. No estaban tan lejos de donde ellos se encontraban. Pero habían estado bastante tiempo en un mismo lugar, sin moverse.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto tío?-preguntó Hugo mientras se comía un dorito.  
>-Tal vez han descubierto algo.<p>

Los vieron aparecer a los pocos segundos por el retrovisor. Por la forma en que ambos caminaban, a cierta distancia, y con el gesto serio, podría decirse que algo no había salido según lo previsto. Fue ella la que abrió la puerta y entró primera, saludo de forma fría y se puso el cinturón, James hizo lo propio. Aunque él decidió que lo mejor era hablar.

-Acabamos de tener el placer de conocer a los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis. Parece que están tramando algo. Ha salido el nombre de un tal Widmore, no sé quien coño es..

-Charles Widmore, ¿ese es el nombre que estaba escrito en los documentos que viste en casa de Federigi, Kate?-pregunto Sayid mientras se ponían en marcha.

-Sí.-Contestó ella que parecía algo alterada.-Al parecer esas sumas son el dinero que le deben a Widmore. Parece ser que están deseando deshacerse de la mansión Davini, y la madre de Francis, les ha contado que un par de turistas americanos están interesados en ella. Nosotros.-Dijo con una mueca.

-Esa vieja está metida en al ajo. Kate pensaba que era un ángel caído del cielo.-Sonrió mientras la miraba, aunque ella le miró desafiante. ¿Como se había atrevido a hacer lo que acaban de hacer?

-Mis palabras exactas fueron que no parecía una mafiosa. Supongo que no tengo buen ojo para las personas. Así me ha ido.

-Estos tipejos sospechan que nuestra Cintia quieres limpiar a Federigi y por eso es su prometida, y al parecer no van a dejar que eso ocurra. Cassidy está en peligro.-Confirmó James, mientras le quitaba la bolsa de Doritos a Hurley.

-Eso no es una novedad, los últimos informes de Cassidy ya apuntaban a que no había caído muy en gracia al cuarteto, pero si a Francis. Eso es lo que debe importarnos, mientras Federigi no sospeche, no dejará que le ocurra nada.-Sayid hizo un cambio de sentido y entraron en la avenida.

-Han dicho que estarán aquí en un par de días.-Dijo Kate.

-Tiempo suficiente para que vayas preparándote para tu primer encuentro con Cintia, Kate.

-¿Cómo lo haremos? ¿Ella sabe quién soy?

-Hay un club marítimo en la isla de Pantelaria, es un lugar único. Se tarda una media hora en ferri hasta llegar allí. Ella estará en ese club, Cassidy pasa mucho tiempo allí, prácticamente es la encargada de ese lugar. Iras allí con la escusa de querer dar una sorpresa a tu marido, una cena romántica en los bellos jardines árabes que decoran todo el complejo.

-¿Irá sola?-A James no le hacía demasiada gracia que fuera sola, sobre todo porque era demasido curiosa, como ella decía.

-Sí, James, tu estarás ocupado en otras cosas. Creo que será más fácil un encuentro entre mujeres, que si tú te ves con Cassidy. ¿No crees?

-Muy bien.. Gracias por traernos.

Kate salió de la furgoneta que los había dejado en las traseras de su casa. Sayid agarró del brazo a James y le miró.

-¿Todo está bien James?-Él sabía claramente a lo que se refería con aquella pregunta.

-Perfectamente. Buenas noches chicos.

Cerró la puerta y los vieron entrar en casa. Hurley miró a Sayid y sonrió.

-¿Crees que ya se han liado Sayid?  
>-¡Cállate Hurley!-Dijo con gesto serio.<p>

James se sentó en el sofá y se acomodó en él. Al instante ella apareció, abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza para contemplarla con los brazos cruzados y apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Es obvio, para que no nos descubrieran.

-¿No crees que hubiera bastado con un simple beso? ¡No hacía falta tanto atrezzo!

-Eres tú la que se me acercado en la terraza, con ese aire..

-¡Yo ni siquiera te he besado!

-La situación era un poco diferente, eran cuatro tíos con sus cuatro armas en un callejón. ¡Podían habernos matado y nadie se hubiera enterado Kate!

-Podían simplemente haberme abrazado, fingir un beso.

-Estaba fingiendo.-Dijo de forma rotunda, aunque ni él se lo creía.

-¡Pues la próxima vez que finjas deja tu lengua en su sitio!

-¿Qué deje mi lengua en su sitio? ¡No te has resistido mucho la verdad!

-¿Eres un cerdo! Si crees que soy como todas las demás, todas esas mujeres con las que has trabajado y a las que te has tirado, te equivocas. Yo no estoy aquí para eso.

-Dijiste que si tenías que darme un beso lo harías. Supongo que no debería tener en cuenta lo que dices.

-Esa no era la clase de beso de la que estaba hablando.

-Entonces deberías concretar, yo cuando beso, beso. No me gustan las medias tintas. O todo o nada.

-Ya veo. ¿Quieres jugar James? ¿Quieres que juguemos? Por qué yo también conozco este juego. Pero por el bien de los dos es mejor que no movamos ficha.

-Mis fichas están bien guardadas. No eres Shopie, ni siquiera Cassidy. Eres solo Kate. Y ese beso ha sido uno de tantos que he tenido que dar para salvarme el culo.

-Lástima que ninguna de ellas guarde un grato recuerdo de ti, una porque está muerta y lo otra porque ni siquiera quiere verte.

-Así soy yo. Siempre dejo huella.

-Puedo asegurarte que en mi no dejarás ninguna.

-Entonces es que lo estamos haciendo bien.

-La próxima vez no llevaré seguridad, ni escoltas, ni leches. Si he venido a hacer este trabajo, lo haré con todas las consecuencias.

Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose con furia y al momento Kate se marchó dejándole allí sentado y sin ningún tipo de réplica. Estaba claro que no era Shopie, ni tampoco Cassidy, no tenía nada que ver con ninguna de ellas. Era Kate. Y eso era más que suficiente.


	16. Chapter 16

**Si, mucho beso fingido y todo lo que ellos quieran..jajajaja...James se cabrea y Kate como siempre hace lo que le da la gana..Espero que os guste...Gracias.**

**Capitulo 16**

Tres días fue el tiempo que tardó Francis Federigi en estar en Trapani. Tres días en los que el tiempo cambió no solo fuera, en la calle, sino también dentro, en aquella casa. Fuera había estado lloviendo, por lo que habían evitado las salidas, se pasaban la mayoría del tiempo con el equipo en la sala de abajo. Kate normalmente hacía mejores migas con Miles y Daniel, que con el resto. Sobre todo con Ana Lucía, a la que intentaba evitar, no solo por lo que él le había dicho sino por una sensación personal que tenía en presencia de aquella mujer. Daniel era mucho más tranquilo, cercano y tenía grandes teorías sobre todo, unas bastante coherentes, otras no tanto. Miles tenía el mismo sentido del humor que James, a veces, incluso más agrio, pero al menos sus comentarios no iban dirigidos casi siempre al tema sexual y podía reírse de vez en cuando y no tenía por qué ser con cosas sobre su persona.

James por su parte siempre estaba con Hugo y Sayid, normalmente en la otra sala. Hablando con Ben y haciendo chistes malos, podía oír las carcajadas desde el otro lado. Siguió mirando la información que habían logrado recabar sobre Widmore y también sobre Cassidy Philips, aunque lo que quería saber no estaba en aquel ordenador. Charlotte se acercó y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Cómo lo llevas? ¿Nerviosa por encontrarte con "La Gran Divina"?

-¿Es así como llamáis a Cassidy?

-Así la llama Ana. No suele caerle nadie bien, no es nada personal.

-¿Tú conoces a Cassidy?

-¿Quién no? Es una de las mejores en esto. Lo que está haciendo….Yo no creo que pudiera hacerlo. Cinco meses haciéndose pasar por la novia de uno de los tipos más peligrosos con los que hemos tratado. Hay que ser muy valiente para hacer algo así.

-¿Cuándo trabajó con James?

-Yo llevo cuatro años trabajando para Ben y ya entonces era muy buena. Pero no solía salir fuera del país. Pero a James le adjudicaron una misión en Toronto, hace dos años, justo después de lo de Shopie, solo unas semanas, y ella era su compañera, no hacían de matrimonio como vosotros. El caso es que tuvieron un lio, pero no algo de una noche, o eso dicen. Desde ese momento no había misión en la que no trabajaran juntos.

-¿Era algo serio entonces?

-Puede decirse que sí. El caso es que hace un año, pasó algo, James abandonó la misión y también a ella. Durante un tiempo no supimos si estaba muerta, viva o desaparecida. Cuando llegué aquí me enteré de que era "Cintia". Pero si quieres saber más cosas sobre ella, yo que tu preguntaría a James.

-No creo que él me cuente nada. No suele hacerlo.

-Tampoco creo que sea algo personal. Supongo que todos tenemos una parte de nosotros mismos que nos resulta más difícil mostrar a los demás, y si ese demás es una mujer y tu eres un hombre, pues los difícil se convierte en complicado.

-¿Tú has trabajado alguna vez con él?

-Solo una vez. Fue una misión muy divertida. James hacía de ejecutivo agresivo y yo era su secretaria. Pero no nos liamos. Aunque tuve tentaciones, es un hombre muy atractivo.

-Supongo. Creo que voy a subir a prepararlo todo. Me espera una tarde muy larga.

-Ponte el vestido verde, es mi favorito.

-Gracias Charlotte.

Kate salió de la sala y pasó por delante de la puerta donde estaban Sayid, Hurley y James. La puerta estaba entreabierta. En ese momento su mirada se cruzo con la suya, mientras seguía hablando con sus amigos. Kate subió las escaleras y cerró la puerta.

En media hora tendría que salir de casa en dirección al puerto y allí coger un ferri. Estaba más nerviosa de lo que lo había estado en mucho tiempo. Iba a ir sola y no regresaría hasta la noche. Terminó de colocarse los pendientes cuando llamaron a la puerta de su dormitorio.

-¿Si?-preguntó desde el otro lado.  
>-Tienes que irte Kate.<br>-¡Ya voy!

Kate abrió la puerta, después de estar buscando su llave por toda la habitación. Salió hacía la sala principal y miró por la mesa, nada. Fue a la cocina y allí estaba él sentado, mientras se comía una hamburguesa. La dejó en el plato justo cuando iba a darle un mordisco para mirarla. Estaba preciosa.

-¿Has visto mi llave?-No parecía muy interesado en contestarla.

-¡¿Qué?

-Mi llave, creí que estaba en mi habitación, pero no la veo por ningún lado.

-Llévate la mía.-Dijo con desgana, mientras le daba un mordisco a la hamburguesa.

-¿Y si sales?-James la miró sorprendido, tomó un trago de su cerveza y volvió a mirarla.

-¿Y adonde se supone que voy a ir?

-Vale. Luego la buscaré. Me voy. Nos vemos luego.-Kate salió de la cocina, pero se dió la vuelta cuando escuchó como la llamaba.

-¡Kate!-La miró con timidez y ella mantuvo su mirada.-Ten mucho cuidado.

-No creo que Cassidy sea muy peligrosa.-Sonrió con ironía.-De todos modos tengo una nueve milímetros escondida. Creo que estaré bien.

-Cuando llegues a la isla, llama a Sayid, solo….Para que sepa que estás bien y puedan organizar el tiempo.

-Claro. Adiós.

-Hasta luego.

Solo tardó dos minutos en bajar, mientras trataba de beber un poco de agua para que la maldita hamburguesa bajara por su garganta. Sayid estaba delante de la pantalla controlándolo todo, junto a Daniel y Hurley. Ana Lucía repasaba toda la información junto a Charlotte.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Sayid sorprendido, mientras los demás le miraban con la misma sorpresa.

-Estaba aburrido arriba. ¿Cómo vamos?-Dijo sentándose junto a Daniel y mirando en la pantalla del ordenador.

-Está a unos diez minutos del puerto. Miles está allí. Nos llamará cuando ella suba al barco.

-Bien.-Sayid le miró y dejó lo que estaba haciendo, se acercó hasta a él.

-¿Podemos salir un momento James?-Le susurró al oido, más como una orden que como una petición.

-Claro.-Dejaron la sala ante la atenta mirada de los demás. Sayid cerró la puerta. James se apoyó contra la pared y supo de inmediato a qué venía todo aquello.-¿Qué pasa?

-Me pregunto qué es lo que más te preocupa, ¿qué se encuentre con Cassidy y le hable de ti o que lo ocurra algo?

-No le tengo miedo a Cassidy, ni lo que pueda decirle…Kate….¡Por dios Sayid! Tú me conoces.

-¿Os habéis liado?

-¿Me lo estás preguntando en serio?

-Te lo pregunto porque lo que era de esperar, en ti, lo que sería normal en el James Ford que yo conozco, es que eso ya hubiera pasado. Lo que me preocupa es que aún no ha pasado. He visto como la miras, y estás aquí, no por aburrimiento, sino por saber cómo está ella.

-Es bonita, no puedo negarlo. Eso es todo. Tal vez estoy cambiando. Estoy madurando, haciéndome un hombre.-Sonrió irónicamente, auque su amigo no estaba para bromas.

-Por el bien de todos no te enamores de ella.

-¿Enamorarme yo? ¡¿De qué coño estás hablando?-James estaba empezando a cansarse de aquella conversación.

-Lo que tú digas.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? ¿Has averiguado algo sobre Wayne?

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo? ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?

-¿Vas a decírmelo o qué?

-Es su padre. Está muerto. Murió en extrañas circunstancias.

-¿Qué clase de circunstancias?

-Eso no voy a decírtelo. Cuando tú le cuentes lo de Shopie, seguro que ella te contará quien es Wayne.

-¡Maldito seas Mohamed!

La puerta se abrió y Daniel asomó por ella con miedo a interrumpir, la misma cara de nerviosillo que siempre solía mostrar.

-Sayid, es Miles.

-Acaba de subir, todo en orden. Vuelvo a la base.-Confirmó Miles desde su taxi.

-Estupendo.-Respondió Sayid que apagó la comunicación. James respiró tranquilo, aunque sabía que lo peor no había echo más que comenzar.

Llevaba diez minutos sentada en la terraza de aquel lujoso restaurante y el camarero no lo quitaba ojo. Era un guapo italiano de ojos castaños y tez morena que le había puesto un delicioso vino blanco y que no había parado de sonreírle durante todo el proceso. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Por alguna razón le hubiera encantado ver al Señor Sawyer allí con ella, ¿cómo reaccionaría "su marido" si otro hombre le pusiera ojitos? Más bien, ¿no sería que quería saber como reaccionaría James, no Tom? El camarero se acercó y le rellenó la copa.

-¿No eres demasiado bonita para estar sola?-Dijo con una sonrisa sugerente.

-Estoy casada.-Kate le mostró el anillo y una sonrisa divertida.

-Ya me he dado cuenta de tu anillo. Viendo que no está aquí, supuse que te gustaría un poco de compañía.

-En otro tiempo me lo hubiera pensado….

-Sandro.

-Sandro. Soy Carol. En realidad tal vez puedas ayudarme, en otro asunto.

-Soy todo oídos.

-Me gustaría darle una sorpresa a mi marido. Una cena aquí sería perfecta.

-Entonces deberías hablar con la señorita Wallace.

-¿Es la dueña?

-Algo así. De hecho es aquella mujer del vestido negro.

-Gracias, Sandro.

-Si cambias de opinión, podría enseñarte la isla, hay unos lugares privados muy interesantes, no creo que tu marido pueda mostrártelos.-Kate captó las segundas intenciones que tenían aquellas palabras, e hizo una nota mental para no olvidar que podría pasar un buen rato con aquel hombre. "Creo que nos volveremos a ver", pensó para si con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro. Vio como "Cintia" se acercaba hasta la barra, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó hasta ella.

-¿Es usted Cintia Wallace?- La mujer se giró para mirarla, una sonrisa inundó su cara.

-¿Y tú eres?-Preguntó como si no supiera de sobra quién era.

-Carol Sawyer, de Nueva York.

-¿Por qué no me acompañas? Hablaremos con mayor tranquilidad. Sandro, estoy con la señora Sawyer en mi despacho.

Cassidy la hizo llegar hasta un ancho pasillo y subir unas enormes escaleras de madera hasta una puerta en color cerezo que cerró de inmediato en cuanto ambas estuvieron dentro. Aquel lugar no era demasiado grande, pero si lo suficientemente frio como para que Kate viera el bello de sus brazos erizarse. Tomaron asiento y Cassidy la miró fríamente, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Así que tu eres Kate Austen?-Preguntó mientras se servía una copa.

-Esa soy yo, Cassidy.-Dijo Kate tomando la bebida que le ofreció y sin parecer sorprendida.

-¿Alguna información desde la base? ¿Ana Lucía ha intentado matarte ya?

-Casi. No está muy contenta con mi presencia.

-No es para menos, le has quitado el trabajo.

-Yo no le he quitado el trabajo a nadie.

-Hablo en sentido figurado. Una misión de este tipo, con el equipo del que disponemos, la habría hecho ella seguro. Pero llegaste tú y Ben supo al instante que nadie lo haría como tú. ¿Cómo lo llevas? ¿James te da muchos quebraderos de cabeza?

-Algunos, supongo que tú le conoces mejor que yo.

-No estoy segura de eso. No he tenido que vivir con él.-Dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Pero habéis trabajado como pareja.

-Sí, pero nunca como novios, marido y mujer, ni nada de eso. ¿Algo que quieras saber?

-¿Te dejó tirada? ¿Se fue y te dejó sola?-Cassidy la miró y su semblante cambió, Kate pudo notar que aquella mujer aún estaba dolida con él.

-Bueno. Hace un año teníamos una misión importante que cubrir y él se fue. Digamos que sí que me dejó tirada. ¿Crees que hará lo mismo contigo?

-No lo sé. No le conozco mucho.

-Para que lo tengas en cuenta no es de lo que se compromete. Le gustan mucho las mujeres, rubias, morenas, pelirrojas, con pecas, da igual. Pero no se compromete con ninguna, no solo porque su profesión se lo impida, sino porque él es así. Pero quién sabe, tal vez contigo sea diferente.

-No estoy aquí para hablar de James. ¿Dónde está Federigi?

-¿Un cigarrillo?-Kate negó. Cassidy hizo una mueca y se encendió uno.-Francis está en la Mansión y visitando los viñedos, pero no tardará mucho en llegar. Los fines de semana siempre solemos estar aquí, en la isla. Hacemos muchas fiestas. De hecho pasado mañana tenemos una para celebrar nuestra gloriosa llegada a Trapani.

-Sería el mejor momento para que James y yo apareciéramos.

-Por supuesto. Pero antes deberíais conocer a Federigi, y para eso tendréis que visitar la Mansión Davini.

-Ese es nuestro siguiente paso. ¿Cómo es?

-¿Federigi o James?-Cassidy vio el gesto contrariado de Kate. Sonrió.-Es una broma. Resulta bastante frio y distante a veces, sobre todo lo era al principio, pero los hombres se pierden cuando una mujer les dice lo segura que se siente a su lado. Necesitan saber que somos sus protegidas, que estamos indefensas ante el mundo si ellos no están. No resultó tan difícil de convencer. Mi papel es ser una de esas mujeres sumisas, que sonríen ante cualquier comentario del hombre que tienen al lado y que saben cuando han de callar y solo escuchar.

-Debe ser agotador.

-Nuestro trabajo es así. Pero con el tiempo te acostumbras, hasta el punto de que a veces olvidamos donde empieza la actuación y dónde está nuestro verdadero yo.

-Por suerte para mi ser la señora Sawyer es incluso hasta divertido, no tenemos nada en común y se perfectamente quien es Carol y quien es Kate.

-¿Incluso sabes diferenciar lo que siente cada una por separado?-Cassidy la miró a los ojos, no había dudas en ellos, aunque sabía que no decía la verdad.

-Por supuesto.-Contestó Kate tajante y con dureza.

-Suerte para ti. Con un hombre como James es muy fácil dejarse llevar.

-No conmigo.

-Sabe perfectamente qué decir, qué hacer para llevarte justo donde quiere que estés, es su trabajo. Está muy bien entrenado, tanto que lo ha tomado como algo propio de su personalidad, aunque estoy segura de que no siempre fue así. Supongo que después de lo sucedido con Shopie, ha aprendido muy bien la lección.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Cassidy se levantó y abrió. Kate permanecía sentada perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando un hombre se acercó hasta ella del brazo de Cassidy. Supo al instante de quién se trataba. Era el mismo hombre al que había visto golpeando a una mujer, el mismo que los había sorprendido en el callejón aquella noche.

-Carol, te presento a Salvatore Valenti, el mejor amigo de Francis y mi gran confidente.- Kate se levantó y se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre era mucho más alto que ella, incluso que James.

-Es un placer bella.-Dijo aquel tipo mientras le besaba la mano y sonreía fríamente.

-La señora Sawyer es una compatriota de Nueva York que está pasando su luna de miel en Trapani. Ha venido a solicitar el servicio del restaurante para tener un detalle romántico con su marido.

-Encantada señor Valenti.

-Llámame Salvatore, querida. ¿Qué le parece nuestra ciudad?

-Estoy fascinada con cada rincón de este lugar. Y esta isla ha sido una sorpresa muy grata.

-Disculpadme tengo unas llamadas pendientes. Carol, nos vemos pronto.- Cassidy la miró y sonrió, pero lo que Kate vio no le gustó demasiado. ¿Iba a dejarla sola con aquel hombre? Eso no estaba previsto. ¿Qué se proponía?

-Gracias Cintia. Estoy segura de que Tom no se espera lo que le has preparado.

-¿Le apetece una copa en la terraza Carol?-Preguntó Salvatore.

-Con mucho gusto Salvatore. Pero antes necesito ir al baño un momento.

-La espero en la barra.

Kate no sabía porqué le había dicho que si, porqué iba a tomar una copa con aquel patán. Pero una vez más tenía en su mano la oportunidad perfecta de intimar y conocer mejor a uno de los hombres de Federigi y no iba a desaprovecharla, aunque sabía que "el Señor Sawyer" iba a estallar en cólera. ¿Y eso que más daba?

Se encerró en el servicio y comprobó que no había nadie. Después cogió el teléfono. A los pocos segundos descolgaron en el otro lado.

Habían pasado más de tres horas desde que se había ido. James andaba de un lado a otro de la sala. Eran casi las ocho de la tarde y ya debería estar de vuelta. En ese momento recibieron la llamada que estaban esperando. Deseando que fuera Miles para decirles que había llegado en el ferri, James se acercó hasta donde estaba Sayid, que en esos momentos pulso el botón y todos pudieron escuchar que no se trataba de Miles.

-¿Sayid?-James suspiró y cerró los ojos sabiendo que no iba a venir.

-¿Kate? ¿Ocurre algo?

-Acabo de conocer a Salvatore Valenti.-James se levantó de su silla y está cayó al suelo. Ana Lucia y Charlotte se miraron.

-¡¿Qué?

-Se ha presentado por sorpresa. Voy a quedarme con él, a ver que puedo averiguar. ¿Puedes decírselo a James?- Sayid le miró.

-Sí, claro. Eko está en estos momentos en el restaurante, como encargado de seguridad. Cualquier cosa, él estará a tu lado.

-Muy bien.

Sayid colgó y los miró a todos, pero sobre todo miró a James.

-Daniel tenemos trabajo. Siguiente objetivo: Mansión Davini.

-¿Y cuándo será eso?-preguntó James.

-Mañana por la mañana. Las cosas se están acelerando gracias a Kate.

-Estupendo. Voy arriba. ¿Vienes Hurley?-Preguntó James abriendo la puerta de la sala.

-Estoy contigo tío.

Subieron rápidamente a la parte de arriba de la casa. Hugo le miró varias veces y le siguió con los ojos mientras James iba de un lado a otro de la casa.

-Ella va a estar bien.-Dijo Hugo intentando que parara de moverse.

-Por supuesto que va a estar bien, la chica está en su salsa.

-¿Jugamos a Risk? La última vez te gané. ¿Revancha?- Hugo vio como se ponía la chaqueta y cogía su arma.- ¿Qué haces?

-Voy a ver a una persona. Tu quédate aquí, así los de abajo no sabrán que me he ido.

-No puedes hacerlo James, si Sayid se entera…..

-¿Pero no va hacerlo, verdad? Solo serán un par de horas. Seguro que cuando llegue nuestra querida Kate todavía está de fiesta. Dame tu llave, mi mujercita se ha llevado la mía.

-¿Y qué le digo si llega?

-Nada.

James cerró la puerta y atravesó la calle. Sabía perfectamente dónde encontrarla a esas horas, lo había visto en aquellos papeles que le había quitado a Charlotte de la carpeta. Aquel guión que "Cintia" seguía a rajatabla desde hacía cinco meses. Iba a buscarla, a fin de cuentas, había esperado demasiado tiempo para encarar aquella situación, y no iba a esperar más.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sylatta..las cosas están cada vez más cercanas entre ambos...por supuesto hay un poco de todo, ese tira y afloja tan suyo..jijijj...Pero claro es lo que tiene enamorarte de quién no debes, que intentas ignorarlo y decirte continuamente que no sientes nada por esa persona, pero claro, mientras más lo niegas más claro está..jajajaj...Yo también estoy de vacaciones...que disfrutes del capi...Un besito...**

**Capitulo 17**

Kate permanecía sentada en una mesa junto a Salvatore degustando su segunda copa. De vez en cuando miraba el reloj para comprobar que eran más de las nueve.

-¿Así que vives en Nueva York? La ciudad de los musicales, los diamantes y los perritos calientes.-Preguntó con una mirada que decía más de lo que expresaban aquellas palabras.

-Sí. Tom no quería vivir en otro lugar y yo me crie allí. Decidimos que era lo mejor.-No se sentía cómoda en presencia de aquel tipo, esa mirada, la forma que tenía de hablarle, de dirigirse a ella, casi como si estuviera desnuda. Seduciéndola.

-¿Y a que te dedicas Carol?

-Soy organizadora de bodas.

-¡Vaya! Nunca había conocido a una.

-Cree mi propia empresa hará unos tres años. Al principio fue muy duro, pero ahora todo va sobre ruedas.

-Los negocios son como el amor. Al principio no le vemos ningún sentido y de repente… ¡PUM!…..Todo explota sin darnos cuenta.-Kate comprendía a la perfección lo que decía, en la vida había cosas que nunca imaginarias que podrían ocurrirte, pasar de no soportar a alguien a que tu mente estuviera en constante alarma para no hacer lo que te dictaba el corazón.

-Sí, algo así.-Dijo con una sonrisa amarga.

-¿Tu marido trabaja contigo? ¿En tu empresa?

-¿Tom? ¡No! Él es agente inmobiliario. De hecho le comentaba a Cintia que hemos oído hablar de una mansión, la mansión Davini. Dicen que es un lugar de ensueño. Podría ser un lugar perfecto para el verano o incluso para alquilarlo en vacaciones.

-Realmente es impresionante, un lugar lleno de rincones donde perderse.-Otra vez esa sonrisa y esa mirada. "Patético pervertido".

-Eso me ha dicho Cintia. En confianza, ¿cree que el Señor Federigi, está interesado en venderla?

-Créame Carol, la respuesta es sí. Francis ya tiene su residencia junto a los viñedos. ¿Para qué necesitaría otra casa?

-Conocimos a su madre hace una semana, una mujer encantadora y amable. ¿Cuándo cree que podremos hablar con el señor Federigi y conocer la casa?

-Mañana es posible que esté por ahí y se las mostrará gustoso.

-Tom va a ponerse muy contento, desde que conoció de la existencia de esa casa, no habla de otra cosa.

-Su marido es un hombre muy afortunado.

-Eso dicen sus padres. Se me hace tardísimo, se estará preguntando donde estoy. Ha sido un placer Salvatore, estoy segura de que volveremos a vernos.

-Delo por hecho Carol. Estaré impaciente por verla aparecer por cualquier lugar al que vaya.

-¡Eres un galán!-Dijo mientras cogía su bolso y se levantaba. Él le dio un beso en la mejilla demasiado largo para parecer amistoso.-He pasado una tarde maravillosa en su compañía. Espero que no sea la última.

-Haré lo que esté en mi mano para que esta sea la primera de muchas.

Salvatore le besó la mano mientras la miraba con gran picardía y sensualidad. Kate sonrió y se hizo la ruborizada. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Su gesto se volvió serio en cuanto estuvo sentada en el ferri de vuelta a casa. Aquel tipo le había echado el ojo y si tenía que flirtear con él para averiguar su objetivo, lo haría.

James llevaba dos horas sentado en una mesa del fondo de una de las tabernas más conflictivas de la ciudad. Desde su posición podía ver perfectamente a todos aquellos que entraban y salían del local, pero nadie podía verle a él. Era una de las cosas que había aprendido con el pasar de los años.

**FLASHBACK**

_-¡Te he dicho que no!-Gritaba mientras no dejaba de seguirle por una de las salas de la base que habían colocado en Toronto._

_-¡Déjame en paz Cass!-Gritó mientras intentaba guardar lo poco que tenía en aquel lugar en un bolso de mano._

_-No puedes irte sin más. ¿Qué pasa con el dinero? Perderemos cien de los grandes si abandonas._

_-Las órdenes del jefe son bastante claras Cassidy, esto se ha acabado. Me marcho._

_-No vas a dejarme así. ¿Qué pasa si estoy embarazada?-James la miró mientras cerraba la cremallera del bolso y sonrió con ironía, de todos los recursos este era el más patético que había utilizado nunca. Hacía semanas que no dormían juntos y siempre que lo habían hecho habían sido muy cuidadosos, sobre todo porque habían tenido un susto hacía unos meses._

_-No lo estás. ¡¿Qué coño pretendes? Tu ni siquiera me quieres y yo a ti tampoco._

_-Podríamos intentarlo. Tal vez…._

_-Llevamos intentándolo seis meses Cass. No se puede forzar algo que no existe._

_-¿Entonces que hemos estado haciendo todo este tiempo?_

_-Creo que no hace falta que te lo explique. ¡Se acabó! Tienes dos opciones: Irte o quedarte tu sola, si haces esto último ya sabes lo que puede ocurrir._

_-No pienso dejarlo cuando estamos tan cerca. Ese dinero es mío y cuando lo tenga, me reiré en tu cara._

_-Buena suerte entonces, vas a necesitarla.-James abrió la puerta y la miró por última vez. Ella permanecía apoyada en la mesa con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de odio en su rostro. Salió y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Cassidy se prometió que la próxima vez que se vieran las cosas serían muy distintas. _

Fue entonces cuando la vio entrando del brazo de un tipo que no era Federigi, pero seguro que era uno de sus secuaces. La vio salir del bar y la siguió. Caminaba a paso ligero mientras buscaba algo en su bolso. Se paró frente a un deportivo rojo y se giró bruscamente apuntándole directamente en la cabeza. James sonrió y ella se quedó perpleja, momento que aprovechó para acorralarla contra el coche y quitarle el arma que tiró de una patada debajo del mismo.

-Hola Cintia.-Le susurró al oído mientras sujetaba sus manos en su espalda. Ella se retorcía intentando escapar.

-¡Hola hijo de puta! ¡Suéltame!-Intentó darle un golpe en la entrepierna, pero él ya lo esperaba y lo esquivó. La apretó más fuerte y ella dejó escapar un grito de dolor.

-¿Vas a llamar a tu amiguito?

-¿Por qué no llamas tu a la tuya?

-¿Crees que no sé lo que estás haciendo? La has dejado sola con ese tipo, se la has servido en bandeja.

-¿Acaso te importa? Solo es un pequeño regalo por dejarme tirada, me lo debías.

-Yo no te debo nada. Si quieres hacerme daño, házmelo, pero no la metas a ella en esto.

-¡Qué bonito!-James la soltó y vio como sonreía con tremenda ironía.-Por fin sabes lo que se siente cuando alguien te importa de verdad.

-¡No sabes de qué estás hablando!-Dijo James con furia. La miró y sonrió, ahora le daría donde más le dolía a la señorita Cassidy Philips-¿Conseguiste el dinero?

-No todo. Tú te llevaste la mitad, ¡Cabron!

-Era mi comisión, no podía dejar que te quedarás con los cien mil para ti solita. ¿No era ese el trato?

-No. ¡Después de que te fuiste el trato se fue a la mierda!

-Un trato es un trato hasta el final. ¿Qué es lo que tienes entre manos?

-No estoy en tu equipo James, estoy en el de Ben. Haré lo que sea por llevarme la pasta, lo que sea.-Esta afirmación no le gustó en absoluto y le dejó muy claro en quién podía confiar. Sabía que lo que decía era cierto. El dinero estaba por encima de muchas cosas para ella, solo hubo una vez en que fue secundario, cuando estaban juntos. Pero de eso hacía un año y después de que se quedara, tuvo muy claro que ninguno de los dos era lo suficientemente valiente como para apostar por lo que habían intentado tener. Estuvo a punto de caer en sus redes, pero, por suerte, abrió los ojos antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda.

-Me parece bien. Pero si le tocas un solo pelo, si le ocurre algo directa o indirectamente por tu culpa, te aseguro que yo también haré lo que tenga que hacer. No dudes que lo haré.

-¿Qué hay del "Cada uno se cubre sus espaldas"? ¿Del "Sálvese quien pueda"?

-Sigue vigente contigo.-Dijo tajante.

-Una cosa James, creo que esa mujer sabe lo que se hace, no creo que te necesite como Shopie.

-Lo sé. Gracias por la información.-Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, no quería seguir conversando con ella, no quería que fuera más allá y averiguara cosas que ni él mismo quería saber.

-Eres bastante previsible James.-Permaneció apoyada en el coche, mientras encendía un cigarrillo. James se paró y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar su mirada y de paso comprobar a qué se refería.

-¿Por qué?

-En cuanto empecé a hablar con ella sobre ti, me di cuenta como evitaba mirarme a la cara para hablar de ti. Entonces lo supe. Sabía que solo había una manera de averiguar si era o no cierto. Con tu presencia aquí dejas muy claro que esa mujer te importa, más de lo que jamás te ha importado ninguna.-Dio una calada a su cigarrillo y esperó a que hablara.

-Piensa lo que quieras. Creo que me conoces lo suficiente para saber que no hay nada que me importe más que ese dinero y mi integridad. De todos modos, al final cada uno demostrará quién es y de lo qué es capaz. Y créeme Cassidy, tus finales no han sido muy prometedores.- Se acercó y le quitó el cigarrillo, dio una calada y se lo devolvió. Ella le miró sabiendo que en otro tiempo esas palabras nunca habrían sido pronunciadas por el James Ford que ella conocía. ¿Él defendiendo a capa y espada a alguien? ¿Dejando de lado su propio ego para salvar el culo a otra persona que no fuera sí mismo? Sin embargo, por alguna razón, le creyó.-Adiós Cintia, solo espero que sepas lo que haces, yo también llevó un arma y no dudaré en utilizarla cuando llegue el momento.

-Nos vemos Tom. Dale recuerdos a la señora Sawyer.

Kate entró en el apartamento y encontró a Hurley dormido en un sillón. Miró el reloj y comprobó que eran más de las once. ¿Dónde estaba James? Se acercó hasta el joven y le tocó el brazo para que despertara.

-¡Hurley!

-Kate-Se incorporó y abrió los ojos.-¡Has vuelto! ¿Dónde está James?-Le miró sin saber que decir. ¿No se supone que debería estar en casa?

-Pensé que tú me lo dirías.

-Bueno….Él…..Se ha ido….Dijo que tenía que ver a una persona.

-¿Se ha ido solo? ¿Por qué no me ha esperado?

-Fue algo así como improvisado. Se enteró de que te quedabas con Salvatore y ….

-¿Estaba abajo?-Esto sí que era bueno. ¿Se habría puesto celoso? Sonrió para sus adentros.

-Todo el tiempo. Estaba muy preocupado.-Hurley la miró, ¿porque parecía feliz con aquella información? Kate cogió de nuevo su chaqueta y las llaves, ante la atenta mirada de Hugo. "¡Oh no! ¡Otro que se me escapa!" pensó mientras se levantaba y estiraba su camisa que se había arrugado.

-Tenemos que ir a buscarlo.

-¡No!…Sayid no lo sabe y si se entera….Tu no conoces a Sayid. Una vez le vi matar a un tipo con un movimiento de piernas…Le partió el cuello.

-¿Ni siquiera te ha dicho donde iba?

-No. Voy a bajar, le diré a Sayid que estás aquí.

-No hace falta. He entrado por detrás. Ya les he informado de todo. Vete a dormir.

-¿Y qué le digo si me pregunta por James?

-Que está durmiendo. Yo le esperaré.

-Bien. Que descanses Kate.

En aquellas dos horas le había dado tiempo a darse un baño, preparar algo de cena, leer los informes e incidencias del día, repasar la misión de mañana, comerse dos bolas de helado de chocolate, mirar como una araña se metía debajo de la alfombra del salón y recoger su habitación. Además había puesto una lavadora y había abierto y vuelto a cerrar su cuarto dos veces, solo para comprobar que seguía sin aparecer.

Su cuerpo no podía más, llevaba más de diez minutos cabeceando en el sofá, mientras intentaba ver algo interesante en aquella revista. Pero hubo un momento en que se dejó llevar por el sueño y cedió a los dictados de Morfeo.

James comenzó a vestirse. Buscó su camiseta y recordó que debía estar tirada en el pasillo, al igual que sus zapatos. Había sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso como para que aquella mujer no descubriera la nueve milímetro que había guardado disimuladamente en la mesita de noche, mientras ella estaba ocupada en otros quehaceres.

Entrar en aquel bar no había sido tan mala idea. Después de dos copas, una sonrisa y un par de carantoñas, aquella morena que ahora dormía como un tronco, no había tenido mucho reparo en abrirle la puerta de su casa. No había estado nada mal. Viéndola allí tumbada boca abajo con el pelo alborotado por la pasión del momento pasado, aquel color de piel, aquel cuerpo menudo, no pudo evitar pensar en Kate. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Teniendo en cuenta que eran más de las dos de la madrugada, seguro que ya habría vuelto. Pero…. ¿Y si algo no había salido bien? ¿Y si le había ocurrido algo? Salió de aquel apartamento como alma que llevaba el diablo y anduvo lo más rápido que pudo.

Hasta que no abrió la puerta de aquella casa y la vio tendida en el sofá dormida, su cuerpo no respiró tranquilo. Por el color de sus mejillas podría decirse que llevaba bastante tiempo durmiendo. La observó solo unos segundos. Después cogió una manta y la arropó. Ella se movió un poco, pero no se despertó. Le quitó la revista que estaba apoyada en su vientre y la dejó en la mesita.

Se quedó allí el tiempo suficiente como para comprobar que Cassidy tenía razón y que por primera vez, esode "Sálvese quien pueda" no valía.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, tanto, que pensaba que iba a dormirse otra vez. ¿De dónde había salido esa manta? De pronto se incorporó recordando que no había vuelto aún. La luz que entraba por la ventana le decía que era de día. Corrió hacía el pasillo y llamó a su puerta, no hubo respuesta. Abrió y vio que no estaba, pero la cama estaba desecha. Eso quería decir que había vuelto. ¿Se abría ido otra vez? Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina. Allí estaba sentado con una enorme taza de café y leyendo los informes para hoy. Respiró tranquila.

-Buenos días-Dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro.-¿Has encontrado a Alicia?-Le miró sin saber de qué estaba hablando.

-¿Qué?

-Por la forma en que has salido corriendo…..Alicia en el país de las maravillas….-Kate le miró con disgusto y él supo que no estaba para bromitas aquella mañana.-Da igual.

-Te buscaba a ti. Podías a ver dicho "hola" y no tendría que haber entrado en tu cuarto.

-No quería perdérmelo. Estas muy graciosa cuando haces este tipo de cosas.

-¿Tengo cara de graciosa hoy? ¿Dónde estuviste?

-Te recuerdo que somos matrimonio de puertas para afuera.

-¡Me da igual James! Eran más de las dos cuando me quedé sopa en el sofá y no habías vuelto. Hurley ni siquiera sabía dónde estabas. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te pasa algo, eh?

-¿Qué hubiera pasado?-La miró directamente a los ojos. ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Estaba preocupada porque eran compañeros o había algo más? "¿Qué es todo esto Kate?" Por alguna razón empezaba a darse cuenta de lo que Cassidy decía.

-Te enfadaste conmigo el otro día en casa de Federigi porque hice algo fuera del protocolo y tú te vas en plena noche y no vuelves hasta no se qué hora..

-¿Recuerdas lo de nuestro tiempo libre? ¿Tiempo para nosotros? ¿Disfrute personal y todo eso? ¿Recuerdas lo preocupada que estabas por mi "salud"? Eso es lo que estuve haciendo.-James sonrió y, aunque en un principio aquello le pilló desprevenida, enseguida le devolvió la sonrisa y decidió que ella también tenía algo que contar.

-Entonces supongo que tuvimos un buen día los dos.-La sonrisa se le borró de la cara en cuanto la escuchó decir aquello con aquella sonrisa de felicidad mientras se acercaba hasta la cafetera y llenaba una taza. No dejó de mirarla. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

-¿Te has acostado con Salvatore? ¡¿En qué coño estás pensando? No puedo creerlo-James se levantó y se enfrentó a ella. ¿Por qué demonios le hervía la sangre? ¿Quién sería el tío? ¿Ese Salvatore? Pero si tendría más de cuarenta. Aunque quién sabe, a lo mejor le gustaban los tíos mayores. El estómago empezó a dolerle de forma extraña.

-No fue con él. Había un camarero muy guapo, bastante encantador, una cosa llevó a la otra y ya sabes….-Kate le miró sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara, y averiguando algunas cosas que él sin decir nada le estaba contando a través de esos gestos, esa mirada y ese gran enfado, propio más bien de un marido celoso que de un compañero de trabajo.-Disfrute personal.

-Espero que eso te haga cambiar el humor. –Dijo de mala gana. "¡Joder como la odiaba!"

-Ya lo creo. A pesar de estar algo molesta porque no dijeras donde ibas, por seguridad, claro está, la verdad, es que ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo otras cosas más placenteras en qué pensar.-Cogió el periódico y le echó un vistazo. James no podía creer que le estuviera contando todo aquello.-¿Sabes si ponen alguna peli buena en el cine? Podríamos ir a ver…..

-¿Vas a contarme los detalles? ¡Porque es lo único que hace falta!-Kate le miró y supo que estaba ganando este asalto. El señor James Ford estaba celoso y hasta qué punto. Realmente interesante. ¿En qué momento habían llegado hasta aquí? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Aunque la verdad es que si era cierto que se había ocupado de su "disfrute personal", ella no significaba mucho más que el resto de mujeres que había conocido, incluida a la de anoche, que seguro no volvería a ver en su vida.

-No debió irte muy bien. Tu humor no ha mejorado.

-Vístete. Tenemos que irnos.

-¿Crees que tendremos tiempo libre esta tarde?-Kate sonrió y James la miró con odio mientras daba un portazo y salía de la cocina. Se quedó allí sentada digiriendo toda la información que acaba de corroborar. Hurley ya le había dicho que había estado preocupado toda la tarde por ella y ahora….Pero no iba a pensar en nada. De todos modos no significaba nada cuando se acostaba con otra a la primera de cambio. Ella también tendría que buscar un hueco en su agenda y no olvidar la nota mental que había creado en su cerebro para "disfrutar personalmente" de aquel italiano.

Kate sonreía mientras viajaban en el coche, James no parecía muy contento y de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo para comprobar que parecía haber salido del país de la alegría. ¿Sería verdad que se había acostado con ese camarero? La verdad es que parecía más feliz que nunca. ¿Por qué le importaba? Al demonio. Paro bruscamente el coche. Kate le miró.

-No creo que hayamos llegado.

-¿Qué te ha contado Cassidy?-Dijo mientras parecía entretenido con el volante.

-Que la dejaste tirada.

-Pues no es cierto.-James la miró y ella le creyó. ¿Por qué iba a mentirle? No lo había hecho en todo este tiempo.- Abortamos la misión, ella decidió seguir por su cuenta. Me llevé parte del dinero, cosa que le molestó, pero era mío.

-¿Por qué le molestó tanto?-Le intrigaba muchísimo toda su historia con Cassidy, y sobre todo, que estuviera contándosela sin que ella hubiera preguntado.

-Si me hubiera quedado con ella, hubiera ganado el doble.

-¿No crees que quizás te quería y fue eso lo que le dolió?-James hizo una mueca y sonrió de manera irónica.

-Solo ha habido una mujer que me ha querido y está muerta.

-¿Shopie?

-Si, Shopie.

-¿Vas a contármelo?

-Tal vez, pero no ahora. Tu querida amiga no mafiosa nos espera y también su hijo mafioso. ¿Lista?

-¿Por qué me has contado todo esto, James?

-Para ahorrarnos las preguntas que me harás en cualquier momento. ¿Por qué te gusta tanto preguntar?

-Antes de entrar en la acción del espionaje, me dedicaba a las comunicaciones, sacar información, hacer informes, supongo que se me ha quedado algo. ¿Y porque a ti te cuesta tanto contestar?

-Estuve algunos meses sometido a interrogatorios muy interesantes. No podía desvelar ningún tipo de información.

-Ahora lo entiendo. –Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ahora que hemos aclarado las cosas, sigamos cariño. Tengo el presentimiento de que nos espera un buen día.

Se pusieron de nuevo en marcha y a los pocos minutos llegaron a una colosal entrada donde se leía fácilmente "Mansión Davini: Un lugar para la vida y la tranquilidad." Se bajaron del coche y leyeron aquel cartel. Ambos se miraron.

-Muy apropiado, ¿no te parece?- Señaló James, que en esos momentos se acercaba hasta la verja para comprobar que estaba cerrada a cal y canto.

La caseta del guarda estaba a unos metros. Cuando estuvieron enfrente, aquel hombre les miró y dejó a un lado lo que fuera que estuviera comiendo. Miró a James con indiferencia y con bastante agrado hacía Kate. James le dio una de esas miradas que pueden matar con solo sentirla y cogió la mano de Kate.

-Buenos días. ¿Podríamos ver al señor Federigi?-preguntó James de mala gana.

-¿Tienen cita?

-No. Bueno, mi esposa, Carol, estuvo charlando con la señorita Wallace. Le dijo que podíamos venir en cualquier momento.

-Es cierto.- Apuntó Kate con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Un momento encanto.

Mientras el guarda hablaba con alguien al otro lado del teléfono, muy posiblemente Federigi, por alguna razón seguían con las manos unidas, aunque ninguno de los dos haría demasiado caso a esas razones. Kate había descubierto con el pasar de los días junto a él, que había tres maneras distintas en las que él se había acercado públicamente a ella a través de esas manos. La primera, algo fría, pero no del todo, como cuando sostienes la mano de un niño para cruzar un paso de peatones, totalmente inocente, con ganas de escapar, algo descuidado. La segunda, pudo notar un cambio cuando conocieron a la señora Federigi y sus viñedos, era un agarre más firme, con decisión, pero todavía podía notar ese miedo, esa dificultad para dejarse llevar por la sensación de una mano sobre la otra.  
>En esta tercera ocasión, era totalmente distinta a las anteriores, era como si de algún modo ya no le importara, era un agarre fuerte, decidido, seguro e incluso posesivo. Y fue esto último lo que menos gracia le hizo. No tenía ningún derecho sobre ella. ¿Pero cómo iba a decírselo sin que se le subieran los humos de machito orgulloso?<p>

-Pueden pasar-dijo el guarda, mientras sonreía a Kate.-Les está esperando en la escalera principal. Todo recto.  
>-Gracias. Vamos cariño.<p>

Caminaron con paso firme y decidido, a la vez que divisaban la figura de un hombre que vestía un traje de lino blanco y fumaba un puro mientras bajaba las escaleras con total seguridad. Pudieron comprobar que no era demasiado alto, ni corpulento, sin lugar a dudas James podría tumbarlo de un solo golpe. Pero cuando estuvieron frente a él, descubrieron que su mirada estaba vacía, no había ningún tipo de emoción en aquellos ojos, su expresión, su lenguaje corporal, daba a entender que no se inmutaba por nada, que no había nada que le asustara o le conmoviera. Kate apretó la mano de James y este respondió con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Buenos días, ustedes deben ser los señores Sawyer, Francis Federigi.-Aquel hombre les extendió la mano y les dio una sonrisa fría y muy mal actuada.

-Mucho gusto, Tom, y está es Carol, mi esposa.

-Cintia me ha hablado de ti Carol, no todos los días tiene la oportunidad de encontrarse con una compatriota. ¿Puedo ofreceros algo de beber?

-Sí, gracias, hace mucho calor hoy.

Después de que les dio a ambos un refresco volvieron a la parte delantera de la finca. Comprobaron que a diferencia de la casa que visitaron el otro día, esta era mucho menos lujosa, la extensión de tierra no era tan amplia. Pero disponía de todas las comodidades que un mafioso podría necesitar. Estaba apartada del mundanal ruido, era discreta y tenía varias entradas y salidas.

-Caminemos les enseñaré los alrededores de la finca. Aunque he de decirles que su gran tesoro reside en su interior.

-¿Cuántos años tiene la mansión?-preguntó Kate.

-Data del año 1847 o eso pone en las escrituras.

-Debe ser un lugar con mucha historia.

-A Carol le encanta todo eso de las casas encantadas y los fantasmas. ¿No tendrá uno por ahí?-Dijo James mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su "esposa".

-Quien sabe…..

-¿Su familia ha vivido siempre aquí?-Kate parecía realmente interesada en ese tipo de cosas. Él sin embargo no dejaba de vigilar alguna visita sorpresa.

-En realidad solo yo. Es una larga historia. Digamos que estuve en el momento justo y en el lugar adecuado cuando me hice con esta casa.-"Seguro", pensó James.

-Tiene un embarcadero. ¡Mira Tom!

-Le encanta el agua y no sé por qué.-Dijo James con una sonrisa, mientras Kate se alejaba hacía el embarcadero.

-Tal vez fue una sirena en otra vida. A Cintia también le encanta ese embarcadero, aunque no solemos pasar mucho tiempo aquí.

-¿Están casados?-Por supuesto que no, eso ya lo sabía, pero quería saber hasta qué punto aquel tipo había caído en las garras de la señorita Wallace.

-Aún no. Pero no tardaremos mucho en hacerlo. Usted mejor que nadie debe saber lo que se siente cuando has encontrado a tu alma gemela, esa compañera para toda la vida. No ha sido fácil encontrar a Cintia, pero ahora que lo he hecho, no la dejaré marchar.

-Sí, se a que se refiere.-Contestó James mientras miraba a Kate. Sintió unos deseos tremendos de acercarse hasta ella y besarla allí mismo. ¿Qué coño le estaba pasando?- ¡Carol!

James se acercó hasta ella que estaba mirando uno de los botes que se encontraban en el embarcadero. Kate se giró para mirarle, pero su expresión cambió cuando vio a Cassidy acercándose hasta ellos del brazo de Federigi. Por alguna razón aquella mujer no le daba buena espina. James pudo notar el cambio en su expresión, y descubrió qué o quién era lo que le hacía sentir intranquila. La tomó de la mano y ambos se acercaron a ellos.

-Querida, no hace falta que te presente a Carol, este es su marido, Tom.-Dijo Federigi.

-¿Cómo esta señorita Wallace?-James le tomó de la mano e intentó poner su mejor sonrisa, mientras agarraba a Kate por la cintura.

-Me alegro de conocerle Señor Sawyer-Cassidy sonrió y miro a Kate-Carol, ¿Por qué no me acompañas? Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.-Kate le miró y James la soltó, no sin que antes le acariciara el rostro mientras le decía que todo iba a estar bien. Kate asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ante la atenta mirada de Cintia.

-Claro.

Kate entró en la enorme sala de estar junto a Cassidy que le ofreció algo de beber, mientras ambas tomaban asiento.

-Bueno Carol, ¿Qué te parece todo esto?

-¿Quiénes son sus propietarios originales?-Iría al grano con aquella mujer. No quería perder más su tiempo ni el de James.

-Se arruinaron. Tenían negocios con Francis y como no pagaron los echó a la calle y se quedó con todo esto.

-¿Dónde están ahora?

-¿Dónde crees tú?-Kate sintió un escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo ante aquella respuesta.

-Supongo que estarás deseando que todo esto termine.-Apuntó Kate mientras observaba todo a su alrededor.

-No estoy tan mal. Supongo que a ti te pasará lo mismo.

-Hay algo que me parece extraño.-Cassidy la miró haciendo como que no entendía lo que decía. Al parecer aquella mujer no solo sabía lo que hacía, sino que era muy lista.

-¿Y qué es?

-¿Has tenido ocasión de hablar con Ben? Desde que llegamos aquí solo lo hemos hecho una vez.

-No debes preocuparte por eso. Él está al tanto de todo lo que hacemos. El equipo se encarga.

-Aún así, creo que hay algo en todo esto que me resulta raro.

-Es normal que te sientas así, no es fácil infiltrarse en una misión de este calibre. A todos nos pasa.

-¿Conociste a Shopie?

-No mucho, la verdad. Fue una tragedia para todos. Era demasiado joven, demasiado ingenua. No me extraño nada que tuviera ese final. ¿Tienes miedo a morir Kate?-Lo que vio en sus ojos le dijo que ella no. Aún así le hizo la misma pregunta.

-¿Y tu Cassidy?

-Si pensara en eso, no estaría aquí ahora.

-Pienso del mismo modo.

-¿Acerca de qué?-preguntó Federigi mientras entraba en la sala seguido de James.

-Le decía a Cintia que este lugar es realmente magnifico, ¿no crees cariño?

-Creo que tiene muchas posibilidades.-Dijo mientras le tendía la mano para que se levantara.-Debemos irnos.

-Mañana damos una fiesta en nuestro restaurante ¿Por qué no os pasáis y discutimos sobre esta casa?-Preguntó Federigi que no iba a perder la oportunidad de librarse de aquella finca y de ese modo pagar sus deudas.

-Nuestras fiestas suelen ser muy divertidas y acude gente muy interesante.-Cassidy miró a James y luego a Kate con la sonrisa más falsa que ambos habían visto en mucho tiempo.

-Claro. Será estupendo.

-Entonces nos vemos allí. Tom, Carol espero que esto sea el principio de una gran amistad.

-No hay nada que nos gustaría más.

* * *

><p>Kate salió del baño y lo encontró sentado en el sofá repasando toda la información. Se sentó a su lado pensativa mientras hacía que estaba muy interesada en el artículo de aquella revista sobre cómo combatir la piel de naranja. James la miró.<p>

-¿Qué tal con Cassidy?

-Hay algo raro. No sé que es, pero algo no encaja.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No sé…¿Confías en Cassidy?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Algo en ella no me gusta, es como..

-¿Si tuviera algo entre manos?

-¡Sí! ¿Tú también lo has notado?

-Escúchame y préstame atención. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre que serías capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir tu objetivo?-Kate asintió, eso era lo que pensaba entonces, ahora las cosas eran distintas.-Pues Cassidy es capaz de todo. De todo Kate, con tal de embolsarse una gran cantidad de dinero.

-Pero…No es solo eso. Creo que tiene que ver con….Veras…..¿Shopie y ella eran amigas?

-No. Apenas se conocían.

-Sigo sin entenderlo. ¿Qué hay de Ben?

-Ben es nuestro jefe.

-¿Le crees capaz de hacer algo que pueda perjudicarnos?

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Él está en esto como nosotros, si perdemos, él también pierde.

-Algo no encaja y no sé que es. Solo sé que Ben-Cassidy-Shopie….Es algo extraño. ¿Qué relación podrían tener?-Kate no encontraba que unía a esas tres personas. James la miró y supo que el momento había llegado. Era ahora o nunca.

-Shopie era hermana de Ben.

-¡¿Qué?-Dijo Kate sorprendida.

-Su hermana pequeña. Se supone que no debía estar en aquella misión en Copenhague, pero insistió en que Ben la colocara en una posición estratégica, conmigo.

-¿Estabais juntos?-Preguntó algo tímida.

- Estaba enamorada de mí, ella quería algo que yo no podía darle. Ben lo sabía, pero aún así dejó que hiciera aquel trabajo.

-¿Y qué pasó?-No podía creer que se lo estuviera contando con aquella naturalidad.

-Yo solo quería que se marchara, que continuara con su vida, que no la destrozara haciendo esto. No quiso escucharme. A última hora, se saltó el protocolo. La encontraron muerta en un callejón a las afueras de la ciudad, con un tiro en la cabeza. Tenía solo veinticuatro años.

-¿Qué hizo Ben?

-Llevársela y enterrarla.

-¿No te dijo nada? ¿Ni siquiera se enfadó?

-No, solo me dio tiempo para desaparecer.

-¿No crees que es un poco raro?

-¿Qué se supone que es raro?

-¿Tienes hermanos?-James negó.-Yo tampoco. Imagínate a la persona que más quieres en el mundo ¿la tienes?-Se miraron solo un segundo, luego ambos parecieron encontrar algo que les hizo moverse en el sofá.

-Tengo una ligera idea.-Dijo con total convicción. Kate dejó para después aquello, ya tendría tiempo de analizar qué había significado aquel momento.

-Imagina que muere, de una forma horrible, tú eres en parte responsable, pero hay otra persona, digamos que podía haber hecho algo por evitarlo, aunque sabes de sobra que no es culpable, pero necesitas culpar a esa persona porque es lo único que te hace sentir mejor contigo mismo. ¿Qué harías?

-Matarla.-La seguridad con la que dijo aquello, sin pensarlo, como si su lengua fuera por delante de su cerebro, le sorprendió hasta a él.

-Exacto.

-¿Dónde quieres llegar?-Kate le miró con determinación y él comprendió a que se refería con todo aquello. Ben iba a por él.-No Kate, eso no es posible.

-Ben te echa la culpa de la muerte de su hermana.

-Nunca lo ha hecho.

-No directamente, pero ¿qué hace Cassidy en esta misión? ¿Cuál es su objetivo? Está claro que el de Ben eres tú.

-Desenmascarar a Federigi, encontrar todos sus negocios y dejarle sin blanca.

-¿Tú crees?

-¡Pues claro!

-¿Y porque no hemos vuelto a hablar con él desde que llegamos?

-Creo que….Ben no haría nada…¡Estás perdiendo la cabeza!

-¡Lo que tu digas! Creo que deberíamos estar atentos y no quitarle los ojos de encima a Cassidy.

-Muy bien, Perry Mason, pero nadie más debe saberlo.

-Será nuestro secreto James.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ben es un personaje que siempre me ha apasionado...para mi junto con Sawyer y Locke de los mejores de Lost...casi siempre lo uso en mis fics..y siempre tiene un papel fundamental en ellos...en este también...la historia de Ben y Cassidy y cómo se fraguó su plan la conocereis más adelante...pero claro que tienen un plan...Ben siempre tiene un plan...XD...Os dejo el siguiente...**

**Capitulo 19**

_Kate abrió los ojos por un fuerte ruido. Lo que estaba viendo no coincidía con la realidad. No era posible que estuviera en ese lugar. Era una especie de almacén. Había cajas por todos lados, podía escuchar el sonido monótono de una gota de agua al caer al suelo. Intentó levantarse, pero el tobillo le falló y cayó de nuevo al suelo. Solo había una pequeña luz que se filtraba por una ventana interior. Se miró las ropas. Llevaba un elegante vestido verde que estaba algo sucio y destrozado. Se tocó el rostro, el pómulo derecho lo dolía sobremanera, el recogido que había llevado para aquella fiesta estaba prácticamente desecho._

_La puerta se abrió de un golpe y un hombre al que no conocía entró y la apuntó con un arma. Se dio cuenta de que ella no llevaba ninguna._

_-¡Levántate!_  
><em>-¿Dónde estoy?<em>  
><em>-Casi en el infierno, pero antes hay algo que debes hacer.<em>  
><em>-¿Dónde está James?<em>  
><em>-Esperándote. ¡Vamos! Mueve el culo, preciosa.<em>

_Kate se levantó con dificultad y aquel tipo la agarró del brazo. La llevó hasta una sala totalmente preparada para una suculenta cena. El hombre que la había conducido hasta allí, hizo que se sentara. A los pocos segundos Benjamin Linus entró y se sentó junto a ella._

_-Buenas noches señorita Austen._

_-¿Dónde está James?_

_-¿El señor Ford? No ha podido acompañarnos. ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije esta mañana?_

_-¿Por qué haces todo esto?_

_-Lo hago por ella. Porque ese tipo al que amas fue responsable de que ahora esté muerta. Yo la quería, era mi hermana. Y ahora él también verá morir a la única persona a la que ha amado en toda su vida._

_-¿Vas a matarme? ¿Y a que estás esperando?_

_-Estoy esperando a que os veáis. No hay nada como un final trágico y dramático en las historias románticas._

_-¿Crees que matándome harás que él sufra? No me quiere, nunca lo ha hecho….Y yo a él tampoco._

_-Buen intento Kate. James también hizo algo parecido ayer. ¿Sabes lo que nos pidió? Nos ofreció su vida a cambio de la tuya. Nos pidió que te dejáramos libre, libre para siempre Kate. Pero me temo que eso no es posible._

_-¡¿Dónde está? Si vas a matarme, quiero verle una última vez._

_-¿Sabes? Si le matáramos a él, serías tú la que sufriría y resulta que mi objetivo en todo esto, es que él sufra. No es nada personal._

_-Acaba con todo este teatro de una vez._

_-Tus deseos son órdenes._

Sintió como tiraban de ella y se aferraba al cuerpo de alguien con fuerza, mientras lloraba amargamente. Unos brazos fuertes la envolvían. Abrió los ojos, con miedo, no quería ver lo que se supone que iba a ver. Pero entonces comprobó que todo había sido un sueño, más bien una pesadilla. Se separó de él y vio los enormes ojos azules de James que la miraban con preocupación, esperando algo. Se secó las lágrimas y se apartó de él.

Miró alrededor, algo desorientada, lo que había visto en ese sueño era tan real, casi podía sentir la tela de aquel vestido, oler la humedad de aquel lugar, los ojos profundos y llenos de rabia en la mirada de Benjamin Linus, y sobre todo, no le había sentido a él. Ahora sin embargo ocurría todo lo contrario. Todas esas cosas que había visto en esa pesadilla, no estaban. Aquel almacén frio y oscuro había sido sustituido por aquella habitación iluminada y cálida, no llevaba ningún vestido, solo una camiseta que utilizaba para dormir, no había olor a humedad, solo su olor, en su pelo, en su rostro cuando le había agarrado la cara para que despertara, ese olor fresco, limpio y tan suyo. Ese que se había acostumbrado a tener muy presente, aunque hubiera intentado evadirse de ello.

Le miró sin saber lo que estaría viendo, aunque sabía que por alguna razón que ambos desconocían, en todo ese tiempo, había habido muchos momentos en los que solo tenían que mirarse para saber lo que cada uno estaba pensando, aunque no hablaran, aunque no se dijeran nada. No hacían falta palabras. Había muchas cosas entre ambos, muchos silencios, muchos sentimientos que no debían ser descubiertos y si lo eran, ambos sabían que era mejor no hacerles caso, ignorarlos. Dejar que pasara. Kate sabía que era cuestión de tiempo, ¿pero cuanto tiempo era necesario seguir con aquello? Con aquella ignorancia en palabras cuando estaba tan claro a simple vista.

-¿Estás bien Kate?  
>-Sí. Era…. ¿Tú estas bien?<br>-¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?  
>-Yo….nada, solo era una pesadilla.-Dijo intentando quitarle importancia a lo que había visto.<br>-¿Con Wayne?-Kate le miró con sorpresa y algo se rompió dentro de ella.  
>-¿Qué sabes tú de Wayne?<br>-Se que era tu padre y que está muerto.  
>-¡¿Y cómo sabes tú todo eso?<br>-En tu ficha…  
>-En mi ficha no pone nada de eso. ¿Has estado investigando sobre mí?<br>-Solo le pregunté a Sayid….  
>-¡Maldita sea! ¡Sal de mi cuarto!<br>-¡No tienes porque ponerte así!  
>-¡He dicho fuera!<br>-Muy bien. Nos esperan abajo.

Kate permanecía sentada al lado de Hurley mientras Sayid les iba explicando los pasos a seguir en aquella fiesta. James estaba sentado en la otra punta de la sala, con los brazos cruzados, escuchando atentamente.  
>Primero debían coger un ferri hasta la isla, una vez allí tendrían una hora para estar en aquel lugar, haciendo su papel matrimonial. No estarían solos, como siempre, Eko estaría formando parte de la seguridad de la fiesta. Miles les esperaría al otro lado en su taxi, junto con Daniel, coordinando cada movimiento. Sayid y Hurley colocarían su furgoneta al otro lado del embarcadero, justo para esperarlos cuando salieran del yate de Federigi. Charlotte y Ana Lucía estarían en las inmediaciones controlando a los invitados y cualquier movimiento extraño que pudiera surgir.<p>

James la miró de reojo y ella parecía perdida en sí misma. Ahora sabía que él sabía lo de su padre. Aunque no los detalles. Al parecer le afectaba más de lo que en un principio podría haber pensado. ¿Qué clase de tipo sería ese Wayne para que tuviera esas pesadillas con él? ¿Tendría algo que ver ella en su supuesta muerte accidental? Y lo que era más importante, ¿Sería cierto lo que había visto en sus ojos aquella mañana o solo eran imaginaciones suyas?

-Cassidy nos ha explicado que existe una caja fuerte en el yate que Francis Federigi tiene aparcado en el puerto de la isla. Vuestro objetivo será encontrarla.

-¿Qué hay en esa caja?-Preguntó Kate.

-Dinero, joyas y contratos firmados con Charles Widmore. Seguramente habrá fotos o alguna información en esos papeles de la vinculación entre Widmore y Federigi. Además de unos códigos que necesitamos para acceder a las cuentas.

-Momento en el que le birlaremos el dinero.-Apuntó James.

-No es tan sencillo. Existen cuatro códigos, y este es el primero. Los otros tres aún no están en nuestro poder. Cuando los tengamos al completo será el momento de salir corriendo.

-¿Por qué no puede hacerlo la señorita Wallace solita?-Preguntó Kate con desgana.

-¿Cómo?-Sayid dejó los papeles que había estado ojeando y miró a James que no supo qué decirle y luego a Kate que si parecía saber lo qué quería decir.

-Estoy segura de que "Cintia" tendrá acceso a todas esas cuentas, a todos esos códigos y documentos. ¿Por qué nos los coge ella y nos los entrega? ¿No sería más sencillo?

-Si Cassidy, que es como la llamamos aquí, hiciera eso, Federigi no tardaría ni quince minutos en enterarse y la mataría sin dudarlo.

-Claro.

-¿Hay algún problema Kate?-Sayid no entendía a donde quería llegar con todo aquello.

-Supongo que Ben está demasiado ocupado para hablar con nosotros. ¿Quién le informa de los pasos de la misión?

-Cassidy es su contacto directo. También yo. ¿No te fías de nosotros Kate?

-Supongo que solo soy curiosa.

-Creo que es normal que pregunte Sayid, ella no os conoce, necesita saber y no creo que haya ningún problema en su curiosidad.-James habló sin levantar la mirada, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

-Por supuesto que no.-Respondió Sayid, mirándole primero a él y luego a ella.- Todos estamos en el mismo equipo, todos perseguimos el mismo objetivo. Ninguno de nosotros da un paso, sin que antes esté medido al milímetro. Y lo hacemos por la seguridad de ambos. Por eso estamos aquí. Tu curiosidad natural no es ningún problema para ninguno de nosotros. Pregunta lo que quieras, indaga, investiga, la mejor fuente de información sobre este equipo vive contigo Kate y se llama James. Él puede contarte como somos, quienes somos y lo que hacemos cada unos de los miembros de este equipo.

-Yo no he dicho que desconfíe de vosotros. De ninguno de los que está aquí. No necesito que James me cuente nada, supongo que no he tenido un buen despertar. ¿A qué hora debemos estar listos?

-Miles os llevará la puerto hacía las ocho.

-Bien. ¿Subes conmigo James?

-Te sigo.

Eran casi las ocho cuando James miró por la ventana y vio el supuesto taxi de Miles aparcado en la puerta. Corrió la cortina y volvió a mirar el reloj por tercera vez en los últimos cinco minutos. ¿Por qué tenía que tardar tanto? Se había dado una ducha, puesto aquel smoking negro con aquella estúpida corbata también negra en solo media hora, y ella llevaba una hora encerrada en su habitación.

Por fin pudo escuchar la puerta al abrirse y el sonido de unos tacones acercándose. Respiró tranquilo sabiendo que al menos habría terminado de arreglarse o eso suponía. Pero dejó de hacerlo cuando la vio aparecer con aquella sonrisa. Estaba deslumbrante con aquel vestido negro. Se dio media vuelta para que pudiera comprobar que llevaba la espalda al aire y un escote muy sugerente.

-¿Qué te parece?-Dijo ella con una sonrisa.  
>-No está mal.-Dijo tragando saliva y olvidando lo que le decían sus sentidos.<br>-Tu tampoco. ¿Puedes abrocharme la gargantilla?  
>-¿Amortizando las joyas?<br>-Para eso están. No me gustan demasiado, pero como que el vestido luce más.-James se acercó. Ella se apartó el cabello y ladeó la cabeza para que tuviera un mejor acceso a su cuello. Colocó la gargantilla y solo rozó su espalda unos segundos. El suficiente para que la piel de ella se erizara y su pulso se acelerará.  
>-No necesitas joyas para lucir Kate.-Le dijo mientras se giraba.<br>-¿Eso es un piropo?  
>-No te acostumbres.<br>-Estás muy guapo señor Sawyer, creo que esta noche tendrás premio doble.  
>-¿Quién está hablando ahora?<br>-Carol, por supuesto.  
>-¡Qué pena!<br>-Vamos, estoy deseando ver ese yate.


	20. Chapter 20

**Este capítulo os va a gustar...Has acertado de lleno Sylatta...aunque no en este capi...Kate se lo contará, pero todo en su momento, igual que él fue capaz de contarle lo de Shopie, ella le contará su parte...es lo que tienen estos dos...necesitan su tiempo para confiar...pero al final lo logran...y la espera siempre vale la pena...jijijjiij...Este capi es largo, intenso y con mucha acción...Espero que os guste...Gracias por seguir leyendo...XD**

**Capitulo 20**

El ferri tardó más de lo normal en aparecer en el puerto de Trapani, no obstante aquella fiesta era de interés para muchos de sus ciudadanos, así que tuvieron que esperar un poco mientras conseguían hacerse con un hueco. Habían visto alejarse a Miles hacía quince minutos y James estaba empezando a impacientarse. Se supone que aquella ciudad tampoco era tan grande, no había tantos habitantes, pero sí que parecía que el señor Federigi tenía muchos amigos. Por fin consiguieron llegar a embarcar. Se dirigieron hacia la parte de atrás, para tener algo más de intimidad y descubrieron que estaba abarrotada de gente. Kate sonrió al ver su frustración. Le cogió de la mano y lo llevó hacía la parte delantera. Esperaba que no estuviera tan llena.  
>Comprobó que tenía razón, solo había unas diez personas. Buscaron un hueco y pudo ver como se desabrochaba la corbata.<p>

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Te he dicho que odio llevar corbata?-Kate negó.-Pues ahora lo sabes.

-Pues lo siento, pero tendrás que llevarla-Él seguía con la intención de desprenderse de la corbata, Kate se aproximó hasta él y empezó a hacerle de nuevo el nudo-¡No te la quites!

-¡Apenas puedo respirar!-Dijo mirándola mientras se apropiaba de su cuello y de su corbata como si fuera algo habitual entre ellos.

-¡Eres un exagerado y un quejica!-Dijo ella sonriendo. Podría besarla en ese mismo instante.

-Es mi cuello y puedo asegurarte que tú tampoco soportarías llevar algo que te está estrangulando.

-Llevo unos tacones que seguro van a destrozarme los tobillos. ¿Quieres que cambiemos?-Le dio una palmadita en el pecho y se apoyó en la barandilla del ferri, él hizo lo mismo.

-¿Te cuento un secreto pecosa?

-¿No me digas que te has vestido de mujer?-Le miró con sorpresa y él sonrió.

-Yo no, Miles.

-¿Miles vestido de mujer?

-Era una fiesta de disfraces, ha sido la mujer más fea que he visto en mi vida.

-Pobrecito...¡Eres cruel!

-¡Vamos! Es Miles, si pudiera se reiría de ti sin pensarlo.

-En eso tienes razón. –Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio.-Siento lo de esta mañana.

-Y yo siento haber preguntado sobre tu vida a Sayid.

-¿Cómo supiste lo de Wayne?

-Te escuché, gritando. Cuando estábamos en la cabaña te veía levantarte de madrugada, ese sofá era una tortura, no dormía lo que se dice muy bien. Supuse que formaba parte de alguna misión. Ahora sé que no.

-La próxima vez que quieras saber algo de mí, solo tienes que preguntar.

-¿Si te pregunto me lo contaras?

-Tal vez.-James la miró esperando a que lo hiciera. Ella le miró y suspiró.- ¿No pretenderás que te lo cuente aquí?

-Solo contéstame a una cosa. ¿Cómo puede un padre provocar pesadillas?

-Solo lo hacen los que no los son. Mira, ya hemos llegado.

Kate se adelantó y empezó a bajar a tierra, James la observó unos segundos y después la siguió. Aquella noche se estaba poniendo muy interesante.

Eran más de las nueve cuando ambos subían las escaleras del restaurante y un Eko impresionantemente vestido con aquel traje oscuro que se pegaba a su piel y decía que podría tumbarte solo con mirarte, les miró en la lista y los hizo pasar. Los jardines árabes del restaurante donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta estaban decorados con luces amarillas y había un olor a azar envolviendo todo la sala. Música que una orquesta tocaba al fondo se mezclaba con las risas de los invitados y los sonidos del mar. Kate caminó del brazo de James con satisfacción, sintiéndose más segura que nunca. A partir de ese momento tenían justo una hora para mezclarse con la gente y después desaparecer. Un camarero se acercó a ambos. James cogió dos copas y le ofreció una a ella.

-¡Carol!-Ambos se giraron al mismo tiempo. Kate sonrió con desgana, pero evitando que aquel tipo lo notara. James le miró de arriba abajo.

-¡Salvatore!-Dijo ella mientras el hombre le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-¿No vas a presentarnos cariño?-Preguntó James mientras aquel tipo se recreaba en el vestido que ella llevaba, o más bien en lo que habría debajo de él.

-Sí. Tom, este es Salvatore Valenti, amigo del señor Federigi y de Cintia. Este es mi marido.-James le extendió la mano y le saludó con firmeza.

-Su esposa es encantadora. Estás bellísima.

-Gracias. Eres muy amable.

-¿Le importa si me llevo a su mujer a la pista de baile?- En otras circunstancias habría dicho que no, pero ¿qué derecho tenía él a estar así de celoso?

-Claro. Siempre que ella quiera.-Dijo disimulando lo poco que le gustaba aquel tipo y la forma que tenía de mirarla.

-Será un placer.-Dijo ella con una sonrisa cómplice.

James la vio alejarse del brazo de aquel tipo que no le quitaba ojo. Comenzaron a bailar y vio como Kate sonreía por algo que aquel hombre le decía. James sonrió y bebió un sorbo de su copa. Desde luego podría ser la envidia de todos aquellos señores esa noche. Tenía una "mujer" que cualquiera podría desear. Y hoy estaba especialmente encantadora. No sabía si era aquel vestido, su sonrisa, aquella mirada cálida o todo aquel ambiente. Pero si realmente fuese su mujer estaba más que seguro que se hubiera acercado hasta ella, la habría apartado de aquel tipo y se hubieran ido lejos. Habría pasado toda la noche haciendo el amor con ella, hasta el alba. Bebió de su copa hasta la última gota. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

-Bonita noche ¿no crees?-Sin darse cuenta Cassidy había aparecido de la nada y se había colocado a su lado, contemplando la escena que tanto observaba él.

-Cintia. ¿Dónde está tu novio?

-Ocupado con sus negocios. ¿Ves la luz en la ventana de arriba a la derecha? Los mellizos y él parecen estar desarrollando algún tipo de estrategia.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Parece que las cosas se aceleran. Widmore necesita cobrar el dinero, así que la venta de la Mansión debe cerrarse antes de que termine este mes.

-¡Para eso solo faltan dos semanas!-"¿Por qué tanta prisa?", pensó.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué tipo de negocios tienen con Widmore?

-Armas, municiones. ¿El yate al que vais esta noche? Es un regalo de Charles del año pasado.

-¡Menudo regalo!

-Digamos que Francis hizo un buen trabajo con un tipo que no le dejaba en paz. Una cosa por otra. La señora Sawyer parece divertirse mucho.

-Eso parece.

-Creo que Salvatore se ha fijado en ella. Aunque supongo que no es el único.

-¿Cuál es el código de la caja?-No quería hablar de Kate con ella.

-Te lo diré luego. Ahora disfruta de la fiesta y no le quites ojo a tu mujer, a los italianos les da lo mismo si lleva o no anillo. Que te diviertas Tom.

James cogió otra copa y se la bebió de un trago. Después sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hasta donde estaba Kate bailando con aquel mafioso engreído y le tocó en el hombro.

-Cambio de pareja.-Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante. Kate le miró y Salvatore los dejó solos. Esto de bailar no era lo suyo, pero con tal de quitarse a aquel tipo de en medio haría lo que fuera. Kate apoyó su mano en su hombro y James cogió la otra entre las suyas, acercando su otro brazo a su cintura, a una distancia prudencial.

-¿Te ha dado el código?-Era mejor que hablaran, daba igual si era del tiempo, de lo bonito que eran aquellos jardines o del número de personas que habría allí.

-Aún no. Parece que la señorita Wallace quiere divertirse. ¿Qué tal con el moreno?

-¿Estas celoso Tom?

-Un poco quizás, Kate.-No le gustaba cuando la llamaba Kate estando en plena acción. Era Carol, ahora era Carol Sawyer.

-Soy Carol.-Dijo tajante, mirándole a los ojos.

-No, eres Kate y estas bailando con James.

-¿A qué viene esto?

-Viene a que me apetece bailar con Kate, no con Carol, ¿puedes ser tú por un momento?

-No creo que eso sea buena idea.-James la acercó más a su cuerpo y notó como ella se estremecía. Kate notó como la miraba, como sus manos la agarraban suavemente, como una caricia nueva e inesperada.

-¿Por qué no?-Preguntó casi en un susurro. Hacía tanto tiempo que no era James, que no se sentía de ese modo. Ella lo deseaba tanto como él.

-Ambos sabemos por qué.

-Yo no lo sé. Explícate.

-Hay reglas James, los dos lo sabemos, si nos olvidamos de ellas, ¿qué queda?

-Solo tú y yo.-Kate se sorprendió por esta afirmación.

-Tú no existes y yo tampoco.-Dijo con una angustia que no podía dominar. Apenas había sido capaz de decirlo.

-Ahora estoy aquí y tu también. ¿No lo notas?

-Esto no está bien, no podemos hacerlo. No quiero hacerlo.

-Yo tampoco.

Ninguno de los dos sabía a ciencia cierta quién había apartado la mano antes. Kate le rodeó el cuello con las suyas y él se aferró a su cintura. James enterró su rostro en su cuello, aspirando su aroma, se dejó llevar por aquella sensación, por sus manos en su cabello y por el ritmo de su corazón. Kate cerró los ojos y no vio nada más. Su piel se erizó por el escalofrío del que era presa su cuerpo al sentirlo tan cerca, casi podían fundirse en aquel momento. Notaba sus manos en su cintura propiciando la presión adecuada y sus labios abrasando su cuello y la fina piel de su hombro. Se separó lo suficiente como para mirarle y ver en sus ojos lo mismo que seguro que él veía en los suyos. No era el momento de palabras, solo de hechos. Se acercaron lo suficiente como para que sus labios se rozaran, como una pequeña caricia, casi con timidez, como si no lo hubieran hecho antes. En realidad era la primera vez que se besaban y lo que estaban sintiendo en esos momentos les daba más miedo que el propio beso. La música paró justo en el momento en que ambos se quedaron allí de pie, mirándose. Equilibrando sus cuerpos y recuperando la compostura. Toda la sala aplaudió a la orquesta y en ese momento Kate hizo lo mismo. James la agarró de la mano y ambos se dirigieron hacía un grupo de personas entre las que se encontraba Federigi, sus secuaces y una Cassidy cuyo rostro reflejaba la sorpresa por lo que acaba de presenciar.

-¡Señora y Señora Sawyer menudo beso!

-Francis-James le estrechó la mano como si fueran colegas de toda la vida.

-Me encanta ver a una pareja joven y enamorada. ¿Han pensado en la casa?

-La verdad es que aún no hemos tenido mucho tiempo de hablar de ello, verdad cariño.-Kate le miró intentando averiguar qué era lo que acababa de pasar.

-He estado pensando que tal vez necesitaría hacer un par de reformas. Mi intención es convertirla en una casa familiar. He visto que no tiene muchas habitaciones.-Ahora sí que podría tirar esa maldita corbata al mar. Apenas se había recuperado de aquel beso, de aquel….No sabía decir que era lo que habían hecho.

-En eso tiene razón. Pero hay dos dormitorios en la parte superior, tirando un par de tabiques, cogiendo de allí y de aquí….-Federigi debía convencerles de que era el hogar de sus sueños. Widmore le pisaba los talones.

-Sí, podría verse. Sobre todo para cuando tengamos críos. Ya sabe, hay que tener intimidad.-Volvieron a mirarse y esta vez a él le importó una mierda que Cassidy estuviera allí apuntando lo que estaba viendo. Kate sonrió. Era obvio que no se refería a ellos, sino a los Sawyer. Pero mientras hablaba no había dejado de mirarla de ese modo y ella no había dejado de sonreír.

-¿Están pensando en ser padres? ¡Qué gran noticia!-Intervino Cassidy mientras dejaba su copa en la bandeja del camarero y cogía otra.

-No ahora, con el tiempo tal vez. Necesitaríamos más espacio.

-Está bien. Piénsenselo, pongan un precio y lo estudiaremos.

-Muy bien. Una fiesta estupenda. La orquesta es genial.

-Me alegro de que les guste, si nos disculpan tenemos que saludar a unos amigos. ¡Vengan cuando lo deseen pareja!

Kate había conseguido el código gracias a una pequeña nota que Cassidy había colado en su cartera sin levantar muchas sospechas. No habían cruzado una palabra, pero sabía que había presenciado toda la escena ocurrida entre ella y James y su expresión era la de alguien que parecía haber logrado lo que quería, aunque no entendía muy bien porqué. Se ausentó un momento al baño antes de pasar a la acción. James la esperaba en la parte de atrás de los jardines y no se percató de que alguien se acercaba hasta que esa persona hablo.

-¿No es muy tarde para que estés aquí? Ya deberías estar en el yate.

-Hola Cass.

-Es preciosa.

-¿Quién?

-La señora Sawyer.

-¿Kate y tu os habéis hecho amigas?

-¿Sabes lo más graciosa de todo esto? Que una vez pedí que algún día tú estuvieras en mi situación.

-¿De qué coño estás hablando?

-Que te enamoraras de quién no debías y sufrieras por ello. Y fíjate, un año después mis deseos se han cumplido.

-No estoy enamorado de ella.

-La diferencia está en que en esta ocasión, ella te corresponde. Tú no lo hiciste conmigo.

-¿Ella te ha dicho eso?

-No ha hecho falta. Cuando le pregunté por ti, solo tuve que pronunciar tu nombre, para ver ese brillo en sus ojos. Y esta noche, ese beso. Ha sido de todo menos actuado.

-No sé que se supone que voy a hacer.-Claro que sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero conocía a la perfección a Cassidy y quería saber hasta qué punto estaba implicada en la misión. Qué escondía y qué esperaba de ellos dos. Sabía que ella y Ben tramaban algo.

-Sí que lo sabes James. La pondrás en peligro y te pondrás en peligro a ti. Lo sabes.

-¿Es una suposición tuya o hay algo que ocultas y que debería saber?

-Sabes que tengo razón. No podemos permitirnos ciertos lujos como el amor, el romanticismo o una vida normal. Si olvidas eso estarás perdido y la perderás a ella. ¿Quieres que ella muera? Porque eso es lo que pasará si las cosas no salen bien. O tal vez abortes la misión cuando las cosas se pongan feas. No creo que ella lo haga.

-Ni siquiera la conoces. No sabes de lo que sería capaz.

-Se que alguien que es capaz de matar a su padre, a sangre fría y continuar como si nada, sería capaz de cualquier cosa. ¿Crees que llegado el momento no te dejaría tirado? ¿Crees que si estás a punta de pistola se quedará contigo hasta que mueras? No lo hará. Saldrá corriendo. No sería la primera vez que lo hace James.-Aquello no lo esperaba. ¿Sería cierto que había matado a su padre? Seguro que había una razón.

-Me importa una mierda todo lo que digas Cass. ¿Por qué no se lo dices a Ben? ¿Por qué no le dices que me importaís una mierda tú, él y lo que tengas que decirme? Me digas lo que me digas eso no va a cambiar nada. Haré lo que tenga que hacer cuando llegue el momento y ella hará lo mismo.

-¡Tom!-Kate apareció por la escalera. James se giró para mirarla.-¿Con quién hablabas?

-Con nadie. Andando.

Kate podía notar mientras caminaban por el muelle que algo había cambiado en su actitud. Estaba cabreado, otra vez, y no sabía cuál era el motivo. Apenas podía seguirle el paso. Buscaban un yate con el nombre "Elizabeth" en letras grandes y azules. Pero con aquella oscuridad no iba a ser fácil. James se paró de golpe y le indicó con la mano que no hablara. Sacó su arma y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Por aquí.-Dijo casi en un susurro que a ella le costó entender. Subieron a cubierta percatándose de que nadie los vigilaba. Kate estuvo a punto de resbalar al pisarse la cola del vestido, así que se lo remangó y se lo ató, dejando sus piernas al aire. James la miró de forma sugerente y sonrió con picardía.- Así me gusta, las cosas claras.

-Cállate pervertido.-Kate se quitó una de las horquillas de su recogido y empezó a abrir la cerradura del camarote.  
>-¿No tenías la llave?<br>-Tu amiguita Cintia no me la ha dado. Improvisación.  
>-Parece que no es la primera vez que haces esto, pecosa.<br>-¿Quieres callarte de una vez? No puedo concentrarme. –La puerta se abrió.-Ya está.  
>-Las damas primero.<p>

Encontraron la caja fuerte justo donde Cassidy les había dicho, tras una copia bastante lograda del cuadro "El beso" de Klimt que adornaba el dormitorio de aquel enorme barco. James quitó el cuadro y se lo pasó a ella. Kate miró la imagen y sonrió, mientras él esperaba a que bajara de su nube.  
>-¡¿Has terminado de analizarlo?-Suspiró malhumorado, mientras ella miraba aquella cosa.<br>-Es muy bonito.  
>-¡Kate!<br>-13, 2, 15, 51, 69.  
>-Bonito final para una contraseña.-Kate evitó hacerle caso. James logró abrir la caja fuerte.- ¡Joder! ¡Menudo fajo de billetes!<br>-Dame los documentos….

En ese momento escucharon unos pasos en cubierta. Kate miró a James y ambos prepararon sus armas. Cogieron todo lo que había en la caja fuerte y se lo guardaron, después solo les dio tiempo a colocar el cuadro en su sitio cuando vieron los zapatos del tipo que empezaba a bajar las escaleras. James se adelantó y cubrió a Kate con su cuerpo. El hombre entró y descubrieron que era uno de los hombres de Federigi.

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Os habéis perdido?-Dijo mientras los miraba a ambos con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro.

-Solo queríamos echarle un vistazo a este sitio. Ya nos íbamos, vamos Carol.-La cogió de la mano, pero el cuerpo de ese hombre les impedía llegar a la salida.

-Me parece que no guaperas. No he visto ninguna llave, más bien su señora ha forzado la cerradura. ¿Siempre llevan un arma encima?

-Solo por seguridad.-Dijo Kate con una sonrisa.

-Ya sabe como son las mujeres, está obsesionada con hacerlo en sitios raros. Y nunca puedo decirle que no.-Apuntó James, quitándole hierro al asunto.

-Muy bien. Ahora salgan fuera, despacio, para que pueda ver que es lo que llevan encima.

-Oye, ¡¿por qué coño no nos dejas en paz?-Estaba empezando a perder los nervios.

-Tom, cariño, este hombre solo quiere saber porqué hemos entrado sin permiso a la propiedad de su amigo. No se preocupe, como mi marido le ha explicado soy un poco curiosa. Pero no tenemos nada que ocultar, así que…..

Kate le disparó en el brazo lo que hizo que cayera al suelo y perdiera su arma. James se quedó perplejo y reaccionó para coger la pistola y seguir a Kate que ya había salido fuera.

-No podemos dejarle así…-Sabía que los había descubierto y que solo había una opción. James sabía a qué se refería. Oyeron unas carcajadas. Ambos se giraron para ver a aquel tipo, con el rostro blanquecino por la sangre que había perdido, riéndose como un loco.

-¿De qué coño te ríes?

-¡Nos vemos en el infierno!

-Este tío está fatal. Tu vas a al infierno. –James sacó su arma y le apuntó.

-Hay una bomba…..En el yate….-Logró decir mientras se agarraba el brazo.-Los hombres de Widmore…vais a morir…yo….venía a desactivarla….

-¡Vámonos!

-Cuarenta, treinta y nueve…-Aquel tipo empezó a contar los segundos que restaban para que todo saltara por los aires.

-¡Esto va a explotar Kate!

-Treinta segundos, veintinueve…

-Se me ha enganchado el tacón…¡No puedo…!-Kate gritaba mientras intentaba desabrochar su zapato.

-¡Déjame!-James se agachó e intentó ayudarla.

-¡Salta James!

-¡De eso nada somos un equipo! ¿Cómo te has abrochado esto? ¡Maldita sea!

-¡Vete James!-Kate no dejaba de gritar mientras veía como él seguía allí.

-¡Ya está! No es para tanto. ¡Vamos!

Ambos se tiraron al agua justo en el momento en el que aquel yate explotaba y se partía en mil pedazos, creando una hilera de humo, fuego y restos que quedaban esparcidos en el agua. James nadó hasta la superficie y miró a los lados. No podía verla. ¿Dónde coño estaba? Habían saltado juntos, le había sostenido la mano y en un momento se había soltado. Se sumergió e intentó buscarla, pero estaba demasiado oscuro. Empezó a desesperar.

-¡Kate! ¡Kaaaaate!-Una mano le tapó la boca. Se dio la vuelta y allí estaba. Respiró aliviado, mientras intentaba mantenerse a flote-¿Dónde te habías metido?  
>-Estaba intentando respirar.-Dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente.<br>-Tienes sangre.-Se acercó para descubrir una brecha en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza del que brotaba abundante sangre.  
>-Creo que algo me ha golpeado en la cabeza. Estoy un poco mareada.<br>-Agárrate a mí, tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que empiece a llegar la gente.-Kate hizo lo que le dijo y nadaron hasta llegar de nuevo al muelle.  
>-Está muerto. –Dijo ella.<br>-Mejor que no me digas como lo sabes.  
>-Era su cuerpo el que no me dejaba respirar.<br>-Pecosa, te quiero.  
>-¡¿Qué?-Kate le miró sorprendida. Eso no estaba en los planes, la verdad es muchas de las cosas que habían pasado esa noche se habían salido de lo establecido en los planes.<br>-Lo has hecho muy bien, solo eso.-Dijo él algo tímido, sabiendo ahora la importancia de sus palabras, que había dicho sin darse cuenta.  
>-Sí, porque tú estabas empezando a desesperar.<br>-¡Arriba!-La ayudó a que subiera hasta la pasarela.  
>-Gracias. ¿Tú estás herido?<br>-Un par de rasguños, nada del otro mundo. Rápido.

Localizaron la furgoneta a unos quince minutos de allí. El sonido de las sirenas empezaban a llenar el muelle y algunos curiosos se amontonaban entre las embarcaciones. Sayid ya tenía el motor en marcha. Ambos entraron y respiraron profundamente mientras se recostaban en el sillón. Se miraron con firmeza y sonrieron. Sayid y Hurley se miraron. Hugo abrió la mano y Sayid le puso un billete de cincuenta euros. Había ganado la apuesta. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.


	21. Chapter 21

**Cada vez están más cerca el uno del otro...¿Que pasará? XD...Gracias por seguir leyendo..**

**Capitulo 21**

Tardaron más de media hora en entrar por las puertas laterales de la casa. Después de montarse en la furgoneta, habían tenido que coger aquel ferri, por suerte pasaba la madrugada y no había muchos pasajeros. Los cristales tintados de la furgoneta evitaban que fueran vistos. James encontró un par de toallas en la parte de atrás y le dio una a ella. Cogió otra para él y comenzaron a secarse antes de que cogieran una pulmonía. Kate estaba temblando y muy pálida. La herida de la cabeza no había dejado de sangrar. Seguramente necesitaría sutura. James cogió una gasa que Hurley le dio y presionó la herida.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Había una bomba, una puta bomba! ¿Cómo no lo sabíais Sayid?-Preguntó mientras abría la gasa.

-Eko y Ana Lucía estuvieron vigilando el muelle hasta la tarde, supongo que la colocaron después. Lo siento chicos.

-¡Podíamos haberla palmado! ¿Quién coño habrá puesto esa bomba?

-Puede que los hombres de Widmore. Lo averiguaremos. ¿Así que un tipo os encontró?

-Sí, era uno de esos cuatro…-Empezó a hablar James.

-Mancini…¡Joder James!-Kate le quitó la mano de su frente, había presionado con demasiada fuerza.

-Tengo que cortar la hemorragia ¿o prefieres desmayarte?

-¡Si aprietas tan fuerte me sacarás los sesos!

-¿Tienes algún otro corte? Tienes sangre en el brazo.

-No es nada.

-Déjame ver.

-¡Te he dicho que no es nada!-James cogió su brazo y observó que mentía.

-¡Joder pecosa! Tienes algo clavado, creo que es un trozo de madera. ¿Puedes quitárselo Sayid?

-En cuanto lleguemos me ocuparé. ¿Tú tienes algo?

-No, él fue más listo.-Dijo Kate sin dejar de mirarle.

-Fuiste tú la que me soltó la mano, te estuve buscando como un loco Kate.

-Tienes rota la camisa. Yo que tú me miraría bien.-Dijo ella mirando su pecho con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres hacerlo tú?-Preguntó él a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-Oye tíos…..Mola que seáis un matrimonio y todo eso….Pero….Yo que vosotros resolvería esta tensión…No tiene que ser bueno tanto….Ya sabéis.-Hurley los miró a ambos desde el asiento del copiloto. Ambos se giraron para mirarle, Kate más tímida y James con una sonrisa burlona.

-Estamos bien King Kong, gracias por preguntar.-Contestó.

James ayudó a Kate a bajar de la furgoneta y dejó que la llevara hasta dentro. Sayid y Hurley se miraron y sonrieron. Sobre todo Hugo, que había ganado cincuenta euros gracias a aquella apuesta. Entraron en la sala de estar y la dejó en el sofá. Se sentó en el sillón de al lado y Hurley se sentó enfrente. Sayid apareció con una maleta gris que colocó en la mesita. Inspeccionó la herida de Kate, comenzó a desinfectarla.

-Tengo que suturarla. Has recibido un buen golpe. Por suerte no es muy profundo, no te dejará mucha cicatriz. ¿Recuerdas si tienes puesta la vacuna del tétanos?

-¿Eres médico?-Preguntó intrigada.

-Algo así. Confía en mí, no es la primera vez que tengo que hacer estas cosas.

-No lo sé. Creo que me la puse una vez. Me caí de un árbol y el guardabarros de mi primo Billy se me clavó en la pierna. Tenía quince años.

-¿Cuántos tienes ahora?-Preguntó James. No sabía porqué en todo ese tiempo no le había preguntado por su edad. Tal vez porque solo tenía que mirar su ficha para averiguarlo.

-Veinticinco. Y no me he puesto otra, si esa es tu pregunta. ¿Es normal que me dé vueltas todo?

-Has perdido mucha sangre y los golpes en la cabeza producen este tipo de efecto. Tendré que ponértela solo para prevenir.

-Muy bien, pero odio las agujas.

-James deberías cambiarte y ver si tienes algún corte, vas a coger una pulmonía.-Apuntó Sayid mientras sacaba la jeringa y preparaba la inyección.

-Estoy bien. Cósela de una vez.

Sayid le administró la vacuna a Kate, que cerró los ojos y buscó algo a lo que aferrarse mientras lo hacía y encontró su mano, que estaba tan fría como la suya. No se separó de ella hasta que no hubo terminado de suturarla. Una vez que terminó tapó la herida con una gasa y recogió todas sus cosas. Sin dejar de lado el pequeño corte del brazo.

-¿Tu confías en Cassidy Sayid?-Preguntó Kate ante la atenta mirada de todos.

-Ella no ha puesto la bomba Kate. No tiene ese material.-Dijo mientras se levantaba para marcharse.

-¿Y qué hacía Mancini en el yate? Nadie sabía lo de la bomba. Ni siquiera vosotros, ni Federigi, ese tipo parecía que estaba buscando a alguien. ¿Pero a quién? Todo el mundo estaba en la fiesta y Cassidy sabía que nosotros acabábamos de irnos.

-No sé qué pensar, Kate. Lo que dices es muy grave, pero no puedo negar que tiene sentido.

-Si Cassidy tiene algo que ver con lo que ha pasado esta noche, lo pagará muy caro.-Dijo James mientras se levantaba y abandonaba la sala.

-James cabreado da miedo tíos.-Dijo Hurley que no podía creer que Cassidy tuviera un plan alternativo.

-Por lo menos ahora sabes que nada te ocurrirá mientras estés con él, ¿no Kate?-Sayid la miró y vio su sonrisa. Ahora sí que no había marcha atrás para ella.

-Sí, ahora lo sé.-Dijo con toda seguridad, mirándolos a los dos.

Para cuando Sayid y Hurley se iban, James ya se había cambiado y volvía a la sala. Kate se había levantado para quitarse la ropa mojada.

-Le he dado un calmante para el dolor de cabeza. No puedes dejar que se duerma después de un golpe así. ¿Tú necesitas puntos?

-No, solo tengo rasguños.

-Creo que debemos ser precavidos con todo lo relacionado con esta noche. Nadie debe saber nuestras sospechas, y eso va por ti Hurley.-Apuntó Sayid.

-No diré nada tío. ¿Cuándo me he ido de la lengua?

-Jabba, eres el embajador de los cotillas de este equipo. Pero confió en ti.-James le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

-No me gustaría estar en el pellejo de Cassidy…..¿Que vas a hacer James?-Preguntó Hurley mientras miraba a su amigo.

-Si Kate no estuviera así, iría ahora mismo a ajustar cuentas con ella. El problema es que no me gusta hacer daño a las mujeres. Estoy seguro de que ella envió a Mancini. Si ese tipo no nos hubiera interrumpido, Kate no tendría esas heridas. Y ahora no parecería una zombi.

-Nos vemos mañana. Si surge cualquier cosa, ya sabes dónde encontrarme James.

Esperó a que volviera a la sala, no tardó mucho en hacerlo, muerta de frio. Se sentó junto a él y extendió la manta que había cogido para arroparse. Kate le miró agradecida. James se puso las gafas y abrió un libro que había encontrado en una estantería de aquella casa, posiblemente el único que había. Ella le miró divertida.

-¿Te vas a poner a leer a la una de la mañana?

-Ya has oído a Mohamed, nada de dormir.

-No tienes porqué quedarte. No suelo dormir mucho de todos modos.

-Resulta que yo tampoco.

-Mentiroso. ¿Que está leyendo?

-"Lo que el viento se llevó", en italiano.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hablar italiano?

-Estuve con una italiana.

-Me lo imaginaba.

-Es la mejor manera de aprender una lengua.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado en dejar esto?

-No. Esto es todo lo que soy. ¿Tú si?

-¿No te cansas de ser otras personas? ¿De hacer lo que otras personas quieren que hagas? ¿De no poder hacer lo que más deseas hacer?-La miró por primera vez desde que se había sentado y cerró el libro.

-A veces.

-Lo que ha pasado esta noche…-Dijo Kate sin saber cómo enfrentar aquello.

-¿Qué parte?-Quería quitarle hierro al asunto, sobre todo aquel "te quiero".

-Ya sabes que parte. Ese baile, ese beso….lo que has dicho.

-Lo que ha pasado, ha pasado Kate. Lo echo porque he querido, porque sabía que tú también lo querías. Y sobre lo que he dicho cuando el puto yate se ha inmolado y no podía encontrarte…..Es lo que has oído.

-Nos meteremos en un lio, si seguimos con esto. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

-Es muy probable, por eso la próxima vez, deberíamos…no se….

-¿Deberíamos qué? No volver hacerlo. ¿Es eso lo que estás diciendo?

-Lo único que estoy diciendo es que es peligroso, para mí, pero sobre todo para ti. Así que, cuando "Cintia" o "Cassidy"…..

-¿"La gran divina"?-Dijo ella divertida. Ana Lucía solía llamarla así.

-Puta Ana Lucía-Dijo divertido y sin poder evitar una sonrisa.-Si "La gran divina", cuando esté delante será mejor que dejemos los bailecitos.

-¿Así que ahora te importa lo que piense? No creía que fueras de esos.-Kate le dio una mirada de alguien que parece muy segura de sí misma.

-Me importa un huevo lo que piense ella, Ben y todos los demás, pero si haciendo eso nos estamos jugando el pellejo, creo que ya sabes la respuesta.

-Muy bien. Supongo que el Señor y la señora Sawyer pasaran por una mala racha. Sin besitos, sin manitas, sin miraditas de amor empalagoso.-Kate apoyó su brazo en la rodilla y su cabeza en la mano, mientras le miraba divertida.

-Pobre Señor Sawyer.-James sonrió.

-¿Y qué hay de la Señora Sawyer?

-Ella sabe disimularlo mejor.-Kate le miró, con seriedad. ¿Estaba hablando de ella o de Carol Sawyer?

-Eso no es cierto.-Dijo tajante y James notó que había captado el mensaje.- Se muere por sus huesitos, pero él, a veces, se comporta como un hombre de las cavernas y ella no sabe si lo próximo que diga o haga pueda molestarle. Pero le quiere mucho, más de lo que ha querido a nadie en toda su vida.-Durante unos segundos no apartaron los ojos de los del otro. Después James carraspeó e intentó seguir con otro tema. Ella estaba convaleciente, y si seguían por ese camino, sabía cuál iba a ser el final del mismo. Sobre todo, si no dejaba de mirarle así y si no se apartaba un poco de su lado. ¿Porque había cogido una manta? Hacía un calor insoportable.

-No puedo creer que después de lo que ha pasado esta noche, estemos hablando de estas cosas.-Dijo él.

-Precisamente por eso. Supongo que necesitamos algo como esto, para hablar de estas cosas.-James volvió al libro. Nada mejor que un buen libro para evadirse.

-¿Quieres que me salte el prólogo y vaya directamente al primer Capítulo? ¿O tienes alguno favorito?-Abrió el libro, pero ella parecía estar tomando algún tipo de decisión.

-Yo le mate.-James la miró sabiendo perfectamente a quién se refería. No sabía que decir.-A mi padre, Wayne, yo lo hice. Te preguntarás porqué.

-Cassidy me dijo que lo habías echo tú.-Eso era lo mejor que podía responder.

-¿Cuándo?-Kate no sabía en qué momento aquella zorra le habría hablado de aquello.

-Me preguntaste con quién estaba hablando antes de asaltar el yate. Pues era ella.

-¿Te dijo porque lo hice? ¿Te dijo porque no puedo dormir por las noches? ¿Por qué le tengo presente cada segundo de mi patética vida?

-¡Oye no te mosquees conmigo! No quiero que me cuentes nada Kate, si tú no quieres. No necesito que me espliques nada. Estoy más que seguro de qué si lo hiciste fue porqué se lo merecía.

-Voy a contarte lo que sueño todas las noches desde que murió.- Kate se acomodó y se preparó para lo que venía a continuación. El relato más duro de su vida, la primera vez que aquellas palabras salían de su boca, e iba contárselo a él. Era la peor parte de su más que compleja vida y era a él a quién únicamente quería mostrárselo, porque sabía que no la juzgaría, que la comprendería como nadie lo había hecho nunca. Porque sabía que estaría ahí, junto a ella, escuchando cada palabra, reconfortándola y ayudándola a dejarlo ir para siempre.-Cada vez que cierro los ojos para dormir, es como si me trasladara a mi cuarto, a la habitación que tenía cuando era niña, en Iowa. –Tomó una fuerte respiración y se cruzó con sus ojos.-Veo el papel de color amarillo en la pared, siento las sabanas de franela, el olor de mi pelo a ese champú que mi madre compraba en la tienda del señor Maison. En un principio no escucho ningún ruido. No hay luces encendidas en toda la casa. Pero a los pocos minutos una pequeña franja de luz se cuela por la puerta. Alguien ha encendido la luz del pasillo…Escucho unas pesadas botas que se arrastran con dificultad. Apenas son las diez de la noche, mi madre no llega hasta las once…..Trabaja en ese bar de carretera todos los días del año, da igual si es fiesta, si llueve o nieva….Ella siempre trabaja…..Miro hacía la puerta y veo como el pomo se gira lentamente al principio, y luego de forma brusca la puerta se abre y toda la luz entra en la habitación…..-Dejó escapar un sollozo y sintió como su mano se entrelazaba con la suya.-Ya no son unos pies, es todo un cuerpo, el cuerpo de un hombre que se apoya en el marco de la puerta de una niña…Lleva una botella de whisky en una de sus manos y una sonrisa que ningún padre debería mostrar a su hija. No puedo levantarme, estoy atrapada entre la colcha, por mucho que lo intento, él es más fuerte, siempre es más fuerte…Y acaba entrando y cerrando la puerta…..Solo puedo oler el whisky, el olor a champú de mi pelo se ha ido…Solo queda el whisky….

Kate había bajado el rostro y sostenía con fuerza la manta entre la mano que le quedaba libre. Hacía ya un buen rato que James había dejado caer el libro al suelo y se había centrado en su relato, en ese sueño, que no era un sueño, era algo que ella había vivido. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó. La acurrucó contra su cuerpo y dejó que expulsará fuera esa pesadilla, para que la próxima vez que durmiera no volviera a ver todo aquello.

-¿Ves? El tío se lo merecía.-Dijo mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos. Se apartó para limpiarle el rostro que había llenado de lágrimas. Kate se apoyó en su pecho y se abrazó fuertemente a él.

-Solo llevaba unos meses en esto cuando volví a casa y la volé por los aires con él dentro. Me cercioré de no dejar pistas que me implicaran a mí o a mi madre. Conseguí un buen seguro para la casa. Como siempre estaba borracho pensaron que se había quedado el gas abierto y había sido por su culpa. Aunque fui sospechosa durante un tiempo, supongo que por eso Cassidy lo sabe. Eres la primera persona a la que se lo cuento.

-¿Cómo puede un padre hacer algo así?

-Sabes lo peor, que por mucho que grite, nadie puede escucharme, nadie James.

-Eso no es cierto, yo lo he hecho. –Kate se incorporó para mirarle y le acarició el rostro.

-Me mentiste.-Dijo con una sonrisa. James no comprendía como alguien que había pasado por aquello, podía sonreír de ese modo.

-¿A cerca de qué?

-Cuando dijiste que no me cubrirías las espaldas. ¿Sigues pensando lo mismo?

-Te mantendré a salvo Kate. Cada segundo, cada minuto, no dejaré que te pase nada.-Ella sabía que era cierto.

-Ahora me siento mucho mejor. A pesar de todo, me siento mucho mejor.

-Me alegra oírlo sasafrás. Nos espera una noche muy larga, así que acomódate porque vas a escuchar a Scarlett O´Hara y Red Butler discutir en italiano.-Kate sonrió. ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de sacarle una sonrisa después de lo que le había contado?

-Desde luego de ese modo conseguirás que no me duerma.

-Ese es mi objetivo esta noche. ¿Lista?- Kate asintió y sonrió divertida. James comenzó a leer y ambos supieron que al menos aquello serviría de distracción para obviar las otras cosas que estaban surgiendo entre ellos y que ambos sabían que no tardarían en salir a la luz.

* * *

><p>Al otro lado de aquella casa, en la terraza del restaurante de Federigi, Cassidy Philips, más conocida como Cintia Wallace, se levantaba de la cama y se colocaba una bata, mientras Federigi dormía la mona. Cogió su teléfono vía satélite y salió a la terraza. Se encendió un cigarrillo y marcó.<p>

-Objetivo número uno conseguido. Ya tienes el primer código.  
>-Estupendo. ¿Cómo está nuestro amigo Ford?<br>-Colado hasta los huesos de Austen.  
>-Perfecto. Justo donde lo quería. Tu comisión está subiendo Cassidy, voy a tener que aumentar tu caché.<br>-Espero que así sea. Las cosas empiezan a ponerse feas.  
>-¿Alguna sospecha?<br>-Echan la culpa del ataque a Widmore. Mancini ha muerto y Francis no tardará en dar con los culpables.  
>-Supongo que los hombres de Charles pagaran por ello como siempre.<br>-Por cierto, yo que tú me pondría en contacto con los señores Sawyer, creo que están empezando a olerse algo.  
>-Déjalo en mis manos. Si hay algo que sé hacer es resultar convincente. Buenas noches, querida.<br>-Buenas noches Ben.


	22. Chapter 22

**Muchos momentos importantes en el capítulo anterior...en este también..muy intensos...momentos que marcaran un antes y un después en la relación entre los señores Sawyer...El momento ha llegado...Espero que os guste...Gracias.**

**Capitulo 22**

La muerte de Mancini era de lo único que se hablaba en toda Trapani y seguro que en gran parte de Italia. Los periódicos llevaban días reflejándolo en sus portadas. Se seguía buscando a los culpables y Francis Federigi aseguraba que la muerte de su amigo y colega no quedaría impune. Los restos encontrados tras la explosión del yate no daban muchas esperanzas. La policía italiana no tenía demasiados recursos ni tiempo para perderlo investigando la muerte de un excorrupto con un historial criminal más que sospechoso. Sin embargo, sabían de antemano que Federigi y los suyos no dejarían el asunto correr y tarde o temprano alguien aparecería como supuesto responsable de aquello.

El funeral se ofició en la Iglesia de San Nicolás de forma solemne. El ataúd era llevado por Salvatore Valenti, los mellizos y otros integrantes de aquel grupo de sicarios. Cassidy iba vestida de riguroso luto y portaba un ramo de lirios blancos que depositó en la caja antes de que fuera enterrado. Se había disculpado con Francis diciendo que se encontraba algo cansada después de aquellos tres días de luto, funeral y preparativos y que se marchaba a casa. Ella sabía que tenía un par de horas hasta que volviera a los viñedos. Cogió un taxi, que ya la estaba esperando hacía diez minutos y cuyo taxista conocía a la perfección.

-¿Cómo estás?-Preguntó el taxista con una mueca.  
>-Hola Miles. Date prisa, no tengo mucho tiempo.<br>-Como mande la señora. ¿Los mafiosos están pasando un mal día?  
>-Digamos que están buscando venganza. Espero que los señores Sawyer no dejaran pistas que los impliquen.<p>

Miles la miró por el retrovisor y cruzó la calle. No tardaron ni diez minutos en llegar a la base. Miles se adelantó y los encontró a todos en sus puestos. Kate y James estaban allí, pero parecían en otra dimensión. Miles descubrió que no dejaban de mirarse a todas horas y que él parecía haber estado demasiado preocupado por aquella mujer y la herida que tenía en la cabeza. No se separaba de su lado ni un solo segundo. Si ella se levantaba, él iba detrás, si quería un café, él se lo daba, si le apetecía comer algo, ahí estaba Ford para prepararle un sándwich o lo que hiciera falta con tal de que ella estuviera cómoda. ¿Qué era todo aquello? Desde luego no iba a perder la oportunidad de echárselo en cara y burlarse de él. Pero tendría que hacerlo más tarde, cuando Cassidy se hubiera marchado.

-Tenemos compañía.-Dijo Miles mientras se sentaba y encendía su ordenador.

-Buenos días a todos.-Cassidy echo un vistazo por toda la sala. Ana Lucía la miró con desprecio y siguió trabajando junto a Charlotte, después ambas salieron de la sala junto a Daniel. Miró a James y a Kate que estaban sentados juntos. -¿Cómo está tu herida Kate? Ya me han informado de que fue una noche movidita.

-Bien. Solo han sido tres puntos. ¿Qué tal te fue a ti?-Kate se levantó y apoyó sus manos en las caderas y la miró con ironía, mientras James permanecía sentado, canalizando su rabia.

-Oye Cass, si nos hubiera dado la llave de la puta puerta del yate, seguro que no hubiéramos tenido que saltar al agua.-James la miraba con desgana y con ira. Seguro que Kate no tendría esa herida si no hubieran tardado tanto.

-No he venido a discutir contigo James. Creo que es mejor que organicemos un poco las cosas.-James sé levantó y sonrió con ironía, Kate se puso a su lado y le miró intentando calmarle. Era mejor que Cassidy no descubriera que sospechaban de ella.

-¡La verdad es que yo sí que tengo ganas de discutir! ¿Me preguntó que hacía Mancini en el yate?-Cassidy los miró a ambos sin salir de su asombro, pero se serenó y mostró su lado más frio.

-Preocuparse por las propiedades de su amigo. Sabía que los hombres de Widmore están vigilándolos. No es la primera vez que tienen un incidente de este calibre.

-¿No es mucha coincidencia que aparezca en el momento que nosotros estábamos allí?-Siguió insistiendo, no obstante habían corrido un gran peligro en parte por su culpa.

-No pienso permitir que pongáis en duda mi compromiso con esta misión. Llevo seis meses jugándome la vida para que lleguéis vosotros e insinuéis que no soy profesional.

-Nadie duda de tu profesionalidad Cass, pero estuvimos a punto de morir en ese maldito yate y, siento decirte, que no me creo que a Federigi le viniera a la cabeza en ese momento que quería ver como estaba su yate. Estaba bastante pedo cuando Kate y yo nos fuimos.

-No voy a justificarme. No tengo porque hacerlo. Al final, todos ganaremos una buena suma, ¿no es eso lo más importante James?

-En tu escala de prioridades sí. Tal vez a los demás nos gustaría estar vivos y poder disfrutar ese dinero, aunque sea en menor cantidad.

-¡Pues si que has cambiado! De verdad Kate….Estás haciendo un gran trabajo. James Ford preocupado por el prójimo y hablando de moralidad. ¡Ni en mis mejores sueños!

-Eres una cínica y creo que el papel te va como un guante. Nadie mejor que tú para hacer lo que haces.-Contestó Kate con frialdad. Cassidy la miró un solo segundo y sonrió. Después miró a Sayid que había seguido toda la conversación sentado frente a su portátil.

-A lo que íbamos. ¿Organizamos el siguiente paso?

-¿Federigi sospecha de alguien?-Preguntó Sayid intentando dejar de lado las sospechas que él también tenía hacía aquella mujer.

-Han recogido restos que había esparcidos, además del cuerpo de Mancini. La caja fuerte estaba cerrada y no había nada en su interior, por supuesto…Aparte de eso, ¿hay algo que olvidarais?

-No.-Dijo James de forma tajante.

-Un momento.-Intervino Kate. Le miró, si que había algo.-El zapato James.

-¿Qué zapato?-preguntó Cassidy.

-Un tacón se me quedó enganchado en la cubierta. Tuve que quitármelo.

-No creo Francis se fije en el tacón de una mujer, ¿no crees Pecas?

-Resulta que Federigi siempre suele culpar de este tipo de cosas a los hombres de Widmore. Si encuentran el zapato de una mujer entre los restos de la explosión podrían sospechar que no se trata de la gente de Charles.-Contestó Cassidy.

-Podrías decir que es tuyo.-Sugirió James que no lograba la calma en presencia de la señorita Wallace.

-Yo nunca he estado en ese yate.-Respondió de mala gana.

-Entonces supongo que tendremos que buscar entre esos restos.-Sugirió Sayid mirándolos a todos.

-Están en las oficinas de la policía.

-Bueno entonces ya sabemos qué hacer. Déjamelo a mí Cassidy. Una de nuestras chicas se personará en las oficinas.

-¿Cuándo iré?-Preguntó Kate con una sonrisa. Tenía ganas de seguir con la acción.

-No en esta ocasión Kate.-Sayid ya sabía quién sería la encargada.-Ana Lucia lo hará. Encajará perfectamente con el perfil de una joven hermana de Mancini…Preparé toda la documentación.

-Según nos ha contado Sayid el siguiente código está en la casa de Federigi, entre sus cosas. ¿Podrás hacerte con él?-Preguntó James.

-No hay problema. El tercero está en su casa en Palermo, yo no puedo irme ahora que él está aquí. Pero puedo prepararlo todo para que vosotros vayáis.-Sugirió Cassidy.

-Somos todos oídos.-Respondió James.

-Bien. Daniel tiene la dirección y la distribución de la casa. Es bastante sencilla. Dos dormitorios en la parte de arriba, uno de ellos con un baño completo y una sala con cocina en la planta baja. Hay un desván. En el suelo de ese desván hay un par de losas que si presionas adecuadamente notas que están algo sueltas. Allí encontrareis una caja de puros habanos.

-¡Le van las exquisiteces!

-En esa caja guarda unas fotos antiguas de la familia, algunas joyas y documentos falsos. Entre todo eso encontrareis el código.

-¿Hay alguien en la casa?-Kate no se fiaba de Cassidy.

-No. Siempre tiene una señora que se encarga de cuidarla, pero mientras nosotros estamos aquí se marcha a Nápoles con su familia. Aquí está la copia de la llave. Hay alarmas por toda la casa. Os dejo los códigos. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

-Lo tenemos.-Dijo James mientras recogía las llaves.

-Será mejor que me marche. Si necesitáis cualquier información ya sabéis donde encontrarme.

-Cass, espero que no tengamos sorpresas en Palermo.-James la miró de forma que ella entendió perfectamente que no se trataba de un deseo, era una amenaza en toda regla.

Después de la marcha de Cassidy, Ana Lucía se preparó para una nueva misión de esas que a ella tanto le gustaban. Iba a pasar a la acción. Le colocaron un traje en color negro y una coleta recogiendo sus cabellos, un poco de ojera y unas enormes gafas de sol. No obstante perder a un ser querido te dejaba rota y debía quedar bastante claro para la policía que estaba muerta de dolor y necesitaba encontrar algo de su hermano que guardar para el recuerdo entre aquellos restos. Miles le había preparado un carnet falso donde aparecía con el nombre de Isabela Mancini, nacida en Sicilia, hija de María Isabela y Eduardo Mancini. La vieron desaparecer cruzando la esquina con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro. Ana Lucía sí que estaba hecha para este trabajo, podía convertirse en una lobita con piel de cordero en un solo segundo, lástima que le fuera tan difícil controlar su genio.

Kate se sentó delante del ordenador y pulsó el botón para comunicar con Ben. En ese momento James entró por la puerta y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Qué haces?

-Hablar con el jefe. Pero parece ocupado.-Dijo con desgana.

-¿Por qué no subes arriba y duermes un poco?

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?

-¿Por qué hago qué?

-Ser tan amable, cuidarme. En los últimos tres días no me has dejado ni un momento sola.

-¿Quieres que deje de hacerlo? Solo me preocupo por mi esposa.-Dijo con una sonrisa, sabiendo que acaba de cagarla.

-¡Vete a la mierda James!-Kate se levantó y se quedó junto a la puerta.

-¡¿Qué he dicho ahora?

-No soy Carol, ni tampoco soy Shopie…No tienes que cuidarme porque te sientas culpable por algo que no hiciste con ella o por lo que te conté sobre Wayne. Puedo cuidarme sola.

-¡Yo no me siento culpable!

-¿No me digas? ¿Entonces porque lo haces?-Se levanto y se acercó hasta ella.

-¡¿Crees que no sé quién eres? Sé quién eres Kate, lo sé perfectamente. No necesito que me recuerdes quién no eres. Todos los putos días me tengo que decir a mí mismo, "Hey James, solo es un trabajo, no volverás a verla en unas semanas" y toda esa mierda…¡Pero ya no aguanto más Kate!

-¡¿Qué?

-No aguanto todo esto del matrimonio de puertas para fuera, cogernos de las manos, besarnos, acariciarnos de ese modo. Así que creo que no deberíamos hacerlo nunca más.

-Somos un matrimonio. Pero si no quieres que no lo haga más, no lo haré.

-No quiero hacerlo contigo. Pero puedo asegurarte que después de lo que hicimos en esa fiesta, quiero más y después querré más y más. Y llegará un momento en que uno de los dos no querrá dar más. No podrá dar más.

-Entendido. Nada….más.-Dijo de forma burlona evitando mirarle y sonreír.

-¿Te estás burlando de mi?

-No….Es solo que tus palabras no son coherente con los hechos.-Ahora le miró, podía ver que estaba enfadado.

-¡¿Qué coño significa eso?

-Que una cosa es lo que dices y otra lo que haces. Pero supongo que solo necesitamos un poquito de control por nuestra parte, olvidarnos de eso que tu dijiste de "tú y yo" en medio de una pista de baile rodeados de unos cincuenta pares de ojos, mientras bailábamos, aunque no sé si eso puede considerarse un baile, en la época de mis abuelos nos abrían quemado por ese espectáculo y fuiste tú quien lo inicio.

-¡Pues no volverá a repetirse!-Gritó él.

-¡Por mi vale!-Kate se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala. James la siguió mientras andaba de vuelta a la casa por el pasillo.

-¡No hemos terminado de hablar pecosa!

Daniel y Hurley escucharon las voces y salieron al pasillo. Daniel le miró con preocupación.  
>-¿Crees que deberíamos intervenir?<br>-Están bien, tío. Solo son los juegos previos.  
>-¿Previos a qué?-Daniel le miró y Hurley le dio una mirada significativa. Daniel volvió a mirar hacía el pasillo y sonrió.<p>

Kate entró en la sala y a punto estuvo de darle con la puerta en las narices. Siguió hacía el pasillo con la intención de marcharse a su cuarto, pero él la cogió por el brazo y se lo impidió.  
>-¡No hemos terminado!<br>-¡Yo sí! ¡Suéltame idiota!  
>-¡Pecosa del demonio! ¡No me gusta que me dejen con la palabra en la boca, que te quede claro!<br>-¡Me importa un mierda! He dicho que se acabó y …..

La agarró fuertemente por el rostro, casi con violencia y la besó, no fue ni dulce, ni suave. Fue un beso pasional, duro, de los que te dejan sin respiración. Kate respondió a ese beso con toda la intensidad que él esperaba. Casi podía morderle. La acorraló contra la pared, sujetando sus manos con una de las suyas por encima de su cabeza. Con la otra la acercó más a su cuerpo, deleitándose en su cintura, su abdomen y más abajo. Ella gimió y giró el rostro para que no pudiera mirarla. Él aprovechó para besarla por el cuello, morderle el lóbulo de la oreja y volver de nuevo a su cuello, sin soltar sus manos que seguían pegadas a la pared.  
>Kate notó que se estaba haciendo con el control, no solo de la situación, sino también de su cuerpo. Volvió la cara para mirarle y fue ella quien ahora le besó con el único objetivo de que dejara sus manos libres, pero era más fuerte que ella. Intentó hacer que se perdiera en aquel beso y lo consiguió, por que notó como sus manos quedaban libres, momento en el que le quitó la camiseta y la tiro al suelo con violencia, mientras él hacía lo mismo con la suya. Besó su pecho, mientras la mano de James había alcanzado su objetivo, lo que hizo que temblara y todo su cuerpo vibrara al unísono. La miró directamente a los ojos y la besó sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos, ahogando sus gemidos.<p>

-No….no podemos hacer esto….yo…  
>-Lo sé….<br>-James por favor….  
>-¿Quieres que pare?<br>-No.

La agarró por la cintura y ella enrolló sus brazos alrededor del cuello para mantener el equilibrio. Se besaron de nuevo, hasta que James se paró enfrente de ambas puertas. Se dio cuenta de que en todo ese tiempo no había tenido ningún dilema sobre cual puerta era la de quién. Kate vio lo que estaba haciendo y le dio en el hombro.

-¿Cuál prefieres?-Dijo divertido.  
>-¡Cállate James y llévame a la cama de una vez!<br>-Tú mandas pecosa.

Kate no esperó ni un segundo para desabrocharle los pantalones, mientras él le quitaba el sostén. Le guío hacía la cama con desesperación, ya habían tenido bastantes preliminares. La besó profundamente mientras se hundía en ella. Había muchas cosas que no se habían dicho con palabras, pero nada era necesario cuando se miraban de la forma en que lo hacían en aquel momento.


	23. Chapter 23

**Las circunstancias no son las propicias para dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos...ellos mejor que nadie lo saben...Después de una noche de entrega...¿Que les deparará la mañana?...Espero que os guste...XD**

**Capitulo 23**

Kate se despertó por la música que venía de la cocina y el ruido que estaba haciendo con las sartenes, cucharas y demás utensilios. Se incorporó y descubrió que por primera vez en mucho tiempo había dormido del tirón, no había tenido pesadillas y estaba realmente…desnuda. Se tiró sobre las almohadas y hubiera deseado congelar los momentos de la noche anterior para siempre en su memoria.  
>Había sido mucho más dulce y tierno en la intimidad de lo que podría haber sospechado. Sobre todo, después. Y eso era algo que le sorprendió, incluso de sí misma. Normalmente hubiera esperado que todo terminara una vez que había concluido el acto en si, tal vez un beso de buenas noches para no hacerlo tan frio. Pero lo que vio en sus ojos mientras hacían el amor aquella noche, ya le había advertido de que aquella vez era diferente, él era distinto a los otros hombres a los que había conocido. Y si eso no era para tener miedo, no sabía que podía serlo.<br>Su comportamiento normal después de aquello habría sido darse la vuelta o salir de aquella cama, sin embargo, no había hecho ni lo uno ni lo otro. Se había quedado allí, enredada en su cuerpo, acariciando su cabello, besando sus manos y sus labios. Aprovechando aquel momento que era muy probable que fuera único. Había sido Kate después de mucho tiempo siendo otras personas, sintiendo como otras mujeres, aparentando lo que no era. Y aquella Kate le gustaba, y mucho. Más de lo que debería dada las circunstancias en la que ambos se encontraban.

Logró encontrar su bata y se la puso. Se miró en el espejo y vio un rostro hinchado por el sueño, su pelo rizado hecho una basura, por su culpa, claro, si no se hubiera dedicado a deshacerle los rizos, y una sonrisa que hacía mucho tiempo no veía adornando su cara. Abrió la puerta y sonrió, la canción era más que apropiada.

_"And how could, anybody, deny you/Y como podría alguien rechazarte.__  
><em>_I came here with a load/Llegué aquí con una carga__  
><em>_And it feels so much lighter now I met you/ y me siento mucho más ligero desde que te conocí.__  
><em>_And honey you should know/ Y cariño deberías saber__  
><em>_That I could never go on without you/que no podría seguir sin ti.__  
><em>_Green eyes/Ojos verdes._

Kate se paró en la puerta de la cocina y le observó tarareando la canción y preparando un espectacular desayuno.

_Honey you are the sea/Cariño eres el mar__  
><em>_Upon which I float /sobre el que floto__  
><em>_And I come here to talk/Y he venido aquí para hablar__  
><em>_I think you should know/Creo que deberías saberlo__  
><em>_The green eyes,/Ojos verdes__  
><em>_You´re the one that I wanted to find/Tú eres a quién quería encontrar,__  
><em>_And anyone who tried to deny you,/y cualquiera que intente rechazarte__  
><em>_Must be out of their mind/debe haber perdido la cabeza__  
><em>_Because I came here with a load/Porque llegué con una carga__  
><em>_And it feels so much lighter/y me siento mucho más ligero_

_Since I met you/desde que te conocí__  
><em>_Honey you should know/Cariño deberías saber__  
><em>_That I could never go on without you/que no podría seguir sin ti__  
><em>_Green eyes, green eyes/Ojos verdes, ojos verdes__  
><em>_Honey you are a rock/Cariño tu eres la roca__  
><em>_Upon which I stand/sobre la que estoy"._

-¿Es para mí?-Preguntó con una sonrisa mientras le miraba. James se dio la vuelta y su mirada se volvió tímida. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría allí parada?

-¿La canción o el desayuno?-Dijo con una sonrisa tímida, mientras colocaba dos tazas en la encimera.

-Ambos.-Dijo ella mientras se sentaba frente a él.

-Elige lo que quieras. Pero yo que tu elegiría la comida, es mejor que repongas energías, en dos horas estaremos camino de Palermo.

-Sí. De vuelta a la misión.-Dijo con desgana.-Otra vez esa Carol Sawyer.

-Pensé que yo era el único que la odiaba. Tal vez deberías no ser tan….

-¿Ridícula?

-Sí, eso.-Ambos sonrieron.-Voy a darme una ducha y hacer la maleta.-Kate le miró con fastidio. Y ella que pensaba que iban a desayunar juntos. Al menos ya que no se había despertado junto a ella esa mañana….Entonces notó como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura y unos suaves labios recorrían su cuello. Giró el rostro para encontrarse con sus labios y perderse en ellos.

-Buenos días, pecosa.

-Buenos días.-Acarició sus labios con los dedos y sonrió. Después desapareció de la cocina y Kate se dio cuenta, realmente, del hambre que tenía.

Miles les esperaba en el taxi que los llevaría hasta el puerto, donde cogerían un barco que en un par de horas los dejaría en Palermo. James sacó los dos bolsos que habían preparado para pasar aquel día en la ciudad. Nada demasiado complicado, un par de mudas limpias, ropa para cambiarse y algunos objetos de higiene personal. De todos modos mañana por la noche estarían de vuelta, si todo salía bien. Miles abrió el capó y le ayudó a meterlo todo dentro. Cerró y le miró, se cercioró de que Kate aún no estaba allí y entonces empezó su interrogatorio.

-Anoche te estuvimos esperando Hurley y yo para echar una partida.

-Estaba cansado. ¿Qué tal fue?

-Me ganó, no sé como lo hace, el tío tiene que tener un ángel de la guarda. ¿Cómo está Kate?-La expresión de James cambió al escuchar su nombre. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró hacía la casa.

-Mejor o eso creo.

-Oye Jim, iré al grano, porque somos amigos, y creo que hay suficiente confianza como para que te diga lo que voy a decirte y llevo tiempo queriendo hacerlo, así que….

-Empieza tu sermón de una vez Bruce Lee.

-Te entiendo, de veras, te ponen a unas tías que ningún idiota desaprovecharía la oportunidad de calzárselas…

-Miles..

-Es muy guapa, de veras, está cañón y seguro que tanto roce, tanto matrimonio y tanta leche, te ha hecho pensar que te gusta, pero no es así. Lo que está dominando toda esta situación es la parte baja. Ya sabes. Si dejas de escucharla, no se te pondrá esa cara de lelo cada vez que aparece por la puerta.

-¿Cara de lelo?-Dijo haciendo aspavientos con los brazos, mientras su amigo seguía apoyado en el coche con los brazos cruzados.-¡¿Qué cojones dices?

-¿Desde cuándo le preparas sándwich a una tía? ¿Desde cuándo la sigues como un perrito faldero?

-¡Yo no soy ningún perrito faldero Miles!

-¡Exacto! Tú, eres James Ford y ella es solo tu compañera de misión a la que en unas semanas, si todo va bien, no volverás a ver. Es solo una tía y ya sabes lo que pasa cuando mezclas el sexo con el trabajo.

-Lo que no sé es porque os preocupa tanto lo que hago o dejo de hacer.

-Porque puedes perder de vista tu objetivo. Y sabes lo que puede ocurrir entonces.

-Para tu información y para que se lo comentes a los demás, ya que estáis todos tan interesados en vuestro club de cotillas sin frontera, tengo muy claro cuál es mi objetivo.

-Espero que lo recuerdes cuando la mires la próxima vez. ¿Qué harás cuando ella esté enganchada a ti? Si es que no lo está ya. ¿Le dirás "lo siento cariño pero la misión ha terminado"?

-¡Ya estoy!-Kate salió con una sonrisa que Miles interpretó como que tal vez era demasiado tarde para ella. La sonrisa de Kate se le borró del rostro cuando vio la expresión de James y como, sin decir una palabra, se montó en el coche y cerró la puerta. Miles abrió la suya para que entrara en la parte de atrás y comenzaron el viaje hacía el puerto en silencio. Kate buscó sus ojos por el espejo retrovisor pero él parecía entretenido con el paisaje. ¿Qué había pasado para que estuviera así?

El barco resultó ser bastante grande y había muchos pasajeros a aquellas horas de la mañana. Sobre todo turistas que hacían el mismo trayecto que ellos. James permanecía sentado en cubierta ojeando la misma guía que tantas veces la había visto a ella mirar. Kate se sentó a su lado y le ofreció un café. James, sin ni siquiera mirarla, lo cogió, se lo bebió de un trago y le devolvió el vaso de plástico vacio.

-¿Algo interesante que ver en Palermo?-Kate intentaba por todos los medios llegar a él, pero parecía no estar por la labor.

-No vamos a hacer turismo Carol.-Respondió dándole una mirada de disgusto.

-Solo era una broma, tú me decías lo mismo cuando yo leía esa guía. He visto que venden unos bocadillos dentro. ¿Quieres que te traiga uno?

-Haz lo que quieras.

-¿He hecho algo y no me he dado cuenta? ¿He dicho algo que te haya molestado?

-Estoy leyendo Carol.

-¿Ahora soy Carol?-Preguntó herida.

-Siempre has sido Carol.-Ni siquiera la miró, pero supo de inmediato que había metido la pata. Kate sintió como sus ojos se humedecían y antes de que pudiera ver la capacidad que tenía de hacerle daño, se levantó.

-Muy bien, Tom. Voy a comprarme un bocadillo y a comérmelo en el otro lado para que puedas seguir leyendo esa estúpida guía que tanto detestas.

Se marchó. James cerró la guía y vio como se marchaba. Ni siquiera le había dado las gracias por el café. Sabía que Miles estaba en lo cierto, no era la primera vez que mezclaba el trabajo con el placer, pero esto era distinto. Nunca se había sentido con ninguna mujer como se sentía con ella. Esa conexión, ese deseo, esa sensación. No podría contar el número de mujeres con las que había compartido cama, pero ninguna podía compararse con ella. Desde aquel beso en el callejón sabía que algo era distinto, no era solo su cuerpo el que reaccionaba ante su presencia, era todo él, por completo. Por primera vez se sentía unido a una mujer, desde lo más profundo y sabía que no había marcha atrás. Por primera vez estaba asustado por lo que sentía, porque por primera vez quería a alguien por encima de todo lo demás, de la misión, del dinero, de su trabajo, incluso por encima de sí mismo. Y eso no era habitual en él. ¿Estaría realmente enamorado de ella? "¿En serio te lo preguntas James?", pensó.  
>Sabía que esto traería consecuencias desde el momento en que anoche se entregó a ella sin reservas, desde el instante en que ella dejó que le hiciera el amor. Pero todo había comenzado mucho antes, ya lo sabía, no había sido anoche, ni siquiera hacía una semana. Se sintió unido a ella desde que la conoció y eso es lo que más miedo le daba. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la brisa del mar. Tal vez podría hacer el esfuerzo de alejarla de él, y cuando todo esto acabará ya pensaría que hacer. No iba a ponerla en peligro, que coño, no iba a ponerse en peligro a él tampoco. Quizás cuando todo acabara, podría perderse los dos solos, ellos, Kate y James. ¿O tal vez era demasiado bonito para ser verdad?<p>

Kate se sentó en la parte delantera del buque con un bocadillo y una cerveza que estaba algo caliente. ¿Qué coño le pasaba? Esta mañana había sido tan dulce, el desayuno, aquel beso, aquel abrazo le había dicho que lo de anoche no había sido un simple polvo. Y ahora parecía dar a entender lo contrario. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota? Cassidy tenía razón, la había llevado justo hacía donde él quería, esos tres días había puesto en marcha su estrategia de hombre comprensivo y encantador, protector y dulce. Y lo había hecho solo para llevársela a la cama. Ahora pasaba a engrosar la lista de conquistas de James Ford, y lo peor es que ni siquiera le importaba. ¿Cómo había caído tan bajo? No cambiara todo lo que había pasado entre ellos aquella noche, en realidad, en todo este tiempo, por nada. ¿Y ahora porque estaba llorando como una imbécil? Dejó la cerveza en el suelo y se limpió las lágrimas.

James la vio sentada sola recostada a una de las paredes del barco. Se acercó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado. Le dio la guía. Ella ni siquiera le miró.

-No pone nada interesante, alguna iglesia como en todos sitios.-Dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Cuánto queda para llegar?-Preguntó ella sin dejar de mirar hacía el océano.

-Unos quince minutos. Ya se ve el puerto.

-He pensado que deberíamos ir a la casa por la noche, por los vecinos curiosos. Por la noche hay menos posibilidades de que nadie nos vea.

-Bien.-Contestó James que no sabía cómo pedirle perdón, como retractarse de lo que había dicho.

-Y otra cosa, lo que pasó anoche, no volverá a repetirse, no sé en que estábamos pensando, pero no debe volver a ocurrir, estamos muy cerca. Cassidy conseguirá el segundo código, nosotros el tercero y solo quedará uno y todo esto habrá terminado.-No le extrañó que dijera aquello, con aquel tono frio, distante. A pesar de ello, los dos sabían que era lo mejor.

-Creo que es lo mejor. Solo serán un par de semanas como mucho.

-Voy a dar un paseo. Nos vemos en tierra.


	24. Chapter 24

**El otro capítulo era agridulce...James está confuso, porque sabe lo que pasa cuando las cosas se mezclan, el problema es que lo que siente por Kate no lo ha sentido antes por ninguna mujer...Solo necesita tiempo para darse cuenta de que no tiene escapatoria y dejarse llevar por lo que siente...Las cosas necesitan su tiempo...pero seguro que salen de esta confusión..jijijijj...Dejo el siguiente...XD**

**Capítulo 24**

Habían llegado a mediodía a Palermo entre el revuelo de pasajeros, turistas y el tráfico que a esas horas inundaba la ciudad. Teniendo en cuenta que era una misión de incognito y era mejor no mezclarse demasiado con la gente, decidieron hacer el camino hacia la pensión a pie. En silencio. Ni un solo comentario salió de sus bocas durante todo el trayecto. Nada como: "Esto es preciso", "Qué buen día hace" o "¡Espero que encontremos pronto esa maldita pensión!". Nada. Tampoco había intercambios de miradas, muecas y mucho menos manos entrelazadas. Caminaban a paso ligero cada uno con su equipaje, no solo técnicamente, también en sentido figurado. Cada uno iba inmerso en sus pensamientos, analizando todo lo que había pasado para haber llegado al punto en el que estaban ahora.

El equipo les había hospedado en una sencilla y discreta pensión situada en los extrarradios de la ciudad. La localizaron después de veinte minutos de caminata bajo un sofocante sol de finales de mayo. El propietario les acompañó hasta la puerta y les mostró su habitación, que como era de esperar, era tan sumamente sencilla que apenas tenía muebles. Un armario de dos puertas, un aparador y una silla, una mesita de noche con su correspondiente cama. Una sola cama. De matrimonio. Porque claro, ellos lo eran a los ojos de todos.

James cerró la puerta cuando el hombre se marchó e iba a hacer un comentario gracioso sobre aquel lugar, cuando ella entró en el baño y echó el cerrojo. Estupendo. Estaban peor que al principio, y eso que era difícil que eso ocurriera. No se molestó en sacar sus cosas del bolso, de todos modos, mañana se marcharían de allí. Para su gusto y sorpresa había un televisor pequeño y antiguo, solo rezaba para que funcionara. Y pudo comprobar que así era. Se tiró en la cama y empezó a pasar los canales, uno a uno, todo en italiano.  
>Escuchó el ruido de la ducha. Al menos sabía que estaba viva. Con aquella televisión, evitarían que la habitación estuviera en silencio todo el tiempo, ya que parecía que no iban a conversar mucho entre ellos.<p>

Media hora había pasado y todavía estaba en el baño, ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo? Él también quería ducharse y relajarse. Su estómago empezó a rugir, miró el reloj y comprobó que eran más de las tres. Tal vez podría comprar algo de comida mientras la señorita hacia acto de presencia. Se levantó y se percató de que llevaba la cartera. Abrió la puerta y se marchó con el objetivo de encontrar algún sitio donde dispensaran comida para llevar.

Kate salió del baño y vio que no estaba. La televisión estaba encendida. Se sentó en la cama mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla. Miró la cama, era bastante grande para los dos. Pero no lo suficiente como para no tener que tocarse. No sabía si después de lo que había pasado entre ellos soportaría dormir como si nada a su lado. Ni siquiera había un maldito sofá. Bueno, era solo una noche. No sería la primera vez que dormía en el suelo. ¿A dónde habría ido? ¿Tal vez a preocuparse por "su salud", como él decía? Era demasiado temprano para eso. Aunque había comprobado que para él no había ni horarios, ni tiempos, ni reglas. Se lo había demostrado varias y placenteras veces aquella noche. Se sentó apoyándose en las almohadas, tal vez no volviera hasta la noche. Que hiciera lo que le diera la gana. Le traía sin cuidado en que invirtiera su tiempo.  
>Sin embargo, poco tiempo después escuchó las llaves en la puerta y como se cerraba. Fijo sus ojos en la pantalla, evitando que descubriera lo aliviada y tranquila que se sentía al verle aparecer, y sobre todo, comprobar, que ni el tiempo que llevaba fuera, ni lo que había invertido en comprar lo que llevaba en las manos, daba posibilidad alguna a otros quehaceres. Viendo que no le prestaba atención, James apagó el televisor para disgusto de ella.<p>

-¡¿Qué haces?-Dijo mientras se incorporaba y él se sentaba en la cama y empezaba a sacar la comida.

-¿Te gustan los culebrones italianos Kate?

-¿Y a ti que te importa? Lo estaba viendo y punto.

-He traído comida.

-No tengo hambre.-Se cruzó de brazos y le miró con odio.

-Hamburguesa sin beicon y con extra de queso para ti y la supergigante para mí. Come.

-¡He dicho que no tengo hambre!

-Si quieres seguir cabreada conmigo me parece genial, ¡pero vas a comerte la maldita hamburguesa!

-¿Estamos en Italia y lo único que puedes comprar es comida basura?

-Resulta, listilla, que no estamos precisamente en un lugar muy chic. Esto es lo que hay. No te quejas cuando te las hago en casa.

-No es nuestra casa.-Dijo tajante y mirándole desafiante.

-¡Muy bien! ¡En la casa de quien coño sea! Come.

-¿Crees que soy una niña pequeña? ¿Vas a hacerme el truco del avioncito?

-No me tientes.

Kate cogió la hamburguesa y comenzó a morderla casi sin tiempo para masticar, la engullía casi como si estuviera participando en uno de esos concursos sobre quién se come una hamburguesa en diez segundos. Iba camino de establecer un record. James la miraba sin comprender como podía ser tan cabezona y testaruda. Se metió el último trozo, mientras él daba su tercer mordisco.

-Y la señorita Austen gana el premio a la mejor interpretación sobre "cómo decir que te odio sin palabras".

-Exacto. Ahora vete.

-¿Perdona?

-Este es mi lado de la cama. En realidad preferiría si no tuviéramos que compartirla….

-Pues tengo malas noticias cariño, no pienso dormir en el suelo, ni siquiera en esa silla. Agoté todos los cupones de caballerosidad en aquella cabaña. Pero si en algún momento no estás conforme….Esa alfombra parece cómoda.

-Creo que estaré bien.

-Genial. Voy a darme una ducha, ¿quieres acompañarme?-Dijo sin mirarla mientras cogía sus cosas del bolso, sabiendo que esto iba a molestarla sobremanera.

-No, gracias. Por si no lo recuerdas, acabó de salir.

-Es cierto, supongo que en otra ocasión.

Eran alrededor de las nueve cuando abandonaban la habitación. Habían estado repasando toda la información que tenían sobre le vivienda que Federigi tenía en Palermo y los pasos a seguir en aquella ocasión.

La casa había pertenecido a la familia desde tiempos remotos. Tenía más de cien años y sus abuelos la habían comprado cuando se trasladaron desde Nápoles para trabajar en la vendimia siendo unos recién casados y con la madre de Francis en camino. Su madre había sido la mayor de cinco hermanos, dos niños y tres niñas. Las dos tías de Federigi vivían en Roma, se habían casado allí y no habían querido tener nada que ver con los "negocios" de su sobrino. Sin embargo, los tíos pequeños compartían las mismas aficiones que su sobrino y habían trabajado codo con codo junto a él. El final de ambos había sido más que anunciado. El primero de ellos fue cosido a tiros en plena madrugada por unos hombres a los que debía gran cantidad de dinero. El segundo cayó en una emboscada hacía un año.

Con el transcurrir del tiempo aquella casa había pasado de ser una vivienda familiar, sencilla y sin lujos, a convertirse en el cuartel general de operaciones de Federigi y los suyos. Allí se tomaban decisiones, se jugaba con las vidas de las personas, sus decidían sus destinos y se firmaban acuerdos. El más sonado había sido el que cerró con el empresario británico Charles Widmore.

Conocido por sus labores humanitarias y su filantropía, el señor Widmore ganaba más dinero en otros asuntos menos humanitarios. El tráfico de armas era su especialidad. Disponía de una fábrica de armas en Escocia y de ahí exportaba a todo el mundo. Uno de sus clientes principales y más habituales era Federigi. Pero también surtía a las milicias en el Congo, Colombia, Somalia y otros territorios en conflicto a los que supuestamente ayudaba enviando alimentos, medicinas y ropa que camuflaban sus verdaderos envíos.

Eko conocía de primera mano a que se dedicaba Charles Widmore, no obstante él tuvo entre sus brazos armas, munición y armamento de toda clase que este mandaba a su aldea en Nigeria para manchar las manos de sangre de un pueblo engañado por sus propios gobiernos y por los que se suponía debían protegerlos. Él las había utilizado para proteger a su familia cuando habían intentado matarlos, aunque sus esfuerzos no fueron suficientes, y la aldea en la que había crecido desde que era niño quedara arrasada una noche de verano de hacía cuatro años. Desde ese momento se prometió que lucharía por quitar de en medio a gentuza de la calaña de Widmore y ahora estaba más cerca de conseguirlo.

James sabía toda la historia de Eko y aunque en un principio el nombre de Charles Widmore le sonaba a algo lejano, en realidad supo perfectamente de quien se trataba en cuanto vio una de las fotos que él y Kate encontraron en el yate aquella noche. Era el mismo hombre que llevaba años buscando sin ningún tipo de resultado. El mismo hombre que se había sentado en la salita de su casa cuando solo era un niño y le había contado historias sobre la supervivencia y le había mostrado un arma por primera vez, para disgusto de sus padres. Solo que entonces no utilizaba el nombre de Charles Widmore, era Charles Cooper.  
>Fue él quien hizo que su padre invirtiera todos sus ahorros en aquellas acciones que él poseía, que prometió que le reportarían grandes beneficios. El mismo señor que se presentó una mañana en su colegio para explicarle, con solo ocho años, que sus padres se habían ido para siempre. En un principio le creyó, solo era un niño. ¿Qué podía hacer? Sobre todo porque durante un tiempo cuidó de él. James se quedó a vivir con sus tíos en Alabama y Charles le visitaba de vez en cuando y le enviaba dinero. Un dinero que después supo que estaba manchado de sangre. La sangre de sus padres. Siempre había observado cierto desacuerdo en sus tíos cuando aquel dinero llegaba.<br>Cuando cumplió los dieciocho años lo supo. Sus padres no habían muerto por un accidente casual. Habían sido asesinados. Pero todo estaba tan perfectamente medido que no hubo culpables, ni pruebas. Todo quedó archivado como un matrimonio de Jasper que se había salido de la carretera en plena autopista un lunes a primera hora de la mañana de hacía veintidós años, tras llevar a su hijo de ocho años al colegio. Eso decían todos los periódicos. Y después de casi doce años sus destinos volvían a cruzarse, solo que esta vez no iba a dar oportunidad de que aquel tipejo volviera a cruzarse en su camino. Ese era su secreto, su gran secreto. Solo Sayid sabía aquella historia. Ni siquiera se lo había contado a ella. Pero era mejor así. Ben lo había hecho muy bien. Gracias a él iba a vengar la muerte de sus padres.

Kate observó mientras forzaban la puerta de atrás, que había estado algo raro durante el camino. Una vez estuvo abierta, desconectó las alarmas, mientras ella echaba un vistazo por la parte de arriba sin bajar el arma en ningún momento. Él se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie en la planta baja. Una vez se encontraron en la puerta del desván entraron dentro.

-Creo que debería probar yo lo de las baldosas, peso menos.-James asintió.

-Adelante.

-Oye, ¿Habías oído hablar antes de Widmore?-Se supone que este era un tema neutral, algo que podía limar asperezas entre ellos, pero la expresión en su rostro le dijo que no siguiera por ahí.

-¿Por qué?

-Eko me contó el otro día la historia sobre su aldea. Ese tipo es un gran hijo de puta.

-Tú lo has dicho.-Dijo mientras permanecía en la puerta y ella seguía buscando las boldosas.

-Supongo que si se cruza en el camino de Eko lo matará.

-No tengas ninguna duda de que lo hará.

-¡Son estas tres!

James se acercó y ambos retiraron las baldosas con sumo cuidado. El agujero era demasiado pequeño así que Kate metió la mano y sacó una pequeña caja de latón llena de polvo. La limpio y abrió. Había fotos tal y como Cassidy había dicho, eran antiguas, de la familia.

-Esta debe ser la madre de Federigi. Era guapísima. Fíjate, parecían una familia feliz.

-Eso es lo que pasa hasta que deja de serlo.-Kate le miró, la dureza con la que dijo aquello y esa mirada...¿Qué ocultaba?

-¿Tus padres viven en Jasper?-Preguntó de manera inocente. A él no le gustaba nada por donde iba esta conversación.

-¿Y tu madre en Iowa?-Era más una advertencia que una pregunta. "Déjalo Kate", pensaba.

-Sí. No quiso mudarse, a pesar de lo que pasó.-Respondió con tristeza, pero con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, buscando su comprensión, comprensión que no encontró en cuanto abrió la boca.

-De lo que tú hiciste, dirás.-Dijo duramente. James lo sintió desde el mismo momento en que salieron aquellas palabras de su boca. Sobre todo cuando vio aquel dolor en sus ojos. Aquella mirada que le decía que aquello le había hecho daño.

-Sí. De lo que hice.-Le devolvió la mirada, como una forma de que él supiera que no le importaba lo más mínimo lo que él pensara, aunque no fuese cierto. No quería que viese lo mucho que le afectada lo que decía, como lo decía y el daño que le estaba haciendo en ese momento.-No me has contestado.

-¿Recuerdas lo que paso entre tú y yo en cuanto empezamos a contarnos secretitos? Dijiste que no volvería a ocurrir, así que ¿Qué más da donde estén mis padres?

-Solo era una pregunta. Pero si no quieres contestármela, me parece bien.

-En realidad sí que quiero. Y si, están en Jasper. Juntitos para toda la eternidad. Ahora coge esa mierda y vámonos.

Se levantó y abrió la puerta. Kate permaneció recogiendo el código y dejándolo todo como estaba. Colocó las baldosas y salió. Lo encontró esperando en el jardín trasero fumándose un cigarrillo y con una mirada que había visto pocas veces y que hacía que se desarmara. Era por este tipo de miradas, aquellos ojos indefensos por los que daría su vida sin pensarlo. ¿Había querido decir que sus padres estaban muertos? ¿Qué les habría pasado? y si era cierto, ¿Cómo podían dos personas que no se conocen absolutamente de nada tener tantas cosas en común?

-Lo tengo. ¿Quieres guardarlo?  
>-Llévalo tú. Seguro que lo perderé si me lo guardo yo.<br>-¿Estás bien?  
>-Lo estaré. Y deja de preguntar Kate, deja de hacerlo de una maldita vez.<p>

Si el camino de ida había estado marcado por el silencio, en el de vuelta parecía que había construido un fuerte muro de hielo en torno a él al que impedía que ella llegara.  
>Cenaron en silencio algo que habían comprado por el camino y después sin decir una palabra James se quitó los vaqueros y la camiseta y se metió en la cama, dándole la espalda. Kate se sentó, apoyándose en la cabecera y le observó. Había cerrado los ojos, pero sabía que no estaba dormido. Encendió el televisor y vio como bufaba, el volumen estaba demasiado alto. Lo bajó intentando reprimir una sonrisa. Decidió apagarlo después de ver que no había nada interesante que ver. Apagó la luz de la mesita de noche que estaba a su lado y le dio la espalda. Intentó estar la más alejada de él, sin que eso supusiera que acabara cayendo al suelo. Ninguno de los dos dormía en esos momentos. Ni siquiera podían cerrar los ojos.<p>

-Buenas noches James.  
>-Buenas noches Kate.<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

Para no hacer más larga la espera os dejo el siguiente...Después de la tempestad siempre viene la calma...pero nunca se sabe cuanto puede durar esa calma...XD

**Capitulo 25 **

Se fue abrochando los botones de su chaqueta uno a uno. Al parecer había estado lloviendo toda la noche y las calles estaban mojadas. Camino tranquila, el aire era fresco, pero suave, y entraba y salía de maravilla a través de sus pulmones. Apenas eran la ocho de la mañana y no había casi nadie por la calle. Divisó una cafetería al otro lado de la acera. Compraría un par de cafés y algunos bollos. En un par de horas cogerían el barco rumbo a Trapani, entregarían el código y verían como habían marchado las cosas con la policía y todo el caso Mancini. Se caía de sueño, apenas había dormido. Entre evitar tocarle y el ruido de los coches pasando por la carretera principal que deslumbraban toda la habitación, apenas pudo cerrar sus ojos. Sobre todo, porque hubo un momento en que notó su cuerpo pegado al suyo y un brazo que envolvía su cintura. Intentó escabullirse, pero era el suelo o aquello, y la verdad es que no había punto de comparación. De algún modo algo le había puesto de mal humor otra vez, primero cuando salieron de Trapani, seguro que porque se había dado cuenta al igual que ella de lo lejos que habían ido aquella noche, y después al entrar en aquella casa y preguntarle por sus padres. Su semblante había cambiado. Esperaría hasta que estuviera dispuesto a contárselo, tarde o temprano lo haría, había acabado confesándole todos sus secretos, poco a poco. ¿Por qué iba a ser distinto con esto?

Salió de la tienda y caminó de vuelta a la habitación. Cuando entró comprobó que seguía dormido. Al menos uno de los dos podía hacerlo. Pero no tardó mucho en incorporarse y mirarla mientras permanecía sentada bebiendo su café sin quitarle ojo de encima.

-¿Eso es café?-Preguntó todavía adormilado mientras se desperezaba.

-Sí. Te he traído uno. –Se levantó y se acercó para coger el vaso. -También he comprado bollos, de nata.

-Gracias. No he dormido nada, ¡esa maldita cama enana!-Se sentó a los pies de la cama y tomó un sorbo de café.

-Yo tampoco.

-La próxima vez deberían ser dos camas, así no tendremos que estar en tensión evitando caernos por las esquinas.

-Si.-Ambos sonrieron.-Aunque he de decir que esa parte no la has cumplido.

-¿De qué hablas?-Dijo haciéndose el loco.

-De tu brazo en plena madrugada.

-¡Te lo habrás soñado!

-A no ser que hubiera otra persona en la cama, lo cierto es que tenía un brazo igual que este-dijo mientras le agarraba por la muñeca.-encima de mi cintura. Pero tienes razón, sería un sueño.-Dijo mientras tomaba el último sorbo de su café y no apartaba sus ojos de los suyos.

-¿Y qué? No pareció molestarte.-Respondió él de forma arrogante.

-¿Así que estabas despierto?

-Igual que tú.-Sus miradas se cruzaron y ninguno de los dos parecía interesado ahora en el café.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo James?-Preguntó ella dejando su vaso en la cómoda.

-Que yo recuerde nada, como tú dijiste.

-¿Y si cambio de opinión?

-No puedes decir una cosa y al día siguiente pensar otra. Eso no vale.

-¿Y si no lo he pensado nunca? ¿Y si solo lo dije porque estabas besándome en la cocina y diez minutos después ni siquiera me mirabas y estaba molesta contigo?

-Tampoco me vale. Nada de esto tendría que haber ocurrido Kate, te lo advertí, te lo dije. ¡Te dije lo que pasaría!

-¡Ósea que tengo yo la culpa! ¿Te lo has dicho a ti también? ¿O solo me lo recuerdas a mí para que no se me olvide? Se necesitan dos personas para hacer lo que hicimos James.

-No quiero hablar de esto.-Se levantó con la intención de marcharse al baño, pero ella no le dejó. Se levanto y le agarró del brazo.

-¡Pues yo sí! Así que mírame James. ¡Mírame maldita sea!-Él se giró para enfrentarse a sus ojos que ahora le miraban profundamente.-Se lo que sientes, porque es lo mismo que siento yo. Estás cagado de miedo, ¿crees que yo no lo estoy? Estoy haciendo algo que se supone no debo hacer, sintiendo cosas que no debería sentir. Porque se supone que no debo ser Kate Austen, soy Carol Sawyer, y tú no eres James, eres Tom Sawyer. Pero creo que ninguno de los dos, desde el momento en que nos conocimos, hemos dejado de ser quienes somos en realidad, quizás por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y resulta que a mi gusta ser quien soy cuando estoy contigo.

-No puedo seguir con esto Kate.–Dijo con casi en un susurro.-¿Qué esperas de mí?

-Nada. Solo quiero estar contigo, nada más.-Kate le acarició la mano con dulzura, intentando que le dijera a qué tenía tanto miedo.

-Llegará un momento en que eso no será suficiente. No lo será para ti, puede que ahora sí, pero con el tiempo querrás más y yo no podré dártelo. Así que es mejor que dejemos las cosas como están.

-¿Y si no quiero?-Dijo de forma rotunda, mientras él se apartaba de ella.

-¡¿Ves esto?-Dijo señalando aquella habitación.- ¿Ves estos papeles? ¿Esta ropa? Incluso esos cafés que has comprado, nada de esto es nuestro. Todo esto es una farsa. Esa casa en la que vivimos es solo parte de la actuación. Nunca tendremos algo así. Una casa, con un perro y niños columpiándose en el jardín, mientras preparas limonada en la cocina y yo corto el césped. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que quiero decir?

-¿Quién ha dicho que yo quiera una casa con césped y niños en un columpio?-Dijo divertida.

-¡Maldita sea Kate! Nuestras vidas nunca serán normales. Yo nunca podré darte eso. Nunca.

-Eso podría cambiar.

-Esto es lo que soy, llevo haciéndolo desde que tenía veinte años. Ahora tengo treinta. No voy a dejarlo ni por ti ni por nadie. Recoge tus cosas, nos vamos en una hora.

Y las horas pasaron y estaban otra vez en ese barco rumbo a "casa". Permanecían sentados deseando que el tiempo fuera más deprisa y pudieran tomar tierra y distraerse con el resto del equipo. Pero era cierto eso que dicen, cuanto más rápido quieres que pase el tiempo, va más lento.  
>Casi tres horas después, aunque parecían haber sido seis, estaban montados en el taxi de Miles con dirección a la base. Ninguno de los dos hizo ningún comentario y Miles detectó que era mejor cerrar la boca. Parecía que ambos no estaban para fiestas. Kate había borrado de su rostro aquella sonrisa con la que se había marchado la mañana anterior y James….Su amigo parecía derrotado, no aliviado como él pensaría que se sentiría cuando le dejara las cosas claras a aquella mujer. Al final Hugo tenía razón y James se había enamorado de ella. Acababa de perder los cien dólares que había apostado contra Hurley y Sayid.<p>

Ambos bajaron sus cosas y Miles se dirigió a ellos.  
>-El jefe quiere hablar con vosotros. Daniel dice que en cuanto estéis preparados podréis hacerlo.<br>-Gracias Miles.

No tardaron ni quince minutos en estar sentados en la sala de comunicaciones y en que la cara de Ben apareciera en pantalla.

-¿Qué ahí chicos?-Aquella sonrisa maquiavélica pintada en aquella cara no les daba buena espina.

-Ve al grano Ben.-Dijo James de forma seria.

-Veo que el viaje no os ha sentado bien. ¿Tenéis el código? ¿Kate?

-Si…..Todo salió según lo previsto. –Confirmó ella con tristeza.

-Estupendo. Cassidy también ha conseguido el suyo. Ahora queda lo más difícil. Sé que debéis estar agotados de tanta simulación, pero en un par de semanas todo habrá acabado.

-¿Sabias lo de Widmore?

-No te entiendo James. ¿Te refieres a Charles Widmore?

-No me refiero a Charles Dickens. ¡No te jode!

-La verdad es que no tenía la menor idea. Un magnate como él metido en este tipo de negocios, da que pensar.

-¿En serio no sabes quién es Widmore?-Insistió James al que todo aquello le parecía una actuación digna de una obra barata de teatro.

-Se lo mismo que vosotros James. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Me resulta bastante gracioso, solo eso.-Dijo con una mueca.

-Supongo que hoy no es mi día, no estoy para indirectas. Si fueras más claro…

-Déjalo. ¿Dónde está el otro código?

-En el disco duro de un ordenador. Federigi mantiene sus cuentas al día a través de una base de datos que se encuentra en el ordenador central del Banco Siciliano, conectadas directamente a una red en su casa de los viñedos. Las oficinas están aquí en Trapani, pero no será fácil llegar a él. Será el último paso de la misión, por eso requiere de una mayor precisión. El tiempo que necesitamos para prepararla, la entrega por vuestra parte será del cien por cien. Nada más debe preocuparos en este momento.

-¿El equipo está al tanto de todo?-Preguntó Kate.

-Sí, ya le he dado las instrucciones a Sayid. De todos modos vosotros seguiréis intimando con Federigi y la señorita Wallace, haciéndolo ver lo interesados que estáis en la mansión y haciendo ver al mundo lo felices que soy siendo los señores Sawyer. Por cierto, siento el incidente del yate Kate. Los hombres de Widmore parecían interesados en volarlo. Hemos averiguado que se encuentran por la zona, deberéis tener sumo cuidado.

-¿Están en Trapani?

-Siempre están por los alrededores, no obstante Charles busca lo mismo que nosotros, el dinero de Federigi. Pero nosotros somos más listos y no cuenta con profesionales como vosotros dos.

-Supongo que no estamos solos.-Dijo ella amargamente.

-Sayid os pondrá al tanto de todo. ¿Alguna cosa más?

-¿Cassidy sabe que la estás utilizando?

-¡James! Yo no utilizo a nadie. Cada uno tiene su posición en este tablero. Algunos están más cerca del jaque mate que otros. Pero todos sabéis de antemano el riesgo que se corre al trabajar en una misión de este calibre. Nos vemos señores Sawyer.

James cerró las comunicaciones y observó a Kate que no había dejado de mirarlos a ambos mientras intercambiaban toda aquella información. Su rostro era indescriptible.

-¿Qué?-preguntó él.

-¿Tú conoces a Charles Widmore?-Aquella pregunta le daba más miedo que cualquiera que le hubiera hecho en todo ese tiempo.

-Puede.

-¿Y cuando pensabas decírmelo?

-Nunca.

-¿Ben sabe que le conoces?

-Por supuesto. Ben lo sabe todo. Por eso yo estoy aquí y por eso tú estás aquí.

-No entiendo….

-Mejor que no lo hagas.

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?

James se levantó y bloqueó la puerta. Kate no dejó de mirarle con sorpresa, ¿de qué coño iba todo esto? James la miró y respiró hondo.

-¿Tu infancia fue una mierda? ¿Tu padre era un capullo que te hizo la vida imposible? Pues bien, la mía tan poco fue de cuento de hadas. Ben lo sabía, por eso te eligió a ti para que fueras mi compañera. Porque sabía que teníamos muchas cosas en común. Demasiadas, en realidad.

-¿Desde cuándo trabajas para él?

-Desde que me escapé de casa de mis tíos a los dieciocho empecé a utilizar otros nombres para conseguir dinero. Seducía a mujeres ricas, engañaba a sus estúpidos maridos, me quedaba con su dinero y luego desparecía. Estuve malviviendo de ese modo dos años. Hasta que una noche me encontré con Benjamin Linus. Decía que me había visto, que al parecer había engañado a un conocido suyo y que lo había hecho bien. Me ofreció un trabajo en su agencia. Algo sencillo. Gané seiscientos mil dólares yo solito a un supuesto comprador de inmuebles que resulto estar involucrado en temas de drogas.

-Pero...

-El caso es que él tiene un expediente de todos y cada uno de nosotros. Con cosas que seguramente no hemos contado a nadie. Tiene contactos en todas partes. Supongo que por eso sabrá que con ocho años mis padres murieron y me fui a vivir con mis tíos paternos en Alabama.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Widmore en todo esto?-No quería pensar en lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

-Widmore mató a mis padres. –James mantuvo sus ojos en los suyos y Kate vio otra vez esa mirada que tanto dolor le causaba. Se levantó y se acercó hasta él, comprendiendo ahora, porque a veces era tan difícil llegar a él, porque a veces no le dejaba estar con él.

-James…yo…

-Cuando Sayid dijo que habías encontrado unos papeles donde aparecía el nombre de Charles Widmore, no me dijo nada. Pero cuando vi las fotos del yate….Era el mismo tipo que se hizo pasar por amigo de mi padre y le ofreció un negocio de inversión. Mis padres confiaron en él y le dieron todos nuestros ahorros. Éramos gente normal, no teníamos lujos. Tuvimos que vender nuestra casa, para que mi padre pagara lo que le debía, pero nunca era suficiente. Esos hombres venían a cualquier hora, cualquier día, pidiendo más. Amenazando a mi madre y también a mí. Yo nunca lo relacioné con Widmore, porque…era solo un niño….y aquel hombre parecía buena persona.

-¡Que hijo de puta!-Dijo abrazándose a él.

-Una mañana vino a mi colegio para decirme que mis padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. Me mandaba dinero y venía a verme de vez en cuando, sobre todo al principio, supongo que se sentiría algo culpable de haber dejado huérfano a un niño pequeño. Después dejo de venir y empecé a investigar. Con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta de que no había sido un accidente.–Kate se incorporó y le miro.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Porque aquella mañana mi madre conducía el coche cuando me llevó a la escuela. Pero las fotos de la policía mostraban a mi madre de copiloto. Manipularon los cuerpos, para no dejar huellas.

-Debió ser horrible.-Dijo acariciándole el rostro con dulzura.

-No somos tan diferentes, ¿eh?

-Ben sabe la relación de Widmore contigo y por eso te puso en esta misión, porque sabía que en cuanto supieras que era contra él con quien íbamos no dejarías este trabajo por nada.

-Exacto. ¿Entiendes porque te eligió a ti?-James la miró mientras ponía sus manos en sus hombros.

-Creo que sí. Tú habías trabajado con Ana Lucía y Charlotte, las otras dos candidatas a la misión, y no había pasado nada entre vosotros. ¿Para qué ponerte con una de ellas pudiendo elegirme a mí con la que te entenderías por la similitud en nuestras vidas y de ese modo vengar la muerte de su hermana?

-Veo que lo has pillado.-Contestó él tristemente.

-Parece que Ben espera que me ocurra algo y que tú sufras por ello, como él sufrió por la muerte de su hermana.

-¿No lo ha hecho tan mal, no crees?

-La verdad es que no lo sé. Creo que ha sido listo y nosotros unos estúpidos que hemos caído en su trampa. Supongo que Cassidy cobrará una suma importante por ser su topo.

-No lo dudes. Creo que ahora los dos sabemos perfectamente a que nos enfrentamos.

-¿Por qué no me habías contado antes lo de tus padres?

-Porque eres la primera persona a la que se lo cuento. Sayid también lo sabe, pero no todos los detalles. Creo que ya no tengo más secretos.

-Yo tampoco. -Se miraron unos segundos, suficientes para que sus rostros estuvieran muy cerca y pudiera rozar sus labios, como una caricia íntima, privada, un código entre ellos.

-Escúchame Kate, ahora es importante que no perdamos de vista nada. Cada vez que salgamos de esta casa podría ser la última. Así que…..Ten a mano siempre tu arma, cualquier cosa extraña, sales cagando leches, da igual lo que pase, a quién dejes atrás. Solo tienes que correr.

-No creo que pueda hacerlo.-James tomó su rostro entre sus manos e hizo que le mirara, aquello era importante.

-Lo harás.–Dijo con total convencimiento.

-¡No podré hacerlo!

-Sí que podrás.

-No…yo…-Kate bajó el rostro, intentando ocultar las lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos.

-Mírame Kate, no sé lo que va a pasar en las próximas dos semanas, pero no podré perdonarme si te pasa algo, ¿entendido? Hazlo por mí. ¿Lo harás?

-James no puedes pedirme esto….

-Prométemelo.

-Está bien, te lo prometo.-Dijo de mala gana.

-Genial. Y no llores, se te pone la nariz como un pimiento.-James sonrió con dulzura y le tocó la nariz divertido.

-¡No es verdad!

-Claro que lo es, cada vez que lloras siempre se te pone así.

-¡Eres idiota! Yo también puedo decirte como se te pone la cara…

-¿Cuándo?-Preguntó de forma sugerente.

-¡Dios, eres un pervertido!

Kate abrió la puerta y salió en dirección hacia la sala donde todo el equipo estaría trabajando. James sonrió y la siguió sintiéndose de alguna manera más aliviado. Como si contándole parte de su vida le hiciera sentirse mejor. La miró mientras se sentaba al lado de Hurley y saludaba a los demás, sabiendo de antemano que ella rompería esa promesa y él daría su vida por ella.


	26. Chapter 26

**La misión está en pleno momento...y ellos bueno...poco a poco...en este capi todavía mayor acercamiento...¿James aumirá sus sentimienos por Kate de una vez?...XD**

**Capítulo 26**

La visita que Ana Lucía había hecho a la policía de Trapani había resultado todo un espectáculo. El rostro compungido y lloroso que vieron en ella los empleados de la comisaría junto con la historia de la infancia que había vivido con su hermano, fallecido por aquella explosión mientras echaba un vistazo al yate de su amigo, había sido más que suficiente para que se compadecieran de ella y la acompañaran hasta el sótano de las dependencias policiales, previa presentación de su identificación personal que Sayid había falsificado a la perfección.  
>Tras un par de puertas y algunas cerraduras bastante desgastadas, Ana entraba en una vieja habitación llena de estanterías con objetos que no habían sido reclamados, pruebas de crímenes acontecidos en la ciudad, muchos de ellos seguro que cometidos por la banda de Federigi y que por supuesto, eran casos ya cerrados. El ayudante de los Carabinieri cogió una caja metálica y la depositó en una mesa.<p>

-Esto es todo lo que encontramos. Todavía no lo hemos clasificado.

-Solo me gustaría encontrar algo suyo, para recordarlo para siempre. No puedo creer que se haya ido….-Ana Lucía echó mano de su picaresca y esbozó un sollozo. El policía le apretó el hombro en signo de compasión e hizo una mueca.

-Lo siento mucho señorita Mancini. Son pruebas de la policía, si ve algo de su hermano, hágamelo saber. Cuando el caso este cerrado podrá llevárselo.

-No sabe cuánto se lo agradezco-Dijo mientras observaba la punta de un tacón negro entre los restos de la caja y se secaba sus supuestas lágrimas escondidas tras los cristales de sus gafas negras.

Ana se colocó unos guantes de látex y mientras aquel estúpido paseaba por los pasillos de aquel horrible lugar, cogió el tacón, lo guardó en una bolsa y se lo metió en el enorme bolso de Dolce & Gabanna de imitación que llevaba colgado del brazo.

-¿Ha visto algo?-Preguntó el policía unos minutos después con gesto serio.

-Está todo bastante deteriorado. No me encuentro muy bien, estoy tan cansada, tan agotada.-Dijo casi al borde del shock, mientras se apoyaba en la pared y ponía una de sus manos en su pecho.

-¿Quiere que le traiga un poco de té helado? Hace un día de mucho calor hoy.

-No, no se moleste. Vuelvo a casa, a seguir con mi duelo. Muchas gracias por ser tan comprensivo.

-Siento no haberle sido de ayuda.

-Sí que lo ha sido, no sabe hasta qué punto, que nuestro señor le bendiga por el trabajo que hace y encuentren pronto al culpable.

Ana Lucía sonreía mientras les contaba todo lo ocurrido en aquella comisaria, mientras sacaba del bolso el zapato que Kate había llevado aquella noche.

-La prueba del delito.-Dijo con un sonrisa, ante la atenta mirada de ambos.

-Gracias Ana. Buen trabajo.-Respondió Kate con un gesto de gratitud que fue asumido también por él.

-Ha sido un placer Kate. La verdad es que me gustaría tener un poquito de acción, pero esto es lo que hay. –Dijo con resignación.

-Oye morritos ¿nadie echará de menos el zapato entre las pruebas?

-Esos estúpidos ni siquiera saben lo que hay en esa caja. No habrá ningún problema y si los hay…tengo un arma esperando estrenarse en Trapani.-Sonrió con la esperanza de que esa acción llegara pronto para ella.

-Todavía no hemos terminado, ¿quién sabe?-Respondió él dándole la esperanza que necesitaba.

-Me alegro de que este bien Kate. Tengo trabajo que hacer. Nos vemos chicos.

Kate le dio un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza. James la miró a ambas, mientras Ana cerraba la puerta y los dejaba solos.

-Parece que alguien está más sociable y tranquila.-Dijo mirándola y dándole un pequeño empujón en el hombro.

-Tal vez ha encontrado su sitio en el equipo. No debe ser fácil que otra persona ocupe el lugar que siempre ha sido tuyo.-Dijo de manera significativa.

-Ana y yo solo hemos trabajado en dos ocasiones.

-Eres un egocéntrico, no lo digo por ti. Me refiero a que ella ha estado más implicada activamente en otras misiones y tal vez se ha sentido algo desplazada. No siempre hablo refiriéndome a ti, James.

-¡Perdona Kate!

-Me voy arriba. Mañana tenemos visita con Federigi temprano y estoy cansada.

-Hasta mañana.

Kate abrió la puerta y se marchó. Se quedó allí sentado pensando si debía seguirla o tal vez era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. En ese momento Sayid entró por la puerta. Abrió dos botellines de cerveza y dejó uno en la mesa frente a él. Se sentó y le miró.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¿No puedo estar aquí?-James se acomodó en su silla y dio un trago a su cerveza.

-Por supuesto.-James sabía que esto no iba a quedarse así. Sayid le conocía mejor que nadie y sabía perfectamente que estaba pasando entre él y Kate.- Te has enamorado de ella.-Aquella afirmación, que tenía bastante clara hacía tiempo, pero que nunca había creído posible, hizo que carraspeara. No iba a mentirle, no a él.

-No es una pregunta.-Dijo con un sonrisa que su amigo le devolvió.- ¿Tú también perteneces al club de cotillas sin fronteras?

-No estoy bromeando James.

-Si, Sayid. Es evidente.

-No estaba muy seguro de que esto pasaría. ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

-¿Qué opciones tengo? –Dijo no por la necesidad de saber una respuesta, puesto que ya sabía cuál era la opción, sino como manera de dejar claro que no tenía ninguna manera de dejarlo pasar. De seguir adelante sin ella.

-Creo que sabes cuáles son esas opciones: Puedes….dejarte llevar, vivir lo que sientes…o puedes ser tan estúpido como lo fui yo y dejar escapar a la persona más importante de tu vida.

-Yo no puedo darle lo que ella espera.-Dijo mirándole a los ojos y con gesto serio. Decir aquello le dolía más que cualquier cosa que había vivido antes.

-¿No será que eres tú el que espera que sucedan determinadas cosas?-Claro que era eso. Tenía miedo, mucho. De no ser lo que ella merecía, lo que ella deseaba, de no saber corresponder adecuadamente a todos esos sentimientos que ella le había mostrado abiertamente. De hacerle daño y no poder enmendar ese daño. Pero sobre todo, tenía miedo de perderla. De que aquella misión los separara. Que ella resultara herida, en todos los sentidos.

-Lo que hacemos, nuestro trabajo, todo esto. Es todo lo que somos. No podemos tener una vida en pareja como lo hacen los demás. Una casa, un perro, partidos de fútbol los domingos, vacaciones en familia y toda esa mierda.

-¿Quién ha dicho que hay un solo tipo de forma estipulada globalmente para vivir una relación? He estado dos años buscando a Nadia. Estoy muy cerca de saber donde se encuentra. Y cuando lo haga, nada más importará.

-¿Vas a dejarnos Mohamed?

-Piensa bien lo que quieres, el otro día le dijiste a Cassidy algo sobre las prioridades. En tu escala de prioridades ¿qué lugar ocupa Kate?

-El primero.-Dijo sin ningún tipo de duda.

-Hay tienes la respuesta a todas tus preguntas. Y vuelvo a decirte ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Gracias por la cerveza.

James se levantó y le dio un suave toque en el hombro como signo de gratitud por la gran amistad que habían mantenido durante todos esos años. Por haber estado ahí, cuando nadie más lo estuvo. Sayid sonrió y permaneció sentado, mientras él hacía el camino de vuelta a casa.

Mientras subía las escaleras hacía la cocina, pensaba en qué iba a decirle y cómo. Esperaba que todavía no se hubiera ido a dormir. Pero cuando entró y lo vio todo oscuro, supo que ella ya estaba en la cama. Respiró hondo y se paró frente a su puerta. ¿Qué pasaría si entraba? ¿Qué pasaría si la despertaba? ¿Se enfadaría? Después de todo había sido él, el que en última estancia, le había dicho que era mejor ignorar lo que ambos sentían. Pero no era eso lo que quería. Ella tenía razón, decía una cosa, pero sentía otra. Había llegado el momento de ser coherente con ambas. Decir y sentir los mismo.

No se lo pensó dos veces y abrió la puerta, total, ¿cuánto llevaba arriba? ¿Media hora? A la mierda. Iba a despertarla, si es que no lo estaba ya. Cerró la puerta. La habitación estaba iluminada con la luz que entraba a través de la ventana aquella noche. Podía verla perfectamente metida en la cama, girada hacía la ventana. Dio un par de pasos más. Ella se movió, encendió la luz de la mesita y se giró. James se quedó allí de pie viendo como le miraba, sorprendida, pero había algo más. Parecía…..aliviada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Se acercó y se sentó en la cama. Kate le miró sin comprender que le había llevado tanto tiempo. Sabía que había estado frente a su puerta algunos minutos. Y ahora estaba aquí.

-He estado pensando…..que…..-Bajó el rostro y miró alrededor sin saber qué hacer con las manos. Kate le miró y sonrió. Nunca le había visto tan nervioso, sabía lo que le estaba costando estar allí y buscar las palabras adecuadas.

-¿Necesitas aspirinas?-Dijo divertida. Él la miró con sorpresa, Kate se puso sería y siguió bromeando, intentando hacerle sentir más cómodo y que se abriera con ella.- ¿Una revista? Tengo también….caramelos de menta…

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Ya que no sabes porque estás aquí o lo que has venido a buscar….te hacía sugerencias.

-Se porque estoy aquí….-Dijo sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos.- ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando esto termine?

-Pues…no lo he pensado…. ¿y tú?

-Yo tampoco lo he pensado…Normalmente suelo irme durante un tiempo, yo lo llamo desaparecer.

-Creo que todos hacemos lo mismo. Yo suelo perderme, no desaparecer. Así es como yo lo llamo.-Se quedaron mirando unos segundos, hasta que él tuvo el valor de decir lo qué quería decir.

-¿Puedo perderme contigo?-Kate sintió una emoción nueva, un gran alivio, al descubrir que después de tantos rodeos, de tantas dudas, de tanto ir y venir, le decía aquello que había deseado oír desde hacía tiempo y que le confirmaba lo que ya sabía. Él la miró de forma tímida y ella le sonrió con ternura.

-Nunca me he perdido con nadie. Siempre lo hago sola.

-No puedo….No quiero que te marches. Nunca.

-Tú dijiste que esto no es real.-Dijo casi en un susurro, como si ambos supieron que aquello era lo más real que habían vivido en sus vidas.

-Lo que siento si lo es. Puede que esta casa no sea nuestra, ni ese coche alquilado, ni esa ropa, nada, pero lo que hemos sentido durante este tiempo si lo es. Es la primera vez que me siento así. Y no quiero que termine.-Hizo una pausa solo para respirar hondo y tragar saliva, lo que iba a decir no lo había dicho nunca, porque nunca lo había experimentado.-Estoy enamorado de ti Kate. Y da igual si no debemos hacerlo y todas aquellas estupideces que te dije, no puedo luchar contra eso. Lo he intentado estos días, porque eso es lo que he hecho antes, pero contigo no me vale. Contigo es diferente.

-Eso es exactamente lo que quería que entendieras. Porque así es como yo me siento James.-Kate se acercó hasta él.-Ven aquí.-Él hizo lo que le indicó y se aproximó hasta ella. Le beso dulcemente, saboreando sus labios. Se desvistieron sin prisa, porque tenían toda la noche para estar juntos. En esta ocasión las miradas habían sido sustituidas por las palabras y la mezcla de ambas cosas hacía que todo fuera simplemente perfecto. No había nada pendiente, solo ellos dos.

Kate llevaba despierta unos minutos observando cómo dormía. Era increíble que aquel hombre fuera el mismo que había odiado en las oficinas de Los Ángeles, que le había tratado tan mal, que le había dicho básicamente que se buscara la vida, del que se había burlado en sendas ocasiones y al que amaba por encima de todo. El mismo hombre al que ahora comenzó a besar con ternura por el pecho, el cuello, llegando a su mejilla, y que estaba empezando a despertarse. Kate sonrió mientras le veía abrir los ojos, y la miraba intentando ubicar donde estaba y que hacía allí. Solo tardó unos segundos en mirarla y sonreír. Kate le devolvió la sonrisa, pero entonces la cogió por la cintura y la cubrió con su cuerpo, mientras la besaba apasionadamente. Se dejó llevar por la sensación de retomar lo que habían dejado de madrugada. Sus besos, sus caricias, el ritmo frenético que marcaban sus cuerpos. Hasta que alcanzaron el clímax al unísono y terminaron empapados en sudor.

-¡Vas a matarme pecosa!-Dijo con la respiración entrecortada. Kate sonrió mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-Creo que deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo. No hay nada como despertarse con una sonrisa en la cara.

-No pienso oponerme a ello.

Kate se acercó hasta él y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Creo que es hora de que salgamos de aquí.-Sugirió él sin demasiado convencimiento.

-Solo un poquito más.-Susurró ella enroscada en su cuerpo.

-Kate son las siete. En una hora Sayid estará aquí. Necesito una ducha. ¿Por qué no preparas el desayuno?

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú, y yo me ducho? Ya sabes que la cocina no es lo mío.

-¿Nos duchamos juntos?-Dijo con una mirada sugerente, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-¡De eso nada listo!-Dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.-Tu lo has dicho, no tenemos tiempo…..pero si me preparas el desayuno, tal vez me lo piense…..-Se acercó peligrosamente a su boca con una mirada seductora-Esta noche quizás.

-Eso es chantaje….pero tampoco diré que no….-Se levantó de la cama y buscó su ropa interior por el suelo.-¡Marchando unas tostadas y un café recién echo!-Kate le observó desde la cama con una sonrisa traviesa. -¿Qué estas mirando?

-Tenias razón…..estás mejor sin ropa.

-Y tú sin esa toalla.

-Vete de una vez…puedo ser muy convincente cuando me lo propongo.

James se puso una camiseta y salió de la habitación. Ella se metió en el baño sintiendo que por mucho que pasara nada iba a estropearles aquel momento. Era suyo, solo de ambos. Quince minutos después pudo oler el café recién hecho y pan tostado, mientras caminaba en dirección a la cocina con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué te parece si….?-Se quedó de piedra y la sonrisa se le borró del rostro. No pudo dar un paso más, ni articular ni una sola palabra más. Miró a aquel hombre y luego a James que estaba sentado con una expresión indescriptible en su rostro.

-No te quedes ahí Kate. Veo que os he interrumpido….el desayuno.-Dijo el nuevo visitante con una sonrisa burlona en la cara y aquellos ojos que tanto la intimidaban.

-Hola Ben.-Saludó de forma fría, mientras entraba en la cocina.

-Tienes buen aspecto. Diría que Sicilia os ha sentado muy bien a ambos. ¿Por qué no te sientas? James ha preparado café y debo decir que no está nada mal.

-¿Cuándo has llegado?-Preguntó algo ruborizada mirando a James.

-Hace unas horas mi avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto. Quería que fuera una sorpresa y por vuestras caras creo que así ha sido.-Dijo sonriendo otra vez, mientras los miraba a ambos.

-Ben acababa de entrar cuando yo llegaba a la cocina. ¿Más café?-Contestó James quitándole hierro al asunto.

-No gracias James. ¿Por qué no terminas de vestirte? Kate y yo bajaremos abajo a saludar a los chicos. ¿Te parece bien Kate?

-Sí. Cogeré mi bolso.

Kate no había terminado su café y no había probado las tostadas, sin embargo se marchó a su cuarto y los dejó solos. James se cercioró de que no podía oírles.

-¿Qué tramas ojos saltones?-Dijo con ira.

-Mientes muy bien James. Me alegro de que no le hayas dicho que he escuchado perfectamente vuestro despertar. Supongo que eso no es de caballero.

-Déjala en paz, ¿me oyes? Si quieres condenar a alguien, no será a ella. ¿Me has entendido?-Dijo invadiendo peligrosamente su espacio vital. Ben no se movió ni un ápice. Permaneció impasible sin quitar esa sonrisa maquiavélica de su cara.

-Kate es una mujer muy fuerte, posiblemente más de lo que tú crees, de los dos, siempre apostaría por ella. Creo que mi parte de la misión se ha cumplido y no sabes lo feliz que me siento por ello.

-Si le pasa algo, si algo llega a ocurrirle tú y Cassidy pagareis por ello. Aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida.

-¿Cuándo dejamos de ser amigos James?-Preguntó ahora más serio. James sonrió con ironía.

-Desde el momento en que la metiste a ella en esto. Shopie está muerta Ben, y nada de lo que hagas la traerá de vuelta. Ella eligió, eligió su camino. Deja que los demás elijamos el nuestro.

Ben se levantó y esperó hasta que ella estuvo de vuelta. James la miró e intentó que comprendiera que no iba a ocurrir nada. Kate le dio una mueca de comprensión.

-¿Nos vamos Kate? Te esperamos abajo James. Me alegro de haberte visto.

Kate bajó junto a Benjamin Linus hacía la base, ahora sabía que el día se había complicado y que a partir de ese momento, las fichas habían empezado a moverse sin control.


	27. Chapter 27

**En está ocasión conoceries mejor los planes de Ben y Cassidy...La misión se complica...los planes alternativos sorprenden a los señores Sawyer...XD**

**Capitulo 27**

_**Nuevo México. Ocho meses antes.**_

_Después de un mes investigando su paradero, por fin había dado con ella. Al menos le habían dicho que se hospedaba en una casa a las afueras de Alburquerque. No había sido fácil seguirle la pista. Después de Toronto, la había buscado en Nueva York, Los Ángeles y algunos puntos de Europa. Era noche cerrada y había un local que solía frecuentar, así que no se lo pensó dos veces y entró. Echo un vistazo rápido. Para ser viernes aquello estaba bastante vacio. El camarero le sirvió una tónica, no quería beber nada, pero la cara de aquel tipo le dijo que era mejor que pidiera algo o saliera pitando de su bar._

_-¿Está buscando a alguien?-Preguntó el hombre mientras le miraba intrigado y con cara de pocos amigos.__  
><em>_-Una mujer.__  
><em>_-Todos buscamos una.-Dijo con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.__  
><em>_-¿Le suena el nombre de Cassidy?__  
><em>_-La señorita Philips está en su mesa de siempre. Al final del todo. Pero yo que tu no la molestaría mucho, parece que no está en su mejor momento.__  
><em>_-Gracias._

_El camarero siguió limpiando vasos y él decidió caminar hasta donde estaba Cassidy. Sentada sola en una mesa, con algunos vasos vacios y un cuenco de panchitos que no había sido tocado. Vio como tomaba un sorbo de la que sería su quinta copa. Demasiadas, teniendo en cuenta que eran las once. Ella notó como alguien la observaba y se giró. Ben le dio su mejor sonrisa y ella no pudo menos que rebotar en su silla y verter parte del contenido de su bebida con un gesto de temor. La había encontrado._

_-Hola Cassidy.-Dijo mostrando una cara aparentemente amable. Ella le miró con un gesto contrariado._

_-¿Qué coño haces aquí?-Su voz denotaba cierta embriaguez y su expresión le dijo que el camarero tenía razón, había estado mejor en otro tiempo. Ben se acercó y se sentó frente a ella apoyando su vaso en la mesa.- ¿Quién te ha dicho que puedes sentarte? Si vienes buscando la pasta….siento decirte que tendrás que matarme para quitármela…._

_-Tranquila, no es por eso por lo que estoy aquí.-La miró fijamente, mirada que a ella le heló la sangre._

_-¿Y para que estás aquí si puede saberse?_

_-¿Qué tal salió lo de Toronto?-Tomó un sorbo de su tónica. "¿Toronto?" pensó ella, "que chiste más bueno"._

_-¿Crees que soy estúpida? Ve al grano Ben._

_-Necesito que hagas un trabajo.-Siempre le había gustado la facilidad que tenía aquella mujer para dejar las cosas claras y no perder el tiempo. Una buena cualidad, sin duda._

_-Me parece que no.-Respondió ella con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro.-No pienso volver a trabajar para ti. Os rajasteis todos. Me dejasteis sola._

_-Tú te quedaste Cassidy, era muy peligroso, solo pensé en lo mejor para el equipo, incluida tú.-Cogió el vaso para seguir tomando y descubrió que no le quedaba nada. Dejó el vaso vacio sobre la mesa y le miró con furia._

_-¡Vete al cuerno!-Estaba resultando mucho más difícil de convencer de lo que en un principio podía haber pensado. Pero sabía donde darle para que cambiara de opinión._

_-¿Qué me dirías si el trabajo que tengo en mente supusiera un revés para James Ford?-La sola mención de ese nombre, hizo que ella derramara el cuenco de panchitos al suelo y su expresión cambiara. Ben sonrió para sí mismo._

_-¿Por qué iba a querer yo trabajar con él?-Preguntó evitando mostrar un dolor que todavía seguía comiéndola por dentro._

_-No me has entendido. Tengo una misión en mente, tu papel es fundamental en ella, pero no tendrías que trabajar con él, sino contra él.-"¿Trabajar contra James?", pensó, "No quiero hacerle daño, solo darle un escarmiento". Ese cabrón se la jugó a última hora y la dejó sola, más sola que nunca, porque estaba tan loca por aquel hijo de puta, que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por él._

_-No….-Dijo denotando una inseguridad que a él le parecía impropio de la Cassidy que conocía. -No quiero verle._

_-¿Sigues enamorado de él? ¿Después de lo que te hizo? ¿Después de que te demostrara que no le importabas nada? ¿De qué te utilizara?_

_-¡Cállate!_

_-Pero sabes que es cierto. James nunca te quiso, igual que no quiso a Shopie.-Cassidy sonrió, ahora lo entendía todo. No se trataba de James, ni siquiera de ella, era de Benjamin Linus y sus cuentas con la vida de quién estaban hablando. Shopie, siempre Shopie._

_-¿Quieres que haga algo que ponga en peligro su vida y de ese modo puedas vengar la muerte de tu hermana?-Ben sonrió, por fin captaba la idea._

_-Y tú podrías darle su merecido. James debe aprender a no jugar con las vidas ajenas. Será una misión paralela. Vidas paralelas, Cassidy._

_-Vidas paralelas.-Dijo casi en un susurro y con nostalgia. Se paso la mano por el cabello, como si estuviera muy cansada de jugar a aquel juego.-Llevo haciendo esto…..Ya no recuerdo desde cuándo. No tengo vida. No tengo nada._

_-Tendrás mucho dinero. Tanto que no sabrás que hacer con él. Y jugaremos con James, si todo sale bien, si sale como tengo pensado que salga….Sabrá lo que supone perder a alguien que le importa de verdad._

_-¿Y cómo lograrás que a James le importe alguien más que si mismo?_

_-Con esto.-Ben le dio una carpeta. Cassidy la abrió y miró los documentos que contenía._

_-¿Quién coño es Kate Austen?-Dijo intrigada._

_-Una joven que lleva unos años en esto, es bastante buena, mucho más experta de lo que pueda parecer por su edad. Fría y distante cuando se lo propone. Sabe que hacer y cuando hacerlo. Toma las decisiones más arriesgadas en los momentos más duros. Y sobre todo, es preciosa, difícil de alcanzar y su infancia es bastante similar a la de nuestro querido James. Puedes leerlo por ti misma.-Y eso hizo. No fue necesario pasar a la siguiente página para descubrir los horrores que había tenido que vivir aquella mujer de expresión dulce y serena, que ocultaba un pasado lleno de irregularidades._

_-¿Mató a su padre?-Preguntó sorprendida. Ben sonrió._

_-Presuntamente. No encontraron pruebas suficientes para encerrarla, pero, si yo hubiera tenido ese tipo de infancia y de padre, creo que también habría terminado con mi sufrimiento, ¿no crees?_

_-¿Crees que James se sentirá conectado con esta mujer?-Dijo casi riendo, como si todo aquello fuera alguna clase de broma. Ben se sorprendió de aquella reacción, pero no dejó que viera que estaba perdiendo la paciencia._

_-Eso es lo que espero._

_-¿Sabes que es lo que creo yo?-Dijo tirándole la carpeta a la cara.-Que se la tirará durante toda la misión, igual que hizo conmigo…..Y luego, se llevará la pasta. Pondrá esa cara de "te lo dije desde el principio", "no te he prometido nada" y si te he visto no me acuerdo. Eso es lo que pasará.-Dijo con amargura._

_-Te pagaré muy bien. Haz tu parte del trabajo y yo me encargaré del resto.-Cassidy le miró durante unos segundos, encendió un cigarrillo y le dio un par de caladas, mientras Ben esperaba su respuesta._

_-Me llevaré el cuarenta por ciento, más un adelanto de cien mil dólares._

_-El veinticinco y dejémoslo en cincuenta mil.-Ben le extendió la mano que ella miró como si aquello fuera a quemarle. Sabía que una vez entrara en el juego de Benjamin Linus, sería muy difícil salir de él._

_-Está bien. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-Ben sonrió y la miró agradecido. Cassidy tomó una última calada de su cigarrillo y lo apagó en el cenicero. Sabía que aquello supondría un antes y un después en su carrera, pero sobre todo, en su vida._

Ben observaba como Kate y James, que había bajado en solo diez minutos a la base, lo preparaban todo para encontrarse con Federigi y cerrar el trato sobre la Mansión Davini. Sonrió. Al menos sabía que si aquella mujer sufría, James también lo haría y eso, por alguna razón, no le hacía sentir mejor con respecto a Shopie. Hacía dos años que había muerto y aún se preguntaba qué es lo que había ocurrido para que todo acabara de aquel modo. James le miró y se encontró con sus ojos llenos de ira. Esa ira que había disimulado durante dos años hacía él, uno de sus mejores hombres, unos de sus amigos, al menos lo había sido hasta que Shopie había entrado en acción y se enamoró de él. Ben apartó la mirada y se centró en Sayid que estaba sentado a su lado terminando de analizar lo que tenían hasta ahora.

-Tenemos tres códigos. Cada uno de ellos habré una de las cuentas de Federigi, pero no podremos abrirlas todas hasta que no tengamos el cuarto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte Ben?-Preguntó James desde el otro lado de la sala.

-Mi vuelo sale esta noche. Solo he venido para ver cómo van las cosas.

-Supongo que te veremos el día del gran golpe.

-Como siempre hago James.

-Ana Lucía y Eko han descubierto el escondite de los hombres de Widmore.-Continuó Sayid.-Es un pequeño apartamento situado al otro lado de la costa. Debemos tener cuidado de que no nos descubran, si lo hacen, estaremos perdidos. Ellos persiguen lo mismo que nosotros, así que...

-Creo que ellos buscan algo más que nosotros, ¿no crees Ben?

-Depende de lo que tú busques James. En mi mente solo está el dinero, ¿Qué hay en la tuya? Como os dije desde el principio, no podemos dejar de lado nuestro objetivo ¿todos sabemos cuál es?

-Federigi, ¿no?-Dijo Kate dándole una mirada significativa.-Al menos ese es el mío.

-Lo importante es que todos nos concentremos en ese objetivo y dejemos de lado otras distracciones. El resultado podría ser caótico.-Los miró a ambos y aquello sonó más a amenaza que a una advertencia propia de la preocupación de un jefe en aquella situación.

-¿Nos vamos Kate?-Preguntó James mientras se levantaba.

-Buena suerte chicos, cuando volváis yo ya no estaré. Nos vemos en unas semanas o si tenemos suerte antes.

-Espero que no.-Dijo James mientras salía a toda prisa de allí.

Después de subir a la casa y recoger sus cosas, salieron a la calle. James se disponía a montarse en el asiento del conductor cuando Kate se puso a su lado y le quitó las llaves.

-¿Qué haces?  
>-Me toca. Hoy conduzco yo.<br>-Como quieras.  
>-James….no debes preocuparte por Ben. Todo saldrá bien.<br>-No es él quien me preocupa. ¡Vámonos!

Kate se montó en el coche y esperó hasta que estuvo dentro. Arrancó el motor y antes de que terminara de abrocharse el cinturón se acercó hasta él y le besó.  
>-Kate….<br>-Soy Carol…  
>-Me parece que no vas a volver a ser Carol.-Le acarició la mejilla y Kate comenzó a conducir con una sonrisa de satisfacción.<p>

Cuando llegaron a las puertas de la mansión descubrieron que había multitud de coches aparcados en la entrada. ¿Habría algún tipo de celebración? El guardia de la caseta les hizo pasar. Aparcaron el coche y descubrieron que se trataba de algún tipo de comida familiar. O al menos eso creían. Cassidy los vio de inmediato y se acercó hasta ellos.

-Justo a tiempo. ¿Qué tal os va?-Dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-¿Qué coño es esto?-Preguntó él intentando no formar un escándalo, mientras evitaba que una mujer le sacara un ojo con un jarrón lleno de flores.

-Una fiesta sorpresa que Francis ha organizado para hacer oficial nuestro compromiso.

-Debe ser una broma. ¿No crees que esto esté yendo demasiado lejos? ¿Por qué no has avisado?-Preguntó Kate, cada vez le gustaba menos aquella mujer.

-Porque ha sido sorpresa y no lo sabía. De todos modos tenéis unas horas para hablar con Francis antes de que esté borracho.

-Apenas son las once de la mañana.

-Y lleva dos whiskies.

-Creo que deberíamos venir otro día….-Intervino James con preocupación. No quería imprevistos y menos ahora. Pero era demasiado tarde.

-¡Tom! ¡Carol! Que grata sorpresa.-Francis apareció por el otro lado del jardín portando un vaso del que quedaban solo los restos de dos cubitos de hielo.

-Siento mucho lo de su amigo Francis.-Dijo James respondiendo a su saludo.

-Gracias. Ha sido un duro golpe. Pero hoy es un nuevo día lleno de amor y de fiesta y mujeres bonitas…. ¿No lo notan? Es decir, solo dos mujeres bonitas. Carol y Cintia.

-En realidad veníamos a hablar sobre la mansión, pero tal vez deberíamos hacerlo en otra ocasión. Veo que están ocupados.

-De eso nada. Iremos a mi despacho, mientras terminan de arreglar los jardines. El cáterin no llegará hasta dentro de una hora y la mayoría de los invitados también. Por supuesto están invitados a todos los eventos de hoy. Y no acepto un no por respuesta.

-Ni siquiera…-Kate se adelantó intentando que pudieran marcharse de allí cuanto antes.-No venimos vestidos de forma apropiada…

-Cintia tiene muchos vestidos bonitos…..Y creo que tengo algo que puede servirte Tom. Vamos.

Ambos se miraron y comprendieron que no podían decir que no a un mafioso, asesino, traficante y extorsionador que sabía perfectamente que hacer con los que le llevaban la contraría. Kate caminó a su lado y estuvo a punto de cogerle la mano, pero entonces vio como Cassidy los miraba mientras caminaban hacía la casa y supo que debían mantener cierta distancia y debía hablar con Cassidy cuanto antes y hacerle saber que aquella misión era lo peor que había tenido que hacer en toda su vida, que aquel papel se le estaba atragantando y que no soportaba a James Ford ni siquiera un poco. De ese modo, tal vez, los planes de "Cintia" y Ben no serían tan arriesgados para ambos.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 28**

Federigi les llevó justo donde querían. Su despacho central. El ordenador estaba encendido y parecía ocultar algo importante, porque apagó la pantalla nada más entrar. Cassidy les sirvió una copa a cada uno y luego tomó asiento al lado de su "prometido". Federigi fue el primero en hablar.

-Bueno, ¿qué es lo que habéis pensado sobre la mansión?

-¿Cuál es su precio?-Preguntó James.

-Este lugar no tiene precio para mí. Preferiría que vosotros pusierais ese precio.

-Trescientos mil dólares, creo que es lo máximo que podremos ofrecer.-Dijo él con una mueca. Kate parecía estar entretenida en otra cosa, mientras bebía de su copa. Francis no parecía muy convencido por la oferta.

-La verdad es que teniendo en cuenta el terreno, el lugar y la historia de la casa….-Se recostó en su silla y le miró a los ojos.-Se me hace barato.

-Tienes que tener en cuenta que debemos hacer reformas. Y tengo la intención de alquilarla para los turistas, tal vez usarla para nuestras vacaciones de vez en cuando….

-¿Qué te parece a ti preciosa? ¿Crees que es suficiente?-Dijo Federigi atrayendo a Cassidy hacía él por la cintura. Ella pareció incomoda y Kate notó como miraba a James.

-Creo que los Señores Sawyer han hecho una oferta razonable y son nuestros amigos, será suficiente Francis.-Respondió algo más segura.

-Las mujeres son las que mandan. Creo que tenemos un trato señores.

-¡Fantástico! ¿Cuándo tendrá la documentación?

-En una semana lo tendré todo listo.

-Acaba de hacer a mi marido el hombre más feliz del mundo.-Dijo Kate con una sonrisa.

-Nena, creo que es hora de que le muestres a Carol su vestido. La comida comenzará en una hora. Tom, ven conmigo, un antiguo empleado mío dejó algo de ropa en el cuarto de invitados. Creo que tenía la misma talla que tú.

Ambos se miraron y cada uno siguió su camino. Cassidy le mostró una de las habitaciones y comenzó a sacar vestidos que Kate fue observando uno a uno. Demasiado recargado, un color muy fuerte….

-¡Menos mal! -Kate se sentó en una de las sillas y dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro. Cassidy la miró con extrañeza, parecía aliviada por algo, pero... ¿Qué?

-¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces algo nerviosa.

-¿Contigo también era así cuando actuabais?-Preguntó ella mientras miraba un impresionante diseño en color rojo.

-Ya te dije que nunca hicimos de pareja.-Contestó con extrañez, sin dejar de mirar su expresión. Kate le devolvió la mirada y su rostro se volvió serio y tenso.

-¿Puedo confiar en ti?-Cassidy la miró, sin entender lo que decía aquella mujer.- ¿De mujer a mujer?

-Claro.-Respondió cerrando la puerta del armario y sentándose frente a ella.

-No le soporto. Al principio pensé que…no sé, es muy guapo y bastante atractivo….pero….creo que no le intereso. Creo que se está tirando a una tía….porque….no ha intentado nada conmigo y nos conocemos desde hace más de un mes…

-¿Ni siquiera una insinuación?-Todo esto era demasiado raro.

-Alguna que otra…pero…Espero que terminemos pronto….he quedado con el camarero de tu restaurante…Paolo…..ese sí que es un hombre….-Dijo con una sonrisa pícara, mientras se miraba al espejo para ver cómo le quedaba aquel vestido. Cassidy la siguió con la mirada, sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-¿Te has enrollado con Paolo?-Kate cogió su cabello e hizo un recogido improvisado, mientras se miraba de un lado y luego del otro ante la atenta mirada de aquella mujer que no podía creer que todo aquello fuera cierto.

-Un par de veces.

-¿James lo sabe?-Preguntó intrigada.

-Sí. De hecho el me animó a que lo hiciera. Yo no estaba muy segura….pero al final tenía razón. Estar en Trapani ha sido todo un acierto. Los hombres son muy guapos.

-No te creo.-Dijo levantándose y poniéndose a su altura. Sus ojos se encontraron en el espejo.

-¿Qué parte?-Dijo con toda seguridad, sin temor en su mirada.

-Todo. Ese beso de la fiesta, no fue solo un beso. ¿Quieres decirme que ambos sois tan sumamente buenos que incluso a mi habéis conseguido hacer que me crea que realmente sois un matrimonio?

-Piensa lo que quieras Cassidy. Yo nunca estaría con un hombre que ha dejado tiradas a dos mujeres y las ha hecho infelices de por vida. A ti y a la pobre Shopie. No quiero ser la siguiente. James no es hombre de una sola mujer, creo que tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.-Cassidy no podría creer que todo aquello fuera cierto. ¿No había nada entre ellos? Eso era imposible, al menos por parte de él sí que parecía sincero, pero tal vez ella...No era muy buena, pero ella no era ninguna estúpida.-Este me gusta.

-Todo tuyo. Voy a buscarte los zapatos.

-Gracias.

Después de que Cassidy le trajo todo lo necesario, llamaron a la puerta. Cuando la abrió ahí estaba él con cara de pocos amigos portando un smoking a la espalda. Entró haciendo una mueca y se sentó en el sillón de la habitación tras haber dejado su ropa encima de la cama de mala gana. Kate se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el dosel de la cama esperando que le explicara qué pasaba.

-Deberíamos irnos. No sé porque tenemos que quedarnos a esta mierda.-Dijo de mal humor sin ni siquiera mirarla.

-Solo será un momento ¿Qué pasa James?

-Nada.

-Vale. Lo que tú digas.

-¿Así que no soy hombre de una sola mujer? ¡¿Qué era todo eso Kate?

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿No te lo habrás creído?-¿Como podía ser tan inseguro?

-¡¿No?-Dijo casi tímido, mientras ella se acercaba y se arrodillaba hasta estar a su altura.

-¿Cómo puedes creer que pueda pensar todo eso de ti? Después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros.

-¡Yo que sé! Lo decías tan convencida…

-En realidad hubo un tiempo en que lo pensé.

-¿Cuándo fue eso? O mejor ¿cuándo dejaste de pensarlo?

-¿Importa acaso?

-A mí sí me importa.-La miró directamente a los ojos, esperando una respuesta, pero ella no parecía encontrar las palabras adecuadas.- ¿Puedes contestarme?

-No sé el momento exacto en que deje de hacerlo.-James se levantó del sillón dejándola sentada en el suelo.

-¡Estupendo!-Dijo haciendo gran cantidad de aspavientos.

-James, no puedo decirte un día o una hora exacta en que deje de pensar que eras un picaflor.-Dijo mientras se levantaba e intentaba que la mirase, él no parecía estar por la labor de escucharla.-Joder, estabas todo el día insinuándote en aquella cabaña, desde el primer día y apenas nos conocíamos….yo….en el fondo siempre confié en que solo era una fachada y no me equivoqué.

-¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?

-Sí.-Se acercó hasta estar pegada a su espalda, pero él no se inmutó. Apoyó su cabeza en ella, esperando que aquello pasara de largo.- ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? Solo quiero que ella piense que no hay nada entre nosotros. Solo eso.

-Creo que es demasiado tarde Kate. Cassidy no es tonta y Ben tampoco. Debiste haberlo pensado antes. Es mejor que nos vistamos.-Se apartó de ella y cogió su smoking que permanecía encima de la cama. Kate le miró, ¿Así es como quería que fueran las cosas? Bien por ti James. Se dio la vuelta y miró aquel vestido. Si pudiera en ese momento hubiera salido corriendo de esa casa y se habría ido lejos, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Pero si sabía de algo que podría hacerle reaccionar.

-Date la vuelta.-Dijo secamente, mientras cogía el vestido.

-¿Crees que hay algo que no haya visto?-Preguntó él, que no podía creer lo que le estaba pidiendo.

-No me apetece que veas nada. Así que date la vuelta.-Volvió a repetir con el gesto impasible.

-Dijiste que nos ducharíamos juntos. -Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante y llena de sensualidad. Pero a ella no le hizo la menor gracia. Aunque sabía que esa era su manera de decir lo siento.

-No es de noche, además has perdido tu oportunidad. ¡Por idiota!

-En cuanto averigüemos eso, nos iremos a casa.

-Nos iremos cuando tengamos que hacerlo James.

La miró mientras se desvestía, estaba a punto de ponerse los pantalones cuando lo pensó mejor. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido? ¿Cómo podía enfadarse con ella por aquella estupidez? Era normal que hubiera tenido ese concepto de él en un principio, así había sido en realidad durante mucho tiempo. El caso es que ya no lo pensaba y se lo había demostrado con creces, le quería y él a ella. Se dirigió hasta la puerta y la cerró con el pestillo. Kate estaba colocándose el vestido cuando vio con sorpresa lo que hacía.

-¿Qué….?

Le agarró el rostro con ambas manos y la besó. Kate dejó caer el vestido y se dejó llevar. James se separó de ella un segundo y la miró a los ojos.

-Soy un imbécil…lo siento…olvida todo lo anterior Kate….lo siento.

-Sí que eres un imbécil. ¿En serio pensabas que yo creía que eres así? ¿No está bastante claro James?

-Muy claro. Te quiero. –Kate sonrió.- ¿Estoy perdonado?-Dijo mostrando sus hoyuelos en una radiante sonrisa.

-Sí, lo estás, pero no vamos a tener sexo aquí. Así que ayúdame a abrocharme el vestido y termina con tu smoking.

-Al menos tenía que intentarlo.-Se dio la vuelta y le subió la cremallera, terminando con un beso en el hombro. Después miró el resultado, estaba espectacular, parecía hecho para ella. Un traje perfecto.- ¿No es demasiado corto?

-Es perfecto. Parece hecho para mi.-Ambos sonrieron, los dos habían pensado lo mismo. Terminó de ponerse su smoking y ambos se miraron en el espejo. Realmente hacían muy buena pareja.

-Creo que el propietario de este traje está criando malvas en este momento. ¿Quién se dejarías un smoking de Armani olvidado?-Dijo sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos.

-Llevas ropa de un muerto.

-¿No te excita pecosa?-Dijo cogiéndola por la cintura, mientras la miraba de forma sugerente.

-Pervertido. Por cierto, nada de besos, ni manitas, y no me mires.

-¡¿Y qué coño hago entonces? ¿Ni siquiera puedo tocarte?

-Te dejaré que me toques luego, no ahora.

-Siempre luego, espero que esta noche estés con energías porque con todo lo que me has prometido…..

-¡Vámonos!-Dijo con una sonrisa divertida, mientras abría la puerta.

Había unas cien personas en el jardín de la casa que había sido adornado con lirios blancos y una fina mantelería de seda cubría las mesas. La comida había sido servida por un famoso catering de la ciudad y allí se encontraban Salvatore Valenti y los mellizos, entre otros invitados ilustres. Era Salvatore el que hablaba en este momento con Kate que tomaba una copa apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, mientras algunas señoras se paraban a saludarla junto a la madre de Federigi que parecía la embajadora de la paz y la cordialidad en persona. James decidió que era mejor que la dejara un rato tranquila, pero no se fiaba de ese tipo para nada.

-¿Bailas Tom?-Dijo una voz a su espalda. Se volvió para ver que era Cassidy.

-No gracias.-Dijo dándose la vuelta de nuevo y probando uno de los aperitivos que había en la mesa.

-¿Vas a despreciarme?-Dijo ella con furia, enfrentándose a él.

-¿Por qué no debería hacerlo? No quiero bailar contigo "Cintia".

-Muy bien. ¿Sabes que ella no te soporta?-Cogió su copa de champagne y tomó un sorbo sin dejar de buscar en sus ojos la confirmación de lo que ella le había contado unas horas antes.

-¡No me digas! Ya te lo dije.

-Aún así te la has tirado. ¿No me equivoco eh?

-No a ella.-Dijo mientras le daba un muerdo a un canapé y le mostraba su mejor sonrisa.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cerdo?

-¿Por qué se supone que soy cerdo? ¿Por tener sexo con quién me da la gana? No tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie, ni a Kate, ni a Ben y mucho menos a ti.

-¿Sabes que se está liando con uno de mis camareros? No creo que eso sea apropiado. Podría desenmascararla. Deberías decírselo.

-No voy a decirle lo que tiene o no que hacer. La chica tiene derecho a disfrutar de la vida.

-Cuando lleváis a cabo acciones que ponen en peligro mi pellejo si tengo que meterme. Así que será mejor si dejáis los encuentros sexuales para cuando estéis en las Bahamas y os centréis en lo que verdaderamente importa.

-Está bien, me centraré en lo que realmente importa.-Dijo mirando de reojo a Kate.-No te preocupes Cintia, estoy más que centrado. Nos vemos.

Francis Federigi anunció su compromiso con Cintia Wallace a eso de las siete de la tarde entre aplausos, vítores y alguna que otra mirada de desacuerdo procedente de los mellizos y de Valenti. Kate se acercó hasta él con una sonrisa mientras seguía escuchado las palabras que aquel mafioso pronunciaba para que todos los presentes conocieran el amor que sentía hacia Cintia. "Siempre estaremos juntos. Nada podrá separarnos. Supe que eso era una realidad en cuanto te cruzaste en mi camino y desde ese instante conocí lo que significa la palabra amor. Te quiero." Luego brindaron con sus copas y se dieron un beso que por parte de él parecía sincero, pero que ella cortó enseguida.

Se quedaron mirándose durante unos segundos y luego Kate giró el rostro para mirar a la pareja que saludaba sin quitar las sonrisas del rostro a todos los allí presentes, mientras él entrelazaba su mano con la suya. Kate le miró, ¿No habían quedado en que nada de manitas? No se lo pensó dos veces y la arrastró con él fuera del bullicio que se había formado a su alrededor. Kate apenas podía mantener el ritmo, mientras tiraba de su mano. Llegaron donde todos los coches estaban parados y la apoyó contra uno de ellos mientras la besaba con pasión, hundiendo sus manos en sus muslos. Recorrió con su boca su cuello hasta llegar a la fina piel de su escote que por suerte para él estaba bastante visible. Notó como una de las manos de Kate viajaba hasta su entrepierna.

-¿Dónde está el coche?-Preguntó ella casi sin respiración.  
>-Estas apoyada en él.-James mordisqueó su labio inferior con deseo.<p>

Kate miró alrededor y se dio cuenta divertida que tenía razón. James sacó las llaves del bolsillo y abrió para que pudiera entrar, sintiendo como su cuerpo sufría por haber perdido el suyo.

El camino de vuelta se les hizo más largo que nunca. James salió del coche y abrió su puerta. Kate se abrazó a él y comenzó a besarle con urgencia, mientras subían los escalones del portal. Con los brazos de Kate alrededor de su cuello y sus caderas pegadas a las suyas hizo todo lo posible por encontrar las llaves para abrir la maldita puerta con una mano, mientras con la otra había encontrado la cremallera de su vestido. La puerta se abrió de un golpe y se cerró de la misma manera. La llevó hasta la cocina y la apoyó en la encimera. Kate le desabrochó los pantalones, mientras él le subía el vestido hasta la cintura, desabrochando la cremallera justo para acariciar sus pechos desnudos. La ropa interior de ambos cayó al suelo y en ese momento la penetró. Ambos gimieron al unísono.

James permanecía sentado apoyado contra uno de los muebles de la cocina con ella en sus brazos, su cuerpo cubierto únicamente con su camisa, mientras acariciaba su cabello. Ella se acomodó en su pecho, consciente ahora de que acaban de tener sexo en la cocina y que cualquiera del equipo podría haber subido en ese momento y encontrarlos en una situación algo comprometida.

-Con tanta prisa se me ha olvidado decirte que he conseguido la contraseña del ordenador de Federigi.-Dijo ella con los ojos casi cerrados por el cansancio.

-¿Cuándo?-Preguntó sorprendido.

-Mientras hablabais de la casa.

-¿Tienes superpoderes y no me lo has dicho?

-Estoy entrenada para descifrar códigos y no hace falta que vea el teclado de un ordenador para saber que teclas son pulsadas.

-Eres una cajita de sorpresas.-La miró y vio su sonrisa.- ¿De qué te ríes?

-Creo que llevamos muy mal esto.

-Yo estoy muy bien.

-Lo de disimular para que Cassidy no nos pesque. Casi me arrancas el brazo.

-Eso te pasa por mirarme así pecosa. De todos modos creo que has conseguido que tu amiga Cintia tenga dudas.-Kate se incorporó para mirarle.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me dijo que te estás enrollando con uno de sus camareros.-Kate permaneció en silencio.- ¿Te estás enrollando con uno de sus camareros?

-No me he liado con él, aunque podía haberlo hecho.

-¿Y porque no lo hiciste?

-Porque….Pensé que debía centrarme en la misión. Y además….No era en él en quien estaba pensando.-Dijo con una sonrisa. James no sonrió, ¿debía contárselo o dejarlo pasar? Ella le miró extrañada, ¿que estaba escondiendo?

-Kate…..

-¿Qué?

-Si te cuento algo no…

-¿Te la tiraste?

-Yo….

-¡Serás hijo de puta!-Cogió la camisa y empezó a ponérsela, buscó su ropa interior e hizo el mismo proceso. Él la miraba sin saber que hacer o decir.

-¡Ni siquiera me importa!

-¡Pues a mí sí! ¡Dios!-Se levantó con violencia y tropezó con uno de sus zapatos. Él la miró y la siguió intentando decir algo.

-Oye, ni siquiera estábamos juntos, yo…no significó nada.

-Y eso te hace mejor.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A mi habitación. Creo que ya he estado suficiente tiempo en esta cocina. Que descanses James.

-¡No!-Dijo agarrándola del brazo.

-¿No qué?

-No pienso dormir solo.

-Entonces vete a buscar a tu amiguita, seguro que estará dispuesta a ocuparse de ese problema.

-¡Kate por favor!-Escuchó el fuerte golpe procedente de la puerta de su habitación al cerrarse. Se apoyó en la encimera y miró por la ventana. La silueta de una persona al otro lado de la calle le hizo ponerse en guardia. Miró el reloj, la una de la mañana. Aquel hombre observaba aquella casa como si tratara de buscar algo. Se giró para mirar hacía el pasillo, con la esperanza de que ella saliera y pudieran arreglar aquello. Cuando miró de nuevo hacía la calle, aquella silueta ya no estaba. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, sabiendo que las próximas dos semanas iban a ser de infarto y que ahora más que nunca podía sentir, oler y ver el peligro acechándoles en cada rincón.


	29. Chapter 29

**Las cosas se ponen difíciles...complicadas y cada vez queda menos para el golpe final...XD**

**Capitulo 29**

Kate se levantó y abrió la puerta de su dormitorio justo para encontrarse de frente con él, que acaba de salir de la ducha y llevaba solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Intentó no mirarle, pero no lo consiguió. No había dormido nada en absoluto, se había despertado a las dos, luego a las tres, otra vez a las cuatro y eran las seis de la mañana cuando había conseguido cerrar sus ojos. Él tampoco parecía haber descansado mucho.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacía la cocina. Cuando entró vio que había hecho el desayuno. Su estomago le decía que debía comer aquel apetitoso plato de huevos revueltos y un poco de beicon, pero su orgullo le decía que tenía que coger aquella caja de zumo de naranja y despreciar aquella comida de disculpas que había realizado. Se sentó y llenó un vaso de zumo, mientras miraba todo aquello y su estómago rugía.

-Buenos días.-James se colocó frente a ella, esperando que se le hubiera pasado el enfado.

-Hola.-Dijo secamente, sin mirarle.

-¿No vas a mirarme Kate?

-¿Te importa? Estoy desayunando.-Ahora le miró. Pero acto seguido centró su atención en el periódico e ignoró su presencia.

-¿También estás enfadada con mi desayuno?-Kate siguió bebiendo de su vaso y no le contestó.-Ya te dije que lo siento. Esa mujer no es nadie Kate. Nadie.

-Si no fuera nadie no te habrías acostado con ella.-Dijo mientras pasaba las hojas del periódico, ajena a la cercanía entre ambos.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡¿Quieres que me ponga de rodillas y te pida perdón?-Dijo quitándole el periódico y tirándolo a la basura. Ella le dio una mirada que podría haberle desintegrado en ese momento.

-No hace falta. Tienes razón, no teníamos nada, ni siquiera sé si lo tenemos ahora. ¿Qué diferencia hay entre esa mujer y yo? Te acostaste con ella y a los pocos días te acuestas conmigo. ¿Cómo sabes…?

-¿Qué te quiero?-Ambos se miraron con furia, pero él parecía más tranquilo ahora.-No me lo pregunto, solo lo sé. Ya te lo dije, soy un idiota, pero nunca me he sentido así, nunca. ¿Cómo lo sabes tú?-Dijo con un dedo acusatorio.

-La diferencia entre nosotros es que yo pude haber echado un buen polvo con ese italiano y no lo hice, porque pensé en ti, yo…..ni siquiera sabía que te quería, no quería quererte, pero no me acosté con él. Tu si lo hiciste, te resultó muy fácil. No tuviste ni que pensarlo.

-Aquella noche fui a buscar a Cassidy ¿y sabes por qué? Porque estaba preocupado por ti. Te había dejado sola con ese Salvatore, y lo hizo adrede. Solo quería encontrarla y darle su merecido. Luego, me sentí idiota, porque ella se dio cuenta de porque estaba allí, porque te quería, y yo no debería quererte, ni siquiera deberías importarme, pero ya entonces me importabas. Así que, quería olvidarte, no pensar en ti, ni en lo que Cassidy sabía, solo quería….no quererte y pensé que haciendo aquello lograría olvidarte. Pero no fue así.

-Muy bonito y conmovedor. Una gran historia.-Dijo ella levantándose del taburete y colocando el vaso sucio en el fregadero, justo donde él estaba apoyado ahora.

-No puedo cambiar eso, Kate.-Dijo mirándola.- Pero teniendo en cuenta que no estábamos juntos, no tienes nada que reprocharme.

-Es cierto, pero eso no impide que en estos momentos te odie y no quería tenerte cerca. Así que voy a darme una ducha. No me esperes. Bajará en media hora.

Eran más de las nueve cuando Kate entró en la base. Todos estaban en sus puestos. Revisando toda la información que tenían hasta el momento. Sayid se levantó y comenzó a rediseñar lo que aquella noche tendrían que hacer.

-Ahora que estamos todos es momento de pasar a la acción. Esta noche os acercareis hasta "Rigolleto", es un restaurante bastante exquisito que se encuentra en la zona norte de la ciudad…..

-Anoche había alguien frente a la casa.-James le interrumpió de inmediato, no iba a pasar la oportunidad de contarle aquello que no le había dejado dormir aquella noche, a parte de ella. Kate le miró desde el otro lado, sin comprender porqué no le había dicho nada.

-¿Viste de quién se trataba?-Preguntó Sayid.

-Era un hombre, pero no le había visto nunca.

-¿A qué hora fue eso?

-Sobre la una. Me levanté a la cocina y estaba plantado en la acera de enfrente, observando. Creo que nos ha seguido.

-¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo?-Dijo ella con expresión seria.

-No estabas muy habladora esta mañana, Kate.-Dijo devolviéndole la misma expresión.

-¿Crees que puede tratarse de Widmore?-Preguntó Sayid.

-No era Widmore. Pero puede que sea uno de sus hombres, no estoy muy seguro.

-Quiero otra arma.-Dijo Kate con los brazos cruzados y sin quitarle ojo de encima. Que Widmore apareciera en escena solo significaba una cosa. Y no pensaba arriesgarse.

-Ya tienes un arma Kate.-Intervino Eko.

-El cargador no es demasiado grande. Si nos están siguiendo, deberemos ir mejor preparados.

-No habrá problema, yo os cubriré y Eko también estará. No hay nada que temer.-Dijo Sayid con una mirada cómplice.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir que no hay nada que temer?-Contestó ella fuera de sí.- Estamos rodeados, no solo de la gente de Federigi, ahora también ese Widmore.

-Ni siquiera sabemos si se trata de él. Puede…

-¡No!-Kate no le dejó terminar. Todo el equipo la miraba en ese momento, incluido James que sabía a la perfección de donde venía ese nerviosismo.-Seguro que es él…y…..

-¿Podéis dejarnos solos chicos?-Preguntó Sayid mirándolos a ambos.

El resto del equipo salió fuera. Sayid hizo un gesto para que Kate se acercará y se sentara junto a James y luego el tomó asiento frente a ambos.  
>-¿Le has contado lo de Widmore?-Preguntó sin dejar de mirar a su amigo.<br>-Sí.  
>-¿Todo?<br>-Cada detalle.-Le miró-Y más.  
>-¿Tu lo sabías Sayid? ¿Sabías que estaba detrás de Federigi? ¿De sus acuerdos con él?-Preguntó ella más calmada.<br>-Se lo mismo que vosotros y el resto. James me lo contó cuando vio las fotos de Charles, entonces supimos quién era. Pero….  
>-Si ese tipo se cruza en mi camino, acabaré con él.-Sentenció James con brillo en sus ojos. Kate le miró y lo que vio le dijo que lo decía en serio.<br>-No debes precipitarte James.-Dijo Sayid.  
>-Llevo buscándole desde que tenía dieciocho años y ya entonces me jure que si tenía la oportunidad de verle, de cruzarme con él, sería la última.<br>-Quizás sería tan bien la última para ti.-Sayid le miraba intentando que comprendiera que lo que pretendía era una locura.  
>-Entonces que así sea.-Dijo con total convencimiento.<p>

Kate se levantó y salió dando un portazo. James suspiró y la siguió. Cuando abrió la puerta la encontró apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados y mirando al suelo. Cerró la puerta y se quedó frente a ella.

-Tengo que hacerlo Kate.-Dijo casi en un susurro, mientras ella se quitaba las lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos.

-¿Y qué pasa conmigo? ¿Qué pasa con nosotros?

-No va a pasarme nada…

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Crees que voy a quedarme parada mientras veo como te matan?

-No. Te irás. Se Widmore aparece, saldrás cagando leches. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-¡¿Qué no tiene nada que ver conmigo? Resulta que todo lo que tiene que ver contigo me afecta. Si tiene que ver conmigo. Matándole no lograrás que ellos vuelvan. Están muertos, James. Desde hace más de veinte años. ¿No puedes seguir adelante?

-¿Crees que puedo seguir adelante? ¿Cómo?-Dijo de manera suplicante. Solo ella tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Conmigo. Olvídate de Widmore, terminemos esta misión y sigamos adelante juntos. Nada más James. Tú y yo.

-Cuando haya acabado con él, pensaré en lo demás.

-Muy bien. Entonces prepárate para cubrirme las espaldas. No voy a dejarte solo en esto.

-De eso nada, me lo prometiste. Me prometiste que si las cosas se ponían feas, saldrías corriendo.

-Te mentí. Igual que tú me prometiste que me cuidarías, que nada me pasaría, y ahora arriesgas mi vida, nuestras vidas, para vengar algo que ocurrió cuando eras solo un niño, y que sabes, al igual que yo, que no te hará sentir mejor.

Kate pasó por delante y volvió a la sala. James se quedó allí unos segundos pensando si matando aquel hombre, aquel desgraciado, le haría sentir libre, le haría dejar de pensar en la infancia que le habían robado junto a sus padres, en los años que había estado buscándole, esclareciendo el caso de sus padres junto a Sayid. El tiempo que había estado perdido, solo, abandonado. Sin nada en la maleta, solo algunos recuerdos vagos que a veces le venían a la cabeza. El olor del perfume de su madre, su sonrisa, sus abrazos antes de dormir, los juegos con su padre en el patio, el perro que encontraron juntos en un vertedero de Jasper y que escondieron aquella noche en el cobertizo hasta que convencieron a su madre de que podían quedárselo. Era cierto que nada de lo que hiciera haría que todo aquello volviera, pero sabía que una vez lo tuviera en frente solo habría una cosa que desearía hacer. Acabar con su vida. Y sabía perfectamente lo que iba a hacer para que Kate no corriera peligro.

Sayid les había contado que en aquel restaurante, propiedad de la familia de los mellizos, podrían recabar información sobre los siguientes movimientos de estos con respecto a Cintia, y sobre todo, como podrían infiltrarse en la casa de Federigi sin ser vistos y acceder a todas sus cuentas y hacerse con todo su dinero.

Kate se miró en el espejo, aquel vestido verde…..no le gustaba en absoluto. Era raro, parecía que ya se lo había puesto antes. Tenía un raro presentimiento. Comprobó que su arma estaba cargada y la guardó en la cartera. Luego cogió la otra y se la guardó en el improvisado ligero que llevaba y desde el cual tendría mejor acceso. Aquel vestido no era muy largo, no tendría problemas en cogerla y apuntar a quien fuera en menos de cuatro segundos. James estaba más intranquilo que de costumbre. Se acercó hasta la puerta de su habitación y la abrió con sumo cuidado. Kate estaba terminando de ponerse los zapatos sentada a los pies de la cama.

-Espero que no tengamos los mismos problemas que la última vez.-Dijo con una sonrisa divertida. Kate le miró, por ella no estaba para bromas.

-No vamos a un yate, además estos son más sencillos. Es solo una cena.-Se levantó y cogió su cartera. James la miró y se acercó hasta ella.

-Estás preciosa.-Dijo acariciándole el brazo con cariño.

-Gracias.-Kate se apartó de él, dirigiéndose hasta la puerta. Se giró para ver que seguía allí plantado.- ¿Nos vamos?

-Espera. –Se colocó delante de ella y le tomó la barbilla, acariciando su mejilla dulcemente.-No hagas ninguna estupidez Kate, por favor. –Le miró a los ojos y supo que ninguno de los dos iba dejar al otro tirado. Ambos incumplirían sus promesas.

-No te preocupes, para hacer estupideces ya estás tú. –Dijo duramente, saliendo de la habitación.

En una hora estaban sentados en la mesa del restaurante degustando el segundo plato al lado de la mesa de dos hombres que discutían con los mellizos. Por suerte para ellos, un biombo separaba ambas mesas y los otros comensales no eran conscientes de que los señores Sawyer estaban al otro lado enterándose de cada palabra de la conversación.

-Como les he dicho la señorita Wallace tiene una fortuna de cuatrocientos mil dólares. Eso sería suficiente para el primer pago del señor Widmore. Al menos hasta que Federigi pueda solventar el resto de la deuda.-Dijo uno de los hombres mientras se chupaba los dedos tras limpiar una langosta.

-¿Cómo le quitaremos el dinero?-Preguntó uno de los mellizos.

-Eso no es de mi incumbencia. Mi jefe quiere el dinero en una semana. Los cuatrocientos. Después hablaremos del resto.

-Dentro de una semana la madre de Federigi celebra una gran fiesta con motivo de su cumpleaños. Haremos que Cintia desaparezca entonces.-Respondió el otro de los mellizos con una sonrisa irónica, mientras los otros dos le miraban con disgusto.

- Me da igual como lo haigas. Supongo que vuestro jefe está al tanto de lo que vais a hacer.-Dijo el otro hombre mientras fumaba un puro y daba por terminado su segundo plato.

-Por supuesto. Francis está harto de esa perra. De todos modos la Mansión Davini está a punto de ser vendida. Unos americanos, los Sawyer, la han comprado, pero creo que no serán más de trescientos.

-Ese dinero, también será nuestro. Por ahora nos conformamos con los de la prometida.-Dijo apoyando los codos en la mesa y mirándolos con determinación.- No queremos más cadáveres a nuestras espaldas. Con lo de Mancini hemos tenido suficiente. Supongo que vuestro jefe no sabrá que la bomba era vuestra y que iba dirigida a su querida. –Ambos hombres se miraron. Aquel golpe había sido duro para el clan, pero si Francis se enteraba, ellos serían los próximos.

-Esa parte no. Adoraba ese yate. Y si supiera que nosotros matamos a Mancini, aunque fuera un accidente…..Era esa puta la que debería haber estado en el yate.-Dijo uno de los mellizos, dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa que hizo que uno de los cubiertos cayera al suelo.

-¡Me duele la cabeza de tanto lloriqueo! No me importa si la tiráis por un acantilado, si acaba sirviendo como alimento de los peces o si la quemáis. No quiero huellas. Solo quiero el dinero. El resto es asunto vuestro.-Dijo tirando la servilleta de mala gana en la mesa y haciendo un gesto a su compañero para que supiera que habían terminado.

-¿Qué quieren tomar de postre? El tiramisú casero es la especialidad de la casa.-Preguntó el camarero a los cuatro comensales.

-Muchas gracias, ya hemos tenido suficiente.-Dijeron los hombres de Widmore.- Nos vemos en una semana.

Escucharon el ruido de las sillas arrastrándose. Pidieron la cuenta y decidieron que tenían todo lo que habían venido a buscar. Agarró la puerta para que saliera delante, Kate sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa. James respiró hondo, al menos había sonreído, un punto más. Caminaron por el paseo en dirección al coche, había una suave brisa aquella noche. Se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros.

-Gracias.-Dijo con una sonrisa, "Otro punto", pensó él.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de estar cabreada conmigo?-Preguntó casi con timidez, mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos.

-No lo sé.-Contestó ella divertida. Le miró con ternura, quizás era momento de dejar de ser tan injusta con él.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Dímelo.-Ella se paró frente a él y se acercó poniendo sus manos en su pecho.

-¿Ese Widmore es más importante que lo que tú y yo tenemos?

-Son dos cosas distintas.-Dijo agarrando una de sus manos y acariciándola con ternura.-Pero…

-¿Tiene fuego amigo?-Preguntó un hombre al otro lado mientras se ajustaba el cigarrillo en los labios. James ni siquiera le miró. Sacó su encendedor de uno de sus bolsillos y se lo ofreció, mientras Kate volvía a su posición del principio.

-Tenga. –Dijo. Ahora si le miró y notó como su pulso se aceleraba al ver el rostro de aquel tipo. Kate notó como había cambiando su expresión y sintió que algo no iba bien.

-Hace una noche estupenda. –El tipo le miró con una media sonrisa y le entregó el encendedor. Luego miró a Kate y le dio una mirada sucia.-Gracias.-James la agarró por la espalda y aligeró el paso.

-Camina.-Le susurró al oído.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-Dijo ella notando su temor.

-Es uno de los tipos del restaurante.-Kate le miró y ambos no tuvieron tiempo de caminar unos metros, cuando el tipo de antes y otro hombre bastante más alto aparecieron frente a ambos.

-¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa Ford?-Dijo el primero de ellos, el mismo que había estado la noche anterior frente a su casa.- ¿Quién eres tu encanto?-Preguntó mirando a Kate y acercándose hasta ella.

-¿Qué coño queréis?-Dijo mientras el larguirucho se colocaba a la espalda de Kate con aquella sonrisa viciosa.

-Solo conversar. –Dijo-Es más guapa que las otras Ford.

-No sé quien cojones sois.

-Mi nombre es Nathan y este es Roy. ¿Te suena Charles Widmore? Tenemos un recado para ti y para tu….mujer….-Dijo con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro.-Será mejor que os marchéis cuanto antes de aquí. Lo que estáis buscando es nuestro. Así que yo que tu cogería a esta preciosidad y le haría lo mismo que le hiciste anoche.

-¿Por qué no viene tu jefe y me lo dice personalmente?-Dijo de forma chulesca.

-Tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que verse con una rata como tú. Además, supongo que ya recibiste suficientes visitas de Widmore cuando eras niño.-El larguirucho dio una carcajada que hizo que Kate temblara, su aliento a cigarrillos y cerveza, estaba haciendo que perdiera la paciencia y sentirlo tan pegado a su cuerpo, que casi vomitara. Le miró sabiendo que aquel comentario le haría enfurecer.

-¡Hijo de puta!-Dijo abalanzándose a el mismo hombre que aquella noche les había seguido.

-¡Quieto!-Gritó el larguirucho. Kate se estremeció al notar el frio acero del cañón de un arma en su cuello. James la miró y supo que era mejor no hacer un mal movimiento.-O la mato aquí mismo. Aunque teniendo en cuenta a lo que te has dedicado toda tu vida, mentir, supongo que no te importará que la mate. De todos modos no la quieres, tú no puedes querer a nadie.

-¡Suéltala!-Gritó con los dientes apretados. Podía sacar su arma y matarlos a los dos, pero sabía de antemano que aquel tipo jugaba con ventaja.

-¿Has captado el mensaje Ford? Porque si no lo haces, ya sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer para joderte la vida. –Dijo mientras miraban de arriba abajo a Kate y guardaban sus armas.

Aquellos tipos se dieron la vuelta para marcharse pero no parecía que hubieran terminado su trabajo. Fue solo un segundo, el suficiente para que cogiera a Kate y la ocultara tras su cuerpo. Acto seguido, aquellos tipos se dieron la vuelta y apuntaron sus armas. Sonó un disparó que hizo caer a uno de ellos con un fuerte impacto en el suelo .Cayó fulminado. El otro disparo impactó en su brazo haciendo que su arma cayera al suelo y él con ella. Kate encañonó su pistola con suficiente maestría como para que dos disparos impactaran en el otro hombre. Uno en el estómago y el otro en la cabeza. Se giró y vio a James en el suelo, la camisa estaba manchada de sangre y salía a borbotones desde un lugar que desconocía, empapando la fina tela desde el hombro hasta el pecho. Se agachó y le agarró el rostro.

-¡James! ¿Dónde…?  
>-El hombro….-Dijo casi en un susurro.<p>

Kate vio el orificio que había producido la bala y rasgó la camisa, para descubrir un agujero bastante profundo. Con un trozo de tela presionó la herida con fuerza, mientras le miraba. Sus ojos se estaban cerrando poco a poco y estaba muy pálido.

-¡Hey! ¡No, no, no! ¡Despierta! Quédate conmigo…-Dijo sollozando. Con una mano le palpaba la cara para que pudiera mirarla y con la otra taponaba la herida con fuerza.

-Kate….  
>-James….James Ford, ¡mírame joder! ¡No puedes dejarme! ¿Me oyes? ¡Despierta!<p>

Sus ojos se cerraron al instante y ella miró alrededor buscando una ayuda que no llegaba. Intentó moverle, pero era demasiado pesado. En ese momento la furgoneta de Sayid apareció por la esquina del paseo a toda velocidad. Kate se apoyó en su pecho, mientras los veía llegar. Si él moría, ya nada valía la pena.


	30. Chapter 30

**¿Como iba yo a matar a James? Noooo...XD**

**Capitulo 30**

La furgoneta no iba lo suficientemente rápido, o eso era lo que al menos a ella le parecía. Eko se había encargado de deshacerse de los cuerpos. Era un artista en ese campo. Sayid intentaba tranquilizar a Kate a través del espejo retrovisor, mientras ella abrazaba el cuerpo de James, sin dejar de taponar la herida. No había dejado de llorar desde el mismo instante en que le vio tirado, herido en el suelo. Llegaron a la parte de atrás de la casa y le subieron hasta su cuarto. Una vez allí, Hurley apareció con todo el instrumental de Sayid y lo dejó encima de la cama.

-Necesito unas toallas limpias. Y necesito que te la lleves de aquí.-Dijo mirándole de reojo, mientras rasgaba la camiseta de James con ayuda de Hugo. Empezó a sacar todo lo necesario, mientras Eko se ponía los guantes y él hacía lo mismo.

-¡No!-Dijo ella sin apartar sus ojos del cuerpo de él. Sayid la miró suplicante, sabiendo que lo que más deseaba era estar cerca de él.

-Kate, tienes que salir.

-No pienso irme a ningún lado hasta que despierte. Deberíamos llevarlo a un hospital.

-No será necesario. Puedo hacerlo. Vete Kate.

-Por favor Sayid.

-Si te quedas aquí, no podré concentrarme. En cuanto todo acabé serás la primera en saber cómo está.

-Sayid…..

-Por favor Kate, hazlo por él.

-Si muere, puedes decirle a Cassidy, a Ben y a todos los que han provocado esto que los encontraré en cualquier lugar, cualquiera, y cuando lo haga…No tendré piedad con ellos.

Sayid asintió y le hizo un gesto a Hurley para que salieran de allí.

Kate se sentó frente a la puerta de la habitación de James, donde Sayid le extraía la bala con lágrimas en los ojos. Se recostó sobre la pared y respiró hondo. Miró de reojo, y vio como Hurley se sentaba a su lado y le daba un pañuelo. Kate lo cogió y le dio un gesto de agradecimiento.

-No va a pasarle nada.

-Gracias Hurley. ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-James es como un roble. ¿Le has visto la cicatriz que tiene en la pierna?-Kate le miró y Hurley notó como se sonrojaba.-Yo…no quería…

-No importa. Si se la he visto. ¿Cómo se la hizo?

-Estábamos en esa misión en Toronto, había nevado muchísimo durante días. Iba montado en una de esas motos de nieve persiguiendo a un tipo y la moto patinó. Una rama de uno de los pinos de aquel bosque se le clavó en la pierna. No le encontramos hasta una hora después, inconsciente y todo lleno de sangre. Pensábamos que estaba muerto.

-Esto no es una rama, es una bala. Nunca he sentido tanto miedo en toda mi vida.

-Creo que tengo algo que te hará sentir mejor. Ahora vuelvo.

Kate vio como Hurley se marchaba y sonrió. Después miró hacia la puerta donde James se debatía entre la vida y la muerte y suspiró amargamente. A los pocos segundos, Hugo volvió a sentarse a su lado y le mostró una barrita de chocolate. Kate le miró con extrañeza. Hurley miró a Kate con una sonrisa y luego le ofreció la chocolatina.

-No tengo hambre Hugo.

-Mi madre siempre me decía cuando era niño que un poco de chocolate, siempre te hace ver las cosas de otra forma.-Kate le miró con una media sonrisa.-Lo sé, seguí el consejo a rajatabla y mira como me puse. Pero…..come un poco. Solo por probar.-Cogió el chocolate y le quitó la envoltura, luego lo partió a la mitad y le entregó el resto a Hugo. Mordió su trozo y lo saboreó en su boca. -¿Te sientes mejor?

-No realmente. Pero gracias por intentar que me olvide de lo que hay tras esa puerta.

-Todo saldrá bien ya lo veras.-Kate se apoyó en su hombro y Hurley empezó a comerse lo que restaba de la chocolatina.

Sayid había conseguido extraer la bala y estaba terminando de suturar la herida cuando James abrió los ojos lentamente. Le miró con sorpresa, como si no recordaba todo lo que había pasado. Miró alrededor buscándola a ella y se incorporó de repente con el temor inundando sus ojos.

-¿Qué haces? ¡No puedes moverte!

-¿Dónde está Kate?

-Le dije que se quedara fuera.

-¿Estoy en casa?

-Si, en casa. Has perdido mucha sangre James, debes descansar.

-Casi me voy al otro barrio, ¿eh?

-Sí. Casi. Te he puesto un antibiótico para evitar la infección, por suerte, la bala no te ha dañado ningún órgano vital. Pero los próximos días deberás estar tranquilo. Ya sabes.

-Quiero verla. Dile que entre.

-Creo que no va a ser posible. El calmante para el dolor te está haciendo efecto.

-¡Eres un hijo de….!-Cerró los ojos de inmediato y se quedó dormido. Eko recogió las cosas y ambos se dispusieron a salir de la habitación.

-Descansa amigo.

Kate se incorporó cuando vio como la puerta se abría. Había pasado más de una hora desde que esperaba impaciente porque Sayid saliera. Kate le miró y por su rostro pudo intuir que el peligro había pasado.

-¿Cómo está?

-Durmiendo. He conseguido sacar la bala y he suturado la herida. Todo ha salido bien, pero ha perdido mucha sangre, así que debe descansar.

-Gracias Sayid.-Dijo Kate mientras entraba en la habitación y le vio tendido en la cama. Le agarró la mano y le apartó un cabello de la cara. Sayid, Eko y Hurley miraron la escena y descubrieron que sobraban.

-Le he dado un calmante y medicación para evitar la infección.-Kate le miró y asintió.-Mañana vendré a cambiarle el vendaje. Si tiene fiebre, llámame.

-Bien.

Kate permaneció a su lado esperando que despertara, estaba intranquila, a pesar de saber que lo peor había pasado necesitaba que abriera los ojos y sobre todo, necesitaba escuchar su voz. Aunque dijera alguna estupidez. Pero las horas pasaron y era más de medianoche y todavía permanecía dormido. Kate se miró para descubrir que llevaba la misma ropa que durante esa cena, ese estúpido vestido verde que tan malas sensaciones le había dado cuando se lo había puesto cinco horas atrás. Así que se lo quitó, y encontró una camisa suya sobre una silla. Se la puso, aspirando su aroma impregnado en ella y se acostó junto a él, con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Su brazo se cernió sobre su abdomen y apoyó su cabeza cerca de su oído, para que pudiera escucharla.

-Una vez, cuando tenía cinco años, mi madre estuvo muy enferma, o eso me dijo la señora Watson, mi vecina.-Dijo con una mueca de amargura.-Siempre cuidaba de mi cuando mi madre estaba enferma o cuando empezaban a discutir y tirarse los platos a la cabeza. Aquella vez, me senté en el portal de mi casa, eran más de la diez, había salido por la ventana del cuarto de baño de la señora Watson, yo no quería irme a ningún otro lugar, solo quería que mi madre volviera, que dejara de estar "enferma". Nunca me había sentido tan sola, tan desamparada, nunca….nunca había tenido tanto miedo.-Dijo sin poder evitar los sollozos y que su barbilla temblara.-Tengo miedo James, mucho más que entonces, mucho más que nunca, solo….Quiero que despiertes, quiero que me mires, quiero oír tu voz, me da igual lo que digas, maldiciendo, gritando o quejándote porque tardo mucho en vestirme o mi café es horrible…..No quiero estar sola nunca más. No quiero.

Kate se durmió, vencida por el cansancio y sin saber que ocurriría durante la noche. Se despertó sobresaltada y le miró. Tenía mejor color y parecía tranquilo. Suspiró. Se incorporó y le observo.

-¿Ves algo que te guste?-Dijo él mirándola de reojo.

-¡James!-Se abrazo fuertemente a él.-¡Estas despierto!-Le besó el rostro por completo y observó su rostro.-¿Desde cuándo estás despierto?

-Me he despertado por tus ronquidos.-Dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Yo no ronco!-Dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Sí que lo haces, me he dado cuenta de que ni siquiera me importa. No recuerdo a ninguna mujer que roncara, la verdad es…

-¿Estás bien? –Dijo ella más seria.

-Un poco mareado y tengo este brazo dormido por tu culpa.-Kate miró a que se refería y se apartó asustada.

-Lo siento.

-Es broma Kate. Dijiste que querías que dijera algo, cualquier cosa.

-¿Has escuchado lo que he dicho?

-Algo. Yo tampoco quiero estar solo.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?-James la miró, sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería, pero se hizo el loco.-Ya sabes, ponerte en medio, esa bala era para mí.

-¿Quieres estar muerta? Iba directa a tu cabeza.

-Pero mira como estas ahora.

-¿Esto? No es nada, en unos días estaré de maravilla, pero tu…..

-Me lo prometiste.

-Yo no hice tal cosa. Tú me prometiste que correrías al menor signo de peligro y sin embargo no lo hiciste.

-Supongo que somos unos mentirosos.

-Supones bien.-Ella se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos.- ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Qué paso con los cuerpos?

-Le pegue un par de tiros al que te disparó y luego Eko se encargo de deshacerse de ellos. Eran hombres de Widmore.

-¿Le has contado a Sayid lo que escuchamos en el restaurante?

-¿Crees que he tenido tiempo de eso James? Estaba preocupada, muy preocupada. Cuando vi toda esa sangre, y luego no despertabas…yo..-Dijo sin poder evitar que sus ojos volvieran a empañarse.

-¡Hey!-Dijo acariciándole el rostro.-Estoy bien, Pecas.-Kate asintió. La miró de arriba abajo y lo que vio le gusto demasiado-¿Llevas una de mis camisetas?-Dijo con una mirada pícara en su rostro.

-Mi vestido estaba manchado de sangre…-Le miró y vio en sus ojos lo mismo que siempre veía cuando sabía que iba a pasar a continuación.-¡Joder James! Da igual si estas convaleciente….. No podemos tener sexo en tu estado.

-¿Quién ha dicho que no?-Se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, pero no podía evitar esa necesidad continua de sentirla cerca cada vez que estaban juntos.- Podríamos…

-De eso nada, has perdido mucha sangre, tienes que descansar. Además, así podré vengarme, tú me hiciste a mí lo mismo.-Dijo con una sonrisa divertida, mientras se incorporaba para mirarle más de cerca.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-Dijo él sin entender a que se refería.

-La noche que el yate explotó. Yo esperaba…ya sabes. Y ni siquiera me tocaste. Podríamos haber terminado la noche de otra manera si hubieras sido listo.-James se sorprendió ante esa afirmación, él también lo había deseado, lo que no sabía a ciencia cierta es que ella lo esperara también.

-Y yo que cuando salí está noche pensé que acabaríamos la noche de otro modo.

-Tenemos muchas noches James. Todas las que queramos.-Ambos se miraron con tristeza, sabiendo que aquella afirmación era lo más estúpido que había salido hasta el momento de su boca. No sabían cuantas noches les quedaban juntos, esta podía haber sido la última. ¿Qué pasaría mañana? ¿Y pasado mañana? ¿Tendrían acaso la oportunidad de tener un mañana?

-¿Ya no estás enfadada conmigo?-Dijo él intentando que ninguno de los dos pensara demasiado en el futuro. No podían permitirse hacerlo. Ambos sabían que el presente era todo lo que tenían. Lo que ocurriera después no dependía, en gran parte, de lo que ellos hicieran o desearan. Sus vidas estaban en manos de terceras personas, y la mayoría de ellas los querían muertos.-Ya sabes…..

-Creo que me has demostrado con creces que te importo. Que estés aquí y así, creo que dice mucho.-Dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Y has necesitado que me peguen un tiro para darte cuenta?-Dijo mirándola divertido. Kate sonrió. Luego se acercó hasta que sus rostros estaban el uno frente al otro e intercambiaban el mismo aire. Le dio un suave beso en los labios, un pequeño roce, que significaba mucho más que el más apasionado de los besos.

-No.-Dijo centrándose en sus ojos. Volvió a besarle.- Lo se hace tiempo. ¿Tú lo sabes?

-Desde hace tiempo.- Dijo él con total convicción. -¿Vas a besarme? Estoy convaleciente.

-¡No he hecho otra cosa desde que he entrado, idiota!

-Pues hazlo otra vez, y otra y otra, hasta que me duerma.

-¿Y eso cuando va a ser?-Dijo ella rozando sus labios con ternura.

-Haz la prueba.-Dijo él con una sonrisa mientras abría su boca para que ella profundizara cada beso. No sabía cuánto tiempo tenían antes de que cayera de nuevo dormido. Pero antes de hacerlo, quería saber, que al menos esa noche, nadie había logrado el objetivo de separarlos.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capitulo 31**

James estuvo convaleciente durante cinco días. Cinco días en los que no pudieron salir de casa. Al final fue ella la que acabó cambiándole el vendaje cada mañana. De ese modo, además de tener más tiempo para preparar el último golpe, lo tuvieron para ellos solos.  
>James se sorprendió al tercer día cuando prácticamente le arrastró desde la cama hasta el baño, estaba aún dormido, pero abrió rápidamente los ojos cuando vio como se desnudaba y como hacía lo mismo con él. Kate sonreía de forma sugerente y lo llevó hacía la ducha, sin que él pusiera ningún impedimento. Parecía que tenía razón y por fin cumplía su promesa de ducharse juntos. Cosa que les llevó más tiempo de lo que ambos solían dedicar por separado.<p>

Kate le ayudó a recuperar la movilidad del brazo, ayudándole con algunos ejercicios matinales. Al final siempre acaba interrumpiéndola en mitad de alguno de esos ejercicios y descubría por si misma que se estaba recuperando muy bien después de un incidente como aquel.

Fue al quinto día por la tarde cuando ella salió al encuentro de Cassidy. La había citado en un local del centro a media tarde. James no estaba muy de acuerdo en que se marchara ella sola y menos con Cass, pero sabía que daba igual lo que le dijera. De todos modos tenían que informar a "Cintia" de que su novio tenía intenciones más allá de una boda y que dentro de unos días en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su madre había decidido deshacerse de ella. Pero Kate jugaría bien sus cartas e intentaría que aquella mujer le contara que había detrás de aquella misión y cuáles eran los planes que ella y Ben tenían para ambos. De todas formas no tenía muchas opciones. Iban a matarla y no era solo Federigi quien quería hacerlo, estaba más que segura de que, llegado el momento, Ben no dudaría en deshacerse de ella si la misión corría peligro y si dejaba atrás sus planes contra James. También sabía que si a ella le ocurría algo, James acabaría con ella y con Ben, pero es más, si a él le ocurría algo, ella ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

En su lista tenía algunos nombres a los que borraría del mapa si…..No quería pensar en que algo fuera a ocurrirles a los dos. Aquellos últimos días habían sido maravillosos. Demasiado maravillosos. Casi como si el destino les estuviera dando la oportunidad de disfrutar el uno del otro por última vez, como una despedida. Salió de la habitación, mientras se colocaba una chaqueta de hilo, hacía bastante aire y parecía que iba a ver una gran tormenta. James estaba sentado en la mesa de la sala junto a Hurley, ambos pensando en sus estrategias para ganar la partida de Risk que estaban disputando en ese momento. Kate se acercó hasta ambos con una sonrisa. Se puso junto a James que se giró para mirarla.

-¿Tienes que irte ya?

-De hecho creo que Cintia ya estará allí.

-¿Lo tienes todo? ¿Cuántas armas llevas? ¿A qué hora vendrás?

-Sí. Dos. A las nueve. ¿He contestado a todas tus preguntas?

-Tío, Sayid estará con ella. Tienes una hora desde que llegues al local, Kate.

-Gracias Hurley.

-Sabes Jabba, Sayid también estaba aquella noche en la que me dispararon, y fíjate.-Dijo mirándose el hombro con ironía.

-Eso fue diferente. No era una misión preparada. Además Kate tiene más cabeza que tú.

-¡Menudo amigo eres tu Zampabollos!

-Tengo que irme chicos. Deseadme suerte.

Kate se dirigió hacia la puerta, James se levantó y se acercó hasta ella. Entrelazó sus manos con las suyas en un gesto cómplice, mientras la miraba con cariño.

-Ten mucho cuidado. Si ves algo raro ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

-¡Sí, señor!

-Hablo en serio Kate. Te estaré esperando.-La beso dulcemente en los labios, cuando se separó de ella sonrió, mientras ella le miraba con sorpresa y miraba en dirección a Hurley que disimuladamente parecía haber encontrado algo interesante en la pared de enfrente. Él miró en la dirección donde ella tenía posado sus ojos y entendió su sorpresa.

-Nunca habías hecho eso.-Dijo sorprendida gratamente.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Hurley es inofensivo. Aunque sea el presidente del club de cotillas sin frontera.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo. Por todo, James.

-No te despidas de mi Kate. No lo hagas.

-Tú dijiste que cada vez que saliéramos de aquí podría ser la última. Solo quería que supieras que estoy agradecida, solo eso.

-¡Vete anda!-Se acercó a su oído con picardía, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja.-No tardes, tengo ganas de una de esas duchas.

-Es cierto, creo que han sido las duchas terapéuticas lo que han hecho que te recuperaras con tanta rapidez.

Kate abrió la puerta y le dio una de sus sonrisas, mientras él la cerraba y su corazón y todo su cuerpo, empezaba a contar los segundos que faltaban para volver a verla atravesar la puerta otra vez. Se sentó en su silla frente a Hurley, que no quitaba de su cara esa sonrisa estúpida y no dejaba de mirarle. Cansado de que siguiera fijamente cada uno de sus movimientos, le miró y suspiró.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó de mala gana.

-Nada.-Dijo tirando el dado. James le miró y se lo quito de mala gana.-Es solo que…

-¡Dilo de una vez joder!

-Nunca te había visto así con….una mujer…ya sabes…..

-Pues mejor será que hagas como si no lo has visto o te arranco las patillas de un tirón.

-Estas madurando tío. Me gusta verte feliz, de verdad.

-¡Tira de una vez! No tengo todo el día.-Dijo James sin parecer demasiado molesto. Hurley hizo lo que le dijo. Miró el reloj, acababan de dar las siete, en un par de horas estaría de vuelta. Solo dos horas. No sabía si tendría la suficiente paciencia para esperar allí sentado a que volviera, más teniendo en cuenta el peligro que ahora corrían.

Kate entró en el bar donde había sido citada con Cintia, pasaban las siete de la tarde. A lo lejos vio a Sayid que conversaba con una sonriente Charlotte, mientras tomaban una copa. Tenía exactamente una hora para salir de allí, justo el momento en el que la noche en Trapani y más en sus circunstancias, se volvía peligrosa. Una mirada de Charlotte hizo que se dirigiera hasta el baño. Se apoyó en el lavabo mientras hacía como si estuviera poniéndose brillo de labios. La única mujer que había dentro salió justo cuando la pelirroja entraba. Bloqueó la puerta y la miro de forma significativa.

-¿Dónde está?-Preguntó Kate cerrando su cartera.

-Aún no ha llegado.-Dijo ella mientras se lavaba las manos.-Sayid y yo estaremos en la barra. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

-¿Y si no viene? ¿Y si ese tipo la ha descubierto?

-¿A Cassidy? No debes preocuparte por ella. Vendrá.

-No estoy preocupada por ella, si la descubren, todo se va al mierda.

-Sal hora, pide una copa y siéntate en una de las mesas del fondo, donde estarás más tranquila. Estoy segura de que no tardará en aparecer.

Kate hizo lo que Charlotte le dijo, pidió un Martini y se sentó esperando con desesperación que aquella mujer apareciera. Estaban tan cerca. Unos días y todo aquello habría terminado. Si Cassidy era descubierta, todo el plan no habría tenido sentido. Aquellos meses de trabajo, de esfuerzo, de angustia, todo lo que habían pasado no habría valido la pena. Aunque ella sabía que aquella misión era lo mejor que le había pasado en toda su vida y tenía muy claro que si todo acaba la noche del golpe, al menos habría sabido lo que se sentía cuando alguien te miraba con amor, con pasión, con devoción y con cariño y saber que ella sentía lo mismo, que aquel hombre que la esperaba en aquel hogar improvisado era todo lo que siempre deseó, y despertarse entre sus brazos era lo único que quería hacer hasta que el tiempo se lo permitiera, hacía que todo aquello tuviera mucho más sentido.

La figura de una mujer la sacó de sus pensamientos. Dejó su cartera en la mesa, mientras el camarero le servía una copa y se sentaba frente a ella. Ambas se miraron, como si aquello era algo que habían deseado desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero que a la vez, temían más que cualquier cosa.

-Gracias.-Dijo mientras el camarero se marchaba. Encendió un cigarrillo.-Siento la espera. No he podido venir antes.

-Son casi las siete y media. Creí que habíamos quedado a las siete "Cintia".-Recalcó de mala manera su falso nombre, ofreciéndole una mirada llena de dureza.

-Ya he dicho que lo siento, "Carol". No es fácil librarse de un mafioso y contarle que tengo que marcharme media hora antes de que sirvan la cena.

-Debes estar muy estresada, la boda, los preparativos….-Dijo ella con ironía, mientras se reclinaba en la silla.

-No te burles de mi.

-¿O qué?-Dijo desafiante sin dejar de mirarla, por alguna razón aquella mujer no parecía la misma que había conocido hacía unos meses, toda su seguridad, su frialdad, se había evaporado.

-¿Cómo está el Señor Sawyer? Los hombres de Widmore no parecen estúpidos.

-Recuperándose. Y si, nos dieron un buen susto. No tan grande como lo que tenéis preparado tú y Ben.

-No sé de qué me hablas.-Dijo con indiferencia.

-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué nos has puesto en peligro todo este tiempo? Y no me digas que es por dinero. No te creo.

-Yo tampoco cuando dices que no te importa lo más mínimo.-Volvieron a mirarse. Kate sonrió y ella le devolvió la misma irónica sonrisa.

-¿Hablamos de James? ¿Vamos a hablar de él? ¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Qué le quiero? ¿Qué estoy enamorada de él? ¿Qué has estado informando a Ben de cada uno de nuestros movimientos desde que llegamos aquí? La respuesta es afirmativa en todos los casos. Lo que no entiendo…

-¿Quieres saber porque hago esto?-Dijo apoyándose en la mesa mientras encendía otro cigarrillo.-Hago esto porque ese hombre al que tanto quieres, me utilizó. Yo estaba loca por él, ciega, perdida. Era el mejor, y sigue siéndolo. Yo tenía veinticinco años cuando le conocí. Ben me reclutó, así es como él solía llamarlo.-Kate se acomodó, ahora venía lo bueno. No iba a interrumpirla, si quería contarle algo que lo hiciera sin reparos.-Buscar reclutas. Me di cuenta de que era un mujeriego. ¿Por qué iba a fijarse en mi un hombre que podría estar con una mujer diferente cada día? Me resigne, durante un tiempo, pero a él le encantaba el coqueteo. Una noche, fui a un bar con un grupo de gente en Los Ángeles, yo había estado dos años trabajando en sendas misiones por Europa, no habíamos vuelto a vernos, pero le reconocí enseguida, su sonrisa era inconfundible, su mirada, su pose de hombre seguro y arrogante. Me senté en la barra y unas horas más tarde estábamos en su supuesto apartamento.

-Que interesante.-Dijo haciendo que no le importaba lo más mínimo.

-Al principio solo era sexo, para mi dejó de serlo. O tal vez nunca lo fue. Hace un año y medio nos tiramos infiltrados cuatro meses en Toronto. Justo después de lo de Shopie. Cuando llegó el momento de decidir, se largó.

-Salvo su culo, creo que es diferente.-Apuntó Kate con tono efusivo.

-¿Sabes lo que se siente cuando ves al hombre al que amas mirar a otra mujer de una forma…de esa forma que siempre esperaste que hiciera, pero nunca lo hizo? Cada vez que os he visto juntos….-Cassidy la miró ahora con odio, con ira.-Desee tu muerte, y puede que todavía lo desee.-Su expresión cambió y Kate se sorprendió de este cambio.-Pero tú no eres responsable de que no me quisiera y no tengo ningún derecho a jugar con tu vida.

-¿Qué pasa con James?

-Ben no le dejará escapar tan fácilmente. Nunca le perdonará lo que pasó con Shopie.

-James no tuvo la culpa de que ella se marchara por su cuenta y muriese. Igual que tampoco tiene la culpa de no haberse enamorado de ti. No se puede elegir a quien se ama, mi madre solía decírmelo y ahora sé por qué. No le condenes por algo que sabes que no hizo.–Kate abrió su bolso y le extendió un billete de avión.

-¿Qué es esto?-Cassidy cogió aquel sobre y la miró sorprendida. ¿Qué pretendía aquella mujer?

-Una oportunidad para ti. Cógelo.

-¿Nueva Zelanda? ¿De qué coño va esto?

-Sale mañana a primera hora. Vete, márchate.

-¿James sabe lo que estás haciendo?

-No. Si lo supiera no me hubiera dejado venir. Se enfadará, pero se le pasara. Si estas mañana por la noche en esa fiesta, entenderé que has elegido. Y que sigues adelante con tus planes, si te marchas nunca volveremos a vernos, podrás empezar de nuevo. Deberías agradecerme que te deje vivir, porque todo lo que nos ha pasado desde que llegamos a Trapani, es en parte responsabilidad tuya. Y otra cosa, yo que tú me alegraría de que James esté vivo, sino ahora tendrías una bala alojada en la nuca.

-Ben me matará si me marcho.-Dijo con amargura. Eso era algo que Kate sabía. Aquella mujer tenía muchas papeletas para acabar muerta.

-El clan Federigi y sus secuaces planean tu muerte mañana. Parece que han descubierto tus fondos financieros. Yo que tú me largaría.

-¿Y qué pasa con Francis? ¿Eso no os pone a vosotros en sus manos?

-No tiene por qué. Puedes dejarle una nota. Decirle que necesitas tiempo, que las cosas van demasiado deprisa. Déjale una cuenta falsa para gastos de preparativos. Que vea que confías en él.

-Lo tienes todo pensado.

-He tenido muchos días para decidir qué hacer. Solo tenía dos opciones: matarte esta noche o desterrarte de nuestras vidas.-Dijo con gran seriedad. Cassidy comprendió que aquella mujer se había debatido durante esos días entre esas opciones y que la decisión que había tomado solo tenía un sentido.

-¿Y porque no vas a matarme?-Preguntó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-No es por mí. Lo hago por él. No quiero que James tenga más problemas, no quiero que se vea obligado a matarte, no quiero verlo. Así que vete.-Dijo casi a modo de súplica.-Vete y no vuelvas, porque no habrá una próxima vez para ti Cassidy.-La miró tajante, pero aquella mujer no parecía convencida aún.

-Supongo que haga lo haga, ya estoy muerta.

-Siempre hay opciones. Pero quedarte aquí, asistir a esa fiesta mañana, solo tendrá un final para ti. Ese billete es tu única salida, al menos por ahora.

Kate se levantó y puso un billete de cincuenta euros en la mesa. Cassidy la miró con angustia, luego encendió su quinto cigarrillo y vio como se marchaba.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

Eran más de las nueve cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse y se asomó por la cocina, soltando toda la angustia que había estado guardando desde que se había marchado. James sonrió, pero Kate parecía preocupada. Se acercó hasta la puerta y miró como vestía un delantal. Aquello le hizo gracia. Sonrió, algo que no acabó de convencerle. Se acercó hasta ella y le quitó la cartera de las manos, colocándola en la encimera, después hizo que se sentara en uno de los bancos y se colocó detrás de ella, mientras masajeaba su cuello. Kate dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción y cerró los ojos perdiéndose en la sensación de sus manos en su cuerpo. Era muy bueno con los masajes.

-¿Por qué esa cara?-Preguntó acercándose hasta su oído.

-Solo estoy cansada. Creo que voy a irme a la cama.-James apartó sus manos de su cuello. Kate se giró para mirarle, parecía herido. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había preparado la mesa y había hecho una cena especial, solo para ellos dos. Kate miró más detenidamente y vio como él se quitaba el mandil de mala gana y se disponía a salir de la cocina cuando ella se lo impidió.-Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta.

-No importa, es solo una tontería. De todos modos cenamos todas las noches.

-¿Qué has preparado?-Dijo con una sonrisa, agarrándole por la cintura.

-Da igual Kate, si estás cansada será mejor que te vayas a dormir.

-Ya no lo estoy. ¿Quieres cenar conmigo señor Ford?-Le agarró de la mano con la intención de llevarlo hacía la mesa. James parecía reconsiderar sus opciones, pero viéndola allí después de aquellas interminables horas en las que había pensado que algo malo podría ocurrirle, ¿qué sentido tenía molestarse en ese momento?

-Pues claro, me muero de hambre. –Dejó que lo llevara hasta la mesa y ambos tomaron asiento, el uno frente al otro.-Te has retrasado, son más de las nueve y media.-Dijo algo menos molesto.

-"La Gran Divina" no pudo deshacerse del mafioso antes.-Kate le miró con una sonrisa mientras llenaba dos copas de vino. James la miró y sonrió. Parecía que las cosas entre ella y Cassidy habían ido mejor de lo esperado.

-¿Le has contado todo lo que pasa? ¿Le has dicho que mañana podría estar muerta?

-Sí. No parece preocuparle. Creo que llegará hasta el final. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?-Le miró de manera significativa. Claro que sabía lo que significaba y por eso había tomado una decisión, aunque sabía que convencerla de lo que tenía pensado hacer no iba a ser fácil.

-Tú y yo no llegaremos hasta el final.-Dijo de manera rotunda, como si no aceptara un no por respuesta. Kate dejó la servilleta en la mesa y le miró. Lo que vio no le gustó en absoluto.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Cuando hayamos conseguido descifrar las cuentas de Federigi, cogeremos nuestra parte y no largaremos. Tú y yo saldremos de este maldito lugar.

-¿Y como se supone que lo haremos? ¿Tienes un helicóptero o algo así?-No parecía estar bromeando y él tampoco.

-Quien sabe. –Dijo mientras probaba la carne. Kate no podía creer lo que le estaba pidiendo.

-¿Qué pasará con los demás?

-No podemos preocuparnos por los demás Kate, cada uno tendrá que salvar su culo.

-Eso es muy egoísta. No podemos dejarlos aquí, a su suerte. ¿Qué pasa con Sayid, Hurley, Miles y todos los demás? ¿Vas a dejar que tus amigos mueran?-Estaba levantando el tono más de lo debido y él empezaba a impacientarse de que ella no siguiera su dictamen.

-Siempre hay que pagar un precio.-La miró directamente a los ojos y su expresión seria hizo que se le helara la sangre. Ella no estaba dispuesta huir como una vulgar miedica y no entendía porque a él no le importaba lo más mínimo hacerlo. Bebió un sorbo de su copa, James continuaba buscando en sus ojos una respuesta que le diera el valor que necesitaba para seguir con todo aquello que estaba seguro que significaría el final para uno de los dos, o para ambos. No quería huir, pero menos aún quería perderla a ella y lo que habían construido juntos. Por primera vez en toda su vida sabía lo que era querer a otra persona por encima de todo lo demás, por encima de sí mismo, por si eso no era más que suficiente.

-No pienso dejar a nadie atrás James.-Cerró los ojos y evitó su mirada, esto era lo que había estado esperando. Ella no tenía la menor intención de ceder, porque sabía que él no le diría que no, no la abandonaría.

-Sí que lo harás. Solo tenemos eso o morir, porque eso es lo que pasará. Widmore me quiere muerto, Ben también, y cuando los Federigi se enteren de todo….no nos dejarán escapar tan fácilmente. –Esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro, como si no quisiera que ella lo escuchara. Sabía que por mucho que hiciera mañana, por muy pendiente que estuviera de cada movimiento, por muy abiertos que tuviera los ojos, algo podría escapársele, solo un segundo, el suficiente como para que uno de los dos dejara de respirar para siempre. Kate le acarició la palma de la mano con ternura y él se dejó hacer.

-Entonces lucharemos, juntos. –Kate le miró, evitando la emoción que había estado tratando de ocultar durante aquellos últimos días. Tratando de pensar que tenían una oportunidad, que sus vidas podrían cambiar, que todo saldría bien.-¿Lucharás conmigo?-James tiró de ella hasta que estuvo sentada en su regazo. Le acarició el rostro y se abrazó a ella como si no fuera a volver a hacerlo nunca más. Se separó para unir sus labios con los suyos e impregnarse de su aroma.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que llevarme la contraria?-Dijo suavemente con una sonrisa cómplice.

-De todos modos no será tan difícil. Solo necesitamos el cuarto código, que está en la casa de Federigi, unirlas contraseñas y vaciar las cuentas. Creo que podremos hacerlo.-Le devolvió la sonrisa perfilando con sus manos la línea de su mandíbula.

-Necesito un poco de esa positividad.

-No puedo creer que cocines tan bien. Está todo delicioso.

-Vete acostumbrando…..-James lamentó aquel comentario antes de que incluso saliera de sus labios. La expresión de ambos cambió, pero Kate mantuvo la cordura, no iba a dejar que sucumbiera a la derrota.-Lo siento.

-No importa. Ya sé que crees que mañana va a pasarnos algo y por eso has hecho todo esto. Como una especie de despedida..

-Kate…ya sabes….

-Lo sé. No quiero que lo digas, no vuelvas decirlo James. Por favor.

-Muy bien. –Kate se levantó y le tendió la mano.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Así es como quería verle, no derrotado. Quería darle todo lo que posiblemente no tendrían a partir de mañana.

-De repente he recordado una cosa.-James la miró y tiró de él. Le besó con gran pasión mientras le desabrochaba la camisa y hundía sus manos en su cabello. Cerró la puerta del dormitorio y se prometió que si aquella era su última noche juntos, ninguno de los dos la olvidaría jamás.

* * *

><p>En las oficinas de la base central de Los Ángeles, Benjamin Linus terminaba de leer los últimos informes que le habían llegado desde Trapani. Se ajustó las gafas y pudo ver un par de fotos realizadas por Ana Lucía y Daniel donde se veía a los hombres de Widmore salir y entrar de un viejo edificio de apartamentos que habría tenido mejores años. No había ni rastro de Charles por la isla, algo que le inquietaba. Aunque estaba más que seguro de que aparecería en cualquier momento.<br>Ya había llamado a James personalmente para interesarse por su estado de salud, tras aquel intento de homicidio que tanto él como Kate habían superado. La voz del que había sido su amigo y hombre de confianza, le decía que esa confianza entre ambos se había evaporado. Llamaron a la puerta y Richard entró con una cinta de video en la mano. Se puso frente a él y dejo la cinta encima de la mesa.

-¿Necesitas algo más?-Preguntó con gesto serio.

-¿Todo está preparado?-Dijo mientras cogía la cinta y cerraba el cajón de su escritorio con llave.

-Tu maleta está lista, ya le he dicho a Ethan que tenga el coche preparado. Te estará esperando en la zona de carga.

-Gracias. Solo necesito unos minutos.

-Ben, lo que vas a hacer es muy peligroso. ¿No crees que sería mejor si dejarás las cosas como están?

-Lo que voy hacer es justo lo tengo que hacer. Se lo debo a una persona. Y me lo debo a mi mismo. Si algo sale mal, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

-Por supuesto. Buen viaje y espero verte de vuelta.

-Algo me dice que no volveremos a vernos, pero si me equivoco no voy a molestarme. Buena suerte Richard.

Se quedó solo en su despacho y miró alrededor. Después cogió la cinta y la metió en el reproductor de video. En solo unos segundos en la pantalla apareció una fiesta de cumpleaños. La fecha indicaba que había sido su veintitrés cumpleaños, su último cumpleaños. Shopie sonreía ante la cámara con una dulce y cariñosa mirada, luego sacó la lengua y se levantó de su sitió mostrando su esbelta figura envuelta en un precioso vestido de seda en color mostaza, que resaltaba sus enormes ojos castaños. Llevaba el pelo suelto, con un pequeño recogido atrás. Ben, que era quien estaba grabando, la seguía con la cámara por todo el jardín de la casa. La casa que ambos compartían desde que ella se había trasladado con él a Los Ángeles. La siguió hasta que se paró y puedo escuchar su propia carcajada de alegría cuando su hermana se colgó del cuello de un apuesto joven que le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Al ser observado, aquel joven, su hombre de confianza, le saludó con la mano, y vio como la cámara se movía mientras el Ben de hacía dos años y medio saludaba al James Ford de aquel momento. El hombre que había logrado devolver la sonrisa a la mujer a la que más quería, su hermana. El hombre que le había sacado de miles de apuros cuando nadie más lo había hecho.  
>Su hermana estaba loca por él, y fue esa locura la que hizo que aquella misma semana le dijera que si, y dejara que participara en aquella misión en Copenhague. Él sabía que James no sentía lo mismo que ella sentía por él. Pero aún así, verla feliz era lo único que le importaba, después de lo que ambos habían sufrido de niños.<br>Shopie se apartó de él y vio como James se acercaba. Por su gesto, sabía que había algo que le disgustaba. Ahora parece que Ben había dejado la cámara mirando al suelo, pero no la había apagado. Escuchó la conversación que se estaba produciendo entre ambos.

-Ben.  
>-James. ¿Cuándo vas a prestarme tu loción de afeitar? Está claro que las señoras caen rendidas a tus pies.-Dijo en tono de broma, mientras ambos caminaban.<br>-Ella no va venir conmigo.  
>-¿Eso es un hecho?<br>-Por supuesto que lo es. No tiene experiencia, nunca ha trabado en esto y no pienso ver como la matan. ¡Es tu hermana, joder! ¿Quieres que acabe como un fiambre?  
>-Teniéndote a ti de compañero, nada le ocurrirá.<br>-Mi respuesta es no. Prefiero trabajar con morritos calientes que con ella. ¿Puedes decirme cuantas veces ha empuñado un arma?  
>-Tenemos tiempo, puedes enseñarle. Serás su maestro, ella estará encantada.<br>-No puedo entender porque la pones en peligro.  
>-Mírala James. ¿Ves esa sonrisa? ¿Ves esos ojos? Yo lo llamo estar en paz con uno mismo. Y ella por fin lo está. ¿Y sabes por qué?<br>-Eso no tiene nada que ver.  
>-Ella quiere estar a tu lado y no pienso negárselo. Durante toda su vida ha tenido que renunciar a muchas cosas y ahora es feliz y yo soy feliz de verla de ese modo. ¿Eres capaz de negarle la felicidad a alguien que te está pidiendo a gritos que la dejes ser feliz?<br>-Sabes que no puedo corresponderla. Es estupenda, se merece algo mejor que todo esto.  
>-Todos lo merecemos, pero ninguno de nosotros ha elegido estar aquí. Y si puedo hacer que mi hermana sea feliz, aunque sea solo un segundo, haré mi mayor esfuerzo. Sé que nunca le harías daño, por eso confío en ti. Cuando todo acabe ella sabrá decirte adiós. No es ninguna estúpida y sabe perfectamente lo que arriesga y lo que puedo o no tener.<br>-Si algo sale mal. No sé si podré perdonármelo.  
>-¿Qué podría salir mal? ¡Vaya! Me he dejado la cámara encendida...ahora tendré que cargar la batería…<p>

La pantalla se volvió negra y permaneció con la mirada perdida uno segundos frente al televisor. Tras la muerte de Shopie se había cegado tanto con la necesidad de buscar un culpable, que no había visto más allá. Culpó a James, la persona más cercana a él. Necesitaba hacerlo, para obviar su propia responsabilidad. Se levantó y apagó el televisor. Todo aquello no tenía ningún sentido. El papel de Shopie ahora lo tenía Kate, con la diferencia de que ella sabía jugar muy bien sus cartas. Ya había tomado una decisión antes de ver aquella cinta, pero lo que había contemplado le había dejado bien claro que había cometido, por segunda vez, el mismo error. Era momento de actuar, de posicionarse, de decidir en qué bando estaba. No solo arriesgaba las vidas de los Sawyer o la suya propia. Estaba arriesgando la de todo un equipo de personas que habían sido leales con él desde el principio. Cogió su chaqueta y antes de cerrar la puerta hecho un último vistazo. Echó la llave y recorrió los escasos metros hasta la salida. Ethan le abrió la puerta del coche que le llevaba hacía uno de sus objetivos. Una vez allí, solo había un camino: La redención.

Era más de medianoche cuando entraba en el solitario pasillo de aquella enorme mansión, donde los trabajadores dormían. Se paró frente a la puerta de uno de los dormitorios. Abrió la puerta lentamente. La habitación estaba en penumbra, pero distinguía el cuerpo de una mujer arropado con la fina tela de una sabana, que dormía plácidamente, ajena a su presencia. Era rubia, no demasiado corpulenta. Se acercó y observó su sueño, plácido, relajado. Demasiado, teniendo en cuanta que un extraño estaba en esos momentos compartiendo con ella el mismo espacio. Sonrió con ironía y decidió que era momento de seguir hacía el otro dormitorio y hacer una visita al hombre que había contribuido a la existencia de aquella mujer. Cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado y no tardó ni un minuto en estar dentro del otro cuarto. Era de un hombre más mayor. También estaba en penumbra, pero no tardó en incorporarse de la cama y encender la luz de la mesita.

-Hola Charles.–Dijo mientras permanecía junto a la puerta ahora cerrada. Aquel hombre se incorporó y se sentó en la cama con una expresión indescriptible en su cara.

-¿Qué haces aquí Ben?-No quiso levantar la voz por miedo a despertar a los demás, sabía de lo que era capaz Benjamin Linus.

-¿Te sorprende verme aquí?-Dijo con una sonrisa irónica. Cogió una de las sillas de madera tallada y forrada con telas que seguro no habían sido confeccionadas en aquel país, ni siquiera en el continente. Tomó asiento y se sirvió un poco de agua con total naturalidad.

-¿Cómo has entrado?

-Fácil, tu chico de seguridad no es demasiado hacendoso, solo he tenido que mostrarle mi arma, un par de golpes en los sitios adecuados y…Ahora estará en presencia de San Pedro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Ya sabes que es lo que quiero. Tu vida.-Aquel hombre le miró y sonrió.

-¿Mi vida?

-Sí, tu vida. A cambio de que Penny pueda seguir durmiendo, pueda ir mañana a sus clases en la Universidad, pueda salir a correr cada tarde por el campo de atletismo. Pueda tomar unas copas con sus amigas y pueda seguir haciendo el amor con ese hombre al que tanto detestas, pero al que ella adora.-La expresión de Charles cambió con la sola mención del nombre de su hija, su cuerpo se tensó y su expresión se encolerizó. Ben podía notarlo y eso le hizo sentirse más que satisfecho. Sabía donde darle, al igual que él sabía de sus debilidades.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que vas a lograr chantajearme Linus?-Intentó relajarse, tomar el control de aquella lucha que no estaba dispuesto a perder.

-Mataste a mi hermana. Si no dejas de inmiscuirte en el asunto Federigi, solo tendré que hacer una llamada y tu hija morirá.

-El dinero de Federigi es mío. ¿Saben los señores Sawyer que van a morir? Han matado a dos de mis hombres y cuando Francis sepa lo que os traéis entre manos esa puta de Philips será la primera en caer, pero Ford…..-Rió con sorna, casi con deleite.-Tiene una muerte anunciada desde hace tiempo. Debí matarle cuando era un crio, igual que hice con sus padres.

-Ni siquiera has tenido el valor de ir tu mismo a Trapani. Sabes de antemano que James te matará. Y si no lo hace él, lo haré yo.

-Si tocas un solo un pelo de la cabeza de mi hija, ten por seguro que te buscaré hasta el último rincón de la tierra. Nunca dejo las cosas a medias.

-Algo más que tenemos en común. La ambición y el orgullo. Solo he venido a avisarte de que aunque yo muera, tú también lo harás. Supongo que Federigi no querrá saber los negocios sucios que tienes entre manos con sus hombres, lo de Mancini, los mellizos. Tengo fotos de Penny, su dirección, sitios que frecuenta, personas con las que sale. Solo tengo que apretar un botón y la mafia de Trapani irá tras ella.

-Si haces eso….-Widmore sabía que acaba de perder una batalla, la que se había lidiado esa noche entre ambos. Pero la guerra…..eso era otra cosa.

-¿No te importara que me lleve esta botella?-Ben cogió una de las carísimas botellas de whisky que Charles tenía como patrimonio personal. Después de levantarse de su improvisado trono se giro para mirarle.-Un recuerdo para un amigo. Descansa Charles, nos veremos pronto y uno de los dos no saldrá de Trapani con vida. Buenas noches.

Ben se montó en el coche que le estaba esperando en la puerta y apartó el cuerpo del joven de seguridad que yacía frente a la cerca. Después le dio indicaciones a Ethan sobre su siguiente destino. Miró la botella del caro whisky escocés que llevaba en las manos y sonrió. El final estaba cerca y él iba a ser un importante protagonista en el mismo.


	33. Chapter 33

**Se nota que va llegando el final...Ya queda poquito para que se cierre esta historia...pero todavía quedan algunas cosillas por ahí...algunas buenas...otras no tanto...XD**

**Capitulo 33**

Cassidy no había dormido durante la noche anterior. Se dio la vuelta en la cama y como cada mañana se asqueó al mirar el rostro del hombre con el que compartía alcoba desde hacía más de siete meses. El mismo hombre al que pensó que estaba engañando, pero, que sabía a ciencia cierta, y más ahora, que era ella la que había sido engañada.  
>Eran apenas las seis de la mañana. Lo tenía todo listo. Todo preparado para largarse cuanto antes. El problema era que si lo hacía Federigi podría descubrir los planes de los señores Sawyer y si algo le pasaba ambos no sabía si podría vivir con ello.<br>Salió de la habitación sin hacer el menor ruido. Mientras bajaba las escaleras casi a oscuras, se fue desnudando. Abrió la puerta de la despensa y con sumo cuidado se colocó unos vaqueros y una chaqueta y cogió su bolsa. No podía escuchar ningún ruido, lo que significaba que Francis seguía durmiendo. Fue de puntillas hacía la puerta de atrás de la casa y la abrió con sumo cuidado, cuando recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara que hizo que cayera de espaldas. Notó como la sangre brotaba de su nariz. La postura de aquella persona no dejaba lugar a dudas. Era Salvatore. Estaba solo, pero no hacía falta nadie más. Intentó incorporarse pero antes de eso, él la cogió por el cabello y la obligo a ponerse de pie. La agarró por ambos brazos mientras luchaba por escapar.

-¡Estate quieta puta!-Dijo empotrándola contra la pared. Cassidy dio un grito ahogado.

-¡Suéltame!

-Tranquila querida-Dijo una voz mientras encendía las luces de la sala. Era Francis, envuelto en su bata de seda negra y con una mirada tan llena de furia que incluso a ella le hizo temblar.-No formemos un espectáculo, mi madre duerme y hoy es cumpleaños. ¿No querrás que mama se enfade, verdad cariño?-Se acercó hasta ella y comenzó a atarle las manos, luego le colocó un pañuelo en la boca para que no pudiera hablar. Salvatore lo miró, esperando indicaciones.

-¿Qué quieres que haga con ella?

-La llevaremos a la bodega. Allí estará más tranquila.

Salieron de la casa y recorrieron los escasos metros que separaban los viñedos de la casa. Todavía no había amanecido. Cassidy miró hacia la carretera con tristeza. Su intención había sido marcharse hacía la base y unirse al equipo. No iba a coger ese avión con destino a Nueva Zelanda que Kate le había dado. Tenía que terminar el trabajo y sobre todo enmendar sus errores, pero al parecer era demasiado tarde para ella. Francis abrió la puerta, mientras Salvatore la sostenía para que no escapara. Una vez dentro la colocaron en medio de la bodega atada a una vieja silla de roble que los empleados utilizaban cuando estaban allí. Francis miró a Salvatore y este salió, dejándolos solos.

Cassidy vio como andaba de un lado a otro de la sala con gesto sereno. Aquello había sido planeado desde hacía tiempo y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones. Se giró y se colocó frente a ella.

-¿A dónde ibas preciosa?-Preguntó mientras metía la mano en uno de sus bolsillos.

-¿Por qué no me matas de una vez?-Sabía que lo que guardaba en él era un arma, cargada y lista para su uso.

-Antes necesito solventar algunas dudas, sobre los señores Sawyer, tú, ese chico negro corpulento y la zorra que se hizo pasar por hermana de Mancini. Además de que debes pagar tu comisión. Cuando todo eso haya sido resuelto…No hace falta que te diga lo que pasará entonces.-Dijo mostrándole una de las balas que dejó suavemente en la mesa.

-No pienso decirte nada.-Dijo tajante.

-Sí que lo harás. Acabarás confesando. Y tenemos todo el día. Hasta esta noche sobre las nueve tus amigos no estarán aquí y entonces empezará la noche de los muertos vivientes. Porque sabrás que no pienso dejar que ninguno de ellos salga con vida y me quite lo que es mío.

-¿Y que se supone que es tuyo? ¿Esta casa que le robaste a un tipo después de matarle? ¿La mansión Davini, que expropiaste a una familia entera, matándolos a sangre fría, incluidos dos niños pequeños? ¿Quieres que siga?

-Al menos me has servido para follar. Aunque tampoco eres nada del otro mundo.-Dijo rozando uno de sus pechos con la mano. Esto hizo que ella se estremeciera y le escupiera en el rostro. Él sonrió y se limpió la cara con la manga de la bata.

-Tu tampoco.-Le propinó un bofetón que retumbó en toda la bodega. Cassidy dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia abajo, mientras escupía la sangre que se le había acumulado en la boca.

-¿Quiénes son el Señor y la señora Sawyer?

-¡Que te den por el culo!-Grito a voz en grito.

-Se mucho más de ti de lo que crees…¿Qué quieres que ponga en tu lápida? ¿"Recordada por todos los que la quisieron"? O tal vez –Dijo pensativo sin dejar de mirarla con el mismo odio del principio.-"Nadie en este mundo sabe quién yace aquí."

-Deberías pensar en que quieres que ponga en la tuya. Aunque yo también tengo algunos títulos.-Dijo con sarcasmo devolviéndole la mirada.

-No te quedes con las ganas, al menos te dejaré cumplir ese deseo.

-"Aquí yace un asesino, violador y corrupto cuyo nacimiento nunca debió tener lugar".

-Parece que llevas mucho tiempo pensándolo. ¿Crees que tengo miedo a tus amiguitos? Son cucarachas para mí. Es una pena que no puedas avisarles de que poniendo un pie aquí está noche solo tendrá para ellos un único final: la muerte.

-Entonces nos veremos todos en el infierno. Guárdame sitio cuando llegues.

-En primera fila querida, junto a tus amigos los Sawyer.

-Vas a morir Francis. Todos vosotros, puede que yo también, supongo que eso es algo que sabía de antemano que podía ocurrir, pero tú….Tu muerte se anunció el mismo día en el que tu madre se abrió de piernas y se puso de parto.-Él esbozó una sonora carcajada y se acercó hasta ella. Colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y empezó a presionar, lentamente al principio, para poco a poco hacer que sus manos y su cuello formaran un mismo espacio. Cassidy notó como le faltaba el aire. Comenzó a patalear y retorcerse, mientras veía como aquel hombre disfrutaba con el acto de quitar la vida a otra persona. Cuando estaba a punto de desmayarse, él quitó sus manos y ella aspiró el aire que necesitaba con urgencia. Tosió con fuerza. Acto seguido con la mayor dureza que podía albergar se dirigió a ella nuevamente.

-Todavía no. No debes perderte el acto final. –Con esto le dio un golpe en la nuca que hizo que se desmayara.

Federigi cerró la puerta con llave y se encontró con Salvatore que fumaba un cigarrillo, esperando sus órdenes.  
>-¿Busco a los Sawyer?<br>-No, amigo, dejaremos que vengan aquí, dejaremos que se mezclen en la fiesta. Seguiremos el teatro, hasta que yo decida cuándo termina la función. Los quiero muertos Salvatore, a todos y cada uno de ellos. De Cintia me encargo yo.  
>-¿Y Widmore?<br>-Algo me dice que Widmore tiene cuentas pendientes no solo con nosotros. Veamos a ver cómo se desarrolla todo. Esta noche va a ser histórica, como en los viejos tiempos.  
>Federigi y Salvatore se miraron, dibujando una sonrisa maquiavélica en sus rostros. Luego enfilaron el camino de vuelta a la casa. Tenían mucho que planear, para que todo aquello saliera según lo previsto.<p>

* * *

><p>Todo estaba listo en la base. Cada uno en sus puestos. James y Kate habían bajado más temprano de lo habitual aquella mañana, no obstante cada paso que dieran aquella noche debía estar medido al milímetro, sin dejar espacio, esta vez, a la improvisación. La cara de preocupación en el gesto de Sayid al entrar desde la otra sala les hizo ponerse en guardia.<p>

-Bueno.-Dijo cerrando la puerta y sentándose con expresión seria.- Creo que tenemos un pequeño imprevisto. No consigo contactar con Cassidy.

-¡¿Cómo?-James se levantó de su asiento por el asombro. Bajo la mirada de su amigo volvió a su sitio. Las cosas se complicaban.

-Llevo unos quince minutos intentando hablar con ella. Pero su teléfono está apagado.

-Puede que se haya ido.-Dijo Kate de forma natural, sin darle importancia. Todos la miraron, pero los ojos que más temían eran los que estaban más cerca de los suyos, sabiendo de antemano que aquella frase que acaba de pronunciar no era fruto de la casualidad. Kate le miró con timidez.

-¿Irse a donde?-Preguntó casi sin querer saber que tenía ella que ver en la "desaparición" de Cassidy.

-Yo…No te enfades James…

-¿Qué has hecho Kate?-Preguntó Sayid, porque él no se atrevía a hacerlo.

-Le di un billete de avión para que se fuera.-No le miró, pero no hizo falta. Se levantó de nuevo y trató de controlar su mal genio. Se dio la vuelta, y controlando un poco su tono de voz, la miró como si nadie más estuviera presente en aquella sala.

-¿Por qué cojones hiciste eso? ¡¿En qué coño estabas pensando?

-Van a matarla James.

-También quieren matarte a ti ¿Por qué no te vas también? En realidad ¿por qué no nos vamos todos? ¿Qué estamos haciendo todavía aquí? ¿Solo le has sacado un billete a ella? ¿No hay un pack especial para grupos?-Su mirada le dejaba claro el nivel de enfado en el que se encontraba, sabía que iba a enfadarse y tenía toda la razón en estar molesto, si solo supiera que lo había hecho por él, por los dos.

-¡No seas irónico! ¡Pensé que sería lo mejor! ¡Porque se lo que hubiera pasado si no se hubiera ido!-James volvió a tomar asiento, ella le siguió con la mirada hasta que estuvo de nuevo sentado con los codos apoyados en la mesa. Se giró para mirarla de nuevo. Con más calma y una voz más suave, se dirigió a ella, mientras todos los demás no perdían ninguno de los movimientos de ambos.

-¿Y qué hubiera pasado Kate?

-Ya sabes lo que pasaría.-Kate le miró de manera significativa y se acercó más a él, deseaba tocarlo, decirle que todo iba a salir bien, pero todos aquellos ojos no ayudaban para tener un poco de intimidad. Así que se limitó a que sus ojos actuaran como lo hubieran hecho sus manos, sus palabras.- Y ambos sabemos que no quieres hacerlo.

-Independientemente de que eso sea así, cosa que dudo, si ella se ha ido, nuestro trabajo se complica.–Intervino Miles que parecía el único que no soportaba tanta complicidad a esas horas de la mañana.

-Luego hablaremos tú y yo.-Le susurró al oído, mientras cogía una taza de café. Sayid continuó hablando, no tenían tiempo que perder, eso todos lo sabían.

-Los pasos a seguir son los siguientes: A las nueve en punto saldréis con vuestro coche hacía la casa de Federigi. Hurley y yo saldremos junto a Charlotte y Daniel en la furgoneta. Estaremos justo aquí. –Señaló en el ordenador a una casa a unos metros de la de los Federigi.-En una de las casas contiguas. Hay una especie de arboleda tras la casa. A través de las comunicaciones con Daniel y Charlotte sabremos vuestras posiciones. A nuestra señal, Kate subirá al ordenador central de Federigi. –Primero la miró a ella y Kate asintió-Charlotte y Daniel te darán las coordenadas para que termines de encajar los códigos. James, tu vigilaras la parte de abajo, los hombres de Widmore seguro que asistirán a la fiesta. Ana Lucía estará por el patio junto a Miles y Eko será como siempre el hombre de seguridad. Yo me incorporaré a vosotros en cuanto sea necesario. No pierdas de vista a Francis y los suyos.

-Ni un ápice.-Dijo de mala gana, dejando la taza vacía en la mesa.

-En cuanto tengas todas las cuentas abiertas solo tendrás que transferirla a nuestro sistema. Después todo el mundo desaparecerá. ¿James?

-¿Qué pasa con Ben?-Preguntó con ironía.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo? Buenos días.-Todos se giraron para verle mientras entraba en la sala y dejaba su bolso de mano en el suelo. Después se quitó la chaqueta, la colocó impecablemente en la silla y se sentó. Los miró a todos con una sonrisa y se puso las gafas, observando los informes sobre el golpe final de aquella noche.- ¿Cuánto tiempo habéis estimado que dure la misión final Sayid?

-Alrededor de una hora. -Contestó Sayid entregándole una taza de café y algunos documentos.

-Perfecto. Me quedaré aquí leyendo esto durante la tarde. ¿Podéis dejarme a solas con James y Kate?-Levantó la cabeza para mirarlos a ambos.- ¿Por favor?-Todos se marcharon a la orden de Ben. Cogió su bolso y lo puso sobre la mesa. Después lo abrió ante la atenta mirada de ambos que no entendían a que venía todo aquello. Sacó una botella. James miró aquella botella y luego a Ben. Kate los miró a ambos y al ver el rostro de James, surcado por el odio, comprendió que algo iba mal. James miró a Ben una vez más.

-¿De dónde las has sacado?-James no podía creer que después de tantos años volviera a ver una de esas botellas. Recordaba a la perfección como su madre le había dicho que no podía tocarla, que era muy cara y que solo cuando el señor Cooper estuviera en casa para hablar con su padre y con ella debía sacarse en la mesa. Él nunca había comprendido porque una botella era tan sumamente importante y porque su madre se tomaba tantas molestias. Ahora lo sabía. El señor Cooper resultó ser mucho más que el dueño de aquella botella.

-Del dormitorio de Charles Widmore.-Kate le miró con sorpresa. James cogió la botella entre sus manos.-Es la misma botella que supongo que viste en tu casa alguna vez. Regalo del querido señor Cooper a tus padres. Lo siento James. Puedo asegurarte que hasta hace unas semanas no sabía nada.

-¿Por qué debo creerte?-Dijo con indiferencia.

-Supongo que tienes motivos para no hacerlo. He perdido tu confianza, mi palabra es posible que no valga nada a estas alturas para ti y tampoco para Kate.-La miró a ella, buscando un perdón que no parecía que iba a llegar por parte de ninguno de ellos. Kate le miró tajante, acercándose más a James, agarrando su mano. Él no se apartó, ya no tenían nada que esconder, todas las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y pasara lo que pasara, si Ben había decidió matarlos, seguir con sus planes, ¿qué importara lo que pensara? Iba a hacerlo de todos modos.

-¿No es un poco tarde para todo esto?-Ella no bajó la guardia y sintió la fuerza de la mano de James en la suya y sus ojos mirándola con orgullo. Apartó sus ojos de los de ella y se fijó de nuevo en Linus.

-¿Le has matado?-Preguntó esperando una respuesta, pero no sabía qué era lo que deseaba. Si la respuesta era no, entonces todavía tenía algo pendiente. Si era si, aquellos años buscando venganza habían sido tiempo perdido.

-No. Eso te lo dejo a ti. Pero si no lo haces tú, yo lo haré. -Le miró directamente a los ojos, por fin sabía quién era el único responsable de la muerte de su hermana y él debía saberlo. Merecía saberlo.-Puesto que fue él quien se llevó a Shopie.

-¡¿Qué?-La expresión de James cambió. Sintió un alivio, a pesar de todo, a pesar de saber que una vez más Widmore le había arrebatado a un ser querido, una sensación de libertad, después de aquellos años en los que él mismo había pensado que había sido su culpa. Respiró hondo, evitando emocionarse más de lo debido. Kate apretó su mano en signo de apoyo. Ben no dejó de observarlos y comprendió entonces porque James nunca podría haber hecho feliz a su hermana. Tenía razón. Siempre la había tenido. Tal vez solo era cuestión de tiempo que ambos acabaran por encontrarse y aquello que ahora veía, lo que podía sentirse entre ellos, no podría compararse con nada que hubiera visto entre James y una mujer. Se sintió orgulloso de él, aunque sabía que no era el momento de decir ese tipo de cosas, sobre todo porque James no estaba poniéndoselo fácil.

-Los hombres de Widmore estaban trabajando para quedarse con parte de la fortuna de Somerset, nuestro objetivo en Copenhague. Aquella mañana fueron ellos los que la mataron, fue un aviso. La noche que te dispararon, el aviso era para ti. Iban a matar a Kate.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó ella.

-Es una cuenta pendiente que tienen con James. Se metió de lleno en desenmascarar la muerte de sus padres y durante años la policía no dejó tranquilo a Widmore y sus compinches, perdieron mucho dinero y no van a dejar tan fácilmente este caso.

-¿Qué pasa con Cassidy? ¿Cómo has podido ponerme en peligro, ponernos en peligro a todos por una venganza que no va con nosotros?-No iba a darle un respiro, ni dejar que cualquier responsabilidad sobre todo lo que había pasado no fuera con él.

-Si Widmore aparece esta noche en la casa de Federigi, ¿nos pondrás tú en peligro James?-Preguntó Ben buscando una respuesta en sus ojos.

-¿Crees que esto cambia las cosas?- Dijo soltando la mano de Kate, para enfrentarse frente a frente con él -¿Crees que porque hayas venido aquí, ahora, con esta botella, diciéndome que estás de nuestro lado voy a sonreírte, darte la mano y cantar Allelujah contigo?

-James..-Ben intentó calmarle.

-¡No! Ya te lo dije hace unas semanas cuando estuviste aquí. Todo cambió desde el momento en que la implicaste a ella en algo que podíamos haber resuelto tu y yo. No tienes mi perdón, si eso es lo que buscas. Terminaré esta misión, ambos lo haremos, y cuando esto acabe, no quiero volver a saber nada más de ti.

-Es justo. No esperaba menos de James Ford.-Dijo con resignación.

-Hemos terminado.-James se acercó hasta la puerta y la abrió.-Vámonos Kate.

-Ahora mismo subo. ¿Te importa adelantarte? Solo será un momento.

James la miró con tristeza y luego le miró a él. Cerró la puerta y caminó a toda prisa hasta la casa. Todavía tenían que recogerlo todo y no dejar ningún cabo suelto antes de esta noche. Kate se acomodó en su silla y Ben hizo lo mismo.

-¿Quieres preguntarme algo Kate?-Cerró la carpeta y se quitó las gafas dejándolas encima de la mesa con gesto cansado.

-¿Cómo supiste que Widmore mató a Shopie? ¿Por qué ahora pareces el embajador de la buena esperanza? ¿Qué pasará con Cassidy?

-Mis hombres en Los Ángeles se encargaron de una exhaustiva investigación a Charles Widmore, en cuanto supe que estaba haciendo negocios con Federigi. Sabía que los padres de James habían muerto, habían sido asesinados. Solo necesité un par de informes de los inicios de Widmore por el sur de Estados Unidos, para hilar cabos. Antes de esta misión no tenía la menor idea de que fuera el responsable de lo que sufrió James de niño. Pero creo que es una buena oportunidad para terminar lo que lleva buscando desde hace años. ¿No crees?-Kate ignoró su último comentario. No quería pensar en el momento en que James se encontrará cara a cara con Widmore.

-Contéstame a las otras preguntas.-Dijo tajante.

-He cometido errores, a lo largo de mi vida, han sido muchas las cosas que no he hecho como debiera. No voy a justificarme, muchas de ellas no tienen justificación. No puedo cambiar el pasado, pero puedo, aunque sea al final, enmendar algunos de esos errores. Aunque no lo creas, James me importa.-Kate se sorprendió no por lo último que había dicho, sino como lo había dicho. Parecía sincero.

-Bonita manera de demostrarlo. –Dijo con una mueca de ironía en su rostro.

-No es la mejor, sin duda. Espero estar a la altura cuando llegue el momento.

-¿De qué momento hablas?-Dijo ella con extrañeza.

-Aún no lo sé. Creo que todavía me queda algo importante por hacer. Y lo haré. Con respecto a Cassidy...Esa es una parte que posiblemente no tenga remedio. Pero ella eligió, cada uno de nosotros lo ha hecho. Y cada uno deberá atenerse a las consecuencias de dichas elecciones. Si tu pregunta es si voy a hacerle daño…

-No me importa lo más mínimo.-Cassidy no era santa de su devoción. Era posible que se hubiera marchado y que a esas horas estuviera montada en una avión rumbo a Nueva Zelanda, o también cabía la posibilidad de que no hubiera tenido opción de escapar y eso complicaba aún más las cosas.-Yo misma he hecho que se marche, pero no se si se ha ido o algo peor. El único motivo porque el que quiero que ella desaparezca es porque no quiero ver a James haciendo algo de lo que se que se arrepentirá mas tarde. Si fuera por mí, ya estaría muerta, al igual que tú. Pero como bien has dicho, nuestras elecciones tienes consecuencias. Solo espero que cada uno obtenga lo que se merece. Incluido tú.

-¿Qué crees que ocurrirá si James se cruza esta noche con Charles? ¿A quién crees que elegirá? ¿A Kate Austen o Charles Cooper?-La ironía de la que siempre hacía gala no le abandonaba ni siquiera en momentos como aquel.

-Eso es algo que deberá decidir él.

-Esperaba que tuvieras una respuesta más convincente. Pero es normal que no la tengas. ¿A quién elegirías tú: a Wayne o a James Ford?

-Por desgracia para mi yo no tuve elección.-El silencio se hizo presa de la sala por unos segundos. Ben la miró y ella sostuvo su mirada. Se levantó para marcharse, no iba a estar más tiempo en aquella sala con Benjamin Linus, cuando podía estar arriba con James, en lo que serían las últimas horas juntos, puede que incluso las últimas que pasaran juntos. Abrió la puerta, pero Ben la interrumpió.

-Kate, llegado el momento, todos tenemos que elegir.-Ella se giró.

-Cuando todo esto acabe, no me acordaré ni de ti, ni de Cassidy, ni de Federigi. Recordaré porque decidí trabajar contigo, formar parte de tu equipo, y sobre todo, recordaré, por encima de todo lo demás, que, a pesar de todo, a pesar de que cada paso que he dado me ha acercado cada vez más a la muerte, jamás pensé que todo esto tuviera algún significado llegado el momento. Ahora sé que lo tiene y no tiene nada que ver con esta misión. A pesar de todo te agradezco que me eligieras, independientemente de que partes de mi expediente te resultaran más atractivas para esta labor. Si no me hubieras elegido nunca podría haber vuelto a ser Kate Austen otra vez.

-Me alegro de haberte servido de ayuda. Y Kate, no haré nada que os ponga en peligro, por si te sirve de algo.

-A estas alturas ya nada puede hacerme daño. –Ben asintió y ella cerró la puerta.

Caminó por el pasillo que llevaba hasta la casa, con tranquilidad en un principio, empezó a aumentar el ritmo, hasta que casi acabó corriendo hasta la puerta, donde una vez frente a ella metió el código y la puerta se abrió. Subió las escaleras y se cercioró de que la puerta estaba bloqueada.  
>Le encontró en su habitación recogiendo lo poco que tenían en aquella casa y que durante aquel tiempo había sido de ambos. Sin tiempo para que él pudiera reaccionar se abalanzó sobre él, que cayó de espaldas a la cama. La miró con sorpresa y ella le besó con ternura.<p>

-¿A qué viene esto?  
>-Solo quería abrazarte. Solo eso.<br>-Kate…  
>-Luego, James.-Se abrazó con fuerza a él.- Te lo contaré todo.<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

**Por fin va llegando el final...este capítulo y los que restan para el final han sido muy complejos de escribir...espero que os guste...Y gracias por seguir leyendo..XD...**

**Capítulo 34**

Entró en el baño y abrió uno a uno los cajones del mueble. Miró en las repisa, metiendo las toallas y demás utensilios en sacos de basura. Dejó las últimas bolsas en el pasillo y se dirigió a la sala. James ojeaba el libro "Lo que el viento se llevo" en italiano con una sonrisa. Kate cogió una camiseta que estaba encima del sillón y que le había servido de pijama en los últimos meses. Se acercó hasta la bolsa que él tenía abierta y la tiró con desgana.

-No lo terminamos.-Dijo mostrándole el libro. Ella sonrió.- No llegamos al final.

-Conozco el final, supongo que tú también.-La seriedad de aquella afirmación hizo que ambos supieran que no estaban hablando del libro.

-¿Has revisado las habitaciones?-Kate asintió.- ¿Y el baño?

-Sí. Todo correcto, no hay nada.

-Pues entonces hemos terminado.–James cerró la última bolsa y se sentó en el sofá, intentando serenar los nervios que habían empezado a hacer mella en él.

-He dejado un par de toallas. Solo quedan dos horas.

-Sí, dos horas.-Dijo sin mirarla, ojeando las páginas de aquel libro. Kate no se sorprendió por este ataque de frialdad, ella estaba haciendo lo mismo. Quizás era mejor de ese modo, si ninguno mostraba al otro los temores a los que se enfrentaban. La miró y le sonrió con una mueca. Le hizo un gesto para que se sentara junto a él. Ella se acercó tímidamente y se sentó en el brazo del sillón.

-Charlotte y Daniel vendrán a por todo esto. ¿Quieres ducharte tu primero?-Preguntó apoyándose en su hombro.

-No, hazlo tú. Voy a ver si llegó al final.

-No puedo creer que llevemos aquí más de dos meses. ¿Quién me hubiera dicho que lograría aguantarte?-Le miró con una sonrisa cómplice. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y dejó el libro en la mesita. La abrazó fuertemente, aspirando el olor dulce de su cabello.

-No ha sido para tanto. Tú tampoco eres la reina de la dulzura y el decoro, cariño.

-Al menos yo no estaba siempre insinuándome y coqueteando a cada oportunidad que se me presentaba.

-Sí que lo hiciste, solo que eres más sutil.

-Tal vez tengas razón.-Se quedaron unos segundos en la misma posición sin pronunciar palabra.-James.

-¿Qué?

-Si todo sale bien..

-No podemos hacer planes Kate, lo sabes.

-Ya pero...si todo sale bien…

-Por ahora tenemos una misión que cerrar. Después de esta noche, ya veremos. Pero lo primero es lo primero.

-Está bien.-Se incorporó y le dio un suave beso en los labios.-Voy a ducharme.

Charlotte y Daniel se había llevado todas las bolsas que contenían todo aquello que habían utilizado en los últimos dos meses en Trapani. No quedaba nada. Se habían encargado personalmente de no dejar ni rastro de que en aquella casa hubiera vivido alguien desde hacía años. Se acercó a la cocina maldiciendo mientras se ajustaba la corbata y bebía un vaso de agua, cuando la puerta se abrió. Se giró con recelo y vio a Ben con sus gafas entrando como si estuviera en su casa.

-Es la hora.-Cerró la puerta, pero no pasó de ahí.

-Kate no ha terminado. ¿Has venido a despedirte?-Dijo con ironía mientras dejaba el vaso en el fregadero, después de lavarlo.

-Los dos sabemos que es posible que no volvamos a vernos, independientemente de cómo acabe está misión.-Ben no sabía cómo empezar aquella conversación sin que él acabara alterándose.

-Muy listo. ¿Qué quieres Ben?

-Disculparme contigo. Sé que no he actuado como merecías. ¿Desde cuándo nos conocemos James?

-Diez años.-Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la encimera. Habían pasado justo diez años desde que le había visto en aquel bar y sus vidas se habían cruzado.

-¿Increíble verdad? Diez años. Y en esos diez años no has tenido ninguna conducta que pudiera calificar de fuera de lugar. Al contrario, has sido mi mejor hombre, mi mejor amigo. Y por eso, más que por cualquier otra cosa, siento mucho todo esto. Y lo que más siento es que nunca volverás a confiar en mí.

-¿Y qué esperabas Ben?-Le miró a los ojos con seriedad.-Has estado dos años ocultando tras esas gafas y esos ojos tu odio hacia mí, tu rencor, por algo que yo no hice. Yo no maté a Shopie y tú tampoco. Aún así entiendo que necesitaras buscar un culpable. Y que fuera fácil para ti hacerme responsable de su desaparición. Pero creí que sabias que nunca le haría daño. Yo la quería, no del modo que tú esperabas y que ella esperaba.

-No del modo en que quieres a Kate.-Sonrió de manera cómplice.

-Si le hubiera ocurrido algo, ten por seguro que no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. El único motivo por el que voy a acabar este trabajo es por ella. Siempre termino lo que empiezo y se lo he prometido. Si no fuera por eso, tendrías que tragar tu solo con los italianos y con Widmore.

-¿Qué harás después de esta noche?

-Perderme.–Dijo con una sonrisa recordando el momento exacto en que le había pedido a Kate poder perderse con ella para siempre.

-¡Ya estoy!-Ambos se giraron para mirarla. Estaba exquisitamente vestida con un traje de noche en verde botella con incrustaciones en negro. El pelo recogido en un moño, ahora entendía porque Charlotte había tardado tanto en bajar. Maquillada de forma impecable, sus gestos denotaban cierto nerviosismo. James le sonrió con dulzura y le entregó el arma que había estado revisando y cargando. Ella asintió agradecida y miró a Ben, que seguía junto a la puerta.

-Leed este papel y luego quemadlo.-Ben les dio a cada una dirección a la que deberían acudir aquella misma noche tras la fiesta.

-¿Qué es?-Preguntó Kate mirando el papel y luego a Ben.

-La última parte de la misión. Vuestra salida de Trapani.

-¿Por qué tendremos que estar separados?-Esta parte no le gustaba lo más mínimo.

-Porque si buscan a alguien, buscarán a una pareja americana, los Sawyer, a partir de esta noche, los señores Sawyer habrán muerto. Cada uno de vosotros tiene una habitación reservada en un sitio diferente por esa razón. Ya sabéis el resto.

-Entonces…supongo que adiós Ben.

-Buena suerte a los dos.

Pasaban las nueve de la noche cuando la furgoneta del equipo quedaba instalada en las inmediaciones de la finca de Federigi, oculta tras una vieja casa abandonada y una enorme arboleda que hacía de escudo. Daniel y Charlotte permanecían en la parte de atrás controlando los movimientos de cada uno de sus compañeros en la fiesta. Hurley permanecía sentado al volante bebiendo un refresco y con las llaves puestas en el contacto por si había que salir pitando de allí. Sayid observaba desde la pantalla los movimientos de Miles y Ana Lucía que ya estaban en la casa de Federigi. La posición de Eko era bastante más constante, permanecía apostado en la entrada de los viñedos desde hacía una hora como agente de seguridad.

-James y Kate acaban de entrar.-Informó Daniel.

-Contacta con Miles.- Intervino Sayid. En unos segundos Miles estaba al otro lado de la comunicación. -¿Algún rastro de Cassidy?

-No, hemos visto a Salvatore, los mellizos e incluso a la anfitriona, pero….espera...Acaba de aparecer Francis, pero ella no está por ningún lado.

-Esto me huele muy mal tío.-Apuntó Hugo mirando a Sayid.

-Necesito que echéis un vistazo por los alrededores. No creo que ella se haya marchado así como así.

-Muy bien, en cuanto tengamos algo seréis los primeros en saberlo.

James cogió dos copas de champagne y le dio una a ella que permanecía observando toda la sala buscando a Cintia. Vio a lo lejos a Salvatore Valenti que le dio un saludo con la mano mientras conversaba con un par de mujeres. Lo que vio no le gustó. Francis conversaba con su madre y apenas tuvieron tiempo de saludarla y felicitarla por su cumpleaños. Federigi se acercó hasta ellos y les mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas, mientras estrechaba la mano de James.

-¡Cuanta gente! Su madre debe tener muchos amigos.-Dijo Kate con una sonrisa.

-Mama es una mujer muy popular. En Trapani no hay nadie que no la adore.

-No he visto a su prometida por los alrededores.-James no esperaba sacar mucho de aquella conversación.

-Está indispuesta. Se encuentra en su habitación. Ha sufrido unas fuertes fiebres en los últimos días que le han hecho estar en cama. Está bastante débil, he preferido que descanse. No quiero tener que cargar con ella en el altar.

-¿Tienes listos los papeles de la casa? En unos días nos marcharemos de Trapani.

-Oh sí, todo listo. En cuanto mi madre soplé las velas, iremos a mi despacho y podrán firmarlos. Si me disculpan, tengo que atender a algunos invitados.

Francis se retiró de inmediato y ambos se miraron.

-No se ha ido.-Dijo Kate con preocupación.

-Ya lo sé. Tiene que estar por algún lado. Está claro que la ha descubierto y con ella, también a nosotros.

-Tenemos que encontrarla.

-¡Estás loca! No vamos a buscar a nadie y menos a ella. Por su culpa tú y yo estamos aquí.

-No. Estamos aquí porque ambos lo hemos decidido. Podíamos habernos marchado. Y no pienso dejar a nadie atrás, James, ya te lo dije.

-¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos?

-Cuando yo esté en el ordenador, tú la buscarás.

-Olvídalo. No pienso hacerlo. Mi trabajo consiste en vigilar a los que están aquí abajo, mientras tú estás arriba.

-Muy bien. Entonces alguien tendrá que hacerlo.

-No seremos nosotros. Así que quítatelo de la cabeza, pecosa. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, entendido.

Miles y Ana Lucía llegaron a uno de los laterales de la bodega donde acaban de ver entrar a un hombre al que habían seguido. Aquel hombre llevaba una bandeja de comida y aquello fue suficiente para levantar sus sospechas. Permanecieron agachados en silencio empuñando sus armas unos cinco minutos hasta que el hombre salió y Ana se abalanzó sobre él, haciendo que cayera con la cabeza sobre el suelo. Le apuntó con el arma en la cabeza y le indicó que no gritara. Miles se acercó y le hizo levantar.

-¿Qué es lo que guardas ahí chico?  
>-Vino señor.<br>-¿Y cómo es que no llevas ninguna botella de vuelta?  
>-Solo venía a hacer unas comprobaciones.<br>-¿Y la bandeja?  
>-No sé de qué me hablan.<br>-Claro que lo sabes y nosotros también. Así que vas a abrirnos la puerta, muy despacio, en silencio, porque si no lo haces te cortare el cuello. Si te disparó todo el mundo lo escuchará, pero si utilizo esto-Dijo Ana mostrándole una navaja.-nadie se enterará. Y de todos modos entraremos.  
>-Si les dejó entrar, ellos me matarán.<br>-Si nos dejas entrar, ten por seguro que ellos no harán nada.

El hombre los miró a ambos con temor, sacó la llave despacio y abrió la puerta. En ese mismo momento Ana Lucía le dio un golpe en la cabeza y el muchacho cayó al suelo ante la atenta mirada de Miles.

-Estaba deseando hacerlo. Vamos.  
>-¡Joder contigo!<p>

Avanzaron unos metros y descubrieron a Cassidy atada de pies y manos en una silla. Aquel tipo le había traído una bandeja repleta de comida. La tercera en todo el día. Pero ninguna de las tres había sido tocada. Permanecían integras, repletas de moscas y otros insectos. Cassidy los miró y rompió a llorar. Tenía el labio partido y un enorme moratón en una de las mejillas, sangre reseca alrededor de una nariz que parecía partida. Tenía los labios resecos y una expresión de dolor inundaba sus ojos. Ana Lucía se acercó y comenzó a desatarla.

-Tranquila. ¿Puedes levantarte?-Sin poder articular palabra asintió y se agarró a ambos.-¿Qué te han hecho?

-No tenemos tiempo para chácharas. Ata a ese tío y comprueba que está vivo.-Replicó Miles, mientras se encargaba de Cassidy.

-¡Te estás volviendo blando Straume!

Ana Lucía hizo lo que Miles le indicó y dejó aquel tipo en la misma posición que había estado Cassidy hasta hacía cinco minutos, después cerraron la puerta.

-¿Hay algún sitio donde puedas esconderte hasta que esto se ponga jodido?-Preguntó Miles mientras Cassidy se apoyaba en la pared.

-No voy a esconderme.-Contestó tajante.

-Mira "Divina", si Federigi te ve se va armar gorda. Es mejor que permanezcas oculta y que piense que sigues ahí abajo. Luego podrás unirte a la fiesta.-Ana Lucia se estaba empezando a cansar de aquella tipa.

-Está bien. Hay un pasadizo que comunica la bodega con la casa. Puedo hacerlo.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, muy segura.

-Estupendo. Entonces no hay tiempo que perder.

-Ellos lo saben todo, bueno no todo, pero saben lo más importante, que no hay señores Sawyer, que Eko no es guardia de seguridad y tú no eres la hermana de Mancini.

-¿Qué más le has contado?-Ana Lucía la miró desafiante y empuñó su arma.

-Tengo la cara así, precisamente por no haber hablado. No les he dicho nada. Me descubrieron esta mañana cuando me disponía a volver a la base.-Ana bajó el arma bajo las indicaciones de Miles.

-Kate dijo que te había dado un billete. ¿No ibas a irte?

-No. La huida no va conmigo.

-Pues ahora que lo hemos aclarado todo. Informaremos a Sayid, creo que será mejor si aceleramos todo esto.-Miles agarró el brazo de Ana para seguir por su camino de vuelta.

-Una cosa-Ambos se giraron para mirarla.-De Federigi me encargo yo. Y si no vuelvo a veros, decidle a los Sawyer que lo siento.

-Se lo dirás tu misma. Suerte.

Cassidy cerró la puerta y desapareció ante la atenta mirada de ambos. Ana Lucia y Miles hicieron el camino de vuelta hacía la fiesta, ella bajándose el vestido y él subiéndose la cremallera, como si se tratara de una pareja que acabara de tener un calentón entre los viñedos. Disimuladamente se dieron un beso ardiente y continuaron hacía la mesa de las bebidas ante la atenta mirada de James que hizo una mueca sin poder creer lo que acaba de pasar. Kate le miró intrigada.

-¿Qué estás mirando?  
>-Algo antinatural.<br>-¿De qué hablas?  
>-Vamos a bailar.<br>-¿Ahora quieres bailar?  
>-Voy a contarte un par de secretillos pecosa.<p>

Se adentraron en la pista de baila justo en el momento en el que la orquesta tocaba una deliciosa canción y todo el mundo pareció atraído por la melodía, porque en unos segundos la mayoría de los invitados ocupaban toda la pista. James la estrechó entre sus brazos y ella colocó los suyos alrededor de su cuello, apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. El cantante comenzó con los primeros acordes de la mejor versión de "My way".

_AND NOW, THE END IS HERE,__  
><em>_AND SO I FACE THE FINAL CURTAIN_

Kate sonrió amargamente y él acarició su espalda con ternura, con anhelo, con el temor de que quizás no pudiera volver a hacerlo. Siguieron bailando.

_REGRETS, I´VE HAD A FEW__  
><em>_BUT THEN AGAIN, TOO FEW TO MENTION.__  
><em>_I DID WHAT I HAD TO DO__  
><em>_AND Saw IT THROUGH WITHOUT EXEMPTION.__  
><em>_I PLANNED EACH CHARTED COURSE,__  
><em>_EACH CAREFUL STEP ALONG THE BYWAY.__  
><em>_AND MORE, MUCH MORE THAN THIS,__  
><em>_I DID IT MY WAY._

-Creo que Miles y Ana han descubierto algo.-Se acercó hasta su odio y ella sintió el calor de su aliento y la suavidad de sus manos en su espalda.  
>-¿Y qué crees que es?-Preguntó casi en un susurro.<br>-Creo que es Cintia.  
>-Eso es bueno.<br>-Cuando acabe la canción, te dirigirás dentro de la casa con la excusa de ir al baño. Tendrás cinco minutos para meter todos los códigos y transferir el dinero a la cuenta.  
>-Bien.<br>-Después saldrás por la puerta de atrás, yo estaré allí.  
>-Sabes que no va a ser tan fácil.-Respondió ella con amargura.<br>-Si lo será. No hagas ninguna estupidez.  
>-Lo mismo para ti. -Dijo con una sonrisa, cerrando sus ojos y envolviéndose en su cuerpo.<br>La música siguió sonando. Se abrazó más fuertemente a él y una lágrima cayó por sus mejillas. James apoyó la barbilla en su cabello, impregnando todo su ser con su aroma. No estaba muy seguro de que cuando acabara la canción fuera capaz de dejarla ir.

_I´VE LOVED, I´VE LAUGHED AND CRIED.__  
><em>_I´VE HAD MY FILL, MY SHARE OF LOSING.__  
><em>_AND NOW, AS TEARS SUBSIDE,__  
><em>_I FIND IT ALL SO AMUSING__  
><em>_TO THINK I DID ALL THAT.__  
><em>_AND MAY I SAY, NOT IN A SHY WAY,__  
><em>_´OH, NO, OH, NO, NOT ME, I DID IT MY WAY´._  
>HE AMADO, HE REÍDO y LLORADO.<p>

-Voy a echar de menos dormir contigo las próximas noches.-Kate tomó su mano con la suya y acarició cada parte de la misma.

-Solo serán un par de noches.-Dijo más como un deseo que una realidad.

-En realidad, no hay nada que no vaya a echar de menos.

-Yo no echaré de menos tus ronquidos.-James sonrió.

-Si que lo harás. Yo voy a echar de menos cuando maldices a todas horas. Tú echarás de menos mis ronquidos inexistentes.

-Por supuesto, inexistentes.

_FOR WHAT IS A MAN, WHAT HAS HE GOT?__  
><em>_IF NOT HIMSELF, THEN HE HAS NAUGHT.__  
><em>_TO SAY THE THINGS HE TRULY FEELS__  
><em>_AND NOT THE WORDS OF ONE WHO KNEELS.__  
><em>_THE RECORD SHOWS I TOOK THE BLOWS__  
><em>_AND DID IT MY WAY._

La música terminó y siguieron abrazados, como si no hubiera nadie más. Entonces alguien subió al escenario para anunciar que la señora Federigi soplaría sus velas de cumpleaños en cinco minutos en el jardín y que habría una sorpresa en forma de fuegos artificiales. Kate se incorporó para mirarle sabiendo que había llegado el momento. Se puso de puntillas y le besó apasionadamente recorriendo con sus manos su rostro, guardando en su memoria aquel momento, como habían guardado todos aquellos que habían compartido en todo ese tiempo. Luego, respirando profundamente se separó de él y se encaminó hacia la casa. James miró como se marchaba y ella se giró como si supiera que no iba a perderla de vista hasta que no cruzara la puerta de la casa. Sonrió y aligeró el paso mientras se enjuagaba las lágrimas y se encaminaba a terminar con aquello de una vez por todas.


	35. Chapter 35

**Os dejo la segunda parte del capítulo anterior...El final de la fiesta, pero no de la tragedía...Es un capi complejo, lleno de despedidas y angustias...¿Estará Kate donde creen que está? Las cosas se complican y mucho...Widmore hace acto de presencia...XD**

**Capítulo 35**

En cuanto Daniel recibió el mensaje de que Kate estaba arriba, Sayid cogió su arma y salió en dirección a la casa a toda prisa. Miles y Ana les habían informado de que Cassidy estaba viva y que en estos momentos estaría en algún lugar de la mansión. Así que no perdieron más tiempo, sabiendo que aquello llegaba al final. Hurley aprovechó para salir a dar un paseo y meterse entre los árboles para descargar los dos refrescos que se había bebido, mientras Charlotte y Daniel seguían los movimientos de sus amigos. Eko había abandonado la puerta de los viñedos y ahora se encontraba en la parte de atrás de la casa, siguiendo los movimientos de cuatro hombres que no eran familiares ni amigos de los Federigi, pero que también buscaban su parte aquella noche. Eran hombres de Widmore. Dos de ellos caminaban en esos momentos por los alrededores de la casa, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar o negociar con Federigi. Cuando uno de ellos cruzó la esquina le rompió el cuello de un solo golpe. El otro no tardó en aparecer, bastó una patada en el costado y un buen cuchillo atravesando su garganta para dejarlo cao. Dos menos.

James observó como Miles y Ana Lucía se dispersaban hacía distintas zonas de los alrededores de la casa y a Sayid escondido entre unos árboles. La gente había comenzado a dispersarse hacía el jardín donde una enorme tarta adornaba el inmenso cenador iluminado por algunas luces blancas. La madre de Federigi ya estaba allí y se disponía a soplar las velas ante la atenta mirada de todos y cada uno de los presentes, incluido su hijo que estaba a su lado y sonreía mientras daba un tierno beso a su madre. Todo parecía en calma. Demasiado calma. ¿Sería posible que ella tuviera razón y todo fuera tan sencillo? ¿Cuánto tiempo quedaba para que terminara y bajara de aquella habitación?

Kate abrió suavemente la puerta del despacho de Federigi y sin más preámbulos se acercó hasta el ordenador. Metió la contraseña que había conseguido aquella mañana y accedió a las cuentas. Metió un código, luego otro, un tercero y cuando estaba a punto de meter el cuarto, la puerta se abrió violentamente, dando paso a Salvatore Valenti que con una mueca de tremenda ironía se acercó hasta ella apuntándola con un arma. No tuvo tiempo de sacar la suya y en ese momento supo que todo había terminado. Hubo un disparo, luego otro.

Los fuegos artificiales iluminaban el cielo de Trapani en esos momentos. Luces azules, rojas, amarillas y de diversos colores adornaban la noche confundiéndose con las estrellas. La gente sonreía y musitaba palabras de asombro y alegría. James miró su reloj, acaban de pasar los cinco minutos. Si todo salía bien, ya debería estar bajando las escaleras.

Kate permanecía de rodillas con las manos tapando sus oídos. El cuerpo sin vida de Salvatore había caído justo encima de la mesa y luego en la alfombra, impregnando con su sangre gran parte del mobiliario. Se levanto para mirar quién había disparado aquella arma. No podía salir de su asombro al ver a Cassidy de pie con el arma todavía humeante y el rostro desfigurado. Kate le dio una mirada de agradecimiento y ella le correspondió.

-Date prisa.

Kate metió el último código y ante sus ojos pudo ver las cuentas integras de Francis. Solo tuvo que conectar con el ordenador central de la base y transferir las cantidades hacía la cuenta que tenían en Los Ángeles. En la pantalla apareció el mensaje "Operación realizada con éxito". Ella sonrió.

-Ya está.–Cerró el ordenador y se dirigió hacia ella, sin dejar de observar su rostro magullado. Cassidy la miró seriamente y miró hacia la puerta.

-Vete.-Kate la miró con sorpresa. ¿Qué se proponía hacer?

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Buscar a mi prometido y devolverle el golpe.-Dijo con una sonrisa irónica. En ese instante sintió lástima por aquella mujer, su expresión denotaba que aquella decisión había sido tomada y que no iba a cambiar de parecer. Pero había que intentarlo y sabía que James no sería capaz de hacerla daño, por mucho que la odiara.

-Ven con nosotros Cassidy. Si te quedas…

-Iré en cuanto acabe. Tú eres la que debes irte, si te pasara algo James nunca me perdonaría por ello. ¡Vamos!-Abrió la puerta y comprobó que no había nadie por los alrededores. Kate se giró.

-No nos iremos sin ti.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto- Dijo amargamente.-Pero gracias. Lo siento mucho Kate. Lo siento.

Kate la miró por última vez y se marcho. Bajó las escaleras y salió hacía la parte de atrás del jardín.

Daniel se abrazó a Charlotte con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, lo habían conseguido. Informó a Sayid del éxito de la empresa de Kate y comenzaron a recoger el material. La puerta de la furgoneta se abrió de un golpe. Dos hombres, iguales en aspecto, los mellizos, sacaron sus pistolas y cada uno de ellos apuntó en la cabeza de uno de ellos. Daniel sostuvo la mano de Charlotte con fuerza y a los pocos segundos los dos cayeron fulminados. Hurley escuchó dos disparos. Corrió hasta llegar a la altura de la furgoneta. En esos momentos dos hombres salían guardando algo en los bolsillos. Se escondió hasta que los vio desaparecer entre la maleza. Después entró en la furgoneta para comprobar que sus amigos estaban muertos. Perplejo y con la emoción a flor de piel, tapó los dos cuerpos y encendió el motor. Pisó el acelerador tan fuerte como pudo y embistió a los dos hermanos a toda velocidad. Aquellos tipos solo tuvieron tiempo de girarse cuando la furgoneta los arrolló. Hurley paró para comprobar que estaban muertos y acto seguido se encaminó hacia la explanada para enterrar los cuerpos.

James se dirigió hasta la parte de atrás de la casa para buscar a Kate. En esos momentos ella abrió la puerta y se encontró a un hombre de espaldas, sonrió, estaba muy oscuro, era un hombre alto, de traje negro, en un principio pensó que era él, pero conforme la silueta comenzó a moverse y girarse hacía ella, descubrió con sorpresa que se trataba de un desconocido que le sonreía de manera sugerente. Se dio la vuelta y otro hombre apareció frente a ella, este no era tan alto, pero si mas corpulento, sus brazos podrían matarte con un solo abrazo. El otro hombre se fue acercando sin desdibujar su sonrisa.

-Buenas noches señorita Austen.-Kate les miró horrorizada. ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres? ¿Cómo sabían su verdadero apellido?-¿Le ha comido la lengua el gato? Por lo que tenemos entendido no es usted lo que se dice una mujer recatada.–La miró de arriba abajo con una expresión lasciva en su rostro.

-No será recatada, pero es muy bonita. Ese Ford es un tipo con suerte, sí señor.-El otro tipo se acercó más a ella y le cogió la cara con brusquedad, posando sus ojos en su boca. Kate se estremeció de asco. Le dio un golpe en la mano para que se apartara y el hombre sonrió de forma horrible.

-¿Quiénes sois?

-¿Quiénes somos? Buena pregunta. ¿De verdad quieres saber quiénes somos Kate? Eres una chica muy lista, seguro que sabes quienes somos.

-Trabajáis para Widmore.-Dijo mirándolos a ambos mientras la arrinconaban contra la pared.

-Ves, te dije que eras lista. Ahora vas a ser una buena chica, vas a cerrar la boca y vas a venir con nosotros.

-No voy a ir con vosotros a ninguna parte.

-Eso mismo nos dijo ese negro. Hemos gastado dos balas en ese enorme cuerpo. Ha sido malo, el señor Eko ha matado a dos de nuestros amigos. Y tú también has sido mala.

-Si voy con vosotros ¿dejareis en paz a James?

El otro hombre sacó su pistola y le dio un golpe en la nuca. Antes de que cayera entre los dos la cogieran en brazos y la llevaron hasta un coche aparcado al final de la entrada, pasando por delante del maltrecho cuerpo sin vida de Eko.

Los fuegos habían finalizado con gran éxito. Todo el mundo había vuelto a la pista de baile, a las copas, a las conversaciones. Le estaba costando más de lo debido llegar hasta la parte de atrás de la casa. Apuntó estuvo de caer cuando tropezó con algo en el suelo. Se agachó para comprobar que se trataba de Eko. No hizo falta tomarle el pulso para saber que estaba muerto, le cerró los ojos y se levantó a toda prisa con un mal presentimiento. Otros dos hombres yacían no lejos del cuerpo de su amigo. Esperó solo unos segundos y abrió la puerta de la casa, subió las escaleras y buscó en las habitaciones. Al llegar al despacho de Federigi el olor a pólvora le hizo temblar. Respiró tranquilo cuando descubrió que se trataba de Salvatore. Pero… ¿Dónde estaba Kate?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo una voz a su espalda. Cuando se giró y vio a la persona que tenía delante su expresión cambio. Cassidy tenía la mirada perdida, casi como si hubiera perdido toda esperanza de salir de allí algún día. Su maltrecho rostro le decía que había elegido el bando en el que estaba hacía tiempo.

-¿Cassidy? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-No es nada.–Dijo tímidamente tocándose la mejilla.

-¿Dónde está Kate?

-Bajó hace más de cinco minutos para encontrarse contigo.

-No estaba abajo. ¿Dónde está?-Se acercó a ella y la forma en que hizo aquella pregunta le dijo que no estaba para jueguecitos.

-¡¿Crees que yo lo sé?

-Te lo preguntaré otra vez ¡¿Dónde está Kate?

-¡No lo sé!Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto. Estoy de vuestra parte.

-¿Desde cuándo es eso?

-James….

-Me importa una mierda lo que tengas que decirme, vas a venir conmigo a buscar a Kate. –La cogió por el brazo y la obligó a salir de la habitación. Ella no se resistió, las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y ella había elegido su final.-Vamos a hablar con tu amiguito.

Caminaron bordeando la parte de atrás de la casa, James miró por todos lados, pero no podía verla. Descubrió con sorpresa, que Francis conversaba sentando en una mesa junto a su madre mientras degustaba un trozo de pastel. Entonces algo pasó por su mente. Aquellos hombres junto al cadáver de Eko…Eran hombres de Widmore. Se paró en seco y se giró para enfrentarse a Cassidy.

-Se la han llevado.-Ella le miró con sorpresa, pero al igual que él empezó a encajar las piezas del puzle.

-¡James!-Sayid apareció en esos momentos y se sorprendió al ver a Cassidy allí. La miró expresando que lo último que hubiera esperado es que aún estuviese allí.

-Sayid, se han llevado a Kate.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-Dijo con sorpresa.

-Los hombres de Widmore, han matado a Eko.

-Han atacado la furgoneta.-James se quedó de piedra. Respiró hondo y se imagino lo peor.

-Hurley..

-Daniel y Charlotte están muertos.-Sayid le miró con resignación, James cerró los ojos y golpeó la pared con el puño.

-¡Me cago en la puta!

-Escucha, Hurley está bien, ha matado a los mellizos. Ya te contaré el resto.

-Aquí "la divina" ha matado a Salvatore.-Dijo mirando a Cassidy. Sayid miró a la mujer en agradecimiento.

-Me alegro de que estés bien, Cassidy.

-Voy a buscar a Kate.-James sacó su arma y quitó el seguro. Ambos vieron lo que iba a hacer, pero Sayid le agarró del brazo obligándole a girarse y mirarle.

-Escucha, terminemos con esto. Y te prometo que iremos a por ella. Si nos marchamos ahora nada de esto habrá valido la pena.

-No es a ella a quien quiere. Widmore me quiere a mí. Juro por dios que si le toca un solo pelo….Voy a matarlo…Tengo que matarlo Sayid.

-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo.

Ana Lucía y Miles permanecieron en los jardines de la casa vigilando los movimientos de los hombres de Federigi. Uno de ellos se había acercado hasta él y le estaba diciendo algo al oído. La expresión de Francis cambio, miró con sorpresa y rabia a aquel hombre, se levantó con violencia de su silla y salió con paso firme en dirección a la casa. Al subir las escaleras hasta su despacho y descubrir el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa y maldijo. Se giró para mirar a dos de sus aliados en la puerta.

-¿Donde están los mellizos?-Su expresión de ira y furia podía hacer temblar al mismísimo diablo.

-Hace más de media hora que no sabemos nada de ellos.

-¡¿Y para qué coño os pago? Quiero a los Sawyer muertos, o mejor, quiero que me los traigáis. Id a por a Cintia. ¡Ahora!-Los dos hombres se miraron. Francis resopló y apuró las últimas gotas de su whisky.

-Hemos encontrado a Petro en la bodega, atado, ella no estaba. Dice que un hombre oriental y una mujer morena le amenazaron y tuvo que dejarlos entrar.–Se acercó a ambos y cerró el puño ante la frustración que sentía. Sonrió irónicamente y los miró.

-¿Dónde está Petro?

-Lo hemos matado.

-Una cosa que hacéis bien. Buscad a esa puta y a toda esa gente. ¡Los quiero ahora! ¡Ya!

-¿Y qué hacemos con los invitados?

-Coged a mi madre y encerradla en su cuarto. Los demás me importan poco. ¡Fuera!

La fiesta estaba en su mejor momento. La pista de baile rebosaba de gente que no paraba de bailar. La madre de Federigi bailaba con uno de sus sobrinos y disfrutaba de su cumpleaños cuando fue literalmente arrastrada por uno de los hombres de su hijo hasta el jardín. Su sobrino angustiado se enfrentó al hombre que sin mediar palabra sacó su arma y disparó a bocajarro en el estómago del muchacho. Los gritos de pánico se sucedieron entre el gentío que fue abandonando la pista, mientras la madre de Federigi desparecía entre gritos ahogados y lágrimas. Francis observó toda la escena desde la ventana de su despacho, desde donde vio al señor Sawyer intercambiando gestos con un hombre oriental de un lado a otro de la finca. Cogió su arma, la cargó y bajó las escaleras, cruzándose con su madre que le dedicó una fría mirada a la que él correspondió con una irónica sonrisa de ganador.

Abrió la puerta de la casa y fue esquivando uno a uno a los pocos invitados que todavía seguían en los alrededores. Cassidy salió de una de las esquinas laterales y apuntó con maestría.

-¡Francis!-Se giró para mirar horrorizado el rostro de aquella mujer inyectado en sangre. Le disparó una, dos y hasta tres veces, hasta que cayó al suelo y su sangre empezó a recorrer los escalones de la escalera.

Cassidy notó un tremendo calor e un irritante dolor en el estómago, se agachó y comprobó que un hilo de sangre manchaba su camiseta. Se tumbó en el suelo y vio el rostro de uno de los hombres de Federigi sobre el suyo. Notó el frio acero de la pistola en su sien, para acto seguido recibir el cuerpo sin vida de aquel tipo sobre el suyo. James se aproximó y apartó a aquel hombre. La cogió en brazos y la llevó a una zona apartada mientras las balas corrían de un lado a otro del jardín. Uno de esos hombres se acercó hasta ellos dos. James fue más hábil y disparó dos tiros que hicieron que aquel tipo muriese en el acto. Cassidy tosió con fuerza y la sangre hizo acto de presencia en su boca.

-Cass..-James levantó la camiseta y giró el rostro para que ella no viera su expresión. No había nada que pudiera hacer por ella.

-Al final tenías razón…-Dijo casi en un susurro y dándole una sonrisa amarga.

-Shhhhh…..Es mejor que no hables..-Dijo apretando su mano. Cerró los ojos solo un momento para volver a abrirlos casi sin fuerzas.

-Lo siento tanto….Solo lo hice porque…Yo te quería tanto James…..tanto…

-Lo siento Cassidy. Siento que todo esto termine así….

Cassidy le miró con agradecimiento y sus ojos se cerraron para siempre. James permaneció unos segundos abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de aquella mujer con la que había compartido tantas cosas. Y con la que había tenido tantos desencuentros. Luego cogió su arma y se unió a los pocos que quedaban de su equipo allí y se dispuso a terminar de una vez aquella carnicería.

* * *

><p>Hugo apareció con gesto serio en la furgoneta. Todos subieron sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario. James se limpió la sangre que brotaba de su frente. Hugo pisó el acelerador y desaparecieron de aquel lugar en dirección al escondite de los hombres de Widmore donde retenían a Kate. Aquella misión se había complicado más de lo debido. Mientras iban a toda prisa por la carretera, los coches de la policía y las ambulancias se agolpaban a la entrada de la Casa de los Federigi.<p> 


	36. Chapter 36

**El encuentro entre James y Kate tendrá que esperar...Widmore no se lo va a poner fácil a ninguno de ellos...Es cierto que la fiesta resultó ser una masacre...Charlotte, Daniel, Eko y Cassidy han pasado a mejor vida...¿Serán los únicos? jijijiji...Solo quedan dos capítulos y un sencillo epílogo para que la historia se cierre..Siempre da pena...pero lo bueno es que podreis leerla siempre que querais...Seguid disfrutando...XD**

**Capítulo 36**

Kate se despertó por un fuerte ruido que llegaba desde la lejanía. Abrió los ojos al instante y se apoyó en la pared de una estancia que no conocía. No sabía dónde estaba, ni cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la habían golpeado aquellos dos hombres en la fiesta de Federigi. De lo que estaba segura es que aquella habitación húmeda y fría no pertenecía a ningún apartamento. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al pensar que quizás no eran solo horas lo que había pasado. ¿Y si había estado inconsciente durante días? ¿Y si ya no estaba en Trapani? ¿Qué habría pasado en aquella fiesta? De repente fue consciente de que aquello se movía a un ritmo demasiado pausado. En un principio pensó que tal vez el golpe le había hecho estar algo mareada, tal vez le habían dañado el oído. Se levantó y miró a través de las rendijas en forma de ventanilla que tenía aquella puerta metálica. No podía ver mucho, solo un pasillo oscuro, iluminado por las luces de emergencia. El sonido procedente de la puerta de aquel corredor y la brisa, el olor que llegaba desde allí, le dijo que no estaba en tierra. Estaba en un barco. En el mar. Se agarró a los barrotes y se puso de puntillas, intentando llamar la atención de alguien.

-¡Hey!¡Hey!

Una sombra se movió a la entrada del corredor. Miró con pavor. Un hombre se acercaba con un rifle en su hombro. Se apartó de la puerta y se apoyó de nuevo en la pared, notando un fuete dolor procedente de la cabeza en forma de chichón. ¿Habrían cogido también a James? ¿Y los demás? ¿Dónde estaba él? Por primera vez en mucho tiempo rezó para que no estuviera allí. Una parte de sí misma, la egoísta, la parte menos racional, le decía que deseaba tenerle cerca, aunque ambos perecieran. La parte menos sentimental, le decía que era mejor que no estuviera allí. Esos hombres solo querían una cosa. Y lo único que esperaba es que no consiguieran parte de ese objetivo. Desde hacía algunos días sabía que esto podría ocurrir, que uno de los dos no llegara al final, que todo lo que habían deseado internamente que ocurriera tras aquella noche, las veces que habían imaginado como serían sus vidas una vez aquella misión finalizara, no iba a cumplirse. Los dos lo sabían. Pero ninguno lo admitiría jamás. Aquel tiempo había sido un préstamo, unas vacaciones con todo incluido, un sueño para ambos, algo que posiblemente ni siquiera merecían. ¿Pero quién tiene potestad para decidir lo que merece cada cual?

Escuchó las llaves en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió de un golpe. La luz entró dándole una visión más completa del lugar en el que había sido encerrada. Aquel hombre, el mismo que había estado en la fiesta y que le había golpeado, la miraba con una expresión fría y desconcertante. Como si tuviera toda la información que deseaba conocer.

-¿Cómo está tu cabeza preciosa?-Agarró el rifle dándole a entender que era mejor que no hiciera nada raro.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Preguntó mirándole con ira sin moverse de su sitio.

-Eso no te importa. Ponte esto.-Le entregó un saco que ella rechazó. Tenía más miedo del que seguramente dejaba ver.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Crees que estás en situación de preguntar? Haz lo que te digo y tal vez tu sufrimiento sea menor.

-No soy tan estúpida como para no saber porque estoy aquí y que pretendéis.

-Entonces no preguntes, hay cosas que será mejor que no sepas. Ahora ponte ese saco y se buena chica.–Aquel tipo se acercó más a ella todavía con el saco en la mano.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-El suficiente para que todos tus amigos hayan muerto y estén siendo repatriados a sus países de origen.-La sonrisa que se dibujó en su cara contrarrestaba con la expresión de pánico de ella. Un nudo se formó en su garganta ante esa información y le costaba respirar. Aunque tal vez aquel idiota lo hiciera para desestabilizarla.

-¡Estas mintiendo!-Gritó apretando las manos.

-De todos modos eso no modificará tu situación. Estas en problemas. Sola y en problemas.

Kate se dio la vuelta para que pudiera atarle las manos. El tipo se acercó y comenzó a apretar fuerte. Momento que ella aprovechó para darle una patada en la entrepierna. Aquel hombre cayó de rodillas. Le quitó el rifle y subió las escaleras, para comprobar que sus sospechas se estaban cumpliendo. Todavía era noche cerrada y estaba en un maldito barco. Sonaron las alarmas y una luces naranjas fueron conectadas por toda la cubierta. Se acercó hasta la barandilla y descubrió que solo había agua a su alrededor. Miró con sorpresa, cuando varios tipos llegaron desde diferentes partes del barco. Los apuntó con el arma, sabiendo que por mucho que hiciera no tenía escapatoria. Sin embargo no iba a ceder tan fácilmente. Los hombres fueron acercándose poco a poco. Pero se pararon en seco cuando una voz sonó en alguna parte de aquel sitio.

-¡Yo que tu no lo haría Austen!-Miró por todos lados, pero no podía ver nada. Estaba demasiado oscuro y la tensión de aquel momento le hacía sentirse desvalida. Dos de aquellos hombres la golpearon y cayó al suelo, perdiendo el rifle. Se revolvió de dolor. Escuchó unos pasos por la escalera metálica. Unos zapatos deportivos y unos pantalones en color caqui, era todo lo que podía ver, después una camisa de lino verde y las manos de un hombre que pasaba de los sesenta. El rostro que vio a continuación hizo que su estómago se congelara. No le conocía personalmente. Nunca había hablado con él. No sabía si prefería un buen libro o escuchar Jazz, en vez de country, si era aficionado al deporte o si prefería el verano al invierno. A pesar de eso sentía un profundo odio y animadversión por él. Le odiaba por ser el único responsable de que James Ford hubiera sido un desgraciado gran parte de su vida. Responsable de que con solo ocho años quedará huérfano. Responsable de que su único objetivo en la vida fuera encontrarle y vengar la muerte de sus padres. Fue él quien le arrebató su infancia, su adolescencia, incluso su adultez. Su vida. Era Charles Widmore. Su gesto serio y la frialdad en su mirada le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Aquellos matones la cogieron de los hombros y la obligaron a estar de pie. Charles se acercó y les hizo un gesto para que la llevaran dentro. Cerró la puerta y después de que fue atada a una silla, se quedaron solos. Kate observó aquel lugar con intriga. Era una sala bastante amplia junto a la cabina de mandos de aquel barco. Pudo ver monitores que vigilaban distintas partes de aquel lugar y un ordenador frente a ella. Aquel hombre tomó asiento y la miró expectante. Kate solo tenía un deseo. Quitar esa risa irónica del rostro de aquel bastardo.

-Mi nombre es Charles Widmore…

-Ahórrate las presentaciones oficiales.-Se revolvió en su silla y le dio una mirada desafiante.-Se quién eres y tú sabes quién soy. Ve al grano.

-Como quieras. Este ordenador será tu único compañero. Lo único que tienes que hacer es conectarlo al equipo de tu base. Transferir el dinero que tú y tus amigos me habéis robado. Todo el dinero.

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

-Porque si no lo haces te mataré.-La expresión segura de Widmore le dijo que no estaba mintiendo. Respiró profundamente y le miró directamente a los ojos.

-Yo no me encargo de estas cosas. Lo hace Faraday, tendrás que secuestrarle a él también.

-Por desgracia eso no será posible. Daniel está muerto.-Kate volvió a temblar, pero esta vez sonrió. Su otro compañero lo había intentado sin éxito.

-No voy a tragármelo. Ese estúpido que me trajo aquí dijo lo mismo. Sé que no están muertos.

-Puedes o no creerme, eso me da lo mismo. De todos tus amigos solo quedan cuatro. Pero sigamos con lo que nos ha traído aquí. Sé que eres capaz de muchas cosas, estás sobradamente preparada. De hecho creo que te equivocaste al trabajar para Linus. Es una pena. Podíamos haber ganado mucho dinero juntos.

-No hubiera trabajado contigo aunque me muriera de hambre y tuviera que mendigar para sobrevivir.

-No lo tengo tan claro. Si no supieras mi conexión con James, tal vez no pensarías del mismo modo. Es solo eso lo que te ciega a decirlo y lo sabes. Pero de todos modos, como nunca trabajarás para mi, quiero ese dinero, íntegro. Nada de trucos Austen.

- ¿Y después qué? ¿Me dejaras marchar así de fácil?-Widmore sonrió y ella le sostuvo la mirada. Sabía que nada iba a ser fácil y mucho menos escapar de allí.

-Tu haz tu parte y yo me ocuparé de la mía. –Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ellos. Pero Kate sabía que no había terminado con ella. Se acomodó en su sillón y se sirvió una copa. El mismo whisky que Ben les había mostrado aquella mañana en la central. Widmore se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando. Cogió la botella y la observó, luego la miró a ella y sonrió. -Es curioso. Señores Sawyer. En mis tiempos como estafador quise usar ese nombre, Sawyer, pero ya estaba cogido. Así que decide llamarme Cooper. No es tan atractivo, pero no me fue tan mal.

-Eres un monstruo. No sé cómo puedes dormir tranquilo por las noches.-Widmore se sentó y dio un trago a su copa. Sonrió.

-Del mismo modo en que tú lo haces tras haber matado a tu padre con premeditación, volándolo por los aires. Todos tenemos muertos detrás. Da igual la forma, el móvil o lo que te llevó a hacerlo. Todos somos asesinos.

-Dejaste a un niño de ocho años solo. Perdido. Eso es mucho peor que todas las cosas que he tenido que ver y hacer. ¿Cómo pudiste?-Dijo con odio.

-No voy a contarte las armas que usé para engañar al señor Ford. ¿Pero quieres escuchar la mejor parte de la historia? ¿Esa parte que ni el mismo James sabe y que no te habrá contado porque no la recuerda?

-No quiero oírlo.-Dijo tajante.

-No eres tú la que decide.–Volvió a servirse otra copa e hizo como si recordar aquella historia le costara mucho.- ¿Por dónde empezamos? A sí. Su padre se puso algo violento, dijo algo sobre ese pequeño al que tenía que alimentar. Me pidió más tiempo, pero ya llevábamos demasiado tiempo jugando al gato y al ratón. Se marchó de la casa en la que yo me hospedaba aquella semana en Alabama. Ordené a mis hombres que hicieran parecer un accidente la desaparición de aquel tipo. Yo no sabía que la madre de James le acompañaba. Ella si fue una víctima. Cuando me enteré fui a recoger al pequeño James al colegio, le conté lo ocurrido con sus padres y se echó a mis brazos llorando sin consuelo.

-Basta.-Kate notó como sus ojos se humedecían al imaginarse toda aquella horrible escena y lo que tuvo que sufrir siendo tan joven.

-Ahora viene lo mejor. Le monté en mi coche con la intención de llevarlo a casa de sus tíos y que ellos se ocuparan de él. Esos ojos enormes y azules me miraban buscando una respuesta a lo que había ocurrido. Me dijo: "¿A dónde me llevas tío Charles?-Kate dejó escapar sendas lágrimas y notó como su garganta no la dejaba respirar por la congoja.- Yo miré hacía la carretera, y giré mi auto hacia un frondoso bosque que estaba a una media hora de la casa de sus tíos. Paré el coche. Y me bajé. Abrí su puerta y le dije: "Vamos a dar un paseo, Jimmy". El sonrió con tristeza, pero parecía menos preocupado. Caminamos hacia el interior del bosque. Había estado nevando toda la semana. James iba delante, ensimismado con el paisaje. Metí la mano en mi bolsillo, saqué el arma y quité el seguro. En ese momento se giró y me miró, como si supiera lo que iba a hacer. Deberías agradecerme que no lo matara. Lo que vi en esos ojos era la misma expresión de pánico que vi en los ojos de Mary Ford cuando la vi por última vez. No pude hacerlo.-Kate giró el rostro y él continuó mirándola.

-Eres un hijo de puta y pagarás por todo el daño que has hecho.-Dijo esto con el rostro húmedo y la voz entrecortada, pero sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos.

-Todos lo haremos Austen. De todos modos, la próxima vez que vea a Ford, no veré los ojos de un niño de ocho años triste y roto. Ni siquiera veré a su madre en esos ojos. Lo único que veré será la mirada de un hombre que lleva mucho tiempo buscando venganza. Y entonces los dos terminaremos lo que empezó aquel día. Debí matarle, pero en aquel tiempo todavía era un blando.

-No pienso darte ese dinero. Así que si vas a matarme, hazlo cuanto antes.

-No tengo prisa. Cuando recuerdes los números llámame.–Se levantó y cerró la puerta al salir. Kate se quedó allí sola, frente a aquel ordenador y entonces lloró amargamente.

* * *

><p>James miró su reloj. La una de la mañana y todavía no habían logrado llegar al apartamento donde los hombres de Widmore retenían a Kate. Miró por la ventanilla y vio el edificio. Hurley dejó la furgoneta en un callejón. Miles y Ana Lucía se dirigieron hacía el portal del bloque donde un hombre algo ebrio les dejó entrar sin hacer muchas preguntas. Por su parte James y Sayid subieron por las escaleras de incendio hasta llegar a la ventana del cuarto piso donde no había demasiado movimiento. James quitó el seguro de su arma y miró por una de las ventanas. La habitación solo estaba iluminada por el reflejo de las imágenes que emitía la televisión. Estaba muy alta y podía escuchar a la perfección a la locutora de las noticias dando un avance nocturno.<p>

_"Al menos son diez las personas que han sido encontradas muertas en la casa propiedad de Francis Federigi. Como saben la madre del señor Federigi daba esta noche una fiesta con motivo de su cumpleaños. La tragedia ha asolado el lugar, donde los equipos sanitarios solo han podido certificar la muerte entre otros del propio Francis y su prometida. Su madre ha sido encontrada muerta en su habitación. Las informaciones que nos han llegado aseguran que podría haberse quitado la vida al descubrir a parte de su familia muerta. También la prometida del señor Federigi está entre las víctimas. Cintia Wallace, de nacionalidad americana…._

La luz de la sala se encendió de pronto. Un tipo vestido únicamente con unos calzoncillos y una camiseta blanca sin mangas, algo pequeña para ocultar su horonda barriga, parecía disfrutar del espectáculo que daban en la tele. James miró a Sayid con sorpresa. ¿Dónde estaba Kate?

Miles y Ana cayeron la puerta de una patada, mientras James y Sayid entraban por la ventana. Aquel tipo tiró al suelo lo que le quedaba de cerveza y un cuenco lleno de patatas, mientras se ponía de pie y levantaba las manos con nerviosismo, mirándolos a todos y parloteando algo en italiano.

-¡Cállate!-Gritó James mientras Sayid le cacheaba. Miles y Ana buscaron por todo el apartamento algún rastro de Kate. Pero no había nada. No había ni rastro de muebles, ropa, utensilios. En aquel sitio parecía no vivir nadie. El hombre comenzó a sudar y miró a James suplicante. Volvió a decir algo.-¡He dicho que te calles de una puta vez! ¡¿Dónde está Kate?

-Yo…no sé quien es Kate….-James le agarró del cuello y clavó el arma en su frente.

-Si no me dices donde está te meto una bala en tu jodida cabeza.¡¿Capicci?

-Aquí no hay nadie James. Está vacío.-Dijo Ana mientras bajaba su arma.

-Entonces nuestro amigo nos dirá donde está. ¡¿Verdad?

-Ellos me dieron cinco mil dólares americanos si me quedaba aquí y esperaba a un tal Ford.-Los cuatro se miraron con determinación. Soltó a aquel tipo pero sin dejar de apuntarle.

-Yo soy Ford. ¿Qué tienes para mi bola de sebo?

-Me dijeron que te diera esto.-El hombre le extendió lo que parecía una nota. La miró y se la dio a Sayid.

-¿Qué coño es esto Sayid?-Su amigo vio aquellos números y le miró sorprendido.

-Son unas coordenadas. No están en Trapani.-James le miró, luego dio una vuelta por toda la habitación, mientras aquel tipo se limpiaba el sudor con la camiseta. Le miró y a punto estuvo de abalanzarse sobre él, en vez de eso, se acercó hasta él y abrió la puerta, llevándolo a rastras. El hombre no se resistió y parecía temeroso de que llegara su final.

-¡Vete!

-Yo….

-¡He dicho que te vayas antes de que me arrepienta y te cosa a balazos! ¡Sal de aquí!-El italiano salió corriendo pasillo arriba sin volver la vista atrás.

-Tenemos que hablar con Ben.-Apuntó Miles.

-¿Crees que Ben va a ayudarme? No confío en ese hijo de puta.

-No tenemos otra opción.-Dijo Sayid devolviéndole el papel.

-De eso nada. Vosotros os vais. La misión ha terminado. Esto es asunto mío.

-¿De qué coño vas Jimbo?-Miles le miró y guardó su arma.-Hicimos un juramento, estábamos borracho los cuatro, además de Hurley, Charlotte y Daniel, "la Divina" no estaba, pero dijimos aquello de "Juntos hasta el final", pues resulta que Kate no ha hecho el juramento, así que tendremos que encontrarla y emborracharla.-James sonrió con amargura en recuerdo de todos los que se habían ido para siempre. -Lo haremos por todos ellos.-Ana Lucía asintió y Sayid le dio una palmada en la espalda. James los miró a los tres y tomó una decisión.

-Entonces a buscar a Ben y un buen barco. Me muero por ver a Kate borracha.

De camino a la central fueron relatándole a Ben todos los entresijos acontecidos en el momento en el que habían llegado al apartamento, ya que Hurley le había puesto al tanto de todo lo ocurrido en la casa de Federigi. Cuando entraron en la base ya les estaba esperando. Se levantó cuando los vio entrar a los cuatro, los miró a todos y cada uno de ellos, parándose detenidamente en James. Correspondió a su mirada. Se acercó hasta él y cogió el papel.

-Creo que tengo exactamente lo que necesitamos.


	37. Chapter 37

**La verdad es que dan ganas de hacerle cosas muy malas a Widmore...rescatarla no será tan fácil, pero seguro que a Kate se le ocurre algo...Ben tendrá que demostrar su valía en algún momento...y lo hará...James tendrá que hacer frente a muchas emociones cuando se encuentre con Widmore...Todavía quedan algunos personajes que no llegaran a la final...XD Gracias Sylatta por seguir día a día esta historia y por tus comentarios de cada capítulo...Para los que también leeis me gustaría saber vuestra opinión, aunque sea al final...XDDD...Gracias..**

**Capitulo 37**

James miraba al horizonte buscando alguna embarcación surcando aquellas aguas. Sabía que les llevaban unas horas de ventaja y sabía también que mientras más horas pasaran, las probabilidades de encontrarla mermaban. Llevaban una hora navegando y no sabía si podría aguantar mucho con aquella incertidumbre, parado sin poder hacer nada. Sin saber que habría sido de ella, que le habían hecho o como estaría. Respiró hondo e intentó serenarse. No había otra cosa que pudiera hacer. En aquellas circunstancias solo cabía la espera. Y nunca la había gustado esperar.

Después de llegar a la base solo fue necesario que Ben realizara un par de llamadas y en media hora estaban en el puerto de Trapani montándose en una pequeña embarcación que pertenecía a un viejo amigo de Linus. Él tenía ese tipo de amistades. Esa capacidad de pulsar un botón y obtener lo que quisiera. Algo que nunca había dejado de sorprenderle. Después de aquel gesto, su actitud hacía él había cambiado un poco, pero aún le costaba confiar en él. Ben parecía dispuesto a enmendar su error, pero James todavía necesitaba tiempo para confiar plenamente en él. Sayid se encargó de establecer la ruta adecuada mediante aquellas coordenadas que habían conseguido en el apartamento. Se puso al mando de la embarcación con Ben a su lado, orientándole y guiándole hacía un objetivo que de sobra sabían que no sería fácil de derrocar. Ana se había quedado dormida a los pocos minutos y Miles no tardó en seguirla.

Hurley salió de la cabina y vio a James sentado a pocos metros con la mirada perdida. No había soltado su arma y parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Se sentó a su lado en una de las cajas contiguas a la que James ocupaba. Le miró y sonrió amargamente.

-Sayid dice que el punto de tierra más cercano son las Islas Pelagias. Parece que es allí hacía donde vamos.

-Kate odia los barcos. ¿Cómo crees que estará?-Le miró buscando la esperanza que Hugo siempre le había dado.

-Seguro que bien.-Dijo bajando la mirada.

-No lo dices muy convencido Hugo.

-Ya sabes….Después de lo de Daniel, Charlotte, Eko, e incluso lo de Cassidy…Es decir, no quiero que pienses que creo que le va a pasar algo malo, pero…-Estaba metiendo la pata hasta el fondo y no sabía cómo salir de aquel atolladero. James se dio cuenta y sonrió.

-Lo sé Jabba. De todos modos era de suponer. No me sorprende demasiado que todo se vaya a tomar por culo, ya no solo por este trabajo. Algunas cosas son demasiado buenas para mí. –Hugo le miró y le dio un golpe en el hombro que a punto estuvo de hacer que callera.

-¿Por qué dices eso tío?

-Porque no la merezco y por mi culpa ella está en ese barco. Widmore me quiere a mí, solo a mí. Pero sabe que haciéndole daño a ella me hace más daño que si me apuñalara a sangre fría.

-Eso se llama estar enamorado.-Dijo con una sonrisa. James le miró algo incómodo.- ¿Qué tal la sensación?

-Pensé que el club de cotillas se había disuelto pero veo que me he equivocado. Deberías dormir un poco.

-No tengo sueño. Eres tú el que debería descansar. Nos espera un largo viaje y alguien tendrá que ponerse a tripular esto. Y exceptuando a ti y a Sayid los demás no tenemos ni idea de cómo se lleva un barco.

-No creo que pueda dormir.

-Piensa que de ese modo cuando te despiertes quedara menos para verla. Además, lo que nos espera requiere que estemos al cien por cien.-Hugo se levantó y le dio una sonrisa cómplice.

-Me lo pensaré.

-Buenas noches amigo.-Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Hugo!-Se giró y ambos se miraron.-Es la mejor sensación que he experimentado en toda mi vida.

Hurley sonrió y entró en la cabina. James no tardó en seguirle y encontró a Ben sentado en la mesa con un mapa encima. Sayid seguía con el timón y le miró mientras se sentaba a su lado con gesto cansado.

-¿Qué es eso de la Islas Pelagias?-Preguntó mientras se bebía el resto de la cerveza de Sayid que por su gesto podría decirse que no estaba muy fría.

-Es un conjunto de islas, tres en concreto, no se a cuál de ellas nos dirigimos, ni siquiera sé si ese es el destino del barco de Widmore. Puede que pase de largo o puede que no. Tenemos que estar preparados para cualquier cosa James.-Aquello le hizo ponerse en guardia. Estaba cansado de que todo el mundo le diera advertencias sobre lo que podía pasar.

-No necesito vuestra compasión. ¡Ella no está muerta! ¡No habléis de Kate como si estuviera muerta!

-Nadie está haciéndolo, siento que haya sonado de ese modo.-Sayid continuó mirando la horizonte. James se giró y comprobó que Ben parecía absorto entre aquellos papeles.

-Quiero que me prometas algo Sayid.-Se giró para mirarle.

-Creo que esto no va a gustarme, pero lo estaba esperando.-Sus ojos se cruzaron.

-Quiero que te la lleves.-Le miró a los ojos. Sayid no pudo mantener aquella mirada. Lo que le estaba pidiendo es que le dejara a su suerte.

-¿Llevármela donde?-Preguntó como si pensara hacerlo.

-Ponla a salvo, no dejes que le ocurra nada. Cuando estemos frente a esos tipos quiero que la protejas cuando yo no pueda hacerlo.-Sayid le miró confuso y a punto estuvo de soltar el timón.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?-Dijo en un susurro para que Ben no pudiera escucharlos.

-Voy a matar a Widmore.

-No creo que Kate quiera que hagas eso.

-Sé lo que Kate quiere y lo que yo quiero. ¿Sabes lo que ambos queremos? Salir vivos de todo esto. Pero también sabemos que es muy posible que eso no ocurra. Ella no merece morir.

-¿Y tu si?

-¡Me da igual maldita sea! Tienes que ayudarme-Ben levantó la mirada, aunque no podía escuchar lo que decían parecía una conversación llena de tensión.-¿Vas a hacerlo?

-¿Eso es lo que realmente quieres que haga?

-Sí, es lo que quiero que hagas.–Sayid le miró y sin entender como era capaz de pedirle aquello la imagen de Nadia apareció en su cabeza y entonces comprendió porque se lo pedía. Le miró con determinación y asintió.

-Entonces lo haré.–James respiró tranquilo y le dio una media sonrisa.

-Bien.

-Siento interrumpir pero hay algo que quiero enseñaros.-Ben se acercó hasta ambos con una fotografías. James se giró para cruzarse con sus ojos.

-¿Mas sorpresas Ben?-Preguntó con ironía.

-Está sorpresa es para Charles. Tiene una hija, Penélope.-Dijo señalando una de las fotos.-Llevo tras sus pasos desde que comenzó esta misión. Tengo a un par de hombres en la puerta de la casa de Widmore, donde su hija a estas horas estará almorzando. En cuanto veamos el barco de Charles diré a esos hombres que entren en la casa, amordacen a Penny e impidan que escape. A papá Widmore se le romperá el corazón cuando escuché el llanto desconsolado de su pequeña.-Sayid y James se miraron. La maldad de Benjamin Linus no parecía tener fin.

-¿Crees que eso va a servir de algo?-James no tenía muy claro que utilizar a aquella mujer diese resultado y mucho menos ablandase el corazón de Widmore.

-Hay que utilizar todas las armas de las que dispongamos. Literalmente. Vosotros encargaros de lo físico, dejadme la parte psicológica a mí. Después de eso, todo tuyo James. ¿Me dejas darte un consejo?-James le miró con sorpresa. A buenas horas le venía a dar él consejos.

-Ya puestos.-Dijo haciendo aspavientos e intrigado por lo que tuviera que decirle.

-Se que llevas mucho tiempo deseando encontrarte cara a cara con Charles. Te hizo mucho daño siendo solo un niño. Pero en estos momentos hay cosas más importantes en juego. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

-Me hago una idea.

-Lo que has sufrido, tu dolor, todos esos años solo….No volverán, no podrás recuperarlos. Pero tienes toda una vida por delante y no estás solo. Nunca más lo estarás. Así que, si yo estuviera en tu situación sabría qué hacer. En la balanza sabes perfectamente lo que más pesa. No cojas el lado equivocado. Acabarás lamentándolo y volverás a estar solo. Se de lo que hablo.-Dijo con amargura. Sayid miró a James que parecía estar de acuerdo con ojos saltones.

-Ella entenderá porque lo hago.-Dijo tajante.

-¿Y lo entenderás tú? Lo que estás pensando hacer es muy arriesgado. No vale la pena que tires por la borda lo que llevas tanto tiempo buscando. La vida nos pone delante muchas opciones, muchos caminos. Elegir el que más nos conviene, el que más nos llena, no es fácil entre tantas opciones. Pero tu camino es tan claro que el resto son solo muros que debes derribar. Ya has derribado bastantes, ¿no crees? El camino más fácil ahora sería matar a Widmore, esa es la opción más sencilla, pero haciéndolo, lo único que lograrás es agregar un nuevo cadáver a tus espaldas y no te hará sentir mejor. Hay muchas formas de muerte en vida.

-¡No pienso matar a esa Penny!-Dijo saltando del sillón y acercándose a la nevera. Cogió un par de cubitos de hielo y los derramó en un vaso. Luego cogió una botella de vodka y se sirvió dos dedos. Se lo bebió de un solo trago. Fulminando a Ben con la mirada.

-Es mucho más sencillo que todo eso.-Cogió una carpeta y se la entregó.-Míralo por ti mismo.

James cogió aquellos papeles y se acomodó en una silla. Apoyó aquellos papeles encima de la mesa. Comenzó a leer ante la atenta mirada de Ben. James solo necesitó leer algunos párrafos para averiguar qué era lo pensaba hacer.

-Todo esto está muy bien. Asesinatos, venta ilegal de armas, fraude fiscal…. ¿Cómo se supone que lo haremos?

-¿Recuerdas a Alpert?-Se sentó frente a él y escudriñó sus ojos.-Solo necesito una llamada para que dé la orden de que el señor Charles Widmore, conocido como Charles Cooper, en sus mejores tiempos, se encuentra fondeando por aguas italianas. Como ya te he dicho llevó meses buscando información sobre él. Sabía a lo que nos enfrentábamos y era importante tener algo seguro.

-El asesinato de mis padres ha prescrito.-Dijo con amargura. Ben asintió.

-Es cierto, pero por desgracia, tus padres no fueron sus únicas víctimas. Con todo ese material le espera una larga estancia en la cárcel.

-No sé si esto es lo que quiero.-Cerró la carpeta de un golpe y se recostó en la silla.-En la cárcel tendrá una cama, comida, un techo donde guarecerse, que es mucho más de lo yo tuve muchas veces.

-Entonces déjamelo a mí. Como ya sabes el terreno psicológico es mi fuerte. Vete a descansar. Si Widmore nos espera en esa isla, a primera hora de la mañana llegaremos a buen puerto.

* * *

><p>Kate había pasado gran parte de la noche sentada en aquella silla frente a aquella pantalla. No había recibido la visita de ninguna persona y ni siquiera le habían traído agua para beber, mucho menos comida. Se había quedado dormida cuando el reloj de aquella habitación marcaba las tres de la madrugada. Despertó por el pitido del barco y escuchó pisadas en la pasarela. Notó que el barco ya no se movía y supo, sin la menor duda, que habían tomado tierra. Se incorporó con un fuerte dolor en el cuello y una enorme sed. La puerta se abrió y uno de los hombres del barco entró. Ni siquiera la miró. La desato de la silla y la agarró oprimiendo el arma en sus costillas. La hizo salir hacía el pasillo y una vez allí, se paró en seco.<p>

-¡Camina!

-¿Qué?

-¡He dicho que camines!

La llevó hacía la cocina y le desató las manos. Kate permaneció apoyada en lo que parecía un hornillo repleto de sartenes y cacerolas.

-Los hombres tiene hambre. Haz el desayuno.

Kate cogió lo que encontró en aquel lugar y comenzó a cocinar, lo hacía de pena, pero en aquellos meses junto a James había aprendido algunos trucos. Sonrió con amargura al recordar aquellos tiempos.

-¿Vamos a quedarnos en este sitio?-Dijo mientras cortaba el pan. Aquel hombre se cruzó de brazos. No parecía estar por la labor de hablar.

-Por supuesto que no. Solo necesitamos repostar.

-¿Puedes darme un poco de agua?

-¿Has logrado recordar los números?

-Por favor, solo quiero un poco de agua. Nadie lo sabrá. Te lo prometo.

El hombre cogió una cantimplora y se la dio. Kate se bebió todo el contenido y le dio un gesto de agradecimiento.

-¿No estamos en Sicilia verdad?-Dijo secándose los labios. Tenía que entablar amistad con aquel tipo. No parecía tan fiero y por el temblor de sus manos no había usado un arma en su vida.

-Sigue cocinando.-Dijo intentando aparentar dureza. Kate le había calado.

-Me llamo Kate.-Dijo girándose con una sonrisa.

-Ya lo sé.-Dijo titubeando.-Yo soy Mark.

-¿Querrías ayudarme?

-¿Te has vuelto loca?-Miró hacía la puerta, en cualquier momento alguien podría oírlos.

-Si me ayudas, no te harán daño. Mis amigos. Y podrás quedarte con parte del dinero. Mi parte. Dime como puedo salir de este barco.-Le miró suplicante y se acercó hasta él.

-No puedo hacerlo. Me matarán.

-Al menos dime a donde me llevan. De todos modos no puedo decírselo a nadie.

-Vamos a una isla, Lampedusa.

-¿Y una vez allí me mataran?

-Sí. Eso es lo que harán. Pero lo harán en el mismo momento en que Ford aparezca.

-¿Serás tú quien apriete el gatillo?

-Todavía no lo sé.

-¿Y por qué quieres matarme?

-Yo no quiero matar a nadie. Solo cumplo órdenes.

-Debes saber que estoy embarazada.-La expresión de aquel tipo cambio. Le miró el vientre, Kate hizo lo que pudo por relajar sus músculos abdominales.

-Buen intento, pero eso no cambiara mucho las cosas.

-¿Si lo estuviera me matarías?

-Haz el desayuno y cierra la boca.

Contó el número de hombres que formaban parte de la tripulación de aquel barco. Contando con Widmore eran exactamente doce. Un número bastante superior a ellos. Terminó de fregar los platos y el barco comenzó a moverse. El mismo hombre la llevó de nuevo a aquella sala, la ató a la silla y la miró a los ojos solo un segundo.

-Será mejor que recuerdes esos números. Por ti y por….ese niño.

Kate puso las manos sobre el teclado y sonrió. Sabía cómo hacer que las personas hicieran lo que quisiera y esta vez había vuelto a lograrlo. Si se ganaba la confianza de aquel tipo tal vez podría salir airosa de aquel sitio. No había nada como un hombre con sentimientos y si le hablaban de que había un ser indefenso creciendo en su interior…Blanco y en botella.

* * *

><p>James tripulaba el barco después de una noche en la que había dado un par de cabezadas para acto seguido volver a despertarse cuando estaba amaneciendo. Tomó un sorbo de su segundo café, cuando algo empezó a pitar en el panel de control. Ben se acercó junto a Sayid y ambos se miraron. Era un barco y no estaba lejos. James los miró a ambos con preocupación y gran alivio al mismo tiempo.<p>

-Son ellos.-James continuó pendiente de aquella luz que parpadeaba con entusiasmo y con una alegría que no quería disimular. Aquella señal le daba esperanzas y fuerza para continuar.

-Eso no lo sabemos.-Intervino Ben.- Pero si son ellos, han debido bordear la otra isla y se dirigen directamente hacía Lampedusa.

-Entonces nos veremos todos allí. Esperaremos a que sea noche cerrada y entonces nosotros también desembarcaremos.-James los miró a ambos y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Voy a prepararlo todo.-James le dio el timón a Sayid y se acercó hasta Linus.

-Ben. Gracias.

Ben le miró y asintió. Se dio la vuelta y subió a cubierta para informar a los demás de que aquella noche era la última que pasaban en territorio italiano.


	38. Chapter 38

**Y llego el final...joo...Bueno, ante todo gracias a tods los que habeis invertido vuestro tiempo en leer esta historia...sobre todo a ti Sylatta, que no has dejado de comentar con mucho cariño cada capítulo...Te dedico este, porque se que estás deseando saber que va a pasar y por esas noches leyendo hasta tarde...jijijijij...Gracias a todos...Mañana un pequeño epílogo...puede que no sea necesario, pero me gustan los epílogos...MUCHAS GRACIAS...¡Y HASTA PRONTO!**

**Capitulo 38**

El barco de Widmore llegó a media tarde a la isla de Lampedusa. Había un movimiento continuo de hombres que recorrían el barco de un lado a otro. Parece que algo se estaba fraguando en esos momentos. Kate tuvo la sensación de que el momento final se acercaba. ¿Dónde estaría James? ¿Sería acaso capaz de encontrarla? Estaba empezando a perder la esperanza. Y eso no era muy habitual en ella. Sabía que James no la dejaría tirada a su suerte, pero tal vez era cierto que no había sobrevivido a aquella noche.

La puerta se abrió y Mark apareció con gesto serio. Cerró la puerta y sin decir una palabra comenzó a desatarla. Kate le miró confusa, sin saber a donde la llevaría esta vez. Los pasos en cubierta habían cesado. Aquel hombre se incorporó y la miró con determinación.

-Tus amigos nos han encontrado. El barco en el que navegan no está lejos. Así que han empezado a ponerse nerviosos.-Dijo ahora mirándola.

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

-Widmore y algunos hombres han salido a inspeccionar la zona.

-Ni que estuviéramos en una isla desierta.-Dijo poniendo las manos en la caderas.

-Prácticamente sí. A este lado, no hay nada. La población vive en la zona norte. Aquí solo hay vegetación, arena y agua. También rocas. Muchas rocas.

-¿Vas a ayudarme?-La esperanza se dibujó en su cara.

-Yo…Nunca he matado a nadie. Y ese dinero me vendría muy bien.–Kate sonrió y asintió.

-¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo?

-Hay una zodiac a estribor. Subiremos a ella y esperaremos a tus amigos en algún lugar de esta isla.

-Gracias.

-Yo subiré primero. Es posible que algunos hombres todavía estén en cubierta. A mi señal subes. Cogemos esa cosa y nos vamos. Toma.-Le entregó un arma que ella cogió algo confusa.

-¿Por qué confías en mi? Podría matarme ahora mismo y salir corriendo.

-Es cierto. Pero creo que los dos solo tenemos una opción ¿para que complicar más las cosas?

Kate asintió y vio como Mark se marchaba. Se quedó esperando tras la puerta y unos minutos después, tras comprobar que no había nadie vigilando, le indicó que le siguiera. Subió las escaleras y el sol le dio en la cara haciendo que su vista se nublara. Le siguió hasta donde se encontraba la zodiac. Comenzaron a desatarla con rapidez. Estaban tan ensimismados con aquello que no vieron como un hombre se acercaba hasta ellos.

-¿Pero que ven mis ojos?-Gruño el tipo portando un arma que ahora les apuntaba.-El ojito derecho de Widmore es un topo.

-Ella no debería estar aquí y lo sabes Winston, deja que se vaya.-Dijo Mark levantando las manos.

-¿Y tú qué dices preciosa? ¿Quieres morir primero o mato a este gilipollas antes?

-Volveré a la sala. Olvidemos esto. Él no tiene la culpa, yo le he obligado a hacerlo.

-Entonces los dos os iréis a la sala. ¡Andando!

Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a caminar. Mark había guardado su arma en la parte trasera de sus pantalones. Winston seguía sonriendo mientras los conducía hacía las escaleras como si aquello fuera a reportarle un extra de sueldo. Con un movimiento rápido Kate cogió el arma de Mark y le disparó, primero en la pierna y luego en el estómago. Cayó de inmediato en el suelo ante la mirada de sorpresa en el rostro del joven.

Kate le miró y le entregó su arma.

-¡Vamos!

Bajaron la zodiac al agua y ambos se montaron en ella. Mientras se alejaban del barco algunos hombres disparaban desde la cubierta. Algunas balas apunto estuvieron de alcanzarlos, por suerte para ellos, Widmore y sus otros hombres se habían llevado las otras dos lanchas. Tardaron media hora en bordear la isla y llegar a la orilla. Cubrieron la zodiac con ramas para que no fuera descubierta y se adentraron en la selva. Estaba anocheciendo y los hombres de Widmore podrían estar por cualquier lado. Los hombres del barco ya les habrían avisado de su fuga y los estarían buscando en estos momentos.

-Gracias por ayudarme.-Kate le miró con gesto de agradecimiento.

-Nunca dejaría que una mujer embarazada muriese. ¿De cuánto tiempo estás?-Kate le miró avergonzada. -¿No hay bebe, verdad?

-Lo siento. Tenía que hacer que…

-Que me pusiera de tu lado. Siempre he sido un ingenuo. Debí haberlo sospechado.

-Te daré todo el dinero. No lo quiero. Lo único que deseo es irme de aquí y encontrar a James.

-Widmore también. Por eso hemos parado. Esta mañana descubrieron que un barco nos seguía. No era una sorpresa para nadie. Widmore ha guiado a tus amigos justo hasta donde quería. Y sabe perfectamente que Ford no te dejaría sola.

-¿Entonces está vivo?-Sabía que lo estaba pero necesitaba que alguien se lo confirmara.

-Sí.

-¿Quiénes más vienen con él?

-Sayid, El chico gordo, Straume y Cortez. Al menos ellos son los únicos que siguen vivos. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo en esto? Lo que has hecho allí arriba ha sido increíble.

-Algunas personas nacemos para esto.-Le miró con una sonrisa cómplice.-Por lo que he visto tú no llevas mucho.

-Es mi primera misión. Trabajaba como contable, en una empresa de Georgia. Ganaba bastante. Perdí mi empleo y Widmore me ofreció un puesto en su plantilla. Lo mío no son las armas, sino los números. Ni siquiera me siento cómodo cuando llevo una encima.

-¿Sabes lo que pasará si nos encuentran? No deberías haber venido.

-Como ya te dije necesito el dinero y así podré marcharme y volver a casa. ¿De dónde eres tú?

-De todas partes y de ninguna. Pero nací en Iowa.-Escucharon algunos arbustos moverse. Miraron por todos lados con las armas preparadas. Alguien disparó desde corta distancia. Mark se puso la mano en la boca para comprobar que tenía sangre, Kate le miró con angustia e intentó agarrarle, pero cayó fulminado. Se agachó hasta tomar su rostro entre sus manos. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras los ojos sin vida de aquel muchacho la miraban suplicantes. Vio como alguien se acercaba hasta ella apuntándola con un rifle. Levantó la vista para ver que era el mismísimo Widmore que la miraba con desprecio.

-¿Has visto lo que has hecho Kate?

-¿No era a mi quien ibas a matar?-Dijo entre sollozos.

-Que sigas viva solo tiene una única razón. Quiero que Ford vea como mueres, creo que eso le hará tanto o más daño que lo de sus padres. Así que ponte de pie y camina. Queda poco para que se cumplan tus sueños y los míos.

Se levantó y unos de los hombres le quitó el arma que llevaba en los pantalones. Después sollozó y con gesto de derrota caminó siguiendo la fila hacía un destino que la llevaba directa a la boca del lobo.

* * *

><p>James y los demás bajaron de la lancha y la camuflaron a la perfección entre una espesa mata de ramas, hojas y demás arbustos que encontraron en la playa. Por suerte para ellos Kate seguía llevando aquella pulsera de cuero con el microchip que les iba dando las orientaciones necesarias para saber donde se encontraba exactamente. Vieron una lancha y James descubrió un trozo de tela del vestido que había llevado en la fiesta. Miles le miró divertido.<p>

-¿Todavía llevará ese vestido?

-No Bruce Lee, solo es una señal de que está por aquí.-Dijo con gesto arrogante.

-Muy lista tu pecosa.

-Solo yo la llama así, ¿entendido?-Dijo con una media sonrisa. Miles se apartó de él.

-Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.-Apuntó Sayid.

Los cinco se adentraron en la selva sin dejar ni un solo momento sus armas. Hurley iba en cuarta posición y miraba aquella cosa como si le quemara en las manos. No había tenido muchas ocasiones de usarlas y temía que si alguien moría aquella noche fuera sin duda él. James iba delante con Sayid, mientras que la fila era cerrada por Ben y Ana Lucía. Miles iba en tercer lugar. James se dio cuenta del rostro de preocupación de Hurley y aminoró el paso hasta quedar a su altura.

-¿Estás bien Jabba?-Dijo dándole una palmada en el hombre.

-Si tío. Genial.-Dijo con una mueca de ironía.-Odio estas aventuritas en mitad de la noche. Apenas se ve.

-No te preocupes, no queda mucho.

-Creo que soy el siguiente.

-¿A qué viene ese ahora? No vas a morir Hurley.

-Ni siquiera se usar una de estas. ¿Te acuerdas de ese cursillo que Ethan nos dio?-James asintió-Me lo pasé escribiendo idioteces en un cuaderno y solo asistí a un par de clases prácticas.

-No es tan difícil. ¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste con los mellizos? Pues es lo mismo pero a pequeña escala. Solo tienes que fijar un objetivo y disparar.

-¿Sabes lo que haré sin salgo de esta? Instalarme. En un sitio. Solo uno. No pienso volver a coger un avión. Elegiré un lugar, tal vez en la playa. Y no haré nada. Solo tomar el sol y bañarme.

-Y comer pollo frito.-Dijo James con una sonrisa.

-Eso ya lo suponía. Te invitaré a mi casa, cuando la tenga, claro. Serás mi invitado de honor, tú y Kate.

-Eso suena muy bien.-Dijo con tristeza.

-Lo haremos James. Ya tengo mi objetivo.

A punto estuvo de tragarse a Miles cuando todos se pararon en seco. Había un hombre muerto en el suelo. Sayid se agachó y tocó el cuerpo. Les miró a todos, fijando sus ojos en James.

-Lleva un par de horas muerto.

-¿Estamos cerca?-Preguntó James con desesperación.

-Lleva un rato parada en un mismo sitio. No sé si eso es bueno o no. Puede que le hayan quitado el microchip, puede que estén descansando o esperándonos o puede…

-No quiero oírlo. Y no quiero que nadie lo diga.-Dijo mirándolos a todos.- Ella está bien y todos lo sabéis. Pero si no lo está, será mejor que os marchéis porque no pienso irme de aquí hasta no haber matado a todos y cada uno de esos hijos de puta. ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?-Ninguno dijo nada.-Pues entonces sigamos.

Continuaron la marcha en silencio. James cogió la delantera y la sangre comenzó a hervirle marcando el ritmo de sus pies. A los demás les costaba seguirle, pero sabían que no era momento de lamentaciones. No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando Sayid les indicó que habían llegado.

* * *

><p>Kate permanecía con las manos atadas, sentada, apoyada en un tronco. La mayoría se había dormido a excepción de algunos hombres que montaban la guardia. Había perdido la pista de Widmore hacía unos minutos cuando le había visto adentrarse dirección sur. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de aquel muchacho muerto. Y todo era por su culpa. Le había utilizado para escapar y ahora estaba muerto.<p>

-Tengo que levantarme.-Dijo en voz alta para llamar la atención de alguno de esos tipos.

-Me parece una mala idea Austen.-Apuntó uno de ellos.

-No haré nada, lo prometo.

-Si no estás aquí en dos minutos ya sabes lo que te espera.

Kate se levantó y fue seguida por la mirada asesina de dos de esos hombres. Caminó unos metros y llegó hasta un pequeño arroyo. Se enjuago el rostro y se refrescó el cuello. Estaba demasiado oscuro como para ver nada, pero tenía la extraña sensación de que alguien la observaba. Miró alrededor, a un lado y a otro. Se levantó temiendo que aquellos hombres la hubieran seguido. Cuando se incorporó para marcharse se quedó de piedra. Incapaz de articular palabra y mucho menos moverse. Se llevó las manos, que seguía teniendo atadas, a la boca para que nadie pudiera escuchar sus sollozos. Verle allí era lo que más había deseado, pero al mismo tiempo, el pánico se apoderó de ella mientras sus ojos se mezclaban con los suyos.

En cuanto la había visto aparecer tras aquellos árboles había sentido la necesidad de acercarse a esta ella y abrazarla. Sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo. Saber que estaba viva y que además parecía estar bien, había hecho que la desesperanza y la frustración de aquellas horas se esfumara. Ella tenía la capacidad de que todo aquello que no era deseable o positivo se marchara en su presencia. Los demás se colocaron en posiciones estratégicas alrededor de aquel espacio y él no pudo esperar un segundo más a que ella le viera. Solo para que supiera que estaba allí, que no iba a dejarla sola y que la necesitaba como nunca había necesitado a nadie.

La respiración de ambos era entrecortada y les costaba mantener el aire en sus pulmones. Ella iba a decir algo, pero James negó con la cabeza y ella asintió. Miró alrededor con determinación y Kate entendió el mensaje. No estaba solo. Él le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas y fue dando pasos hacia atrás para volver a su escondite. Kate arrugó la frente y dio un paso adelante. Solo uno. Sus ojos siguieron conectados a los suyos, hasta que no pudo distinguirlo en la oscuridad. Agachó la cabeza y escuchó las ramas al crujir. Se giro para ver a uno de esos hombres que se acercaba con una linterna.

-Ya voy.

Media hora había pasado cuando Widmore regresó. Parecía impaciente. Despertó a todos sus hombres y miró a Kate. Se acercó hasta ella y con una fuerte violencia la cogió por los hombros y la arrastró hacía un claro. El resto del grupo se unió a la fiesta. Kate se estremeció cuando el frio acero de un arma se clavo en su espalda.

-¿Quién quiere empezar?-Kate los miró horrorizada. ¿Qué iban a hacer con ella?-Parece que nuestro amigo Ford no va a venir.

-Por supuesto que no. No es tan estúpido como para caer en tu trampa.-Respondió ella con furia, mientras se retorcía.

-Eso demuestra lo que yo siempre he dicho, no hay que le importe más que si mismo.-Replicó Widmore con una sonrisa.

-En eso te equivocas.-Todos se giraron para ver al portador de aquella frase: James Ford.

Kate cerró los ojos y sollozó. ¿Por qué había tenido que salir? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente marcharse? Ya sabía que estaba vivo. Eso era lo que necesitaba, saber que estaba bien, ahora solo tenía que marcharse. Quedándose allí solo iba a encontrar una muerte segura.

-Bienvenido a la fiesta James.-Widmore se cruzó con sus ojos llenos de ira. Desde luego no eran los de aquel niño de ocho años que había conocido. En eso si que no se había equivocado.

-Cuanto tiempo Cooper.-James siguió mirándole para que entendiera que no le tenía miedo.

-Demasiado diría yo.

-Deja que se vaya.-James le mostró sus manos vacías y miró a Kate.

-¡No!-Gritó ella con desesperación.

-Todavía no he conseguido mi dinero. Tu novia es una mujer muy testaruda. Fíjate hasta donde hemos llegado.

-Esto entre tú y yo y nadie más. Ella no tiene nada que ver. Déjala marchar y yo me quedaré en su lugar.

-¡Que romántico viniendo de ti! Sin embargo no es eso lo que yo quiero. Y como sabrás, ninguno de los dos estáis en situación de exigir.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Charles?-Preguntó al borde de la desesperación. Sin embargo su voz sonó clara, segura, firme.

-Como ya le he contado a Austen, acabar lo que empecé hace veintidós años. Debí matarte entonces, sin embargo la espera ha valido la pena. Primero la mataré a ella. Veré de nuevo esos ojos suplicantes, los tuyos. Y luego me pedirás que acabe de una vez.

-¡Por favor! Te daremos lo que quieras. Todo el dinero. Tengo mucha más que lo de Federigi. Deja que nos marchemos.-Kate no paraba de sollozar e intentó mirar a los ojos de ese hombre, pero no se lo permitió.

-¡Ponte de rodillas!-Grito Charles. Kate se dejó caer derrotada. James la miró mientras forcejeaba con dos tipos que le impedían escapar. Cumplió con sus ojos y trató de enfundarle calma, la poco que él tenía.

-¡No!

-¡James!

Widmore quitó el seguro de su arma y la acercó hasta la sien de Kate que permaneció impasible sin dejar de mirar a James. Intentó no pensar en aquel momento y por su mente pasaron otras escenas, lejanas, pero totalmente frescas en su memoria. Aquel encuentro en el ascensor de Los Ángeles, la primera vez que descubrió con sorpresa quién era su compañero, sus primeros días en Glendale, la tensión entre ellos, aquel corte de pelo y el vino barato. El viaje hacía Sicilia, la llegada a Trapani y sus primeros momentos como los Sawyer. Las manos, las caricias, los besos que no debían ser besos, las caricias que no debían ser caricias. La pasión, el deseo, la atracción más allá de lo sexual. El amor.

Los dos hombres que sujetaban a James cayeron fulminados. Kate le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago a Widmore que hizo que se soltase, le arrebató el arma y rodó hasta uno de los árboles esquivando el intercambio de balas que en esos momentos tenía lugar. James fue de un árbol a otro, hasta que casi podía tocarla. Uno a uno los hombres de Widmore fueron cayendo. Hurley vitoreó cuando por primera vez fue capaz de disparar un arma y la bala se clavó justo en el tronco de un árbol seco. Ana le miró y sonrió divertida.

Widmore permanecía en medio de toda la escena y uno a uno fueron saliendo de sus escondites. Sayid, Ana, Miles y Hugo apuntaban al cuerpo del hombre que permanecía de rodillas en el suelo, oprimiendo la muñeca que le sangraba abundantemente por el impacto de una bala. James agarró la mano de Kate y salieron juntos hasta quedar frente a Charles, que los miraba a todos con sorpresa, pero no con temor. Sin embargo su rostro cambió cuando de entre la espesura vio salir a Benjamin Linus. Caminaba a paso ligero, con su sonrisa impasible y esa mirada de poder que reflejaba la seguridad que ahora Widmore había perdido. Sabía que lo que Ben tenía reservado para él no eran unas balas, era algo que dolía más que eso.

-Buenas noches Charles. ¿No me habías invitado a la fiesta?-Aquel hombre le miró y no tuvo ni el valor de contestarle. Ben abrió su bandolera y sacó unas fotos que le tiro a los pies. Widmore las tomó y las miró una a una. En todas había una única protagonista.

-¿Otra vez vienes con el mismo cuento? ¿Crees que porque me muestres unas fotos de mi hija y me digas que vas a matarla yo te creeré? Es un truco muy viejo.-Ben miró a James y este sacó un teléfono móvil de su bolsillo. Se lo paso a Linus que pulsando el botón adecuado, se lo ofreció a Charles.- ¿Qué es esto?- Al otro lado escuchó los gritos de una mujer.-"¡Papa! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué quieren estos hombres?"-¿Penny?-"Hay dos hombres aquí. Me han dicho que si no haces lo que ellos te digan, me matarán. Tengo un arma apuntándome a la cabeza. ¡Tengo miedo papa! ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?"-Ben le quitó el teléfono y colgó. Widmore bajó la cabeza y todos se miraron.

-Ahora te diremos cuál es tu situación porque eres tú quién no está para exigir.-Dijo James mientras guardaba el teléfono.

-Tienes dos opciones.-Continuó Ben.-Matamos a Penny y luego te matamos a ti, que sinceramente es la opción más sencilla. O bien te entregas a las autoridades, cumples tu condena, que por supuesto no será nunca justa. Todo el dolor que has ido sembrando todos estos años, no podrán compararse con la cadena perpetúa. Pero nadie dijo que la vida fuera justa.

-¿No tocareis a mi hija?-Dijo mirando a Linus con gesto serio.

-Solo si cumples tu parte.-Le respondió.

-Por alguna razón no te creo. Además, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres matarme?-Preguntó mirando a James que apretó con fuerza la mano de Kate.

-No soy como tú.-Le contestó con ira.

-No me fio de este tipo Ben.-Dijo Sayid que no le quitaba ojo.

-Ya que parece que hemos llegado a un acuerdo ¿qué tal si coges tus cosas y nos llevas de regreso a tu barco?-Preguntó Ben con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Si me lleváis de vuelta mis hombres os mataran antes de que pongáis un pie en él.

-No debes preocuparte por eso. Ya hemos solucionado ese imprevisto antes. Ya había uno muerto y los otros cuatro…..No ha sido demasiado complicado hacer que se reúnan con su compañero.

Todos hicieron el camino de vuelta hacía las lanchas. Kate y James iban delante, de vez en cuando miraban hacia atrás para comprobar cómo Widmore andaba delante de Ben que le apuntaba con uno de los rifles. Ambos terminaban la fila. Ninguno se fiaba demasiado de aquel tipo. Caminaban a paso ligero acompañados de las linternas que les habían robado a los hombres de Widmore. Miles y Ana conversaban animadamente, mientras Hurley le iba contando a Sayid sus planes cuando estuvieran fuera de toda aquella locura. Cuando volvieran a casa. Si es que alguno de ellos tenía algo a lo que llamar así. Kate agarró más fuerte la mano de James. No podían creer que estuvieran saliendo juntos de allí.

-¿Dónde iremos ahora?-Preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

-Tendremos que buscar algún sitio donde llegar con el barco. Ben sugirió Túnez. ¿Estás bien?

-Ahora sí. Pensé…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué no vendría a por ti?-La miró a los ojos y supo que no era eso lo que le había tenido preocupada.

-Que estabas muerto. Sabía que vendrías. Pero no quería que lo hicieras. Lo único que decían es que iban a matarte.-James se hizo el fuerte y le dio otra de esas sonrisas que mostraba para dar más seguridad de la que realmente tenía.

-Palabrería pecas. Eso es lo que era.

-¿Vas a decirme que no has tenido miedo?

-Mucho. Pero…

Sonó un disparo y todos se giraron al mismo tiempo. James se adelantó hasta llegar al lugar de procedencia de aquel sonido. Esquivó a Hurley y descubrió a Benjamin Linus sosteniendo aún el rifle, sobre el cuerpo maltrecho de Charles Widmore. James se quedó sin habla, Ben le miró y comprendió en sus ojos que aquello lo hacía por una única persona: Su hermana, pero también por él. Sabía que James no sería capaz de matar a Widmore, pero los dos tenían muy claro que la condena que iban a imponerle no sería suficiente como para que no les persiguiera de por vida. Era un hombre mayor, con mucho dinero, contactos y gente influyente que seguramente testificaría en contra de las acusaciones que se le imponían. Aquel hombre que ahora yacía muerto, llevaba más de treinta años librándose de la justicia. El dinero y el poder que poseía hubiera sido más que suficiente para que siguiera viviendo y no pagara por sus crímenes.

-Parecía convencido de ir al trullo.-Dijo Hurley perplejo sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo en el suelo.

-Que no te engañen sus canas Hurley, estaba pensando cómo deshacerse de nosotros.-Ben les señaló a la mano de Charles que portaba un cuchillo que habría sacado en cualquier momento para hacer daño a alguno de ellos.-De todos modos no iba a dejar que subiera a ese barco. Mejor así.

-¿Necesitas tiempo?-Preguntó James. Kate se aproximó a su lado.

-¿Tiempo para que James? Estuve pensando en lo que dijiste sobre lo de la cárcel. Tenías razón. Creo que a partir de ahora todos dormiremos más tranquilos.

-¿Sabías que ibas a matarlo desde el principio?-Preguntó Miles con sorpresa.- ¿Entonces para que todo eso de la llamada de su hija, el trato y demás?

-Para que tuviera esperanzas. Las mismas esperanzas que todos hemos sentido al pensar que podríamos salir de aquí con vida. Charlotte, Daniel y Eko también tenían esas esperanzas. Mi hermana las tuvo y los padres de James pusieron toda su confianza y sus anhelos en este hombre. Sin contar con las otras personas a las que ha ido dejando en el camino.

-Menos mal que esto se ha acabado. Me muero por una cerveza bien fría.-Bufó Miles mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Debemos llegar al barco cuanto antes. ¿Todo bien James?-Preguntó Ben.

-Te lo diré luego.

Pasaban las cuatro de la madrugada cuando por fin estaba tumbado en una de las camas de los camarotes. Se había dado una refrescante ducha y en esos momentos esperaba que ella volviera de donde fuera que hubiera ido. Habían estado alrededor de una hora reunidos en la cocina de aquel enorme barco organizando su llegada a Túnez. No habían dejado de comerse con los ojos. Lo único que deseaban era estar solos y terminar aquella cháchara de una vez. Después de poner los pies en territorio tunecino, deberían separarse. Cada uno cogería un vuelo a una parte distinta del mundo. Kate hacía Canadá y él rumbo Sídney. Cada uno debería permanecer al menos un mes alejados de cualquier persona o lugar que los vinculara con Trapani, aquella misión o los hechos acontecidos en aquel tiempo. El resto del equipo debería hacer lo mismo. Un mes. Sin verse, sin poder telefonearse o escribirse. Un mes sin ningún tipo de contacto.

Kate apareció por la puerta del camarote con una camiseta en color negro y con el pelo todavía húmedo. Él se incorporó para mirarla mientras se acercaba a la cama. Extendió los brazos para besarla, pero ella evitó que aquel beso llegara a más.

-Te he traído tus papeles.-Dijo mostrándole lo que traía en la mano.

-Genial. Los veré luego. Ven aquí Kate.-Se acercó a ella, pero se escabulló.

-No, espera. ¿No quieres saber cuál es mi nombre?

-Tu nombre es Kate Austen.-Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras la agarraba por la cintura y besaba su cuello.

-Sí, vale.-Le apartó y le miró.- Ahora seré Barbará Walter.

-¿Barbará? ¿A quién coño se le habrá ocurrido?

-Creo que ha sido Miles.-Sonrió viendo su enfado.

-Como no, Bruce Lee dejando huella. ¿Cuál es el mío?

-Pensé que no querrías saberlo.- Dijo divertida, apartándole el cabello, que había vuelto a crecerle como cuando se conocieron.

-Ya que no vas a dejarme que te toque hasta que lo sepa….

-Ryan…..-Dijo aproximándose hasta él.-Gibson.-Le dio un suave beso en los labios y sonrió.

-Creo que me gusta. Sobre todo el final.-Le acarició la mejilla con ternura y cogió un papel que tenía sobre la mesita. Se lo mostró.-Memorízalo.

-¿Hawái?-Dijo sorprendida.

-Allí es donde te estaré esperando. Dentro de un mes. Dijiste que cuando acabarás la misión, si no te habías vuelto loca por tener que aguantarme, estarías en una playa, tumbada al sol y bebiendo mojitos.-Dijo esto casi tímido. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír, ante el recuerdo de aquella conversación. ¿Cómo podía acordarse de ese tipo de cosas?-Dijiste que un hombre educado, caballeroso y tremendamente atractivo te invitaría a cenar.

-No recuerdo haber dicho "tremendamente atractivo".-Dijo seria y cruzándose de brazos.

-Me dijiste que podría perderme contigo. No hay marcha atrás.

-Si no tengo más remedio, iré.

-Ni que tuviera que pensártelo.-Dijo él con una sonrisa mientras cubría su cuerpo con el suyo.

-Te hice una promesa ¿no? Siempre cumplo mis promesas. Dejaré que te pierdas conmigo.-Entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y beso sus labios con ternura.

-Aunque no me dejaras iba a seguirte.

-Y yo no iba a poner pegas si lo hubieras hecho.-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras unía sus labios con los suyos en un apasionado beso.

* * *

><p><strong>Dos días después.<strong> **Aeropuerto Internacional de Túnez. 10:00 horas.**

Bárbara Walter caminaba por el pasillo de Salidas Internacionales con su maletín negro, marcando el paso con unos impresionantes tacones y luciendo una corta melena oscura. Sus enormes ojos marrones, lentillas que había conseguido en una óptica barata situada al lado de la pensión donde se había hospedado los últimos días, supuestamente cerrando un trato para su empresa de seguros, permanecían ocultos por una gafas de sol. Más difícil había sido ocultar sus pecas bajo aquella capa de maquillaje. Se cruzó con un chico algo pasado de peso que comía una bolsa de patatas fritas y que le dio una sonrisa dulce. Divisó a una joven acompañada por un hombre de rasgos musulmanes que consultaba una guía de Bali. Al otro extremo un chico oriental cuyo cabello pintaba algunas canas discutía con uno de los chicos de información.

Siguió caminando hasta que tropezó con un hombre y sus pasaportes cayeron al suelo. Se agacharon al unísono y descubrieron que habían cogido el pasaporte del otro.

-Creo que este suyo señorita Walter.-Dijo el hombre con una enorme sonrisa que marcaba uno más que atractivos hoyuelos. Ella sonrió.

-Y este suyo, señor Gibson.-Sus dedos se tocaron, solo un pequeño roce, que hizo que como siempre las corrientes eléctricas cruzaran los cuerpos de ambos. Mantuvieron la mirada solo unos segundos y después cada uno se marchó a su destino. Sin desdibujar de sus rostros una sonrisa de satisfacción por lo que estaba por venir.

Quedaba mucho por venir…..Todo.


	39. Chapter 39

**Cuando una historia concluye siempre me pongo triste...Pero siempre cabe la esperanza de que nuevas historias tengan lugar...Gracias a todos por haberla leido...Gracias Sylatta...Seguiremos leyéndonos...¡MIL GRACIAS!**

**Epílogo**

James, ahora sí, James Ford, se acercó a uno de los chiringuitos de la playa y pidió dos mojitos. Después de pagar al camarero hizo el camino que hacía todos los días desde hacía un mes. Escogía siempre el mismo par de tumbonas, la misma vista. Depositaba los mojitos, cada uno en los brazos de una de las sillas, esperando como todos los días de aquel caluroso mes de agosto que ella apareciera. No es que se estuviera retrasando mucho, solo un par de días. Pero hacer aquello le hacía olvidar que no estaba a su lado. Todos los días tenía que beberse los dos mojitos, recoger las tumbonas y hacer el camino de vuelta a su casa solo. Suspiró y dio un sorbo a su bebida. Se recostó en la tumbona y se ajustó las gafas de sol. Aquella mañana había bastantes turistas, muchas mujeres bonitas. Sonrió al recordar lo diferente que era toda aquella situación, aunque estéticamente fuera similar a la que vivió cinco meses atrás en Phuket. Una playa, un mojito, el mar, tomar el sol. Con la diferencia de que no podía mirar a ninguna de esas mujeres sin compararlas con ella. Demasiado rubia, demasiado alta, sin pecas….Se incorporó cuando vio a una mujer saliendo del agua y dirigiéndose directamente hacía el. Era morena, vestía un bikini en color negro y tenía la piel….Aquella mujer le sonreía con la misma dulzura y cariño que ella. Sonrió y movió la cabeza al descubrir que era ella.

-¡Hola Ford!-Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se escurría el cabello, salpicándole en el proceso. La miró con sorpresa, como si llevara mucho tiempo planeando su salida triunfal del mar y hubiera tenido tiempo para ocultar la emoción de verle. Aunque sus ojos no decían lo mismo.

-Kate.-Dijo sentándose en la tumbona y quitándose las gafas.- ¿Cuándo has llegado?-Ella cogió la toalla que estaba preparada en la otra tumbona y comenzó a secarse, sin dejar de sonreír. Él no podía apartar sus ojos de ella.

-Pregunté por ti al camarero, me dijo que siempre venías a este sitio. Te estuve esperando media hora, pero hacía mucho calor así que decidí darme un baño. ¿Qué tal todo?

-Genial. ¿Y tú?

-Bueno, esa Bárbara me ha dado algún que otro quebradero de cabeza, pero por fin me he librado de ella. ¿Es mojito es para mí?

-No. Siempre pido dos.-Dijo con ironía. Se estaba cansando de esta actuación. Cogió el mojito y se lo ofreció.- Pues claro que es para ti.

-Que bien, me muero de sed. Me gusta el sitio que has elegido.-Dijo bebiendo un trago de su bebida, sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo Kate?-Dijo acercándose hasta ella. Le miró con sorpresa y con emoción al mismo tiempo.- ¿Qué?

-¿Te das cuenta de que por primera vez vamos a poder usar nuestros nombres reales sin miedo a quién pueda estar escuchando, James?-Pronunció su nombre dándole más énfasis que nunca y se acercó hasta él entrelazando sus manos con las suyas. Él respiró aliviado. Por un momento había pensado que ella intentaba algo extraño.

-Me doy cuenta, Kate.-Apretó sus manos y sonrió.

Ella sonrió y se tiró a sus brazos, ni siquiera le importaba que estuviera empapada por el agua. Estaba siendo una tortura tener que verla allí sentada conversando como si fueran dos extraños. En cierto modo lo habían sido durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora no tenían ninguna necesidad de ocultar nada a los ojos de nadie. Eran solo Kate y James…..y sus mojitos.

-¿Me has echado de menos?-Dijo ella besándole por el cuello, hasta cumplir con sus ojos y besar sus labios con gran pasión, mientras sentía sus manos estrechándola por la cintura.

-No.-Dijo divertido.-Pensé que el mojito me estaba jugando una mala pasada y estaba confundiendo a otra mujer contigo.-Le mordió el labio superior

-Espero que eso no te pase muy a menudo.-Dijo mirándole con gesto serio.

-Es la primera vez.

-Tengo algo para ti.-Se incorporó y se sentó en la tumbona. Ahora se daba cuenta de que no era necesario que alquilara dos, con una era mucho más divertido.-Ben me lo dio..

-¿Has estado en Los Ángeles?-preguntó con sorpresa.

-Pues claro. Tuve que cobrar mi parte. Ha cerrado la central. Creo que va a tomarse unas vacaciones. Me ha dado esto.-Le mostró la botella de whisky que había robado de la habitación de Widmore. James la cogió entre sus manos.

-Sera hijo de puta.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tienes que reconocer que al final hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

-Mejor para él. Si no lo hubiera hecho….

-No hablemos de eso. ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?-Dijo recostándose de nuevo junto a él y mirándole de forma sugerente.

-Se me ocurren muchas cosas. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

* * *

><p><strong>Cuatro años después.<strong>

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y unos pequeños pasos hicieron acto de presencia. Abrió un ojo y sonrió, apenas podía ver su pequeña cabeza dirigiéndose al mismo sitio al que iba cada mañana y exigiendo lo mismo todos los días. Siempre tardaba un poco en subirse, pero al final lo lograba, en eso se parecía a ella, lograr siempre su objetivo daba igual cual fuera o el tiempo que le llevara hacerlo. Una mano se posó en su hombro y su cabeza en su cuello. Imitando su propia postura, la que él tenía con su madre. La nariz en su oído le hacía cosquillas, pero no se movió.

-Quiero tortitas papá-Al menos aquellos días de charla habían tenido su resultado, ya no lo decía gritando. James sonrió y volvió el rostro para encontrarse con sus enormes ojos azules, iguales que los suyos. Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y la miró con gesto serio, evitando sonreír.

-Josephine, son las siete.-Dijo casi en un susurro evitando que Kate se despertara.

-¡Quiero tortitas!-Ahora sí que grito, haciendo que Kate se moviera y mirara a padre e hija.

-Hazle las malditas tortitas James.

-¿Mami quiere tortitas?-La niña se acercó hasta su madre y se abrazó a ella.

-No cielo, mami quiere dormir.-Kate le acarició el cabello castaño y rizado y la niña sonrió mostrando los mismo hoyuelos que su padre.

-¿No quieres tortitas pecas?-La mirada que le dio le dijo que era mejor que o se callara y todos volvieran a dormir o que se marchara a hacer las dichosas tortitas. Le dio un suave beso en la frente y cogió a la niña por la cintura, haciéndole cosquillas por la tripa.

-Vamos Jo.

Kate se quitó las gafas de sol y se incorporó en el chill out que habían alquilado aquella mañana. Lejos quedaban los primeros meses que habían pasado en Oahu, bebiendo mojitos, bañándose en la playa y paseando hasta altas horas de la noche por el paseo marítimo. A pesar de todo eso, no lo echaba de menos. Sonrió al ver como James y su hija salían del agua. La niña vestía unas braguitas rosas y corría hacía ella gritando de alegría, él la cogió en brazos y le plantó sendos besos en la tripa mientras llegaban hasta su sombrilla.

-¡Mami!

-Hola tesoro. ¿Cómo está el agua?-Dijo cogiéndola entre sus brazos. La niña señaló a alguien y ambos se giraron para mirar a esa persona.

-¡Jabba!-Dijo agitando las manos. Kate miró a James que miraba a su hija con orgullo. Al ver el gesto de Kate, cogió a la niña y la miró a los ojos.

-¡Niña!Es Hugo, no Jabba.

-No puedo creer que siga llamándole así. James. –Dijo Kate levantándose y ajustándose el pareo.

-Es mi hija, ¿qué quieres que haga? Lo lleva en los genes.-Kate hizo una mueca y sonrió.

-¡Hola Jo! ¡Chicos!-Hurley se acercó y acarició la mejilla de la niña. Luego estrechó la mano de James y dio un cariñoso beso a Kate.

-¿Cuándo has llegado?-Preguntó James.

-Anoche. Pensé en ir a veros, pero era tarde y Jo estaría durmiendo. Te he traído un regalo.-Dijo dirigiéndose a la niña con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal los demás?-Preguntó Kate.

-Sayid y Nadia siguen en Los Ángeles no muy lejos de las oficinas, que por cierto sería momento de que fuerais a conocerlas. Han pasado tres años.

-Algún día.-contestó James mirando a Kate.

-Eso quiere decir nunca.-Dijo Hugo, mirándolos a ambos.

-Puede. Estamos muy bien aquí.- Acarició el cabello de su hija y miró a Kate con devoción. La misma forma en la que ella le miraba a él.- ¿Verdad pecas?-Kate se acercó hasta él y cogió a la niña en brazos.

-La mar de bien.-Dijo con una sonrisa, besando el rostro de su hija.

-Ben está como siempre. Buscando misiones y reclutando gente. Miles y Ana, creo que tienen un lio, pero no dicen nada. Los nuevos reclutas la llaman "Agente Cortez".

-Quiero helado.-Dijo la niña mirando a su madre.-¡Papi quiero helado!

-Veo que sigue siendo igual de exigente.-Hugo miró a la niña que era la viva imagen de su madre, si no fuera porque sus ojos azules delataban que era Ford.

-Parte del legado de su madre.-Contestó James con una sonrisa.

-¡James!

-Es cierto, es igual que tú.

-¿Por qué no vamos a por un helado y dejamos a tus padres un rato, que te parece?-Kate le dio la niña a Hugo que se despidió de ambos.

Luego ambos volvieron al sofá. Kate guardó de nuevo su pareo y le miró.

-Hurley tiene razón, deberíamos hacer algo.-Él la miró sorprendido.

-Ya estamos haciendo algo. Esa niña es nuestro "algo".

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. No podemos estar siempre haciendo esto.

-¿Por qué no? Mandamos informes todas las semanas, invertimos capital, hacemos rutas. No pienso volver a coger un arma Kate, ya lo hemos hablado.

-Bien. ¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos?

-Vivir, los tres solos, creo que es todo lo que necesitamos. ¿Necesitas algo que no tengas aquí?

-Un mojito-Dijo con una carcajada. Él la miró y sonrió.

-Se acabaron las vidas paralelas. Solo hay una vida que quiera vivir y es la mía contigo y con nuestra hija.

-¡Qué bonito!-Dijo ocultando su sonrisa con la mano. El se acercó hasta ella y se abrazaron.

-¿Te estás burlando de mi pecosa?-Dijo mientras sujetaba sus manos contra el respaldo del sillón.

-Claro que no.-Dijo con un sonrisa mientras recorría con sus labios los suyos.-Es solo que nunca me imaginé que el tipo del ascensor se convertiría en el hombre de mi vida. Y mucho menos cuando empecé a conocerte en aquella cabaña.

-No mientas. Ya estabas loca por mi entonces.

-Que me resultaras guapo, no quiere decir que estuviera loca por ti. Hay una gran diferencia.

-Me da igual. Estás loca por mí ahora.-Dijo mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, lo que hizo que ella se estremeciera.

-No tan loca.

-Lo que tú digas.-Notó como una de sus manos viajaba hasta uno de sus muslos. Iba a perder el control si seguía haciendo eso.

-James…..Pueden vernos.-Dijo casi en un susurro. Se levantó y cerró las cortinas con rapidez.

-Si corro las cortinas no.-Dijo volviendo a lo que ya habían comenzado.

-Por eso has elegido este sitio, ¿eh?

-Nunca dejo nada a la improvisación.-Dijo mientras le desabrochaba el cordón de la parte superior de su bikini. Ambos sonrieron.

Durante mucho tiempo habían vivido las vidas de otras personas, usado ropas y muecas que no les pertenecían. Y durante ese tiempo pensaron que eso era lo único que sabían hacer. Ahora, después de mucho viajar, mentir, engañar y sufrir, habían descubierto que eran capaces de mucho más que eso. Los dos sabían que algún día tendrían que buscar otro sitio donde vivir, tal vez otra playa, o quizás algo más urbano. De lo que estaban más que seguros es que a partir de entonces, ya nunca volverían a estar solos. La misión había terminado.

FIN


End file.
